Los Fundamentos del Poder
by Aoi Black
Summary: Las esfera de 4 estrellas desaparece y esta en manos de Son Goku y Vegeta el viajar a un mundo diferente a buscarla... sumary completo adentro, este fin le pertenece a Eduardo Castro
1. Chapter 1

**Hola solo quiero decirles que Dragon Ball es de Akira Toriyama y Saint Seya es de Masami Kurumada.**

**Aclaraciones:**

-Hablar normal—

-"pensamientos"-

* * *

><p>Los fundamentos del poder<p>

Por Eduardo

Aquí me lanzo con mi primer fanfic con 2 de las series que mas me impactaron, Dragon Ball y Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. Antes de empezar, si bien ya mencioné a ambas como mis series favoritas, definitivamente la mejor para mi es Dragon Ball, por lo que no se extrañen que les de más peso a los personajes de DB sobre los otros. No voy a discutir aquí el porque me inclino mas por una pero en el desarrollo de la historia se iran dando cuenta.

Considerar a que personajes usar me costo algún esfuerzo ademas de considerar que ambientación le daba, al final me decidí por hacer un cruce en el universo de los CDZ y que impacto recibirían al tener la visita de los personajes de DB, no de todos, claro, pense que sería una buena opción idear una aventura de Goku y Vegeta juntos, se preguntaran por que?, las respuestas son estas:

* Ambos son saiyajin pero uno es la perfecta antitesis del otro  
>* Ambos son mis personajes favoritos (especialmente Vegeta)<br>* Ambos se complementan a la perfección, aunque Vegeta no soporte a Gokú

Me pregunté qué pasaría si ambos llegaran al universo de los CDZ con personajes de una idiosincrasia tan diferente. Para ello idee que luego de la saga de Maijin Boo y el final de DBZ, Gokú estuvo buscando las esferas del dragón a petición de Dendé y reúne 6 pero no encuentra la de 4 estrellas (recuerdo de su abuelito) por lo que decide consultar al Supremo Kaioshin y este utiliza sus poderes psíquicos para encontrarla y descubre que de alguna forma se ha trasladado a otro universo. Este hecho ha provocado cierta alteración entre ambos universos ya que las esferas emiten cierta energía recíproca entre ellas y al no estar en un mismo universo provoca alteraciones. Ante este hecho Gokú decide buscarla y pide permiso a Kaioshin para que lo transporte a ese universo, aunque con reticencia este accede pero le dice que debe regresar en 72 horas para evitar daños mayores, cuando va a su casa a avisar y despedirse de su familia y de Uub en ese momento se presenta Vegeta quien al enterarse que Gokú viaja a otro universo se enfurece porque cada viaje de Gokú no solo retrasa su esperado duelo sino que Gokú regresa mas fuerte poniéndolo en desventaja así que decide acompañarlo, pese a las negativas de Kaioshin quien al final accede y llegan al universo de los CDZ poco después de la batalla de las 12 casas.

.

.

.

.

capitulo 1

Una decisión necesaria... y otra no tanto

Nota: Este fanfic es un homenaje a Akira Toriyama y Masami Kuramada que tienen los derechos de autoría de los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic.

En el templo de Kamisama se encontraban Gokú, Krilin y Dende hablando de algo sumamente importante.

-Esta seguro señor Gokú?—pregunto Dendé mirando al Sayajin sorprendido.

-Así es Dende, no puedo encontrarla por ninguna parte, pese a que he usado el radar del dragón recorriendo todo el planeta no he podido ubicarla—exclamo Goku mirando al kami-sama de la tierra, y es que por más que busco no pudo encontrar la esfera de cuatro estrellas, la única esfera que le tenía un cariño incondicional por pertenecer a su abuelito.

- Oye Goku, no recuerdas que cuando éramos niños y no ubicábamos una de las esferas para revivir al papa de Upa y...—trato de contar Krilin para darle una idea a su amigo.

-Ya recuerdo!, jajaja, tuvimos que consultar a Uranai Baba para que lo averigüe con su bola de cristal—exclamo feliz Goku al recordar el pasado.

- Si y para eso tuvimos que pasar sus tontas pruebas, oye ¿y si le volvemos a preguntar?, no creo que pueda conseguir rivales para nosotros- opino el discípulo de Roshi confiado de que Uranai Baba no podría encontrar a rivales más fuertes que ellos.

-Lamento decepcionarte Krilin, pero ya le consulte antes de venir acá y no ha encontrado nada, por un momento pensé que había sucedido lo mismo que aquella vez, que Pilaff o alguien lo tenía guardado en una caja de plomo pero de ser así ella lo hubiese adivinado. Eso me hace pensar que Dendé tiene razón en estar preocupado—Krilin al escuchar eso se decepciono, y es que pensó que tenía una buena idea, pero al escuchar a su amigo su explicación entendió que estaban tras un gran problema.

En ese momento llego Pikoro, y al poco rato sale Mr. Popo al ver a varias personas en el templo de Kami-sama.

-Por esas caras supongo que no hubo suerte ¿ no es así Gokú?—pregunto el Namekusein mirando al peli negro.

-Y por lo visto tú tampoco la tuviste—.

Trate de usar los sentidos de Kami-sama pero nada, tan solo sentí una inquietud que me lleva a pensar que algo está por suceder—explico Pikoro mirando a todos los presentes.

- Kami-sama creo que deben entrar al temblo sagrado, algo está basando dentro—informo Mr. Popo al encontrar a Kami-sama.

Todos al escuchar lo dicho por Mr. Popo entraron a presurosos, de pronto ven una luz violácea que cambiaba de tonalidades y de colores, la luz comienza a crecer y luego desaparece asustando y sorprendiendo a todos.

-¡Quuuue fue eso!—exclamo sorprendido Krilin al ver la luz.

-No lo sé pero sentí una energía extraña fuera de todo lo que hemos experimentado—explicó Pikoro extrañado al sentir esa energía.

-Si yo también lo sentí y me temo que tiene que ver con lo que estamos buscando—aclaro Dende.

- ¿Te refieres a las esferas?—pregunto extrañado Goku al no entender mucho de lo que había pasado.

- No les había dicho esto antes, pero la esfera estaba aquí—dijo el Kami-sama sorprendiendo a todos

- ¡QUEEE!—gritaron todos los presentes.

- Yo la había recogido hace tiempo, después de lo de Maijin Boo y la deje acá. Cuando no la encontré, no estaba seguro de lo que había pasado, por un momento pensé que alguno de ustedes en su visita al templo la había cogido sin decir nada, por eso lo busque a Ud. Sr. Goku—explico Dende a los presentes del por qué la esfera se encontraba ahí.

- ¡Acaso pensabas que la robé!—exclamo sorprendido el peli negro mirando sorprendido a Dende.

- No, nada de eso, tan solo supuse que la había tomado porque tiene un significado especial para Ud. ya que era la de 4 estrellas y conociendo lo distraído que es se le olvido decírmelo—trato de explicar el pequeño Namekusein, no quería ofender al Sayajin que había hecho mucho por él.

- Tiene sentido, conociendo a Goku—opino Krilin al entender que su amigo fuera alguien despistado.

- Pero ya sabemos que no es cierto, algo paso con esa esfera y fue aquí en el Templo—afirmo el Nameku.

- Bueno, nada ganamos aquí tratando de adivinar lo que pasó, creo que debo consultar con el Supremo Kaioshin— Opinó Goku al ver que no se llegaba a nada.

De pronto se escucha una voz que Goku reconoció enseguida.

- Ya te escuché Gokú—hablo el Supremo Kaioshin

- ¡Supremo Kaioshin! Qué bueno que tiene los oídos alertas—contesto Goku al ver que el Supremo Kaioshin al tanto de todo.

- Esto no tiene nada que ver con buenos oídos, simplemente sentí la alteración del universo y no me costó mucho determinar la causa—explico.

- Así, y que es?—pregunto extrañado Goku al no entender lo dicho por el Supremo Kaioshin.

- Antes que nada Goku, déjame decirte ¡QUE TODO ES CULPA DE USTEDES!—grito.

- ¡QUEEEE!—gritaron todos al escuchar eso, no entendían por que tenían la culpa de eso.

- Así es, ya me imaginaba yo que algo podía pasar de tanto usar las esferas del dragón. Con Maijin Boo las esferas fueron destruidas junto con la tierra y de pronto las barreras interdimesionales fueron alteradas ya que volvieron a reconstruirla y revivir a tanta gente usando las esferas de Namekusein y nuevamente usaron las esferas ¿y para pedir que? Que la gente olvidara al gordo Boo y no le tenga miedo, ¡DONDE SE HA VISTO!—volvió a gritar el Supremo Kaioshin.

- Pero Supremo Kaioshin no podíamos dejar la tierra destruida además que...—trató de contar Goku pero fue interrumpido.

-No me refiero a eso, solo que en el pasado usaron constantemente las esferas para pedir lo que sea. Goku, no estoy en contra del uso de las esferas, pero el usarlas requiere mucha responsabilidad. Los namekusein lo sabían, es por eso que el uso de sus esferas era muy restringido y solo en casos excepcionales, para ello debían pasar una serie de pruebas para asegurar que realmente alguien digno las usara. Estos códigos eran tan estrictos que ni siquiera ante la destrucción de su planeta las usaron y después prefirieron sacrificar sus vidas con Freezer antes que dárselas. Aunque eso lo saben Dende y Pikoro mejor que yo—explicó el Supremo Kaioshin, los presentes en la sala al escuchar eso se quedaron callados al entender el por qué los Namekusein aun cuando su planeta fue destruido no hicieron nada para detenerlo aun sacrificando sus vidas

- La vida sigue un curso natural donde la gente vive y muere, sino aprendemos a aceptar eso dependeremos de las esferas para que solucionen nuestros problemas y nos construya la felicidad y eso trae consecuencias—prosiguió explicando el Supremo Kaioshin

- Esta bien Supremo Kaioshin, no te enfades, te prometo que ya no usare las esferas nunca más a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario y ...—trato de decir Goku antes de volver a ser interrumpido.

- ¡NO ME HAS ENTENDIDO! No debes usarlas más.—le grito el Supremo Kaioshin al trata de hacer de entender a Goku que no volvieran a utilizar las esferas.

- Está bien, está bien, pero eso no soluciona nuestro problema—.

- Así es, lo peor de todo es que Dendé tiene razón. Esto significan problemas y serios. Como ustedes saben las esferas emiten una energía que reaccionan al estar juntas, pero estas esferas no tienen que estar pegadas para que interactúen, pueden hacerlo siempre que estén en un solo plano existencial ...—explico.

- Entonces...-preguntó extrañado Goku al no entender lo que decía.

- Pero Sheng Long aparece solo cuando las esferas estén una al lado de la otra, pero mientras tanto la energía que lo sustenta se mantiene con la presencia de las 7 esferas. Esto no sucede cuando una de las esferas falta—relato el Supremo Kaioshin

- Para que diga que falte ¿se refiere al plano existencial?—pregunto Krilin

- Me temo que sí, es lo que ha sucedido con esa esfera, no esta en su plano existencial, creo que Dende y Pikoro saben lo que eso significa—.

Goku y Krilin voltean y se quedan mirando a los mencionados, Pikoro toma la palabra ya que el Supremo Kaioshin se la estaba dando y Dendé no parecía querer decir nada. Eso se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre que Dendé le dejara la palabra a Pikoro pese a que él era ahora Kami-sama

- La energía de las 7 esferas van a tratar de encontrarse, esto va a generar fuertes cambios en el planeta ya que ellas van a tratar de quebrar la barrera interdimensional para poder encontrarse. El equilibrio de nuestro mundo va a estar en mayor peligro en comparación en donde quiera que este la otra esfera ya que es solo una esfera mientras que acá hay seis. La verdad es que esto es un caso que nunca se había presentado y no sé qué efectos se tendrá … PERO LO QUE ES SEGURO ES QUE SERAN DESASTROSOS..—explico Pikoro mirando a los presentes.

- Pero ¿cómo es posible que pasara?—pregunto extrañado Goku.

- No lo sé Gokú, lo que si se es que el excesivo uso provocó esa alteración en la esfera, quizás fue tan intenso que por sí sola abrió un portal, pero me parece una posibilidad lejana. Lo más probable es que alguien la haya atrapado y llevado a su dimensión, guiándose por la energía que emitió—trato de explicar el Supremo Kaioshin al ver que esa la única posibilidad que había.

- ¿Quiere decir que alguien vino de otra dimensión y la tomó? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?—Krilin no entendía nada, para que alguien quería tomar una esfera del dragón, con que propósito?.

- Sería muy aventurado decirlo, solo que me parece muy difícil que la esfera por si sola se haya ido. A lo sumo la energía que emitió sirvió de guía a algo o alguien para que viniera a tomarla. Por ser el templo celestial, los contactos con otras dimensiones son más fáciles de tener—le explico el Supremo Kaioshin

- Pero entonces ¿que haremos ahora?—pregunto Dende al tratar de buscar una solución.

- La única solución es buscarla donde quiera que se haya ido ¿no es así Supremo Kaioshin?—opino el peli negro.

- Bueno, creo que es así—afirmo el Supremo.

-Entonces puede ayudarnos en eso—se aventuro a decir Pikoro.

- El agujero es reciente y creo poder localizar a que dimensión cayó, pero...—trato de explicar.

- ¿Pero qué? – Goku no entendía cual sería el problema.

- No lo sé Gokú, no sé si sería conveniente que alguien viaje a otra dimensión, especialmente alguien como tú, que parece atraer los problemas— le relato su preocupación el Supremo Kaioshin y es que el Sayajin tenía una capacidad única para atraer problemas, grandes y peligrosos problemas.

Goku al escuchar eso bajo su cabeza en señal de avergonzado, pero en eso Krilin sale en su defensa.

- Vamos Supremo Kaioshin no sea injusto, Goku siempre ha solucionado los problemas que ocasiona, además es lo suficientemente fuerte para ser el adecuado para esa misión. Si gusta yo puedo acompañarlo—.

- ¿En serio Krilin? ¿Harías eso por mí? ¿Pero no tendrías problemas en tu casa?—preguntó preocupado y a la vez feliz Goku al tener a su amigo cerca en esa misión.

- Oye, para que están los amigos, además N° 18 siempre se queja de que ya no entreno lo suficiente, quizás esto me sirva—le conto un poco apenado.

- Quizás yo debería ir...—opino Pikoro preocupado por lo que podría pasar

- Lo siento Pikoro, aunque tal vez tú seas de mas utilidad que Krilin...—dijo el Supremo Kaioshin.

-"Que quiso decir con eso"—pensó indignado el discípulo del maestro Roshi.

- ... yo solo puedo transportar a 2 personas. Además he estado visualizando esa dimensión y no creo que tú puedas pasar desapercibido, todos sus habitantes son más parecidos a los humanos de acá, si aparecieras tu se asustarían—prosiguió el Supremo a Pikoro.

-"yo me consideraba bien parecido"—pensó el Namekusein

- Entonces está decidido, ahhh… espera no puedo irme ahora, le prometí a Milk que la llevaría de compras. Supremo Kaioshin ¿podemos ir mañana?—le pregunto nervioso Goku y es que le daba miedo cuando Milk se enojaba.

- ¡QUE! ¿Acaso no comprendes la gravedad del asunto?, solo tienes 72 horas para traerla antes de que los desastres comiencen. Claro si no puedes ir mándame a tu hijo Gohan para que tome tu lugar—le regaño el Supremo Kaioshin.

- ¡No! yo iré… bueno espero que Milk me perdone, pero tendré que ir a decírselo, no tardaré, adiós—se despidió el Sayajin antes de utilizar su habilidad de tele transportación y desaparecer de la vista de sus amigos causando la desesperación de Krilin.

-¡ Noooo! ¡ Gokú espera yo!... oh maldición, quería que me tele transportara primero a mi casa para avisarles. Bueno no me queda más remedio, tendré que volar hasta allá, regreso en 1 hora, adiós—se despidió Krilin antes de irse volando a toda velocidad a su casa.

Mientras tanto Gokú llegó a su casa, había estado primero en las islas del Sur despidiéndose de Uub y convenciéndolo para que no le siguiese. Ahora estaba un poco nervioso porque no sabía que reacción iba a tener Milk, cuando le contase que no podía llevarla de compras, sin considerar que ya llevaba de ausencia más de 3 años desde que asumió el entrenamiento de Uub, con solo visitas esporádicas.

Milk aún estaba resentida por eso porque no comprendía el por qué Goku se alejaba de ellos tan fácilmente, y Gokú no la comprendía a ella, porque pensaba que a estas alturas ya debería estar acostumbrada.

Goku hizo memoria, aquella vez que murió junto con su hermano Raditz, tuvo una ausencia de 1 año por estar entrenando con Kaiosama, luego se ausento casi 1 año cuando volvió de Namekusein luego de derrotar a Freezer, y cuando murió de nuevo durante los Juegos de Cell estuvo ausente 7 años por estar entrenando en el otro mundo, y ahora habían pasado 3 años. El no usaba la excusa de Vegeta que un Saiyajin solo debe pensar en entrenar para pelear y no cuidar niños, más bien casi nunca mencionaba que era un Saiyajin, pero él pensaba que su familia debería comprender que entrenar era su pasión y los resultados saltaban a la vista, aunque no fuera necesariamente para pelear, en cambio en los momentos que pasaban juntos trataba de compensarlos con atenciones.

En eso recordó a Vegeta, pese a lo que usualmente decía el permanecía al lado de su familia y participaba en la educación de sus hijos, sobretodo en el entrenamiento de Trunks.

-"Vaya los giros que da la vida"- pensó Goku antes de entrar a su casa

…..

Bien ¿Qué les pareció? Estaré esforzándome para sacar mejores capítulos. Pero habrán notado que Goku está empezando a pensar como ha sido su vida familiar y que de malo tiene su comportamiento. Estas reflexiones se irán dando en todos los personajes a medida que se desarrolle la serie.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, que les parecio?... a mi en lo personal me encanto.. X3.. jejeje... este finc era de tipo Guion, y como FF no lo permite le pedi a Eduardo que es el dueño del Finc que si me daba permiso de cambiarlo y pasarlo a tipo literario y como vieron me lo permitio... n.n... asi que este finc fue revisado y corregido por los dos... n.n... jejeje... <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragon Ball y Saint Seya son de Akira Toriyama y Masami Murumada respectivamente.**

**Aclaraciones:**

-Hablar Normal-

-"pensamientos"-

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2<p>

Un acompañante inesperado

Gracias a su habilidad Goku llega rápidamente a su casa y entra llamando a su familia.

- ¡Hey, hay alguien en casa!—grito el Sayajin.

-¡ GOKU!, que bueno que estas aquí, vaya esta vez cumpliste con venir ahora, no como la última vez que te acordaste de nuestro compromiso después de 1 semana, vamos que haces ahí mirándome, pasa y siéntate ¿ Tienes hambre?, te prepararé algo rápido y abundante… como a ti te gusta. Ya puse tu ropa limpia en el cuarto para que te cambies antes de salir ¿No has traído tu ropa sucia para lavar? Espero que te quede suficiente ropa limpia o la próxima vez que vuelvas será desnudo ¡jajaja!—decía Milk entrando a la sala mientras se acercaba a su esposo y le daba un beso— Gracias por venir ahora —.

-Milk ...—Goku trato de detener a su esposa para decirle la verdad.

- No te preocupes por eso de la ropa, tengo dinero suficiente para comprarte ahora algo, primero haremos eso ¿sabes qué? Bulma y el señor Vegeta nos acompañarán, pero solo de compras ehhh.—.

-"¿Quee?", "¿Vegeta de compras?"—pensó Gokú— "será posible que los efectos por la pérdida de la esfera ya se estén produciendo?", "creo que debo apresurarme"—pero en ese momento pensó en Milk, parecía muy emocionada para ser una simple salida de compras – Milk... yo...— .

- La comida estará en 5 minutos, después de las compras había pensado en ir a cenar porque no creo que esta comida te quite estómago jajaja, como si no te conociera—decía su esposa.

-Milk... escúchame ...—rogaba el peli negro para que su esposa dejara de hablar y lo escuchara lo que tenía que decir.

-Y después tendremos una cena en casa de Gohan. No había pensado en eso pero Videl insistió, además Pan está loca por verte. Seguro se aparece de un momento a otro—decía contenta y es que eran pocas veces que podía salir con su esposo ya que le encantaba los entrenamientos, así que no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad que tenia.

- Milk ... lo siento...—soltó Goku al ver que su esposa seguiría hablando.

- Después si no estás cansado podremos salir a algún lado a pasear y... ¿dijiste lo siento?—pregunto extrañada Milk

- Si Milk, lo siento debo de marcharme en este momento—le confesó el Sayajin, rogando por que entendiera que era importante.

- Pe-pe-pero, ¿qué estás diciendo?, me prometiste que estarías aquí en esta fecha, que Uub podría pasar un par de días sin ti, ¡que estarías conmigo hoy!—reclamo Milk enojada mientras miraba a su esposo.

- Lo siento, de veras, algo se presentó y debo irme—.

- Pero, no esto no puede estar pasando,¿es que acaso resucito Freezer? ¿ha aparecido el hermano gemelo de Cell?¿Uub se volvió malo?,¡¿ que significa estooo?—grito al no entender, ¿es que los villanos no la dejarían tener una salida normal sin tener miedo de que sus hijos estén en peligro?

- Milk cálmate por favor, no exageres, tengo que atender una emergencia, podremos salir de compras otro día—trato de compensar el peli negro.

- ¿Otro día? ¿Dijiste otro día?, debí suponerlo, esta fecha no significa nada para ti ¿verdad? lo que este día representa para mi te tiene sin cuidado ¿no?—reclamo, ese era su día, el día de los dos, no podía creer que pasara esto.

"¿Este día?, que tiene de especial este día" – pensó Goku, sabía que Milk recordaba muy bien las fechas especiales y era la que se encargaba de preparar a la familia para celebrar, él ni siquiera se acordaba de los cumpleaños de sus hijos aunque después fuera el alma de las fiestas por lo que los demás perdonaban sus olvidos.

- Ya se ¡es tu cumpleaños! ¡felicidades Milk!, no te preocupes… te traeré un lindo regalo a mi regreso—decía Goku tratando de adivinar ese día, pero en ese momento se da cuenta que se había equivocado y es que las señales eran obvias, Milk empezaba a ponerse roja y a mirarlo con furia mientras se mordía el delantal – ¿No me digas que es cumpleaños de Goten?, ahhhh ya se, es cumpleaños de Pan—trato de remediarlo pero su esposa no cambiaba, otra vez se había equivocado, si eso era así, entonces que se celebraba en ese día?.

- ¡ES NUESTRO ANIVERSARIO GOKU! ¡HOY SE CUMPLEN 25 AÑOS DE MATRIMONIO! ¡NUESTRAS BODAS DE PLATAAAAA!—le grito furiosa, como podía ser que su esposo, Goku, se le hubiera olvidado algo tan importante.

- ahhh, era eso, vaya cuanto tiempo ha pasado¿25 años dices?—pregunto inocentemente el Sayajin.

- Si… 25 años… 25 años desde que cometí el error más grande de mi vida… 25 años que me han convertido en una mujer acabada por ser la esclava del saiyajin más tonto, irresponsable, inculto y desconsiderado del universo—le recrimino Milk.

- vamos Milk, calmate, no estarás hablando en serio, entiendo que estés molesta pero no es para ...—trato de razonar pero eso era un grave error, ya que su esposa estaba realmente furiosa.

- ¡CALLATEEEEE!... no digas nada, ¡no quiero escuchar ni una sola palabra tuya!. Ya tuve bastante con tus ausencias injustificadas, de convertirme en padre y madre de tus hijos, de tener que pasar las noches en vela esperando que regreses en cualquier momento, de verme cada día más vieja mientras tú sigues igual que cuando nos casamos. ¡QUE ME HAGAS ESTE TIPO DE DESPLANTES!—se desahogo, todo lo que tenía guardado en su pecho lo soltó, ya no lo podía soportar, ese dolor no desaparecería así como así.

- Milk, por favor ...

- ¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS!, estas fechas son los únicos momentos que tengo para pasarla bien, pero siempre tengo que hacerlo como si fuera una viuda, no recuerdo ya las veces que te han matado, pero para mí moriste desde aquella vez que vino tu hermano, porque a partir de esa fecha has actuado como si no tuvieras familia.

- Vamos Milk, no seas injusta...—dijo Goku.

- ¿injusta? ¿Injusta dices? ¡ tu eres el injusto conmigo! Te has cargado sobre los hombros la responsabilidad de proteger la tierra y a la gente pero siempre te has olvidado de una persona. ¡DE TU ESPOSAAA!—reprocho Milk.

- Ya basta Milk ...—trato de calmar el Sayajin, no era momento para tener una pelea, el mundo lo necesitaba.

- Que te costaba traer a Uub acá para entrenarlo todo el tiempo que quieras sin alejarte de nosotros, pero preferiste irte al otro lado del mundo y aún con tu tele transportación no has sido capaz de venir a vernos más seguido… y pensar que el señor Vegeta siendo como es trata mejor a su familia—seguía diciendo Milk, tenía que sacar todo lo que tenía guardado para sí, si no, estallaría tarde temprano.

- Pero Milk, no te has dado cuenta que siempre he buscado un sucesor para descargar esa responsabilidad que dices que tengo sobre mis hombros. Gohan y Goten ya están grandes y no me necesitan para hacerse más fuertes y...—trato de explicar el peli negro pero fue interrumpido por su esposa.

- ¡ERES TU QUIEN NO SE DA CUENTA! No estoy hablando de Gohan y de Goten ¡Estoy hablando de mí! Yo soy la que te necesita… yo soy la que quiere un poco de tu atención ¡yo soy la que quiere un poco de tu amor!—le confesó, por fin todo lo que tenía guardado para ella, sin decir más, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos sale de la cocina y se va a su habitación.

Goku se queda sin habla ante la repentina confesión de Milk ¿tan injusto había sido con ella? No se había dado cuenta que la que mas sufría por sus ausencias era Milk… siempre había creído que ella era feliz como ama de casa y cuidando hijos y ahora a una nieta. ¿Porque le dijo que él le hacía falta? ¿Es que la mayor prioridad en su vida era él?

- Sabía que mama era temperamental pero no tanto—le confesó una voz conocida.

Goku al voltearse ve a su hijo Goten tras de él, a su lado estaba Gohan con una expresión de incomodidad, se dio cuenta de quien había hablado era su hijo menor.

- Hola hijos... ¿escucharon algo...—soltó Goku mirando nerviosamente a sus hijos.

- Si papa, no todo pero si lo suficiente, los gritos se escuchaban hasta mi casa por eso vine a ver lo que pasaba. Goten estaba allá conmigo, Videl distrajo a Pan para que no viniera—le confesó Gohan preocupado

- Siento causarles estas molestias, pero no tuve opción—se disculpo el Sayajin.

- ¿Estas seguro papa? ¿no crees que podías hacer una excepción esta vez? Mama estuvo esperando este día con mucha ansiedad, incluso me fui para que estuvieran solos cuando llegaras—le conto Goten a su padre esperando a que este se quedara con su madre.

Goku al no tener otra salida les contó lo que había sucedido en el templo sagrado y la necesidad que tenía de partir en vista de lo urgente de la situación, sus hijos escucharon atentamente el relato de su padre sin interrumpir.

- Así como lo explicas lo entiendo ¿Es realmente tan peligroso la desaparición de una de las esferas?—pregunto Gohan sorprendido.

- Pikoro lo explico bien. Grandes catástrofes van a ocurrir si la esfera no regresa en 72 horas—explico Goku ante lo que había dicho Pikoro en el templo de Kami-sama.

- Bueno papa, quizás tengas razón y debes partir, lo malo es que la casualidad ha hecho que sea justo hoy. ¿No deseas que te acompañe?—pregunto Goten a su padre por si este tenía un problema.

- No hijo. Krilin se ofreció acompañarme y el Supremo Kaioshin me dijo que solo podía enviar a dos —le contó Goku.

- Papá… yo podría tomar tu lugar y tú podrías...—trato de decir Gohan, ya que el podía tomar el lugar de su padre y este pudiera tener una salida con su madre.

- No Gohan… sería peor, mi mente estaría en otro sitio y quizá eso afecte mas a tu madre—le confesó triste.

- Vaya, parece que la familia modelo tiene problemas—dijo una voz, los tres presentes reconocieron inmediatamente la voz.

- ¡Vegeta!—exclamaron los tres sorprendidos de verlo ahí.

- Hola, ¿Que haces aquí Vegeta?—le pregunto extrañado Goku de ver ahí al nombrado ¿no debería de estar con Bulma?.

- Kakarotto, venir aquí no me hace ciertamente feliz pero en estas circunstancias creo que fue lo mejor que pude hacer—confesó el príncipe Sayajin.

Goku se preguntaba porque Vegeta siempre actuaba como si no le simpatizara además de insistir en llamarle Kakarotto. Sabía que era inutil decirle a Vegeta que lo llame por su nombre terrícola, ya que para él era una manera de recordarle que era un saiyajin de clase baja y el era un príncipe

- ¿A que te refieres Vegeta?—volvió a preguntar el peli negro.

- A dos cosas… la primera de ellas es que me libré de este horrible día de compras—enumeró Vegeta.

- Y la segunda?—pregunto Gohan.

- Escuche lo que les decías a los chicos, sobre el problema de las esferas y he decidido ir contigo—soltó sorprendiendo a todos.

- ¡Queee!—gritaron los tres Sayajin presentes al escuchar la confesión del Príncipe Sayajin.

- Lo siento Vegeta pero ya tengo acompañante—trato de hacerle entender Goku que ya tenia a Krilin como compañero en esa aventura.

- ¿Y crees que voy a cambiar mis planes solo porque una sabandija se me anticipó?, no Kakarotto, simplemente voy contigo—Vegeta no dejaba decir a Goku un no.

- Pero, ¿porque ese interés?— le pregunto Goku extrañado de que Vegeta lo quisiera acompañar.

- Porque ya me cansé de esperar para terminar lo que empezamos, siempre pasa algo que impide que saldemos cuentas. Además después de tus prolongadas ausencias regresas más fuerte y estoy en desventaja. Simplemente iré contigo—Goku escucho atentamente el por qué Vegeta se empecinaba a acompañarlo.

"¡Y siempre el susodicho duelo!, hasta cuando insistirá con eso?"— Penso Gokú, siempre había tratado de eludirlo primeramente porque no quería humillar a Vegeta (el hasta ahora no alcanzaba el nivel de Súper Saiyajin 3) y segundo no quería que la tierra sufriera daños por una pelea de ambos. Pero Vegeta era insistente, por lo menos el entrenamiento con Uub lo había mantenido lejos por algún tiempo. Goku vio a Vegeta decidido a acompañarlo, como sabía que era inútil disuadirlo decidió jugarle una mala pasada – De acuerdo Vegeta, si insistes... hijos, despídanme de su madre, dígale que me perdone y que a mi regreso las cosas van a cambiar—.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?—pregunto Goten mirando a su padre.

- Además despídanme de Pan y de Videl yestense atentos con ...—En ese momento Gokú sorpresivamente se llevo los dedos a la frente para teletransportarse. Pero antes de terminar el movimiento, Vegeta ya lo había tocado. Ambos se desmaterializaron ante la sorpresa de Gohan y Goten.

- Vaya... Parece que no le resultó a mi padre...—decía Gohan al ver que el plan de su padre había fallado y ahora Vegeta estaba con él.

En el templo de Kami-sama.

- Oye Vegeta, hiciste trampa—farfullo Goku a Vegeta.

- ¡Idiota!, mira quien lo dice… ¿creíste poder engañarme?—le regañó Vegeta, no podía creer que Kakaroto hubiera pensado que lo había engañado, había visto sus verdaderas intenciones de irse y dejarlo atrás.

- Vaya, que sorpresa Vegeta, ¿tu aquí en el templo? No me digas que viniste a rezar—se burlo el Nameku quien estaba ahí cuando aparecieron los dos Sayajin.

- No hagas bromas conmigo insecto verde, que no tengo tiempo para soportarlas—gruñó el nombrado ante la burla del Namekusein.

- Vamos, no empiecen. Lo que pasa Pikoro es que Vegeta quiere venir conmigo—le confesó Goku a su amigo.

- ¿No estarás hablando en serio? y a mí me acusaba de hacer bromas—pregunto sorprendido Pikoro esperando que fuera una broma de mal gusto.

- ¡Goku!—se escucho una voz.

- Ah, eres tu Supremo Kaioshin, ya estamos listos—contesto Goku al reconocer la voz.

- ¡Acaso crees que voy a enviar a otra dimensión a esa bestia de Vegeta! ¡Quien sabe que destrozos puede ocasionar!—regañó el Supremo ante la idea de enviar al Príncipe de la raza Sayajin.

- No te preocupes Supremo Kaioshin, yo lo cuidare—respondió Goku.

- ¿Estas hablando con el Supremo Kaioshin? ¿A quien dices que vas a cuidar?—Vegeta no era tonto, él sabía que Kakaroto se refería a él, pero no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta, estaba enojado de que lo trataran como a un niño que necesitara una niñera.

- Di-di-digo que yo voy a cuidar que todo salga bien con tu ayuda claro, ¿nos vamos Supremo Kaioshin?—Goku no pudo evitar estar nervioso y es que se había dado cuenta de que hablaba de él.

- No, no quiero—se negó el Supremo Kaioshin.

- Por favor, no queda mucho tiempo—rogó Goku al no tener más tiempo, ya había perdido tiempo al hablar con Milk, ¿y ahora esto?.

- ¿Que pasa? ¿Es que acaso ese viejo no quiere?—adivinó Vegeta al ver como Kakaroto le rogaba a alguien que no estaba presente.

- No… lo que pasa es que quiere ir primero al baño—dice nerviosamente su acompañante.

En el planeta Supremo…

- Vamos ancestro, me parece que no queda mucho tiempo, tiene que tomar una decisión o no podrá hacerlo—trato de hacerlo entender Kiwishin, ante la negativa del Supremo.

- ¿Crees que no lo sé? solo que tengo dudas—le confirmo el Supremo Kaioshin.

- Pero cuando acá estuvieron ambos luchando contra Maijin Boo lo hicieron bien—trato de alentarlo Kiwishin de que era una buena idea enviar al Sayajin.

- A eso me refiero, para hacer destrozos se complementan muy bien—confesó desanimado el Supremo.

- Pero esto es urgente, mientras se ponen de acuerdo, el portal se cerrara—trato de apurarlo a que tomara una decisión, no tenían mucho tiempo.

-En eso tienes razón, además ya no creo que pueda mandarlos desde aquí—.

- ¿Que dice? – grito sorprendido Kiwishin ante la información que le dijo el Supremo.

- Cálmate… vamos… llévame a la plataforma celeste—le ordeno el Supremo Kaioshin, Kiwishin cumplió ante la orden y se aparecieron en la plataforma celeste sorprendiendo a los presentes.

- ¡Supremos Kaiosamas! que bueno que cambiaron de opinión—dijo sorprendido Goku al ver a los dos supremos Kaiosamas.

- Aun no cantes victoria Goku, sigo sin estar seguro, solo vine aquí ya que si es que decido mandarlos tengo que hacerlo desde la Habitación del Tiempo—le confesó el Supremo Kaioshin.

- ¿Y porque desde ahí?—preguntó extrañado

- La habitación del tiempo es la entrada a una dimensión etérea y es más sencillo entablar contacto con otros universos. Claro que eso no es permanente—conto Kaioshin.

- Envíelos entonces, no podemos esperar más, la energía proveniente de ese universo está desapareciendo. Si desaparece del todo quiere decir que el contacto se perdió—intervino Pikoro al ver que solo perdían el tiempo.

-Está bien, no me apresures… bueno, creo que no hay opción. Dendé llévanos a la Habitación del Tiempo—le pidió el Supremo Kaioshin al Kami-sama de la tierra.

- Enseguida… síganme—dijo Dende mientras los guiaba hasta la habitación, al llegar les abre la puerta para que pasaran. El primero en entrar fue el Supremo Kaioshin

- Oye Dende dile a Krilin que lo lamento y que...—trato de decirle Goku antes de ser aventado adentro de la habitación por Vegeta.

- ¡Entra de una vez!—le gritó Vegeta empujando a Goku adentro de la habitación, una vez hecho eso entro él.

Dende al ver que todos ya estaban adentro cierra la puerta. Segundos después de eso aparece Krilin quien llega volando a la plataforma celeste con una maleta y... un ojo morado.

- Hola... este... ya llegó Gokú?... ¿A qué hora partimos?—pregunto Krilin cansado después de toda la odisea que había hecho.

- Lamento decirte que Goku ya se fue—le confesó Pikoro.

- ¿QUE?, pero, ¿qué pasó? ¡habíamos quedado que lo acompañaría!—grito sorprendido Krilin ante lo dicho de Pikoro.

- Lo que pasa es que llegó el señor Vegeta y lo obligo a ir con el—le explicó Dende.

-¡NOOOO!, ¡no es posible!—grito Krilin ante ese hecho.

- ¿Krilin, que le paso a tu ojo?—pregunto extrañado Pikoro al ver el ojo de su amigo.

- Esteeeeee... nada, me golpeé contra una puerta—dijo nerviosamente al no querer decir lo que paso.

- ¿Y quien te la arrojó? ¿Número 18?—pregunto divertido Pikoro al intuir lo que pasaba.

- A propósito Dende, no hay un lugar donde pueda escond... Digo ¿ponerme un poco de hielo?—decía nerviosamente el discípulo de Roshi, pero en eso a lo lejos se escucha un grito.

- ¡KRILIIIIIIIIN!—en eso todos levantan la vista y ven a 18 llegar volando, con cara de pocos amigos.

En la habitación del tiempo.

- Muy bien prepárense, voy a abrir el portal—advirtió el Supremo Kaioshin a los dos Sayajin, los dos peli negros vieron como el Supremo Kaioshin comienza a ejecutar un raro baile, agitando las manos y brincando en circulos, gritando EA EA

- ¿Que clase de payasada es esta?—pregunto enojado Vegeta ante lo que veía.

- Shhhhh Vegeta por favor, está liberando su poder—trato de calmar Goku, para evitar una tragedia.

- ¿De esa forma ridícula?— volvió a preguntar Vegeta extrañado.

- De esa forma "ridícula" como tú la llamas, incremento los poderes de Gohan para pelear con Maijin Boo—le confesó Kakaroto, en eso los dos ven como el Supremo Kaioshin extiende sus manos y una luz aparece de la nada

- vamos que esperan, vayan y buena suerte—se despidió el Supremo Kaioshin.

-Gracias, regresaremos a tiempo—se despidió Goku.

Ambos Sayajin entran y casi inmediatamente el portal se cierra, dejando solo una pequeña abertura.

- Eso me permitirá mantener el contacto y traerlos cuando terminen, espero que tengan suerte. Bueno si me voy a quedar acá veré que hay de comer...—decía el Supremo antes de dar la vuelta y buscar algo de comer en la casa que había dentro de la habitación del tiempo.

.

.

.

.

Fin del capítulo 2

Bueno ¿Que les pareció? Espero que no les haya parecido muy melodramática la reacción de Milk, pero me pareció lógico que Milk estallara frente a los desplantes de Gokú especialmente en sus bodas de plata. Para obtener el tiempo que pasó sume lo siguiente: Desde el final de Dragon Ball a Dragon Ball Z pasaron 5 años mas el año que Gokú estuvo entrenando con Kaiosama, mas el año que Gokú permaneció en el espacio después de la derrota de Freezer, los 3 años de espera de los androides, los 7 años que Goku permaneció en el otro mundo entrenando, mas los 5 años que estuvo en la tierra desde la derrota de Maijin Boo y 3 años con Uub suman 25.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aqui esta el segundo cap!, espero que les aya gustado, este finc tiene tiempo que lo lei pero ahora lo estoy volviendo a leer... X3... jejeje<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragon Ball es propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Saint Seya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada. La historia no me pertenece, le pertenece a Eduardo Castro.**

**Aclaraciones:**

-Hablar Normal-

-"Pensamientos-

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3<p>

Encuentro Accidentado

En una parte de la Tierra una luz se abre en el cielo y de allí salen Goku junto con Vegeta que caen pesadamente al suelo.

- Auuuu!, no podía abrir un portal más bajo—se quejaba Goku al caer pesadamente al suelo sin contemplación.

- Kakarotto ...—gruño Vegeta enojado.

- ¿Si?—pregunto inocentemente el Sayajin para saber que quería su compañero.

- ¡BAJATE DE MI!—grito en contestación el Principe Sayajin.

- Oh, lo siento Vegeta—se disculpo Goku mientras se paraba, iba ayudar a su compañero pero este golpeó su mano dando a entender que él podía solo sin la ayuda de nadie, en eso ambos se elevan hacia un edificio y contemplan el paisaje que tienen enfrente.

-Vaya es un mundo raro, aunque la gente se parece a la de la Tierra—decía Goku mirando a los habitantes de ese planeta.

- Con la única diferencia que no veo animales que hablan, como Pikoro—se burló el Principe Sayajin.

- No entiendo porque no te llevas bien con Pikoro—.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo—gruño Vegeta.

Goku, lamentaba que Vegeta y Pikoro no se llevaran bien, aunque lo comprendía por el carácter tan hosco de ambos (especialmente de Vegeta), aunque después de lo de Maijin Boo sus relaciones se habían vuelto algo "cordiales" al especial estilo de ambos.

- "Creo que en cierto modo se respetan"— Goku sonrío para sus adentros y no pudo evitar pensar que ambos hacía tiempo habían sido sus enemigos –"es sorprendente como pudieron cambiar"— y se preguntaba para quien había sido más difícil. Para Vegeta, el terrible príncipe de los saiyajins o para Pikoro, la parte mala de Kamisama – "Me imagino que para Vegeta, después de casarse con Bulma"—sonrío para sus adentros.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Que hacemos ahora?—le pregunto Vegeta.

- Creo que debemos empezar a buscar la esfera ¿no te parece? Bueno, creo que debemos ir por allá primeramente—opino Goku, en eso Vegeta ve como este sacaba el radar del dragón y empezaba a levitar.

- Tú anda por allá y yo iré por otro lado—informo el Principe Sayajin.

- Pero vegeta, yo tengo el radar del dragón y sin eso no puedes buscar y...— en eso Goku ve que Vegeta tiene otro radar

- ¿Otro radar? ¿De donde lo sacaste?—preguntó confundido el guerrero de la Tierra.

- Le dije hace tiempo a Bulma que fabrique otro. Lo llevaba casualmente en mi bolsillo cuando fui a buscarte. Es una suerte ya que así no tendré que soportarte a mi lado todo el tiempo—informo Vegeta mirado hacia el otro camino que iba a tomar.

- A propósito ¿Como es que aceptaste ir de compras con nosotros?—pregunto extrañado, y es que cuando Milk le había dicho que Vegeta, orgulloso como era, había aceptado ir con ellos de compras, le sorprendió.

- Fue una conspiración entre Bulma y Bra para sacarme de la casa ya que Bra iba a llevar a sus ruidosos amigos y no me querían allí—gruño Vegeta al recordar lo que hicieron su esposa y su hija.

Goku, sonrío, la única persona que no podía manejar Vegeta era Bra. Su hija se había convertido en la horma de su zapato y más aún que estaba entrando a la adolescencia y Vegeta no podía con eso. La única que podía controlar a Bra era Bulma lo que no evitaba que a veces se unieran para poder manejar a Vegeta u obligarlo a hacer algo.

-"Quizás no estabas preparado para tener una hija tan bonita como su mama y con el temperamento de su padre"— pensó Gokú divertido.

- Bueno, no vine aquí a hablar sobre mi vida familiar, que por cierta anda mejor que la tuya. Yya nos vemos—contestó Vegeta al entender la sonrisa de su compañero, Goku no pudo evitar incomodarse por ese comentario, las palabras de Milk aun resonaban en sus oídos y se sentía mal por ello, pero por el momento la misión era más importante.

- Espera ¿Cómo vamos a saber que alguno de nosotros la encontró?—le pregunto Goku al no pensar eso antes.

- ¿Quieres que te deje el teléfono de la suite donde voy a estar?. Solo eleva tu ki ¡eso es todo!—gruño desesperado el príncipe de los sayajin, ante la pregunta hecha, mientras partía de ese lugar. A veces no soportaba estar cerca de Kakaroto y su ingenuidad.

-"Espero que no se meta en líos"—pensó Goku preocupado al saber el temperamento de su acompañante, de pronto su estomago sonó – Caray ¡Que hambre tengo! Veré si encuentro algo de comer primero— decía mientras se dirigía por el camino que había escogido.

Mientras tanto Vegeta volaba sobre la ciudad rastreándola con el radar.

- Espero encontrar la esfera rápidamente, este lugar parece que no tiene mucho que ofrecer—se decía a si mismo decepcionado al no ver a oponentes fuertes.

De pronto pensó en lo que había dicho, esa frase la había usado más de una vez cuando era enviado a alguna misión de destrucción. Antes hubiera recordado eso con una total indiferencia, pero ahora, las imágenes de horror y destrucción llegaban a su mente y lo hacían sentirse mal. Aún cuando se casó con Bulma eso no le importaba, pero cuando nacieron sus hijos se dio cuenta de lo que había sido su vida pasada. Tan solo pensó que alguien los matara sin el poder evitarlo, para darse cuenta, ya que el mato a mucha gente que sabiendo que no tenían posibilidades frente a él lucharon hasta el fin por proteger a sus seres queridos. El no había tenido a nadie, solo a su madre, una guerrera de clase alta, seleccionada para dar un heredero al rey. Ella asumió su educación personalmente a diferencia de los guerreros de clase baja (como Kakarotto) que fueron enviados inmediatamente a las misiones sin importarles si regresaban o no. A su manera su madre fue la única persona que le dio algo de afecto además del entrenamiento para que desarrolle sus poderes y el empezó a acompañarla a sus misiones. Pero un día su madre salió sola y nunca más regresó. Vegeta recordó el día en que se lo dijeron sin la menor consideración. Fue la primera vez que lloró, al saber esto su padre lo hizo llamar y en frente de todos lo abofeteó diciéndole "Ustedes dicen que esta niña es mi hijo?", "creo que tengo mejores descendientes entre mis hijos bastardos.¡ Naapa!". En ese momento surgió un gigantesco saiyajin a quien le dijo "encárgate ahora tu de su instrucción, trata de salvar algo si es que hay algo que salvar, ahora llévatelo antes de que lo mate". Fue la única vez que su padre habló con él y empezó un martirio al lado de Naapa. En los entrenamientos era muy duro con él y en más de una ocasión fue enviado a las cámaras de recuperación. Es por ello que nunca tuvo estima por Naapa y cuando desarrolló sus poderes las cosas cambiaron y no tuvo ningún reparo en matarlo cuando fue derrotado por Goku, cosa que en cierto modo se arrepentía, ya que después de la destrucción del planeta él se había mantenido como su fiel guardián. Los consejeros hablaron en más de una ocasión con su padre porque les preocupaba que se perdiera la línea de sucesión pero él no quiso escuchar a nadie y se dijo que había matado a un consejero porque le había recriminado por la manera de tratar a su hijo. Después comprendió que por más que se esforzara no iba a complacer a su padre, ya que el solo pensaba en liberarse de Freezer. –"Quizás por eso gozaba humillándome y a los demás"—, en realidad Freezer, humillaba a su padre cada vez que podía.

No pudo evitar pensar en Freezer. Lo habia odiado bastante, pero fue la única persona que se interesó por el después de su madre. Freezer se preocupó de su instrucción personalmente y las veces que compareció ante él lo trataba amablemente (aunque hacía lo mismo con la gente que mataba), cosa que le gano la animadversión de Zaabón y Dodoria. Freezer solía bromear en aquellos bacanales que se celebraban en su honor que Vegeta sería un futuro Gy Nyu, cosa que no era del agrado de aquellos guerreros que no cesaban de hostilizarlo, especialmente Kiui. –"Me pregunto si Freezer se sintió mal de que lo traicionara"— En cierto modo se alegraba que él no haya tenido que matarlo.

Fue cuando de pronto sintió dos ki. No muy fuertes pero si lo suficiente para llamarle la atención, vio que provenían de una casa bastante grande y bajó a un pequeño bosque donde se ocultó para observar mejor. Al frente de la casa había una enorme plataforma donde 2 personas peleaban o mejor dicho parecía que estaban entrenando. Vegeta observó interesado sus técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque uno de ellos de pelo negro demostraba ser mejor y parecía jugar con su contrincante de pelo rubio. En eso observó en una enorme ventana a una joven que observaba a los peleadores

-"vaya, es bastante bonita"— pensó Vegeta al mirarla.

-Vamos Yoga, pensé que después de tu pelea con Milo habías mejorado tus técnicas—le dijo Seiya al rubio.

- Solo espera y verás—le contestó.

Yoga volvió a atacar y Seiya paró fácilmente sus ataques. Aunque Seiya no era tan bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo como Shiru, era el oponente indicado para practicar. La verdad no le gustaba mucho practicar con Seiya ya que siempre actuaba como queriendo demostrar que era mejor especialmente cuando Saori miraba, ¡pero tenía que aprender! Ese era su punto débil y siempre tenía que basar sus ataques en el puño de hielo. La pelea en la Casa de Escorpio se lo había demostrado pero en realidad más le dolía la pelea en la que Sheena casi lo destroza, de no haber sido por la intervención de Shun, el habría sido historia a manos de una caballero femenina.

En el segundo piso Saori - Atena observaba el entrenamiento. Atrás de ella Kiki estaba sentado en el suelo jugando con algunos adornos. Más allá Shiru y Tatsumi estaban sentados en una mesa revisando unos papeles y de vez en cuando echaban una mirada a Atena, quien silenciosa les daba la espalda observando por la ventana. Todos estaban siendo lo más silenciosos posibles para no perturbar a Atena, quien parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

Shiru y Tatsumi estaban cotejando las cuentas de gastos. Todo eso se remonta después de la derrota de Argol, el caballero de plata, pelea que le costó la vista a Shiru (cosa que recuperó después de la pelea en la Casa de Cáncer). Todos los caballeros de bronce se quedaron en la Corporación Kido, donde estaban sometidos a un régimen de hambre impuesto por Tatsumi, demasiado tacaño para preocuparse por la manutención de individuos que a su opinión no aportaban nada a la Corporación. Fue Seiya quien se lo hizo notar a Saori (demasiado ocupada para percatarse de ese detalle) en forma muy suave para no contrariarla. Saori solucionó el problema de una forma muy cauta para evitar mayores líos. Hizo llamar a Tatsumi y le ordenó pagar un sueldo a todos los caballeros como si fueran empleados de la Corporación, explicándole que ellos arriesgaron sus vidas (y la seguían arriesgando) por su seguridad por lo que merecían aquello. Tatsumi utilizó todo sus recursos para hacerla desistir pero de nada sirvió. A lo único que accedió Saori fue que entrarían a un régimen de pago como empleados de nivel medio pero Saori puso como condición que se les asigne una partida especial para gastos pequeños. Esa condición les complicó las cosas a todos ya que deberían rendirle cuentas a Tatsumi personalmente. Todos designaron a Seiya para que hablara con Tatsumi pero la primera y única vez que hablaron terminó en una violenta discusión debido a que Tatsumi era muy puntilloso con los gastos y muchos comprobantes fueron rechazados. Luego designaron a Jabú pero este era demasiado sumiso para replicar a Tatsumi y volvió con casi todos los comprobantes que Tatsumi no quiso recibir. El resultado es que tuvieron que comprar una serie de cosas inútiles de sus sueldos para poder rendir ese dinero ya que otra de las condiciones fue que todo el dinero debía gastarse. Finalmente comisionaron a Shiru, quien supo desde un primer momento manejar a Tatsumi y poder llegar a un entendimiento sin claudicar.

Ese encargo no era en realidad del agrado de Shiru, pero debía de hacerlo, algunas veces discutieron pero pudieron llegar a acuerdos. Seguramente Saori había escuchado de las discusiones y decidió comprobarlo. Era por ello de su silenciosa presencia en la sala

- "A veces estas situaciones son desesperantes" – pensó Shiru además que le parecía absurdo que Saori estuviera allí parada ya que Tatsumi se cuidaría mucho de discutir algo en presencia de ella

Saori - Atena observaba el entrenamiento de Seiya y Yoga, admiraba a los jóvenes caballeros, no por sus formas de pelear sino por su entrega hasta el último momento, pero aún así se sentía incomoda. Desde que supieron que ella era la reencarnación de Atena se habían tornado muy ceremoniosos y respetuosos tratando de no contrariarla en lo más mínimo. Eso había creado un ambiente un poco lúgubre pero, ¿no era eso lo que se esperaba de una diosa?. Había escuchado de las discusiones por las cuentas y quería saber sobre que tenían problemas, pero ambos se habían cuidado de discutir frente a ella, lo cual le había provocado un sentimiento de frustración. Después de todo era una chica y esperaba otras cosas de la vida

De pronto algo pasó y Saori se apartó de la ventana.

- Kiki, ve a decirle a Jabu que hay un intruso en el jardín—le informo Saori al niño que estaba a su lado.

- ¿Estas segura Atena?—le pregunto sorprendido Kiki.

- "Preferiría que me llame Saori"…. Si Kiki, anda ve, el ya sabe que hacer pero no quiero violencia por favor—le respondió.

- Como tu digas Atena—dijo Kiki antes de desaparecer por la puerta e ir a informarle al caballero de Unicornio.

- Seguro que es uno de esos molestos paparazzis, es el tercero del mes—dijo molesto Tatsumi.

Saori - Atena se había convertido en un misterio para el mundo desde aquel "incidente del Santuario" como la llamaba la prensa. Su vida reservada, el estar rodeada de guerreros poderosos y ser "la señorita Kido" dueña de una de las más grandes Corporaciones Industriales la habían convertido en el centro de atención de la sociedad, quienes ignorando su condición de "Atena" no entendían como una hermosa muchacha de14 años mantuviera una vida tan reservada lejos del "jet set" sin ningún compromiso. La única relación que creyeron encontrarle fue con Julian Solo heredero de otra gran corporación y uno de los solteros más codiciados, pero las conjeturas se fueron abajo cuando ella rechazó públicamente su oferta de matrimonio dejándolo en ridículo.

Desde ese entonces, cierta prensa había hecho lo indecible por tener una entrevista o tomarle fotos. Saori había declinado cortésmente a ofrecer alguna, pero ciertos periodistas y paparazzis se habían vuelto muy insistentes. Era continuo que alguno se escabullera al interior de la residencia, pero aun cuando Tatsumi despidió al personal de seguridad ya que consideró que si Seiya y compañía tendrían sueldo ellos deberían encargarse de la vigilancia. Al final eso no estaba resultando y lo peor fue que Tatsumi descubrió a un espía industrial sacando información de sus oficinas en las narices de Seiya.

Kiki, bajó al primer piso y vio a Jabu y a los otros caballeros de bronce: Ichi (Hidra), Geki (Oso), Ban (Leon) y Nachi (Lobo) el "círculo de la desgracia" como se hacía llamar el propio Jabu con amarga ironía. En cierto modo tenía razón. Como quedaron en tan mal estado después del desafortunado "torneo intergaláctico" no pudieron luchar al lado de Seiya y los demás en los siguientes combates que sucedieron después de la aparición de Ikki y los caballeros negros. Es por eso que no lograron llegar al nivel que ahora tenían los demás pese a los esfuerzos que hacían.

-"Una cosa es entrenar y otra pelear"—pensó Kiki al acercarse – Jabu, Atena dice que hay un intruso en el jardín, que te encargues, pero sin violencia por favor—le informo al chico enfrente de él.

- ¿Otro? Bueno, dile a Saori que nos encargaremos, que no se preocupe— había contestado algo hosco, pero el mal carácter de él no le era extraño a Kiki, en cierto modo lo comprendía, ya que casi nunca eran tomados en cuenta y eso les dolía especialmente a Jabu (cuya pasión por Atena no era desconocida). Pese a eso su sumisión a las órdenes seguía siendo igual. La única persona que tenía un nivel de acercamiento con ellos era Shiru. Sus formas más cordiales habían roto el hielo y fue él quien abogó por ellos ante Saori para que también se les pague un sueldo. Ante la sorpresa de Shiru, Saori no les había negado ese derecho, simplemente no se acordó de ellos.

Tatsumi forzó a Jabu y los demás para que hicieran turnos de vigilancia, lo que ahondó las diferencias de los 2 grupos, ya que esa exigencia no se la hizo a Seiya y a los otros. Los demás se sorprendieron al darse cuenta que el grupo de Jabu hacía turnos de vigilancia todas las noches y un día Seiya y Yoga sorprendieron a Jabu durmiendo en la caseta de vigilancia. Seiya quiso hacer las paces con él pero de la manera más torpe. Lo despertó y le preguntó sus medidas para comprarle un uniforme. La intervención de Yoga impidió que las cosas llegaran a mayores.

Jabu, se dirigió con el grupo hacia los jardines, casi de inmediato se dio cuenta donde estaba el intruso, — "espero que no cause problemas"— Jabu una vez golpeó a un paparazzi que le faltó el respeto, el resultado fue que le abrieron un proceso penal por agresión — "esos tipos saben hacerse las victimas" – pensó Jabu, por suerte Tatsumi no tuvo reparos en costear su defensa que al final lo exculpó.

Vegeta, había decidido irse, ese lugar no era tan interesante como creyó, pero en eso se dio cuenta, 5 personas se habían abierto rodeándolo sin que se percatara antes (no habían elevado su ki), cortándole la salida (a no ser que volara), sin esperar más se puso de pie.

Jabú miró al intruso y se acercó – "no parece ni periodista ni paparazzi, ni siquiera tiene cámara"—, se sorprendió al ver su musculatura en ese traje ceñido. No tenía la corpulencia de Geki pero parecía mejor distribuida. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue su mirada, no demostraba sorpresa o miedo, mas parecía que el que pensaba infundir temor era él.

- ¿Quién eres Tu? Identifícate—le gritó Jabu, pero vio que este no decía nada – ¿Estas sordo? ¿No vas a contestar?—le pregunto irritado ante esa persona.

- Es que se te olvidó algo—le contesto el Sayajin.

- ¿A qué te refieres?—.

- Se te olvidó decir "por favor, señor"—respondió Vegeta mirando a las personas que lo tenían acorralado.

-"Este tipo no es un paparazzi definitivamente"— Jabu sonríe fieramente – De acuerdo, puedes decirme tu nombre "por favor, señor enano"—preguntó divertido.

- Mi nombre es "que te importa, idiota"—le contesto Vegeta sin inmutarse.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí y desafiarnos, hombrecito?—grito Geki.

- Apártate mastodonte, no pienso perder más el tiempo con ustedes—Dijo Vegeta harto que simples humanos lo detuvieran como si ellos fueran la gran cosa.

- ¡Quizás si te parto la boca te enseñe a ser más respetuoso!—gruñó el caballero de Oso mirando al intruso.

- Que curioso… estaba pensando lo mismo—informo el Sayajin mirándolo con superioridad .

Geki no soportó mas y lanzo su puño hacia el rostro de Vegeta.

* * *

><p><strong>Que les parecio?,... ya aparecido Vegeta junto a los caballeros, pero no en buenos terminos... XD.. jajaja... espero que les alla gustado!... n.n...<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragon Ball es propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Saint Seya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada. La historia no me pertenece, le pertenece a Eduardo Castro.**

**Aclaraciones:**

-Hablar Normal-

-"Pensamientos-

**Nota: algunas veces los pensamientos iran en las conversaciones... como: **- conversacion, "pensamientos"-

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4<br>Todos se conoce

El golpe de puño de Geki fue directo al rostro de Vegeta, Jabu vio como el puño chocó directamente con la palma de la mano de ese hombre y sorprendentemente la contuvo. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fueron dos cosas: la primera que el intruso no retrocediera ni un milímetro por el impacto y la segunda que por la cara de ambos parecía que le había dolido mas a Geki que al intruso.

Geki retrocedió sorprendido, por un momento pensó que había golpeado un muro de hierro pero se repuso de inmediato y atacó para aprisionarlo entre sus brazos, no permitiría que un enano se burlara de él, pero antes de cerrar sus brazos, Vegeta le aplicó una patada en el estómago. Geki se doblo sobre si mismo cayendo inconsciente.

En ese momento Ichi y Nachi se lanzaron sobre él. Jabu no pudo ver el movimiento pero era evidente que el intruso había retrocedido porque ambos se chocaron en el aire, en ese momento Vegeta empujó sus caras contra el suelo.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento, espero no haber malogrado su jardín, pero por lo menos le deje algo de abono—se burlo Vegeta.

- ¡Maldito! ¡Garras de León! —atacó Ban al peli negro, era el único que tenía su armadura puesta y por un momento Jabu pensó que había logrado impactar sus ataques en el intruso porque lo vio en el suelo pero lo que había hecho Vegeta fue ponerse en posición horizontal y patear el estomago de su contrincante que también cayó pesadamente al suelo.

- ¿Aún quieres preguntarme algo?—le pregunto Vegeta aburrido.

Jabu, estaba sorprendido, el se sabía más fuerte que sus compañeros, pero ese tipo los había derrotado en 5 segundos, además sabía que Saori los miraba… no… debía de pelear, pero lo haría con todas sus fuerzas. Vegeta sintió que el ki de su adversario se incrementaba, evidentemente era más fuerte que sus compañeros.

- ¡Cuerno de unicornio!—grito Jabu.

Vegeta sintió que una energía lo rodeaba y trataba de inmovilizarlo, Jabu atacó en ese momento creyendo que su enemigo no se movería. Craso error. Cuando Jabu intentó impactar en la cara de su oponente, el lo esquivo. Vegeta solo levantó el brazo y el estomago de Jabu solo impactó con él, cayendo pesadamente al suelo

- Bueno, ni siquiera me sirvió como calentamiento—soltó Vegeta mirando a sus oponentes derrotados.

Seiya en ese momento había corrido con Yoga a ver lo que pasaba por un momento pensó que iba a proteger a alguien de Jabu y sus amigos, para su sorpresa, vio a los otros caballeros inconscientes y a un extraño hombre de pie entre los cuerpos.

-"no puede ser, otro enemigo ha aparecido"— pensó Seiya – ¿Quién eres?, ¡cómo te atreves a atacar a los caballeros de Atena! Ten por seguro que lucharemos hasta el final porque estamos aquí para protegerla—grito al ver al intruso.

- "¿Ate...qué? vaya discursito"…. escucha insecto, si no quieres llegar al final más rápido de lo que piensas, no me molestes—le contesto Vegeta.

- ¡Eso lo veremos!—respondió Seiya quien atacó con una serie de golpes.

— "Este es más rápido que los demás"— pensó Vegeta que tuvo que parar la mayoría de esos ataques, cuando intentó golpearlo, Seiya ya se había colocado detrás de él, y lo atacó con una combinación de golpes de puño y patadas. Vegeta paro los golpes pero cuando intentó golpear, Seiya saltó sobre el poniéndose a una mayor distancia,

-"Este tipo parece de hierro"—pensó Seiya, era el momento de cambiar de táctica – ¡Meteoro Pegaso!—grito.

Vegeta, no se esperaba eso, un ataque múltiple a distancia y a velocidad supersónica. Consiguió parar los ataques pero casi 20 impactos el recibió de lleno. Seiya creyó que era su oportunidad, siguiendo la dirección de sus ataques proyecto su cuerpo contra el intruso, pero Vegeta utilizó esos impactos para impulsar su cuerpo hacia atrás y poner mayor distancia para observar el siguiente movimiento, aunque fue una milésima de segundo eso bastó. Vegeta dio media vuelta y el puño de Seiya paso cerca de su cara, Vegeta solo estiro el brazo cogiendo el de Seiya y unió el impulso de su contrincante a su fuerza para impulsar a Seiya contra los arboles. Seiya derribó dos árboles antes de que su cuerpo se detuviera.

- Lo siento ¿Te dolió?—le pregunto burlón el peli negro al mirar al castaño, en ese momento Vegeta sintió un ki que iba creciendo atrás suyo, cuando volteó vio al joven rubio que estaba haciendo una serie de movimientos (Yoga estaba preparándose a atacar con el polvo de diamante) – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Vas a invitarme a bailar?—preguntó mirando lo que hacia el rubio mientras se burlaba de él.

De pronto se dio cuenta que esos movimientos le servían para incrementar su ki y realmente se estaba elevando a un gran nivel. Vegeta no tardó en darse cuenta la naturaleza del ataque.

— "es un ki que genera un ataque frio"—, tuvo un instante de preocupación. En su bárbaro pasado se había enfrentado a un guerrero que usaba una técnica algo similar y no pudo manejarlo. A decir verdad le debía su vida a Freezer que estaba contemplando la batalla y con un solo movimiento de su mano desbarató el ataque y luego sin pararse de su trono, liquidó al oponente. Fue la primera vez que se sintió humillado y Freezer no dejó de recordárselo, — "pero ahora serà distinto" – pensó Vegeta.

En ese momento llego Shiru para impedir la pelea a la orden de Saori, mientras en el camino se preguntaba.

-"¿Porqué no me lo dijo antes, sabiendo como es Jabu?"—. Al llegar se puso al lado de Yoga – ¡Detente Yoga, son ordenes de...!—le gritó pero no pudo terminar la frase. El intruso había elevado su cosmo a un nivel superior al de Yoga, la diferencia es que lo había hecho en menos de 1 segundo y sin ningún esfuerzo. Involuntariamente Shiru elevó el suyo preparándose a recibir el ataque

En otro lugar Goku, estaba devorando una docena de platos, mientras los encargados del restaurante se miraban unos a otros. La manera de comer de Goku había espantado a los clientes pero el restaurante estaba pensando que con lo que había comido recuperaban lo perdido. Goku ya estaba terminando.

- ¡Que rico! pero ¿que es esto?—se preguntó cuando vio una persona ponerse a su lado.

- La cuenta señor—le dijo el Mozo.

- Pero eso no se come—respondió el peli negro.

- No, es para que me pague—.

- ¿Pagar?, pero... ¡oh no!—grito sorprendido Goku, en ese momento recordó que en los restaurantes se paga, pero estaba con tanta hambre que no se fijó en ese detalle. Cuando era niño su abuelito lo había alimentado, luego Bulma pagaba todas las cuentas, lo mismo que el maestro Roshi, en el templo del maestro Karin no faltaba comida (Aunque Yajirobe se la terminara pronto) y en el de Kami-sama, Mr. Popo se ocupaba de eso. Cuando se caso, Milk tuvo que recibir la herencia por adelantado de su padre porque Goku no trabajaba y en el otro mundo nunca faltaba comida, pero ahora estaba en otra dimensión y sin un centavo – Es que no tengo dinero—informó apenado el Sayajin.

- ¡Queee! ¿Quiere decir que se ha comido todo eso y no tenía con que pagar? ¡Socorro, Auxilio, llamen a la policía! – grito el Mozo.

En ese momento Goku se dio cuenta

-"no es el ki de Vegeta?, ¡ya encontró la esfera!"—pensó alegre Goku –" Oh no, ¡eesssta peleando!"— preocupado, se llevo los dedos a la frente y desapareció.

- ¡¿Que pasó? ¿Adonde se fue? BUSQUENLOOOO—grito el mozo al ver que su cliente se había ido sin pagar.

- No, ¡detente Vegeta! No hemos venido aquí a pelear—dijo Goku al aparecerse de repente entre Vegeta y los caballeros.

- ¡Apártate Kakarotto!, si quieren pelear conmigo les daré gusto—contesto Vegeta.

Yoga y Shiru miraron sorprendidos al recién llegado, no solo por la repentina aparición sino porque sintieron el poder que podía desplegar. En ese preciso momento Saori (acompañada de Tatsumi) bajaba y encaraba a los recién llegados.

- ¿Quienes son ustedes? ¿Que es lo que quieren?—pregunto Saori al estar enfrente de los dos intrusos.

- "vaya que es bonita"—pensó Goku al ver a Saori – Lo sentimos señorita, lamentamos lo que pasó—se disculpo el Sayajin.

- No te disculpes por mi Kakaroto y menos ante una mujer—gruño Vegeta al ver lo que hacía su compañero.

Shun en ese momento apareció con su armadura de Andrómeda, las cadenas se desplegaron y rodearon a ambos saiyajins.

- ¡No se atrevan a acercarse a la diosa Atena! ¡Yo seré su oponente!—informo Shun, en eso vio como el peli negro llamado Kakaroto se llevó la mano a la nuca y sonrío como un niño

-"¿Ate... que?"… Lo lamentamos señorita diosa, no fue nuestra intención molestarla, a propósito nunca había visto a una diosa tan bonita—dijo inocentemente Goku mirando a la chica.

-: ¿¡ QUEEEE!—gritaron todos los caballeros y Tatsumi al escuchar al peli negro decir eso.

- ¡Insolente! ¿Que están esperando ustedes? ¿Por qué no le dan una lección?—grito Tatsumi enojado ante tal atrevimiento.

En circunstancias normales nadie hubiese escuchado a Tatsumi, pero ante esto no podían quedarse más tiempo quietos, era hora de darle una lección a esos , pero en eso se percataron que... ¡Saori sonreía!

Saori durante mucho tiempo se sentía confundida y molesta, le costaba todavía asumir su papel de Atena y las responsabilidades que ahora tendría ya que de pronto su vida había cambiado, los muchachos que antes eran sus amigos ahora eran sus celosos guardianes, debía tomar decisiones importantes y ser tratada como alguien superior, y estar rodeada de gente que no sonreía mientras hablaba o le hablaban, que estaban al tanto de cualquier gesto o necesidad. Ahora esa sonrisa y ese gesto inocente le habían divertido. Desde hace mucho tiempo nadie le había tratado con tanta familiaridad sin ceremonia alguna. Para su círculo cercano era la diosa Atena, para el resto de la sociedad "la señorita Kido". Pero ¿que era para esas dos personas?

- Lamento también lo que pasó, por favor evitemos esto. Caballeros apaguen su cosmo—ordeno Saori.

- "¿Cosmo?"…. Vegeta baja tu ki, por favor, ¿no ves que no son enemigos?—le dijo Goku.

- Ellos empezaron, me atacaron primero—gruño Vegeta al ya no tener con quien enfrentar.

- Eres un intruso, esto es propiedad privada y entraste sin permiso—decía Jabu quien se estaba recuperando del golpe.

- ¿Es cierto eso Vegeta?—le pregunto Goku a su acompañante.

- Solo me acerqué para ver que estaban haciendo esos dos… solo fue curiosidad. Me iba a ir pero estos idiotas me atacaron y... Kakaroto, ¿Desde cuando tengo que darte explicaciones?—se enojó a sí mismo al darle información de lo que había pasado.

- ¿No ves que estoy tratando de solucionar las cosas?—le contesto el Sayajin.

- Yo no necesito que me soluciones nada, puedo manejar a estos tipos y a su diosa como se llame—gruño en respuesta Vegeta.

- Por favor señor Vegeta, lamento esto y disculpe si lo hemos ofendido—se disculpó Atena.

- "¡¿Atena pidiendo disculpas a dos desconocidos?, Esto debía ser algún hechizo contra ella"—pensaron todos al mirarse unos a otros.

- Caballeros aparten a Atena de ellos, yo me encargaré—dijo el recuperado Seiya mirando a quien lo había derrotado y a quien se había aparecido.

- ¡Seiya!—le grito Saori enojada.

- Pero Saori ellos...—trato de decir el castaño antes de ser interrumpido por su diosa.

- Basta Seiya, no quiero repetírtelo—ordenó Saori mirando a su caballero.

- Por favor amigos, si de algo sirve me disculpo en nombre de mi amigo—trato de arreglar las cosas Goku.

- Yo no soy tu amigo—gruño Vegeta al escuchar a Kakaoro llamarlo "amigo".

- Señorita Saori, ni siquiera sabemos quiénes son ellos. Debemos echarlos de aquí de inmediato—informo Tatsumi al no quererlos allí.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Saori sintió una voz en su mente.

- Quizá yo pueda explicárselo—informo la voz en su cabeza.

- ¿Quien es?—le pregunto Saori.

- Mi nombre es Supremo Kaioshin, soy una de las deidades del mundo de donde provienen esos dos tontos—le informo el Supremo.

-¡Supremo Kaioshin! ¿Eres tu?—pregunto sorprendido Goku.

- No, ¡soy otro! Claro que soy yo, ya me imaginaba que no tardarían en meterse en líos, ahora no me interrumpas y déjame conversar con esta linda señorita. Ahora Atena, voy a visualizarme en tu mente, así podremos vernos—le informo el Supremo Kaioshin.

En ese momento Saori se vio en medio de la nada pero no estaba sola, frente a ella había un viejito de piel azulada, orejas puntiagudas y que le sonreía.

- Así está mejor, vaya que agradable regalo a la vista, lástima que no puedas decir lo mismo de mi—.

- ¿Tu eres Supremo Kaioshin?—le pregunto Saori al ver al viejito enfrente de ella.

- Así es, me imagino que esperabas a alguien más parecido a los dioses que tienen aquí, más joven, mas apuesto y refinado "y algo brutos también"—pensó esto último con una sonrisa.

- Usted es muy simpático—le sonrió en contestación Atena.

- Si, ya lo sé, lástima que no pueda ser más que eso a los ojos de todas las chicas que conozco, ni siquiera me dejan invitarlas al cine—informo triste al recordar como las chicas se alejaban de él al tratarlas de invitar a una cita.

- ¿Qué?—pregunto confundida la diosa al no entender lo que había dicho.

- Oh, lo siento, nos estamos desviando del tema—se rio de si mismo ante su error, entonces inflo el pecho y trato de asumir una pose digna – Atena, lamento que hayas conocido a esos saiyajins de esa forma pero el motivo para que ellos estén en su mundo es muy importante y ... Para contarte esto tendría que irme muy atrás y no tenemos tiempo, hagamos una cosa ven y tomémonos de las manos, voy a entrar en tu mente y tú en la mía así podré pasarte todo lo que necesitas saber sin perder el tiempo—informo ante esa solución que era la más fácil, en ese momento ambos se toman de las manos y de pronto los pensamientos del Supremo Kaioshin entraban a la mente de Saori – Listo—informo.

- ¿Que pasó?—pregunto extrañada.

- Te acabo de transmitir toda la información, en este momento te parecerá que no te he dicho nada, pero solo tienes que pensar en algo y las imágenes vendrán por si solas. Bueno no puedo permanecer mucho tiempo aquí o el portal se cerrará, nos vemos Atena—se despido el Supremo Kaioshin.

- Llámame Saori—.

- Y tu llámame Kaio—se rio el Supremo Kaioshin antes de desaparecer.

Cuando Saori, regresó a su cuerpo, su ausencia habia durado 10 segundos pero lo suficiente para encontrar las cosas peor de la que las dejó

- ¡Que le han hecho a Atena!—le grito Seiya al ver a su diosa en ese estado.

- ¡Cálmate! Solo está hablando con el Supremo Kaioshin—trato de calmar Goku.

- Miente, ¡ataquen caballeros!—grito Jabu, todos empezaron a elevar su cosmo de una manera intensa.

"esto no me gusta, pero parece que Vegeta se saldrá con la suya"—pensó preocupado el Sayajin.

- "prepárate Kakarotto, esta vez va en serio"—pensaba Vegeta mientras sonreía ante los oponentes que tenia adelante.

- ¡BASTA!—grito Saori al ver lo que pasaba.

-¡Queeee!—gritaron todos al ver como su diosa los detenía.

- ¿Atena, estás bien?—pregunto preocupado Seiya.

- ¡Estoy bien y ya deténganse!—ordeno.

- Pero...—trato de decir el caballero de Pegaso.

- Dije basta Seiya, todos, ¿o no me entienden?—dijo Saori mirando a sus caballeros.

- Señorita Saori no creo...—trato de persuadirla Tatsumi.

- No me importa lo que tu creas, yo ya se la verdad y quiénes son ellos y a partir de ahora considérenlos mis invitados—informo la chica.

- ¡QUEEEE!—gritaron todos al escuchar lo dicho por Saori.

- Vaya, muchas gracias Atena—agradeció Goku ante la amabilidad de la chica.

- Por favor llámame Saori—dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>OTRO CAPITULO!... SI!... jejeje... espero que les gusto... n.n... <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Dragon Ball es de Akira Toriyama y Saint Seya es de Masami Kurumada.**

**Aclaraciones:**

-Hablar normal—

-"pensamientos"-

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5<br>Conociéndose más

Los caballeros de bronce se encontraban desconcertados no habían visto una actitud más extraña en Atena que la de ahora, será que estos extraños hombres la tenían bajo su control?

-"y encima la tutea"—pensó Jabu.

-"no me gusta nada" – pensó Yoga.

- "tengo que hacer algo!" - pensaba Seiya.

- "una dama de la alcurnia de la señorita Kido no debe comportarse así, tratar con tanta familiaridad a 2 vulgares extraños!" – pensó enojado Tatsumi.

- Se lo que están pensando pero no teman, ellos no son enemigos, es más, necesitan nuestra ayuda—informo Saori al intuir lo que pensaban sus caballeros.

- Vaya y como lo sabe ¡ah ya se! Se lo dijo ese viejo de Kaioshin—dijo Goku alegre al tener una aliada en ese mundo.

- Si, fue el simpático viejito—respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

- Y es todo un conquistador, ¡si viera a que se dedica todo el día!—se rio al pensar en lo que hacía cada día.

- No me lo imagino—contesto interesada ante esa extraña persona.

- Le gusta meditar frente al ...—trato de decir antes de ser interrumpido por su compañero.

- ¡Ya basta de estupideces! Kakaroto, creí que solo teníamos 72 horas para encontrar la esfera del dragón perdida y estamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo—gruño Vegeta al ver que no hacían nada.

-"La esfera del dragón?" – pensó Saori al escuchar esa palabra y pensar en ella vio en su cerebro miles de imágenes que le hablaban de las esferas, sintió deseo, ansiedad, miedo y de pronto la imagen de Sheng Long apareciendo, trastabilló llevándose una mano a la frente pareciendo estar a punto de desvanecerse.

- ¡Atena!—gritaron todos preocupados excepto los Sayajin. Y antes de que alguno reaccionara Goku se había movido sujetándola e involuntariamente puso su mano en la cintura.

- ¡NO LA TOQUES!—grito furioso Seiya al ver a su diosa en las manos de un desconocido.

- Tranquilícense, estoy bien—trato de calmarlo la chica.

- "este tipo debe ser su novio"- Goku se avergonzó al ver donde tenía su mano e hizo el intento de retirarla, pero Saori sujeto su mano

-No, esteee… quiero decir… ayúdame a entrar a la casa, es que su Supremo Kaioshin me transmitió la información mentalmente y eso me ha afectado un poco ya que las imágenes me vienen muy violentamente—dijo nerviosamente la chica.

Goku solo asintió y empezó a caminar sin percatarse en las caras de los demás. Seiya parecía que estaba en estado de shock, Shiru se cruzó de brazos e hizo un gesto, Tatsumi estaba con la boca abierta y algo de saliva se le escurría de la boca, Yoga y Shun solo murmuraron "Saori", Jabu apretaba los dientes y cerró los puños. Los demás seguían inconscientes.

Saori entro del brazo con Goku, Vegeta entro detrás de ellos con un gesto irónico hacia los caballeros.

- Vaya, parece que su diosa es muy humana después de todo—se burlo Vegeta hacia los demás presentes.

- Insolente, te voy a ...—dijo enojado Jabu.

- No, detente Jabu—trato de calmar Shiru.

- Pero...—.

- No compliques más las cosas, ya escuchaste a Atena, solo nos queda obedecer—afirmo el caballero del Dragon

- Pero Shiru, es evidente que algo le han hecho a Atena, no es la misma, la verdadera Atena no se habría comportado así—trato de justificarlo Seiya.

-"Estas seguro Seiya" – pensó Shiru –"no será que Atena también es Saori y Saori es una mujer, … no, no debo pensar eso", … Esperemos que pasa, entremos y hablemos con ella, estoy seguro que nos aclarará las cosas para dejar de especular— decía mientras entraba a la mansión.

- De todos modos debemos estar preparados, esos tipos son peligrosos—informo Yoga al pensar que esos dos eran realmente poderosos.

Acto seguido entraron todos siguiendo a Shiru, solo Jabu se quedo inmóvil pensando en el ridículo que hizo, ¿O será, que es el papel que ha estado haciendo siempre?.

-"¿Por qué? ¿Que he hecho mal?"—pensó el caballero de Unicornio. Luego volteó para reanimar a sus compañeros.

Los caballeros penetraron en el salón de reuniones y vieron a Saori sentada en su sillón y frente a ella los 2 extraños, la diferencia es que el más alto conversaba con ella y el más bajo les daba la espalda observando el salón.

- Saori, es obvio que ahora lo sabes todo y no necesito informarte de la situación que también afectara a tu mundo—informo Goku mirando a la chica.

- Mas o menos ... ¿Goku?, si, es ese tu nombre, lo que pasa es que de acuerdo a lo que me transmitió el Supremo Kaioshin debo pensar en eso y las imágenes vienen por si solas pero ya sé que lo que les trae aquí está relacionado con el equilibrio de ambos universos y el que ustedes encuentren la esfera del dragón perdida. Ustedes son...—trato de decir la chica.

- Somos...—la animo Goku.

- SAIYAJIN, que no se te olvide Kakaroto aunque seas de clase baja—grito Vegeta, recordándole quien tenía un estatus mayor.

De pronto Atena se quedó inmóvil, en un instante su cerebro se llenó de imágenes que se sucedían una tras otra. Pasaban rápidamente pero las comprendía cada una de ellas. Vio el planeta Vegetasei, los Tsufuro, los Saiya. La guerra entre ambas razas que provocó la desaparición de la primera. Vio a las saiyajin transformarse en Oazurus, luego sometidos por Freezer y los horrores que cometieron, planetas y razas enteras destruidas para satisfacer ambiciones, la destrucción de los saiyas a manos de Freezer, pero vio también a los padres de ambos, cada quien luchando a su manera y por distintos motivos contra Freezer. Luego aparecieron las imágenes de Goku y Vegeta, su crianza y educación tan distinta, las batallas que libraron, las vivencias y experiencias de cada uno (tan diferentes!), luego su encuentro y pelea en la Tierra y el juramento de volverse a enfrentar, la batalla contra Freezer en namekusein, la transformación de Goku en super saiyajin y la derrota de Freezer. Trato de parar esas imágenes pero no podía, era demasiado para ella.

Luego ante ella vio el regreso a la tierra, el cambio de Vegeta, pensó en sus amigos y seres queridos y aparecieron todos, esposas, hijos, amigos y como lucharon para defenderlos, la batalla contra Cell y contra Maijin Boo...

-¡BASTAAA!—grito Saori al pensar que eso funcionaria a detener todas las imágenes que se arremolinaban en su cabeza.

- Tranquilízate, pon tu mente en blanco, solo piensa en donde estás y quien eres—le decía Goku mientras se arrodillado frente a ella y poniéndole las manos en los hombros

- ¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!—grito Seiya al ver lo que hacía.

- Cállate niño o quieres volar de nuevo—gruño Vegeta.

- ¡ENFRENTAME AHORA Y VEREMOS SI PUEDES REPETIRLO!—grito Seiya en contestación mientras se podía en posición de combate.

- ¡Por favor Vegeta!—trato de calmarlo Goku.

- Yy...yaa, Ba...ast...tta, estoy bien, tan solo que...—trato de parar Saori.

- Entiendo, escuchaste la palabra saiyajin y lo viste todo, ¿verdad?—le pregunto con cariño Goku al entender que había pasado.

- S..siii, fue...—trato de decir triste ante lo que había visto.

- Horrible, si ciertamente, pero nosotros somos los últimos...—le informo el peli negro.

- ¿Te lamentas de eso?—gruño Vegeta al escuchar lo dicho por su compañero.

- Siempre me he considerado terrícola Vegeta, ya lo sabes, la historia de los saiyajin no es algo que me enorgullezca—le informo Goku

- Somos una raza guerrera, ¿A que querías que nos dedicáramos? ¿A sembrar flores?—dijo enojado Vegeta al escuchar que Kakaroto no sentía orgullo ante sus orígenes.

- Debieron existir mejores opciones que masacrar gente para satisfacer a Freezer—contestó en defensa Goku.

- Eso lo sé muy bien no es necesario que me lo repitas, de todos modos ya terminó  
>"y en realidad me alegro de ello"— pensó Vegeta antes de perder el interés en ellos.<p>

- No te lo reprocho Goku, tú fuiste diferente y por lo que pude ver tu le pusiste fin y sé lo que te costo— Saori estaba pensando en Raditz cuya muerte pudo ver en sus pensamientos, pero también recordó a Bardack.

- No es agradable pensar en lo que no solo tu raza sino tu propia familia hizo a otros—.

- Pero tu padre se dio cuenta y luchó contra ese tal Freezer hasta el final, estoy seguro que donde quiera que esté debe estar orgulloso de ti y tal vez tu hermano también.—opino la chica.

Goku quiso explicarle que de parte de su hermano no hubo arrepentimiento ni en el otro mundo, y que no sabía que su padre lo habría comprendido. Pero ese no era el momento.

- Bueno, como dijo Vegeta ya terminó— contesto aliviado Goku.

- Es agradable también que tu amigo lo haya comprendido y ahora luche por causas más nobles—dijo Atena, Vegeta al escuchar eso se volteó violentamente

- Soy un Saiyajin de clase alta ¡y no lo olvido!. Si sabe tanto espero que sepa lo que eso significa y no lo olvide también—gruño en respuesta.

- No, pero me parece que encontró mejores causas por que luchar y no siempre usando los puños. Para Ud., debió ser más difícil ya que no conoció otra cosa—le respondió tranquilamente Saori.

- Sigo siendo el mismo, algún día Kakaroto sabrá porque—.

- De todos modos esta aquí y eso es importante—respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

Vegeta quiso contestar pero ver a Saori de frente, su belleza y su sonrisa lo hicieron desistir.

- "Se parece a Bulma, especialmente en el cabello, después de todo tiene razón" – pensó el Príncipe Sayajin

- Perdona Saori pero creo que nosotros merecemos más explicaciones y no solo ser testigos de conversaciones que no entendemos. Afuera están tres caballeros que aún no se recuperan y ni siquiera les has prestado atención—dijo Shiru que se había adelantado grupo de caballeros, y tenía un gesto de desagrado en el rostro.

-¡SHIRU!—gritaron todos los caballeros presentes.

- ¡Como te atreves a hablarle en ese tono!—grito enojado Tatsumi ante la falta de respeto del caballero dragón.

-"vaya hasta que alguien aquí parece tener pantalones"—pensó Vegeta mirando al chico.

- Está bien Tatsumi, déjalo… Shiru, tienes razón, ustedes merecen que les explique lo que está pasando, lamento no haberlo hecho antes pero aunque no lo creas demasiadas cosas han pasado en mi cabeza que me han confundido y afectado, no he podido razonar bien. Por favor Tatsumi, sal y ve si Jabu y los demás están bien, hazlos revisar por un médico si es necesario. Luego te contaré todo. Caballeros, disculpen mi comportamiento, pero lo que sucede es realmente grave y afecta la existencia de nuestro mundo y el de ellos, acérquense y les contaré...—informo Atena invitando a sus caballeros a que se acercaran.

Mientras tanto en Asgard :

Fler se encontraba en una sala contigua a la habitación de Hida de Polaris, su hermana, recordaba cómo eran las cosas antes y lo bien que se sentía estar con su hermana, pero eso había terminado, se respiraban otros aires en Asgard, aires que hablaban de guerra y de sangre.

De pronto una figura había entrado a la habitación, una figura que le era familiar porque representaba los mejores sentimientos y recuerdos felices, aunque ahora al verlo se estremeció con una emoción diferente: el temor.

Fler... Digo señorita Fler, los dioses guerreros estamos reunidos y esperamos a la señora Hilda para recibir sus instrucciones

- Le avisaré de inmediato Hagen, por favor espera aquí—informo Fler antes de salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la de su hermana.

Fler entró a la habitación de Hilda, estaba en silencio, como siempre, pero antes se sentía una enorme tranquilidad y paz, ahora parecía que sentimientos violentos giraran en torno a la habitación. Hilda estaba frente al espejo, últimamente se arreglaba mas como si quisiera resaltar su femineidad pero de una manera violenta y provocativa. Fler se detuvo y miró a su hermana y sintió miedo, Hilda miraba al espejo fijamente y la imagen que vio del rostro de su hermana fue como si mil facciones y gestos cruzaran la cara de su hermana como si una violenta lucha se librara en ella, como algo que quisiera salir y no podía.

- Hhhilda... ¿Qué te sucede?—pregunto nerviosa Fler, esta vio como de pronto Hilda la volteó a ver, su rostro estaba normal y una sonrisa irónica se dibujo en su rostro

- ¡Ah! Mi querida hermana Fler, ya deberías saber que ni tú puedes entrar sin permiso a mi alcoba—informo Hilda a su hermana.

- Hilda, siempre lo he hecho así, tú misma me autorizaste—respondió nerviosa.

- ¿Lo hice?, pues estuvo mal, a partir de ahora ni siquiera PEDIRÀS PERMISO, esperarás a que yo salga y quiera hablar contigo, como todos. Después de todo aunque sea la representante de Odín en la tierra no significa que no pueda tener algo de intimidad. ¿Tenías algo que decirme?—pregunto la diosa mirando a la chica.

- Los dioses guerreros están esperándote—le informo a su hermana.

- Ah, ellos, bien diles que ahora salgo y si no, que esperen—informo mientras se volteaba al espejo a arreglarse.

Fler, salió de la habitación y sintió un nudo en el pecho, su hermana nunca la había tratado así. Desde que murieron sus padres ella lo había sido todo y eran inseparables, ahora ponía una barrera que no entendía.

- Hagen, yy..aa sale ..., esperen en la sala de reuniones—le dijo Fler a Hagen.

- ¿Le sucede algo señorita Fler?— le pregunto el caballero.

- Es todo esto Hagen, de un momento a otro nos hemos vuelto fríos y distantes, el ambiente es tenso, lleno de oscuros sentimientos. Hasta tú pareces un desconocido—le contó Fler como se sentía.

- Son tiempos de guerra... Fler—dijo tratando de hacerla entender.

- Lo sé, pero ¿porque estamos llegando a esto? ¿Desde cuando Asgard provoca una guerra?—pregunto preocupada por lo que podría pasar.

- Son decisiones de Hilda y no...—trato de decir pero fue interrumpido por la chica.

- ¡Lo sé!... "no podemos discutirla, su Santidad Hilda así lo ha decidido"…. ¡¿Es que nadie ha podido darse cuenta que nada de esto tiene lógica? ¿Es que nadie puede decir: Hilda se equivoca?— dijo Clerk

- Por favor Fler, eso que dices...— Hagen trato de detenerla.

- Si ya lo sé, es una blasfemia, "La palabra de Odín se escucha a través de Hilda". Hagen, creí que tú eras diferente— dijo tristemente la chica.

- Jure defender a Hilda, a ti y sus preceptos y más aún al recibir esta armadura, me consagré por entero a su servicio. Por lo menos creí que estarías orgullosa de mí—.

- ¡Oh Hagen!, estoy orgullosa de ti, eres mi amigo desde la infancia, y si una vez quise verte con esa armadura fue para verte marchar a una guerra santa, a defender Asgard, no a pelear una guerra estúpida—conto Fler a su amigo.

- Vaya, mi pequeña hermana no comparte mis decisiones, pero me pregunto, ¿Quien es ella para cuestionarlas?—dijo Hilda mientras entraba en la conversación.

Fler y Hagen se sobresaltaron ante la repentina aparición de Hilda, no sabían cuanto habría escuchado, pero Hagen se felicitaba de no haber dicho nada impropio.

- Me alegro Hagen que pongas por delante tu deber hacia mí y Asgard que los sentimientos que puedan inspirarte mi hermana, ten por seguro que tendrás un lugar de preferencia cuando entremos al Santuario de Grecia a tomar posesión de él. En cuanto a ti Fler, el hecho de que seas mi hermana no te da el derecho a cuestionarme ni a hablar de mí en tono irreverente, siempre has actuado como una niña estúpida y temerosa ante todo lo que salga de tu mundo de fantasía y sueños y es obvio que no estás preparada para afrontar con nosotros esta prueba que Odín nos envía. ¡Ve a tu cuarto! y a partir de ahora te está prohibido venir aquí y hablar con los dioses guerreros. Comunícales esta decisión Hagen—ordeno la recién llegada diosa de Asgard.

Fler al escuchar eso sale corriendo de la habitación derramando lágrimas.

- "no dijo nada, ni una pregunta o salir en mi defensa, Hagen cuanto me he equivocado contigo"—.

Ya en su habitación pensaba en los dioses guerreros, la verdad es que esa conversación la había tenido con todos y también manifestaron esa obediencia ciega a Hilda aunque de diferente manera. Zid y Nime habían mostrado una sumisión total a las ordenes de Hilda convencidos de que era lo mejor para Asgard. Sigfried, el más noble y sensato, el mejor amigo de Hagen en cambio parecía preocupado por esto, no lo comprendía pero lo aceptaba, aun así tenía sus dudas. Alberick la escuchó en silencio y solo sonrío al retirarse diciendo que no se preocupara que el se encargaría de todo. Con Penrril no habló, sabía que lo único que buscaba era desquitar su enorme resentimiento hacia todos e Hilda le daba la oportunidad. Solo Thol había manifestado su desacuerdo y también había notado el cambio en Hilda "parece otra persona" le dijo, pero no se animaba a dar el paso inicial para detener esto, sabía que los otros dioses guerreros no lo apoyarían o por lo menos la mayoría y solo provocaría una guerra en el propio Asgard así que aceptaba las ordenes de Hilda y cumpliría sus mandatos.

-"La suerte está echada, tan solo espero que no sucumbamos todos"—fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de caer dormida.

Mientras tanto en la sala de reuniones Hilda contemplaba a los dioses guerreros inclinados hacia ella, sabía que lo que iba a decirles iba a confundirlos mas pero no tenía opción eran ordenes, que no alcanzaba a comprender.

- ¡Dioses Guerreros!, habéis demostrado su valía por eso visten las sagradas armaduras, Uds. Son los encargados de elevar a Asgard sobre los demás poderes de la tierra— decía Hilda a sus caballeros.

- Sagrada Hilda, estoy listo para partir al Santuario y buscar a Atena, ten por seguro que en unos días tendrás ante ti su cabeza que te demostrará que has hecho bien en elegirnos—dijo Zid quien estaba haciendo una reverencia.

-Seguro Zid, pero no partirás por lo menos en unos días, no es el momento aún— todos los dioses guerreros levantaron la cabeza sorprendidos.

- Sagrada Hilda, que ha sucedido, hace unos momentos nos dijiste que...—trato de decir Sigfried

-¡SE EXACTAMENTE LO QUE LES DIJE!... Sigfried, todos escuchen, no es el momento, son ordenes de Odín, debemos esperar lo que él nos diga—informo Hilda, sin decir más dio media vuelta y se retiró, dejando a los dioses guerreros en un mar de confusión, mientras que Hilda caminaba hacia sus aposentos a esperar nuevas órdenes que no podía comprender.

Mientras tanto en el reino submarino, Poseidón observaba sus fuerzas frente a él. Uno de ellos se adelantó y se inclinó ante el

- Mi dios Poseidón, tus ordenes han sido cumplidas, el ataque de Asgard al santuario se ha detenido, aunque Hilda de Polaris parece no entenderlo—le dijo Sorrento.

- Muy bien Sorrento, mantén a Hilda de Polaris sujeta a mis órdenes. Por ahora esperaremos—contesto Poseidón.

- Pero mi dios, yo tampoco lo entiendo. ¿Por qué detuviste el ataque? Me parece que es el momento adecuado—pregunto extrañado el General Marino ante su dios.

- Ya deberías saber que las decisiones de los dioses no se discuten, pero perdonaré tu falta de respeto porque eres leal, tan solo te basta saber que no es el momento, eso es todo—.

-Si mi señor, perdóneme—se disculpo Sorrento al ver que había faltado el respeto a su dios.

Poseidón, sonrío, pero aún así no se sentía contento, su momento de triunfo se retrasaba, pero debía esperar, algo iba a suceder y debía esperar que pase, no solamente por aquellos 2 enormes cosmos que habían aparecido de repente. Había algo más. Algo que amenazaba su propia existencia.

Fin del capítulo 5

* * *

><p><strong>Bien aqui esta el cap 5!... SI!... jejeje... bueno solo quiero deirles que me tardare en subir otro cap (tanto este como los mios...)... por que tengo musha tarea... u.u... buu!.. jeje... XD... <strong>

**bueno espero que les alla gustado este cap!... se esta poniendo bueno!... **


	6. Chapter 6

** Dragon Ball es de Akira Toriyama y Saint Seya es de Masami Kurumada.**

**Aclaraciones:**

-Hablar normal—

-"pensamientos"-

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6<p>

Por donde empezar?

Todos los caballeros se encontraban rodeando a Saori incluso Tatsumi, Jabu y los otros (ya recuperados) y de vez en cuando observaban de reojo a los 2 saiyajins que se encontraban en el otro extremo de la habitación. Saori termino de hablar contándoles quienes eran los 2 visitantes y el motivo por el cual estaban aquí.

- Déjame entender, estos dos sai..ya ...jins están aquí para ayudarnos?—pregunto confundido Shiru.

- Mas bien para que nosotros les ayudemos, lo que a su vez significa nuestra salvación.—respondió Saori.

- Eso está relacionado con lo que buscan, ¿Esa esfera del dragón?—pregunto el caballero del Cisne.

- Así es, es necesario encontrarla en 3 días o ambos universos serán afectados, ellos vinieron aquí buscándola, no esperaban encontrarnos a nosotros pero ya que fue así realmente es una suerte—respondió la chica.

- No lo sé, ¿no será esto algún truco?—pregunto desconfiado el caballero de Pegaso.

- No Seiya, ten la seguridad que no es así—afirmo con seguridad.

- Pero, no sabemos nada de eso, ni por dónde empezar, ¿cómo vamos a encontrarla?—pregunto el caballero del Dragón mirando a su diosa.

- La esfera que buscan es de color dorado y tiene 4 estrellas que se reflejan desde su interior, ah, según parece ellos disponen de un radar que detecta la energía que emite, así será más fácil—informo Saori, en ese momento Goku se acerca y los interrumpe

- Disculpen amigos pero tenemos un problema—informo el Sayajin.

- ¿Cuál?—pregunto preocupada Saori.

- El radar no lo está detectando…. – respondió Goku mirando a los presentes.

- Ummm ... ¿a que se deberá?, quizás este estropeado, podría un equipo de la corporación revisarlo y ...—trato de decir la chica.

- Sería bueno, pero no creo que sea un desperfecto—la interrumpió Goku.

- Entonces...—pregunto Saori mientras miraba al guerrero de otra dimensión.

- Antes de salir de nuestro universo, el Supremo Kaioshin nos dijo que la esfera había sido afectada por su continuo uso y que había variado su emisión de energía—relato Goku.

- Eso quiere decir que el aparato que tienes no lo va a detectar porque emite una energía diferente—trato de entender Shiru al escuchar al peli negro.

- Podría ser pero el Supremo Kaioshin me dio otra posibilidad que a su parecer es la más probable—informo.

- ¿Cual?—volvió a preguntar el caballero del Dragón.

- Que alguien de este universo detectó esa energía y la tomó— conto Goku las sospechas que tenía su Supremo.

- Oh, eso es realmente grave, ¿quieres decir que alguien de este universo tuvo el suficiente poder para abrir un portal y pasar a tu dimensión para apoderarse de la esfera?—pregunto preocupada Atena.

- Me temo que si—afirmo el Sayajin.

- No lo entiendo, si fue así, ¿por qué?—pregunto sin entender Shiru el por qué alguien aria eso.

- Yo tampoco podría decirlo lo único que podría decir es que los únicos que pueden traspasar las barreras de un universo a otro son los dioses pero eso tiene sus riesgos y nadie se atrevería a dar ese paso a no ser que sea algo muy necesario—informo Atena.

- Pero y... ellos?—pregunto Seiya refiriéndose a las Sayajin.

- A ellos los envío una de sus deidades el Supremo Kaioshin—conto Saori.

- "Que nombre tan raro"—pensó el caballero de Pegaso.

- Debe ser realmente poderoso para poder hacer eso tan fácilmente—opino la chica.

-"¿Poderoso?, si hubiera visto las payasadas que hizo para mandarnos acá"—pensó Vegeta al recordar como lo habían enviado a esa dimensión.

- ¿Y porque no vino él?—pregunto Seiya.

- Porque él es un...—trato de decir Vegeta antes de ser interrumpido por Kakaroto.

- ...un personaje muy importante, tiene que velar por el Universo entero—terminado de decir Goku evitando que su amigo dijera de mas.

- ¡¿Porque me cortas?—le grito enojado Vegeta.

- Por favor Vegeta no seas indiscreto, no arruines la buena imagen del Supremo Kaioshin—le susurró a su compañero.

- Bueno, bueno ¿vamos a seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí o vamos a buscar esa dichosa esfera?. De haber sabido que este lugar no representaba ningún reto hubiera dejado que te acompañara ese tonto de Krilin o el insecto de Pikoro—gruñó el Príncipe de los Sayajin.

- ¡Ya estoy harto de sus majaderías!—le grito Seiya.

- Por favor, no lo tomen a mal. El Sr. Vegeta pertenece a la clase alta de guerreros de su raza, para ellos es normal comportarse así "miento, son peores"—pensó esto último Saori evitando que sus caballeros salieran mal.

- Vaya, gracias por eso "no es tan tonta como parece"—agradeció Vegeta.

- De todos modos creo que tiene razón, si es tan crítica la situación como la pinta, entonces debemos movernos y rápido—afirmo Yoga.

- Lo malo es que ni siquiera sabemos por dónde empezar—dijo Shun.

- Yo creo que debemos consultarlo con otros, tal vez ellos tengan algunas pistas que nos puedan servir—opino Saori.

- Si pero ¿a quienes?—pregunto Seiya al no saber a quienes preguntarles.

- Seiya, Shiru, quiero que lleven a Goku con el maestro de los siete picos de China—pidió la chica.

- ¿Con mi maestro?—pregunto extrañado Shiru.

- El es muy sabio y sus poderes de concentración nos serán de gran ayuda. Yoga, Shun, ustedes irán al Santuario con el Sr. Vegeta, quiero que hablen con los caballeros dorados, tal vez ellos sepan algo que nos pueda servir—informo Saori al ocurrírsele ese plan.

- ¿y yo?—pregunto Kiki.

- tu acompaña a Seiya y a los demás, ¿sabes si Mu está en el Santuario?—le pregunto Saori.

- No, está en los Himalayas—informo.

- Entonces después de que hablen con el maestro de Shiru llévalos allá y hablen con Mu, cuéntenle sobre esto, luego quiero que le digas que vaya inmediatamente al Santuario y se quede ahí con los demás caballeros—le pidió Saori.

- Si, lo haré—afirmo el niño.

- Tengo que descansar un poco para recobrar mis facultades y poder comunicarme con los caballeros, pero Yoga, dile a Shaka que se comunique telepáticamente, por favor—le pidió la chica a su caballero.

- De acuerdo—dijo el caballero.

- Tatsumi, que alisten el jet especial, deben estar en el santuario en una hora—ordeno la diosa.

- ¡En una hora!, pero ...—dijo Tatsumi.

- Nada de peros Tatsumi, la situación es realmente crítica necesitamos el menor tiempo posible para estos viajes—le informo la chica.

- Pero solo tenemos uno, ¿y el otro grupo?—preguntó al pensar que tenia que llevar a todos.

- Por ellos no te preocupes, no es así Goku?—le preguntó con una sonrisa la chica.

- Claro, solo háganme saber dónde quieren ir y...—no pudo terminar el Sayajin antes de ser interrumpido por el caballero de Pegaso.

- ¿Y qué?—pregunto Seiya esperando una respuesta.

- Los tele transportaré hacia allá—respondió Goku

- Imposible—dijo Seiya sorprendido ante lo dicho por el peli negro.

- No es imposible, mi maestro Mu puede hacerlo—dijo Kiki al castaño.

- Tu no lo viste Seiya, pero cuando íbamos a pelear con su amigo el apareció repentinamente, es obvio que utilizó la tele transportación—le dijo Yoga a su amigo Seiya.

- Pero si eso lo hace un caballero dorado, entonces...—dijo sorprendido Seiya.

- Quiere decir que el debe tener un nivel similar, tal vez mas...—termino de decir Shiru ante lo que pensaba su amigo.

- Tal vez su amigo también, lo impacté con mis meteoros y pareció que ni le dolieron—contó el caballero de Pegaso.

- Bueno, basta de cuchicheos, váyanse—ordeno Saori al ver que nadie se movía.

- ¿Y nosotros?—pregunto Jabu.

- Te quedarás aquí, además necesito hablar contigo. Shun te agradeceré que después de esto te puedas comunicar con Ikki, sería bueno tenerlo de nuestro lado—dijo la chica.

- Si, lo llamaré—informo Shun antes de salir de la habitación para contactarse con su hermano.

A Saori le costaba aceptar que Ikki prefiriera mantener distancia incluso con su hermano, podía deberse a su carácter reservado, además de sus traumas durante su entrenamiento en la Isla de la Muerte, cosa que no podía superar.

-"además creo que no le caigo bien del todo"- penso Saori. En ese momento Goku se acercó y le hablo en voz baja.

- ¿Por lo que entiendo estos caballeros dorados son muy poderosos verdad?—.

- Así es, sus poderes son muy diferentes a los de los demás caballeros, pero, no estarás pensando... —le dijo Saori sorprendida al tratar de entender lo que quería decir Goku.

- No, no estoy pensando retarlos aunque sería interesante poder medirme con alguien realmente fuerte, pero estoy pensando en Vegeta...— le conto Goku al pensar que su amigo querría pelear contra esos caballeros dorados.

Saori pensó en él y vio como era realmente Vegeta, sabía que no descartaría un encuentro con los caballeros dorados si supiera sus reales posibilidades.

- Mientras estén viajando hare un esfuerzo por comunicarme con ellos y advertirles que eviten esto, es lo que menos necesitamos, aunque sea solo por entrenamiento—respondió la chica.

- Gracias, yo hablaré con Vegeta—dijo Goku feliz, eso el Sayajin va con su compañero – Vegeta, ya que aquí nos separamos quisiera pedirte... – trato de decir el peli negro antes de ser interrumpido por el otro Sayajin.

- Ya se, ya se, solo que esos tipos procuren no provocarme. No soy un irresponsable Kakaroto, no necesitas pedirme nada. ¡Vete ya!—le gruño Vegeta al pensar que él no se podría cuidar solo – "pero si hay oportunidad de una buena pelea, no la dejare pasar, solo así podre incrementar mis poderes para poder superarte"— pensó él Sayajin.

Mientras tanto Saori hablaba a Yoga y Shun.

- Quiero que sean cautelosos, no sabemos que puede suceder de aquí en estos días, así que eviten fricciones con el señor Vegeta y especialmente que los tenga con los caballeros dorados—les pidió la chica a sus dos caballeros.  
>- Por lo que veo es una persona difícil, ¿Crees que no hará algo impropio en algunas de las casas? Recuerda que los caballeros dorados someten a pruebas a quienes ingresan a sus recintos—le informo el rubio a su diosa.<p>

- Hare un esfuerzo para comunicarme con ellos, quizás si..., tengo una idea. Kiki ven aquí—pidió la chica al niño.

- Dime Atena—dijo Kiki una vez estando cerca de la chica.

Comunícate mentalmente con Mu y dile que lo haga conmigo, estoy realmente agotada—le pidió – Hablare con él y el se comunicará con el resto de los caballeros, ¡Partan ya! – les informo a sus caballeros.

Los caballeros y los dos saiyajin salieron del recinto. Afuera un auto los esperaba.

- Bueno, creo que aquí nos separamos. ¡Buena suerte Vegeta!—le dijo Goku a su compañero, Vegeta sin contestar subió al auto seguido por Yoga y Shun, ante la mirada poco simpática de Tatsumi. Mientras que Goku se quedo con los demás.

- ¿Y bien?—le pregunto Shiru al Sayajin una vez que los demás hubieran partido.

- ¿Y bien que?—pregunto inocentemente Goku.

- ¿Nos vamos?— le pregunto el caballero Dragon.

- Es que hay un problema—informo el guerrero.

- ¿Cual?—pregunto extrañado Shiru.

- No se adonde ir—dijo Goku mientras llevaba su mano atrás de su cabeza y se reía de eso.

- Pero, Saori dijo que a China, donde el maestro de Shiru—le dijo Seiya mirando extrañado al Sayajin.

- Espera Seiya, el no es de aquí, y no sabe dónde queda China, me imagino que debes pensar en el lugar, ¿no es así?—le pregunto Shiru.

- Exactamente, eres muy listo—dijo Goku al chico.

- ¿Y que hacemos? ¿Le sacamos un mapa o algo así?—opinó el caballero de Pegaso.

- Yo creo que más bien...—trato de decir Shiru antes de ser interrumpido.

- Espera, acabo de comunicarme con Mu, creo que tengo la solución—dijo Kiki llegando e interrumpiendo al caballero del Dragón.

- ¿Cual?—le pregunto Seiya al niño.

- Mi maestro Mu se comunicara con el maestro de Shiru, el utilizará su pensamiento para guiar a Goku—informo Kiki.

- Buena idea, espera creo que... – trato de decir Goku cuando siente una voz en su mente que le dice: -"así que tu eres Goku, vaya siento que eres una persona noble y un gran guerrero, solo siente mi pensamiento y concéntrate, luego aplica tu técnica de tele transportación y estarás aquí"—.

- ¿Que sucede?—le pregunto Shiru al ver que el Sayajin se quedaba quieto.

-sujétense a mí, ¡allá vamos!—informo Goku, en ese preciso instante ven como Goku se lleva los dedos a la frente y desapareció con los caballeros y Kiki, ante un sorprendido Tatsumi

- Es increíble, ¡como hizo eso!—dijo sorprendido Tatsumi al ver como los caballeros habían desaparecido.

Goku y los demás se aparecieron frente al Antiguo Maestro. El primero en saludar fue Shiru

- Maestro, es un placer volver a verlo—dijo Shiru mientras se inclinaba ante su maestro.

- Me alegro verte otra vez Shiru, ¿como estas Seiya?—les pregunto el Antiguo Maestro mirando a los caballeros.

- Muy bien, gracias—respondió Seiya.

- Y tú debes ser Goku, ¿verdad?—le pregunto el Maestro al que no conocía.

- Así es y Usted, debe de ser el maestro de Shiru. Mucho gusto—saludo Goku con una de sus clásicas sonrisas

- El gusto es mío, veo que no me equivoque al ver la clase de persona que eres—dijo el Antiguo Maestro, en ese momento aparece Sunrei quien llega corriendo al lado de Shiru.

Shiru, Shiru, que alegría que estés aquí, te extrañaba tanto—le dijo la chica al estar alado del chico.

-¿como estas Sunrei?—respondió Shiru algo frío.

-"¡que bonita!, se parece a Milk a esa edad",…. ¡Hola!—saludo Goku a la chica.

-Buenos días señor... – saludo Sunrei con una inclinación ante el guerrero.

-"pero es más ceremoniosa" me llamo Goku—.

- Buenos días señor Goku. Hola Seiya—saludo Sunrei al ver al Caballero de Pegaso.

- Hola—le devolvió el saludo el castaño.

-"vaya!, son muy fríos con las mujeres, ¿serán como Yamcha cuando tenía esa edad?" – penso Goku – "por un momento pensé que era la novia de ese Shiru"—.

- Ya que hemos terminado las presentaciones, podemos empezar a trabajar. Goku, ven aquí y déjame entrar en tus pensamientos, quiero saber todo acerca de esas esferas del dragón y así poder ayudarte—le pidió el Antiguo Maestro.

Mientras tanto Vegeta, Yoga y Shun llegaron al aeropuerto. Los 3 se encaminan hacia el jet de la Corporación Kido.

- Bien subamos, espero que no haya contratiempos—dijo Yoga.

- y yo espero que esto vuele rápido, no me gusta perder el tiempo—informo Vegeta enojado.

- "paciencia" no te preocupes, llegaremos rápido – le respondió el rubio – "tan solo espero mantener la cordura durante el viaje, este tipo sí que sabe provocar,…..me alegro que hayan embarcado las armaduras" –.

Mientras tanto Saori conversaba con Jabu, Tatsumi y los otros.

- Me alegro que se encuentren bien. No quiero que piensen que no me importan, no es así, yo aprecio su lealtad y amor hacia mí, solo que ahora estamos pasando por una situación crítica. Por favor quiero su máxima colaboración: Ichi, Nachi, Geki y Ban encárguense de la seguridad quiero que agucen sus sentidos para captar cualquier cosmo hostil. Jabu, Tatsumi quiero que vayan a la biblioteca de mi abuelo. Cuando me recogió, el dedicó mucho tiempo a recopilar información, quizás encuentre algo que nos sea útil. Por favor concéntrense en eso. Vayan ya—pidió Saori, todos empezaron a salir y el último en abandonar la habitación fue Jabu.

- ¡Jabu!—dijo Atena.

- Si, Atena—.

- Gracias por todo—contesto la chica.

Luego se paro frente a la ventana. Ya había hablado con Mu y le había pedido que les ayudará en esto y que se comunicara con los demás caballeros dorados para que recibieran a Yoga, Shun y Vegeta en el antiguo salón del Gran Maestro, que desde la muerte de Saga había quedado vacía.

-"Por lo menos evitare que tengan que pasar por las doce casas con algún caballero ahí"— pensó la chica aliviada al pensar eso.

Empezó a pensar en ambos saiyajins, eran realmente diferentes entre sí, pero con mucho en común. Se sorprendía la forma como ella los conocía gracias al Supremo Kaioshin.

- "creo que se mas de ellos que de Seiya y los demás"— Pensó en ambos cuando eran niños.

Uno forzado a matar y el otro luchando por sus amigos, pero al final se admiraba no solo que al cruzarse sus caminos sus destinos cambiaran sino que pese a la enorme responsabilidad sobre sus hombros ambos tengan una familia con quien compartían su vida. De pronto ella recordó su infancia una etapa que ella extrañaba pese a que su abuelo nunca la había tratado como una niña normal, se había divertido entre sus juguetes y juegos, no había tenido contacto con otros niños porque su abuelo le daba una educación especial. Cuando salía lo hacía acompañada de él pero observaba a otros niños jugando y se veía entre ellos divirtiéndose y se preguntaba ¿por qué?, pero su abuelo le permitió jugar con Seiya y los otros cuando eran niños, fueron ellos quienes le alegraron la infancia y sufrió cuando los enviaron para ser entrenados.

-"No tengo siquiera una adolescencia normal"— Cuando tenía 12 años murió su abuelo y Tatsumi asumió su cuidado convirtiéndose en su tutor y celoso guardián. No tenía nada que reprocharle a Tatsumi, más bien estaba agradecida por su fidelidad hacia el apellido Kido.

-"quizás otro en su lugar hubiese aprovechado la situación"— pero tanto tiempo manejando todo había hecho a Tatsumi algo tiránico y con alguna renuencia a cumplir órdenes cuando Saori tomaba decisiones que no le gustaban, pero por suerte no pasaban de pequeñas discusiones

-"de todos modos a veces quisiera tener una vida normal"—.

Fin del capìtulo 6

* * *

><p><strong>GENAIL!... otro cap!... jejeje... espero que lo disfruten por que aun falta mucho mas!... X3<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Dragon Ball es de Akira Toriyama y Saint Seya es de Masami Kurumada.**

**Aclaraciones:**

-Hablar normal—

-"pensamientos"-

* * *

><p>Capitulo 7<p>

Búsqueda de respuestas

Seiya, Sunrei y Shiru se encontraban observando al Antiguo Maestro sujetando el hombro de Goku quien de cuclillas esperaba que el Antiguo Maestro termine

-"vaya es mas aburrido que el Supremo Kaioshin"—pensaba medio dormido el Sayajin.

- Goku...—le dijo el Antiguo Maestro al guerrero.

- Si...—dijo este cansado.

- ¡NO TE DUERMAS!—le regaño.

- ¡Oh! Perdón—se disculpo el Sayajin.

- Es una persona un poco extraña ¿Quien es, Shiru?—le pregunto Sunrei al caballero.

- Es un saiyajin, parece que viene de otra dimensión—le respondió Shiru.

- Increíble ¿A que vino?—le volvió a preguntar la chica. Aunque apenas comprendía lo que significaba, se había acostumbrado a lo increíble al vivir con el maestro y con Shiru por lo que prefirió tomarlo de la manera mas natural

- A buscar la esfera del dragón—respondió esta vez Seiya.

- ¿Y qué es eso?— Sunrei no entendía que era esa esfera.

- Después te contaremos Sunrei, no perturbemos al maestro con nuestra conversación—le regañó Shiru, Sunrei se sentía mal por la actitud de Shiru, ella lo había extrañado tanto y el parecía que no

-"siempre está preocupado por otras cosas"—pensó triste la chica – Mientras ellos continúan porque no vienen conmigo a la casa, ahí les serviré algo y me lo cuentan todo – ofreció Sunrei a los dos caballeros de bronce.

- Gracias Sunrei, pero no hay tiempo, otro día hablaremos—le contesto el caballero del Dragón.

- Si Shiru, como digas "otro día hablaremos", pero quizás ese "día" yo no "esté", adiós—se despidió la chica, se marchó hacia la casa a paso rápido, Shiru hizo el ademán de ir tras ella pero se contuvo

-"Tiende a ser un poco temperamental, pero ya se le pasará"—pensó Shiru.

- Creo que fuiste un poco duro con ella...—trato de decir Seiya a su amigo.

- Estamos en una misión, no quiero distraerme, ya se le pasará—le respondió.

- A veces eres muy indiferente con Sunrei, tu sabes que ella está muy interesada en ti y si no le prestas atención acabarás por cansarla. Una chica tan bonita como ella no pasa desapercibida—le ínsito el caballero de Pegaso para que fuera tras ella.

- ¿Me lo dices por Mino?—le pregunto Shiru.

Seiya calló de pronto y pensó en ella. Mino había sido su compañera de infancia y en algún momento se sintió atraído por ella, pero eso paso después de que se dio cuenta que amaba a Saori. No habían hablado de ello pero Mino se dio cuenta y eso fue un golpe muy duro para ella, aunque se seguían frecuentando las cosas no volvieron a ser como antes, pese a los intentos de ambos. Un día Seiya fue a visitarla y la vio que se despedía de un muchacho bien parecido en la puerta del orfanato, sin querer sintió celos pero al encontrarse con ella no le preguntó esperando que ella se lo contase, pero ella no dijo nada.

- No, no lo decía por ella. Eso no fue agradable Shiru—le dijo Seiya.

- Lo siento, no quise contrariarte, pero no puedes negar que algo así paso entre tú y ella ¿verdad?—.

- No, no lo creo, yo no amo a Mino, no de la manera que ella quería, pero tu si amas a Sunrei ¿verdad?—le pregunto.

- No lo sé, me pregunto que clase de vida le daría como caballero de Atena, una vida llena de riesgos, quizás no sea correcto llegar a más que la amistad que tenemos—opino Shiru ante la vida que llevaría si estuviera con la chica.

- Quizás eso sea más difícil. Las cosas entre Mino y yo no han vuelto a ser las mismas—le informo el castaño.

- ¿Y Sheena?—le pregunto Shiru.

Seiya se contrarió mas, Sheena no se daba por vencida, pero no sabía si lo hacía por tradición o por amor

"Aquel que vea el rostro de una caballero femenina ella deberá matarlo o amarlo,… ¡y que rostro!... Ya que no me pudo matar, me tiene que amar"—pensó en la chica – No lo sé, no la he visto últimamente – le contó.

- ¿Sientes algo por ella?—le volvió a preguntar el caballero del Dragón.

- No, no lo sé. Espera estábamos hablando de Sunrei y tu, no me cambies el tema—le regaño Seiya a su amigo.

- Vamos, no seas... Espera, alguien se acerca!—le advirtió el chico, ambos sintieron una presencia con un increíble poder que se aproximaba, pero se calmaron cuando supieron de quien se trataba quien aparece de repente ante ellos.

- Saludos a todos, es un placer volver a verlos—Saludó Mu vistiendo la armadura de Aries.

- ¡Mu! Que agradable sorpresa—dijeron felices los dos caballeros de bronce.

- ¡Maestro Mu!—saludo Kiki a su mentor.

- Así que tu eres Mu, "posee un poder increíble!"—Dijo Goku levantándose de donde estaba.

- Y tú debes ser Goku, es un placer conocerte—saludó cortésmente Mu ofreciéndole su mano como saludo que aceptó el Sayajin.

- "Es cierto, es bastante fuerte, pero su poder es diferente" – penso Goku al tocar su mano.

-"Este hombre tiene un poder asombroso, se siente" – penso Mu.

- Por lo que veo eres uno de los que ellos llaman caballeros dorados—dijo Goku al mirar su armadura que era más que evidente el por que los llamaban así.

- El es el caballero dorado de Aries—le informo Seiya.

- ¿Y el Antiguo Maestro que caballero es?—pregunto con curiosidad el Sayajin.

- ¡¿Como lo supiste?—pregunto sorprendido Shiru.

- Por su Ki, es del nivel de Mu—contesto Goku.

- ¿Su Ki?—pregunto extrañado el caballero Dragón.

- Lo que nosotros conocemos como cosmo energía y contestando a tu pregunta yo soy de Libra. Saludos Mu, ¿Que te trae por acá?—saludó el Antiguo Maestro.

- Vine a ayudarlos. Atena me explico lo que pasaba y creí conveniente venir aquí antes de ir al Santuario. Ya me comuniqué con los otros cuatro caballeros dorados y ellos harán su parte desde allá. Me parece mejor que unamos nuestras mentes Antiguo Maestro, para poder lograr una mejor concentración- respondió el caballero de Aries.

- Me parece bien, ya Goku me dio toda la información necesaria, con eso quizás logremos respuestas, pero será riesgoso porque nosotros los seis caballeros dorados, quedaremos expuestos a cualquier amenaza y pasada la concentración quedaremos agotados—informo el Antiguo Maestro.

- No se preocupen, estaremos aquí para cualquier cosa—les dijo Goku.

Mu se sienta al lado del Antiguo Maestro y ambos entran en concentración. Goku, Kiki, Shiru y Seiya se paran a un lado a esperar.

- ¿Cuantos caballeros dorados son?—intento entablar una plática Goku a los caballeros presentes.

- Son seis, cada uno representa un signo del zodiaco—informo Shiru.

- ¿Y que es el zodiaco?—le pregunto extrañado el Sayajin, en ese momento Shiru le explica lo que es el zodiaco y lo que significa cada signo – ¡Que extraño! ¿Ustedes se guían por las estrellas para conocer lo que van a ser?— les pregunto con curiosidad.

- Cada uno de nosotros ha sido designado para ocupar un papel en la vida, eso ya está escrito. ¿No es así en tu mundo?—le pregunto el caballero de Dragón.

- No que yo sepa, siempre he decidido mi destino, o por lo menos así lo creí. Espera, me dices que son 12 signos y solo hay 6 caballeros, ¿Que pasó con el resto?—les pregunto Goku extrañado de los demás caballeros.

Shiru le cuenta sobre lo que pasó primeramente con Aioros de Sagitario y luego en la batalla de las 12 casas con Camus de Acuario, Shura de Capricornio, Afrodita de Piscis, Mascara Mortal de Cancer y Saga de Geminis.

- Vaya que interesante, ¿Quieres decir que ese tal Saga quiso matar a Saori cuando era una bebita por ser la reencarnación de Atena para así gobernar al mundo controlando el Santuario y a los caballeros dorados?—les resumió Goku.

- Si, pero pudimos detenerlo—afirmo Shiru.

- No entiendo, si ustedes libraron esa batalla y ganaron, deben de ser más fuertes que ellos, ¿No es así?—pregunto curioso.

- La verdad no es tanto así, ellos dominan el "séptimo sentido", nosotros no, solo pudimos despertarlo en momentos, lo suficiente para superarlos—.

-"algo parecido le pasaba a Gohan"— pensó Goku.

- Además el poder de Atena nos respaldó en los momentos críticos. De todos modos Mu nos dejo pasar en la primera casa además de enseñarnos como debíamos pelear, no pudimos superar a Aldebarán de Tauro realmente el también nos dejo pasar. De no haber sido por el sacrificio de un guerrero llamado Casius no habríamos pasado en Leo y por la estrategia de Ikki pudimos pasar Virgo cuando ya habíamos sido derrotados. Al final solo Seiya llegó hasta Saga, aunque él lo derrotó, de no haber sido por Ikki y luego por Atena el se habría salido con la suya—contó el caballero del Dragón.

- Has mencionado a un tal Ikki, ¿Quien es?—le pregunto curioso Goku

- Es el hermano de Shun, el caballero de Andromeda—.

- ¡Ah, el de las cadenas!—respondió el guerrero al recordar al chico.

- Si Ikki es el Fenix—.

- ¿Y dónde está?— pregunto Goku recordando que nunca lo había visto en la mansión de Saori.

- El siempre está apartado, es su forma de ser, creo que se parece mucho a tu amigo –.

- ¿Te refieres a Vegeta?—le pregunto Goku.

- A propósito, el te llama de otra forma—respondió curioso Shiru al notar como lo llamaba.

- Ah sí! Kakaroto, ese es mi nombre de Saiyajin. Pero mi nombre de terrícola es Goku, el que me puso mi abuelito—respondió alegre Goku al recordar a su abuelito.

- No entiendo, ¿Por qué ese cambio?—le pregunto curioso Shiru.

- Es una historia larga, te contaré... – entonces Goku comienzo a contarle su historia. A su lado Kiki escuchaba con atención y Seiya sin interés, el recién llegado no le terminaba de simpatizar, después de la deferencia que había tenido Saori con el

Mientras tanto en Grecia, Vegeta, Yoga y Shun llegaron al Santuario y se encaminaron hacia el salón del Gran Maestro, donde estaban los otros Caballeros Dorados.

- Síguenos, según la tradición debemos pasar por las doce casas antes de llegar a la sala del Gran Maestro—informo Yoga al peli negro.

- Ja, eso no es problema para mí, no sé si lo será para ustedes—dijo Vegeta empezaron a subir corriendo. Vegeta observaba cada casa con atención— "da la impresión que son lugares especiales, por lo menos me doy cuenta que acá ha habido un gran despliegue de poder"— pensó.

Al llegar a Escorpio, Yoga se detuvo y se puso a pensar en lo que había pasado allí cuando peleó con Milo.

- ¿Que pasa ya te cansaste?—le pregunto Vegeta burlón al caballero.

- No, solo recordaba, ¿Quieres descansar?—le pregunto Yoga al Sayajin.

- ¿Acaso tengo cara de estar cansado?—le pregunto orgulloso Vegeta.

- Entonces sigamos, no perdamos el tiempo—dijo Shun mientras volvía a correr.

Siguieron corriendo. Al llegar a Acuario, Yoga volvió a detenerse

- ¿Otra vez sigues con tus recuerdos?—le gruño Vegeta al rubio al ver que se detenían otra vez.

- Aquí murió mi maestro—respondió Yoga.

- Vaya, ¿Y quien lo mató?—pregunto curioso.

- Yo—informo el caballero del Cisne, al decir esto Yoga siguió corriendo, dejando a Vegeta con la interrogante en los labios

- ¿Es cierto lo que el dice?—le pregunto Vegeta al peli verde.

-Si, fue en la batalla de las Doce Casas—le respondió Shun.

- Si lo hizo en una batalla no debería preocuparse tanto—dijo simplemente Vegeta.

Después de decir eso empezó a correr tras Yoga, después de un momento Shun los siguió. Al cabo de un instante después de pasar por Piscis los tres llegan al salón del Gran Maestro. Para su sorpresa Sheena y Marin estaban esperando.

- Hola Sheena, hola Marin, no esperaba verlas por acá—exclamo sorprendido Yoga al ver a las caballeros femeninas.

- Hola Yoga, Shun y ... – saludo Marin pero al ver al último espero que este dijera su nombre.

- Me llamo Vegeta, mujer…"¿tan feas son que tienen que taparse el rostro?"—pensó Vegeta mirando como las mujeres presentes llevaban mascaras.

- Si... El es Vegeta – presento Yoga – Por favor no hagan caso, le gusta provocar—le susurró a las mujeres presentes con respecto al peli negro.

- ¿Así?, quizás conmigo se saque el gusto—respondió Sheena.

- Por favor Sheena, Atena nos pidió que evitáramos peleas—le informo el rubio a la mujer.

- ¿Atena se comunicó con ustedes?—pregunto Shun.

- No, fue Aioria. Ellos en este momento están formando un círculo mental—informo Marin.

- ¿Un circulo mental?—pegunto extrañado Yoga.

- Si, es cuando forman una sola mente todos los caballeros dorados, con infinitas posibilidades más que si lo hicieran por separado. Han unido sus mentes también con Mu y Antiguo Maestro que están en China—dijo la antigua maestra de Seiya.

En ese momento Vegeta se aproxima al grupo

- Bien, ya que estamos aquí, ¿Donde están esos caballeros dorados?—pregunto Vegeta esperando una pelea.

- Se encuentran en el interior, están concentrándose para ubicar la esfera, ten paciencia—le respondió el caballero del Cisne.

- No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué nos envío Atena hasta aquí si ellos ya estaban informados?—pregunto extrañado Shun.

- Por una simple razón, cuando los caballeros están en el círculo mental quedan totalmente indefensos ante cualquier ataque, ya que han unido sus mentes y sus cuerpos quedan desprotegidos. Luego del esfuerzo quedan agotados—les contó Marin.

- Quieres decir que Atena nos envío aquí para protegerlos?—pregunto Yoga.

- Así es y creo que tenía razón, lo sienten... – dijo Marin.

Era apenas perceptible, pero eran cinco presencias que se acercaban a gran velocidad. Vegeta ya se había percatado mucho antes que Marin, ya que había dirigido su mirada hacia un punto en el horizonte como si aquellas presencias se acercaran en esa dirección.

Mientras tanto en China, Goku conversaba con Shiru y de pronto calló.

- ¿Lo sienten? alguien viene hacia acá—informó Goku mirando hacia una dirección.

- ¿Estás seguro? Yo no siento nada, no espera un momento, ¿Lo sientes Seiya?—le pregunto Shiru a su amigo.

- Si, está muy lejos pero, ¡se está acercando a gran velocidad!—dijo sorprendido el caballero de Pegaso.

- Son cuatro, vienen juntos—dijo Goku.

- ¿Como lo sabes? Pero... son... hostiles—Shiru estaba sorprendido ante lo que sentía.

Los caballeros y el saijayin avistaron a los lejos a cuatro figuras que se aproximaban. Ante la sorpresa de los caballeros, venían por aire.

Fin del capítulo 7

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!... otro cap nuevo!... n.n... jejeje... espero que les guste... <strong>

**Hay algo que quiero decirles... no podre subir mas cap durante esta semana... la razon... la esc... si como escucharon!... u.u... buu!... tengo que hacer unos programas (y para empezar tengo que instalar el programa.. XD..)... ademas de que tengo un exam pronto!... n.n.. asi que!.. nos veremos este sabado! (subire un cap cueste lo que cueste!... n.n..)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dragon Ball es de Akira Toriyama y Saint Seya es de Masami Kurumada.**

**Aclaraciones:**

-Hablar normal—

-"pensamientos"-

* * *

><p>Capitulo 8<p>

Confrontación

Las figuras se acercaron rápidamente pero al llegar a 5 kilómetros de distancia disminuyeron su velocidad. Eran cuatro, todos vestían armaduras pero tres de ellos la tenían de color verde oscuro, el del otro en cambio era casi plateado

-¿Quienes son ustedes, que es lo que quieren?—pregunto el caballero del Dragón.

-No he venido hasta aquí a contestar tus preguntas, ustedes lo más bajo entre los caballeros solo sabrán mi nombre cuando les llegue el momento de morir y eso sucederá si se interponen en mi camino. Mi misión es destruir a los caballeros dorados de Libra y Aries—dijo el extraño que tenia la armadora plateada.

Mientras tanto en Grecia, cinco figuras aterrizaron frente a los caballeros y Vegeta. Al igual que en China, uno vestía una armadura casi plateada.

- ¿Quienes son ustedes?—grito Marina al verlos.

-¡Silencio mujer!, tú no eres digna de dirigirte a mi ni hacerme preguntas. Solo te basta saber que hemos venido aquí a destruir a los 4 caballeros dorados que están en el interior—respondió el intruso de armadura plateada.

- ¡Si es a eso a lo que han venido entonces te basta saber que antes tendrás que enfrentarte a nosotros!—respondió Yoga.

-¡Valientes palabras! ¿Pero no es eso lo que debemos de esperar de los que van a morir? Bien les daré gusto, pero no me manchare las manos con ustedes, para eso bastan ellos. Bien guerreros del viento, tienen uno para cada uno, ¡limpien el camino!—ordeno el líder.

Sin decir más los caballeros desconocidos se lanzaron sobre Yoga y los demás. Solo Vegeta quedo expectante.

-"Bien, veremos que tan buenos son"—pensó Vegeta, mientras lanzaba una mirada desdeñosa al que parecía ser el líder, en cambio este ni le dedicó una mirada.

En China, se desarrollaba una escena similar

- ¡Si piensan que vamos a dejarte hacer eso estás equivocado!—le informo Shiru a los extraños caballeros.

-¿Aun no lo entiendes? No se trata de lo que quieras o no, las cosas serán así—dijo el líder.

Mientras tanto Goku se puso al frente de Mu y el Antiguo Maestro protegiéndolos con su cuerpo.

- Espera, no sé quien seas, pero esto no es correcto, ellos no pueden defenderse—le dijo Goku tratando de convencer a los extraños.

-¿Crees que eso me importa?, tengo una misión que cumplir y voy a hacerla. Ahora apártate, tu sola presencia me ofende y el haberme dirigido la palabra es como un insulto para mi, tú que ni siquiera eres un caballero—dijo furioso el líder.

-"vaya… este es peor que Vegeta"— pensó Goku

- Tu, ¡límpiame el camino!—le grito el líder dirigiéndose a uno de los guerreros que lo acompañaban.

El aludido se lanzó sobre Goku a una gran velocidad.

- ¡Cuidado Goku! ...—grito Shiru al Sayajin al ver la velocidad que se dirigía el caballero hacia el peli negro.

Mientras eso ocurría, en Grecia la batalla se daba comienzo. Los caballeros misteriosos atacaron a todos (a excepción de Vegeta, quien cruzado de brazos observaba) a gran velocidad, desarrollándose una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Yoga eludió los ataques y contraatacó con el polvo de diamante, su contrincante esquivó el ataque y se lanzó sobre Yoga. Shun en cambio contenía los ataques con las cadenas, su contrincante atacaba desde varios ángulos aprovechando su ventaja de poder volar. Sheena y Marin también luchaban a gran velocidad, moviéndose por todos los lados del campo de batalla.

-"vaya no lo hacen mal"—pensó el líder de armadura plateada.

-"cuando terminarán de jugar y se ponen a pelear en serio"—pensó Vegeta aburrido de ver la batalla que tenía lugar enfrente de él.

Cuando uno de los caballeros se impulso hacia arriba, Sheena aprovechó ese instante para impulsarse con las piernas en una de las columnas.

-¡El poder de la cobra!—grito Sheena.

El guerrero intento reaccionar pero el ataque le dio de lleno, desplomándose hacia el suelo. Cuando intentó incorporarse recibió otro ataque de Sheena que acabó con el.

-"vaya, esa mujer es una verdadera guerrera… no pierde el tiempo con su enemigo"—pensó el Sayajin mirando como atacaba la mujer.

Mientras tanto Yoga recibía varios ataques de su contrincante, pero en una de esas, Yoga le llega a coger el brazo del enemigo congelándoselo, acto seguido le dio una serie de golpes que lo dejaron fuera de combate

- ¡Polvo de diamante!—ataco el caballero del cisne.

En pocos instantes, su rival era solo una estatua de hielo que se destrozó en mil pedazos al caer al suelo.

-"Así que esa es la técnica de ese sujeto"— pensó Vegeta al ver como Yoga congelaba a su enemigo.

Marin, por su parte, atacó una y otra vez con sus meteoros. El guerrero eludió los ataques, pero estos fueron cada vez más rápidos. Finalmente al no poder pararlos recibió una andanada de miles de meteoros que destrozaron su cuerpo. Finalmente Shun, lanzó sus cadenas en un ataque múltiple. Su rival eludió los ataques, creyendo llegada su oportunidad atacó por el centro de las cadenas.

- ¡Tormenta nebular!—grito Shun atacando.

El ataque neutralizó a su rival que se vio inmovilizado por una energía que lo rodeo, dejándolo indefenso. Las cadenas hicieron el resto.

- Vaya – dijo el líder dando aplausos – es evidente que no son basura, pero ahora me enfrentaran a mí y les aseguro que acabaran haber preferido la derrota a manos de esos tontos—.

- ¿Así? ¡Veamos entonces si sabes hacer algo más que hablar y enviar a otros a que peleen por ti!—grito Yoga

En China ...

Goku recibía un ataque furibundo de parte de uno de los caballeros desconocidos. Pero ante la sorpresa de todos contuvo el ataque con el brazo sin moverse ni un milímetro de su posición.

-Pero ¿Que es esto?—grito sorprendido el líder.

- Como te dije no permitiré que lastimes a estas personas—respondió el Sayajin.

-¿Que están esperando ustedes? ¡ATAQUEN!—ordeno el líder de armadura plateada.

Los otros dos caballeros se lanzaron contra él y se enredaron en una serie de golpes que Gokú eludía con facilidad

- Tenemos que ayudarle—dijo Seiya.

- No tenemos nuestras armaduras—respondió Shiru.

- No se preocupen, vean esto ... – contesto Kiki llamando la atención de los caballeros de bronce.

Kiki se concentró y de pronto ambas armaduras aparecieron uniéndose a los cuerpos de sus dueños. Ambos se lanzaron sobre los tres guerreros que luchaban contra Goku separando a dos de él. La batalla prosiguió con un intercambio de golpes que se eludían mutuamente. Shiru lanzó una serie de ataques rápidos apoyado en su enorme habilidad en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Rápidamente puso fuera de combate a su adversario.

-"Vaya si que pelea bien"— pensó Gokú.

En ese momento el que parecía ser el jefe concentró su energía para un ataque sobre Mu y Antiguo Maestro al ver que todos estaban ocupados.

-¡Destrucción púrpura!—grito el líder utilizando su técnica para atacar.

Goku se tele transportó poniéndose entre los caballeros dorados y su atacante, recibiendo de lleno el impacto.

- ¡Gokuuuu!—grito Shiru al ver lo que hiso el guerrero de otra dimensión pero ante su sorpresa, al disiparse la humareda, Goku estaba ileso.

- ¡Te dije que no era correcto! Si tantas ganas tienes de pelear porque no lo haces conmigo—le dijo Goku al líder al ser algo tan canalla como atacar a personas que no se podían defender.

- ¡Insolente basura!, ahora pagarás por esto—grito enojado el líder, sin decir más se lanzó contra él.

En Grecia ...

Shun fue el primero en atacar, rápidamente a su adversario quien esquivó las cadenas y lo atacó derribándolo con violencia, casi al mismo tiempo, Yoga atacó para protegerlo.

- ¡Polvo de diamante!—grito Yoga.

El desconocido contuvo el ataque con facilidad y velozmente se puso atrás de Yoga golpeándolo con fuerza en el estomago y luego de una patada lanzarlo lejos. Empezó a concentrar su energía para rematarlo cuando Marin atacó junto con Sheena

- ¡Ataque del meteoro!—ejecuto su ataque Marin.

- ¡El poder de la cobra!—grito Sheena junto con Marin.

El desconocido eludió los ataques y atacó a Sheena quien hábilmente eludió el ataque, eso le permitió a Marin recoger a Yoga y apartarlo de la batalla. Sheena contraatacó pero su adversario eludió el ataque y disparó una ráfaga de energía a Sheena que le impactó de lleno, Sheena trató de recuperarse pero fue atacada por una serie de golpes violentos que la arrojaron lejos, cerca de Vegeta y sin su máscara.

- Vaya, no está mal, "en realidad está mejor que esa tal Atena, porque ocultará su rostro?"—se pregunto el Sayajin.

- Tuuu,... no ... me ... veas—gruño Sheena al ver que el peli negro la veía sin su máscara.

Marin acudió en defensa de Sheena pero fue recibida por una serie de golpes que trató de contener pero fue imposible para ella, una ráfaga la lanzó lejos de ahí.

-Bien creo que eso fue todo... – se dijo el líder al ver a todos lastimados.

- ¡Aun no!—grito Yoga.

- ¿Tu? Me sorprendes, veo que eres un verdadero caballero. En homenaje a eso no te haré sufrir—le conto el líder al ver a alguien parado.

- ¿Quien eres?—le pregunto el caballero del Cisne.

- Ya que tanto te interesa, mi nombre es Kalibos uno de los 4 jefes de los guerreros del viento, represento al viento norte—se presento el líder.

- ¿Y que es lo que quieres?—le volvió a preguntar Yoga.

-Ya te lo dije, mi misión es destruir a los caballeros dorados—le informo Kalibos

- ¡Pues no te lo permitiré! ¿A quien sirves?—grito Yoga esperando al menos conseguir a la persona que había mandado a atacar.

-Ya respondí muchas preguntas, ¡pelea!—grito Kalibos

Yoga atacó, pero esta vez se lanzó contra Kalibos, dando un giro en el aire logrando alcanzar sus piernas, estas se congelaron dándole la oportunidad para atacarlo ventajosamente, pero Kalibos generó una corriente de aire que contuvo a Yoga y lo dejo a su merced

-¡Ráfaga mortal!—ataco Kalibos.

Un rayo impactó en Yoga dejándolo fuera de combate, al mismo tiempo destruyó el hielo que aprisionó sus piernas

- Podría matarlos ahora, pero no lo haré, el tiempo se acorta, pero si están aquí una vez que termine con los caballeros dorados no tendré piedad—se burlo el caballero del Viento.

Al decir esto se encaminó hacia la puerta del Gran Salón, pero de pronto se percató que Vegeta estaba impidiéndole la entrada.

- No puedo decir que me has impresionado y lo que hagas con los caballeros dorados no me importa, pero si quieres pasar, antes tendrás que decirme donde está la esfera del dragón o mejor entrégamela—le informo Vegeta.

- ¡Hazte un lado basura!—le grito Kalibos.

Diciendo esto Kalibos estiró el brazo para sacarlo del camino pero Vegeta levantó el suyo y paro el golpe, al mismo tiempo lanzó una patada que impactó en el cuerpo de Kalibos haciéndolo retroceder.

-¡Pero, no es posible! Como pudo...!—se preguntaba a si mismo Kalibos sorprendido al ver como lo habían hecho retroceder y que su armadura lucía abollada.

- Quizás ahora te habrás dado cuenta que no soy como esos incompetentes, así que te conviene que me digas lo que quiero saber.—gruño Vegeta.

-Ja, ¿Piensas que te trataré como igual? ¡Muere! ¡Ráfaga mortal!—ataco Kalibos al Sayajin

Una descarga de energía salió de la mano de Kalibos e impacto en Vegeta, pero este la había contenido con su mano

- ¡Queeee!—grito sorprendido el líder de los caballeros del viento al ver su ataque fácilmente parado.

- Vaya, creo que eres muy torpe, será mejor que te lo explique de otra manera—dijo Vegeta, sin decir más se lanzó contra Kalibos, este intentó golpearlo pero Vegeta fue más rápido y lo esquivó, atacándolo con una serie de golpes. Kalibos entonces se elevo para evitar los ataques.

-No puede ser, este gusano es más fuerte que los caballeros de bronce, pero ahora verá. ¡Múltiple ráfaga!—grito desde los aires Kalibos pensando que así estaría a salvo.

Una serie de disparos salieron de la mano de Kalibos y cayeron sobre Vegeta.

- Con eso tendrá suficiente, es increíble que este tipo me haya hecho esforzarme más de la cuenta—se dijo Kalibos

- No te confíes—le dijo Vegeta.

- ¡¿Qué? No… ¡Esto no puede ser!—grito sorprendido el caballero ante lo que veía.

Vegeta estaba volando a la misma altura que Kalibos y aparentemente ileso.

Fin del capítulo 8

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!, aqui les traigo un nuevo cap de esta facinante historia... X3.. jejeje... ahora que tengo un poco de tiempo libre... antes de que venga lo peor... T.T.. examenes!... X3... jejeje... pero bueno... nos vemos en el sig cap!... n.n...<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Este finc no me pertenece ni los personajes, le pertenece a Eduardo Castro (el finc), Dragon ball le pertenece a **Akira Toriyama y Saint Seya es de Masami Kurumada.****

****Aclaraciones:****

-Conversaciones-

-"pensamientos"-

* * *

><p>Capitulo 9<br>El poder de los Saiyajin

Mientras eso sucedía en Grecia, Goku, Shiru y Seiya combatían en China con aquellos guerreros. Goku se enfrentaba al líder y cuando Shiru intentó ayudarlo el que había estado peleando momentos antes se le interpuso atacándolo fieramente. Seiya combatía con el otro guerrero.

El misterioso caballero atacó a Goku con una serie de golpes que este esquivó, fue en ese momento que el caballero incrementó su poder

-¡Poder del viento del Sur!—grito el líder.

Una fuerte ráfaga de energía salió de sus manos atrapando a Goku y lanzándolo violentamente hacia las rocas. Seiya en ese momento lanzaba sus meteoros contra su contrincante y al mismo tiempo elevó su cosmo para aumentar su ataque. Su contrincante recibió una serie de golpes que lo dejaron fuera de combate. Seiya entonces concentró su ataque en el líder

- ¡Puño de Pegaso!—ataco Seiya.

El líder esquivó el ataque y se lanzó contra Seiya, trenzándose en una serie de golpes. Fue en esas que el misterioso caballero consigue acertarle un golpe en el rostro y luego le dispara una ráfaga de energía que lo lanza violentamente contra las rocas. Entonces, el misterioso rival se preparó a dar el golpe final.

- ¡Destrucción Purpura!—grito el líder mientras hacia su ataque hacia la persona que osó golpearlo.

Shiru en ese momento se aparto de su contrincante y se interpuso poniendo su escudo para recibir el impacto que logra lanzarlo lejos y se estrella contra las rocas cayendo al lado de Seiya

-Vaya, vaya, no esperaba esta resistencia, quizás debería dejarlos vivir. Podría hacerlo si es que se arrodillan y suplican mi perdón—se burló el caballero de armadura plateada.

- ¡Jamás haremos eso! ¿Quién eres?—le pregunto Shiru.

- Mi nombre es Gamar, uno de los guerreros del viento y represento al viento Sur, es una lástima que tengan que morir pero si ese es tu destino, así será. ¡Destrucción Purpura!—se presentó el líder mientras atacaba a los caballeros de bronce.

El disparo salió de sus manos pero no llego a impactar en los caballeros. Goku apareció de repente y contuvo el ataque.

- ¡Tu!, ¿cómo es posible que hayas sobrevivido a mi ataque?—grito Gamar sorprendido al ver al peli negro bien sin ningún rasguño.

- Tu error no solo es subestimar a tu oponente sino también en sobrevalorarte, ninguno de nosotros está luchando con su verdadero poder. Es hora que lo conozcas.—le respondió Goku preparándose para la pelea.

En Grecia:

Vegeta se lanzó sobre Kalibos quien recibió una serie de golpes que no podía esquivar convirtiéndose en un balón para Vegeta. Un golpe final lo lanzó a tierra.

- ¡Es increíble, apenas puedo ver sus movimientos!—decía Yoga sorprendido al no poder apreciar los golpes que daba el Sayajin.

- Eleva su cosmo a grandes niveles y de una manera muy rápida por eso no le da tiempo a Kalibos de reaccionar—decía Marin igual de sorprendida al ver como Vegeta incrementaba su "cosmo" en tan solo un instante, muy diferente de ellos.

Kalibos se incorpora lentamente y no lo podía creer. El, uno de los 4 elegidos estaba siendo derrotado por un ser inferior, no, no podía permitirlo.

- Ahora sí, prepárate, esta vez no habrá piedad para ti. ¡Conocerás mi verdadero poder!  
>Empezó a incrementar su cosmo a un gran nivel—dijo enojado Kalibos.<p>

-"vaya, esto se está poniendo interesante"— pensó Vegeta emocionado al tener por fin una pelea.

- ¡Su cosmo es más grande que el de un caballero de plata!—grito sorprendido Shun.

- ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo! Pero ...—trato de decir Marin antes de ser sorprendida otra vez por el peli negro.

Fue en ese momento que Vegeta elevo su poder, su apariencia cambió, su pelo se torno rubio y un aurea luminosa lo rodeo, ¡se había convertido en SUPERSAIYAJIN!.

- Pero, ¡¿qué es esto?No puede ser!—grito el líder al descubrir que su contrincante tenia mas cosmo energía que él.

- Ese... poder...—trataba de decir el caballero del Cisne.

- Ha alcanzado un nivel enorme, jamás había visto algo así—dijo Marin, el peli negro, ahora rubio tenía más sorpresas que la impresionaban.

Vegeta se lanzó sobre su rival quien trato de atacarlo, pero fue inútil, violentos golpes se abatieron sobre él, que trató por todos los medios de contraatacar pero los golpes se sucedían ininterrumpidamente cuando le dio un último golpe que lo estrelló contra el suelo, en eso Vegeta decide aterrizar junto a él.

- Pensé que serías más rápido al incrementar tu poder pero me equivoqué. Quizás esa armadura te resta velocidad. Te la quitare—empezó a decir el rubio, en eso Vegeta estiró su mano y una serie de ráfagas cayó sobre Kalibos, destrozando su armadura y dejándolo en un estado calamitoso – Tal vez ahora reconsideres mi oferta pero en el estado en que estas no podrías ni matar a una mosca. Creo que lo único que conseguirás será salvar tu vida –.

- ¡Si crees que me has vencido te equivocas!, yo te ... – trato de decir Kalibos pero un golpe en el rostro lo volvió a derribar y un disparo lo volvió a lanzar lejos.

- ¡Última oportunidad!, responderás sí o no – dijo Vegeta mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia el derrotado.

- Espera yo... no, mi señor, dame una oportunidad—rogaba Kalibos a la nada, llamando la intención de todos, en eso todos se dieron cuenta que no era a Vegeta a quien se dirigía, un poder desconocido se había hecho presente y rodeó a Kalibos quien empezó a retorcerse – ¡Noooo, piedaaad! ¡Ahhhhh!—grito Kalibos antes de estallar con un gran estruendo.

- Yo no le hice nada, no entiendo...—decía extrañado el Sayajin.

- No fuiste tú... Fue un poder desconocido—le rectifico Marin.

- Vaya pensé que sería más trabajoso pero solo era una basura—decía aburrido Vegeta volviendo a la normalidad –...Un momento, algo está pasando... — dijo llamando la atención de los caballeros.

- Deben estar peleando también en China si es que la misión era destruir a los caballeros dorados—opinó Yoga al escuchar lo dicho por Vegeta.

- No solamente es eso, hay algo más, si querían destruir a los caballeros dorados era para una sola cosa... – decía Marin al entender lo dicho por el caballero de bronce.

- Dejar a Atena desprotegida, con todos nosotros aquí... – termino de decir Sheena.

- ¡Oh no! ¡Eso quiere decir que Atena está en peligro!—dijo preocupado el caballero de Andromeda.

- Si, su diosa está siendo atacada en estos momentos... – les informo Vegeta despreocupado, ya que a él no le interesaba

- ¡Volvamos al aeropuerto! Sheena, Marin, ustedes quédense, nosotros nos iremos hacia allá—les dijo Yoga planeando un plan.

- ¡Ja! En tu armatoste solo llegaríamos a ver lo que nos dejaron, yo me adelantaré—les informo Vegeta.

- Pero ¿cómo...? – le preguntó Yoga pero Vegeta no contestó, simplemente se elevó en el aire.

- Quédense para que las damas atiendan sus heridas y les den un poco de leche, yo me encargaré... – y sin decir más Vegeta salió volando a velocidad supersónica ...

Mientras tanto en China, Gokú peleaba contra Gamar. Esta vez Gokú tomó la iniciativa y le propinó una serie de golpes a Gamar derribándolo. Este decide atacar nuevamente.

- ¡Poder del viento del sur!—grito Gamar.

El ataque fue directo hacia Gokú, quien usando la tele transportación esquivo el ataque y se puso en frente de Gamar, golpeándolo en el rostro, derribándolo nuevamente. Mientras tanto Shiru lanzaba su ataque contra el otro guerrero.

- ¡Dragon ascendente!—grito Shiru, el impacto acabó con su oponente.

Mientras Goku se lanzaba sobre Gamar quien ya asustado retrocede

- "no, este sujeto no puede ganarme, ¡es inferior!, ¡todos lo son!"—pensaba Gamar – ¡Lluvia purpura! – ataco.

Un ataque múltiple cae sobre Goku quien lo esquiva, mientras al mismo tiempo preparaba su ataque

- KAME...HAME ... – empezó a decir el Sayajin.

- Que es eso ...?—pregunto sorprendido Shiru al ver una extraña energía formándose en las palmas de su mano.

- ¡HAAAA!—grito Goku terminando su técnica, la onda de energía impacta en Gamar que lo dejo fuera de combate destrozando su armadura – Bien creo que esto está terminado. Gamar, dejemos de lado esta pelea y responde mis preguntas—pero de pronto una energía intensa comenzó a rodear a Gamar.

- ¡Retrocedan!, va a ... – trato de decir el caballero de Dragón advirtiéndoles de algo pero en ese momento Gamar estalló violentamente.

Goku se acerca adonde había estallado Gamar y mira el lugar con cierta pesadumbre. El no estaba acostumbrado a matar a sus enemigos y este ya había sido vencido

- ¿Que fue lo que le pasó?—pregunto extrañado el Sayajin al ver lo que le había pasado a su enemigo.

- Algo o alguien lo destruyó ya que había sido derrotado. Eso solo confirma que hay alguien detrás de esto que los envío aquí a destruir a los caballeros dorados y que sabía que estarían indefensos. Estos guerreros no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para derrotarlos en igualdad de condiciones – opino Shiru al entender un poco más a su enemigo.

- Eso quiere decir también que debe haber pasado lo mismo en Grecia, aún están combatiendo... – dijo Seiya pensando en sus amigos.

- No, no es así... – les dijo Goku.

Momentos antes de esta pelea, en Japón:

Ichi y Nachi yacían exánimes en el suelo, un grupo de figuras contemplaban la escena. Ban terminaba de caer víctima de un rápido ataque que lo hirió de gravedad. Geki acudía en auxilio de sus compañeros.

- ¡Jabuuuu! Nos ata ... – trato de decir Geki mas no termino la frase. Uno de los guerreros salto sobre el propinándole un golpe terrible en la cabeza. Geki intentó reaccionar atacando a su enemigo pero este se colocó detrás de él dándole un fuerte golpe en la nuca, dejándolo fuera de combate.

Jabu se percató que algo pasaba y se dirigió a Tatsumi.

- ¡Tatsumi! Algo está pasando allá afuera, lleva a Atena a un lugar seguro, de prisa – le apresuró el caballero de Unicornio, salto desde la ventana hacia el jardín, pero al llegar al suelo un fuerte golpe lo derribó, pero consiguió reaccionar y evitó el segundo ataque, consiguiendo hacer distancia con su contrincante – ¿Quien eres?—le pregunto.

Su adversario se plantó frente a él. Vestía una armadura casi plateada y emitía un fuerte cosmo.

-Te felicito, eludiste mi ataque, pero eso solo prolongó tu vida un poco más que la de tus compañeros—le dijo el extraño caballero.

- ¡Maldito! ¡Quien quiera que seas lo pagarás!—le grito Jabu enojado al contemplar los cuerpos caídos de sus compañeros, y sentir que no había energía en ellos.

-¡Ja! Si tanto te interesa saberlo mi nombre es Faetón, represento al viento Este y tú tendrás el honor de morir en mis manos – se presento el caballero

Acto seguido atacó. Jabu eludió el ataque y contraatacó con una serie de golpes que su adversario eludió también para luego lanzarle un ataque a distancia.

- ¡Tormenta del Este!—grito Faetón.

El ataque alcanzó a Jabu, derribándolo, momento aprovechado por Faetón para lanzarle un segundo ataque poniéndolo fuera de combate.

-¡ Vaya! Pensé que me darías más trabajo. ¡Muereee!—grito el caballero de armadura plateada, pero el ataque no llegó a Jabu, de pronto fue desviado por una energía que rodeo a Jabu protegiéndolo.

- ¿Que es esto? ¿quién eres?— grito Featón al ver que ya no estaban solos.

De pronto una energía luminosa apareció frente a Faetón y de ella emergió Ikki, el Caballero del Fenix.

Fin del capítulo 9

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!, a pasado tiempo, y en verdad lo siento pero la uni si que toma mayoria de mi tiempo.. u.u... pero bueno.. ya sali asi que tengo mas tiempo de subir cap!.. XD... jejeje... n.n.. espero que lo esten esperando... n.n...<strong>

**Gracias a todas las personas que dejan Review, y a quienes tambien pusieron este finc en alertas y favoritos... n.n...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Este finc no me pertenece ni los personajes, le pertenece a Eduardo Castro (el finc), Dragon ball le pertenece a **Akira Toriyama y Saint Seya es de Masami Kurumada.****

****Aclaraciones:****

-Conversaciones-

-"pensamientos"-

* * *

><p>Capitulo 10<p>

Batalla por Saori

Faetón retrocedió ante la aparición de Ikki, pero rápidamente se recuperó. Después de todo, para él, solo era un caballero de bronce.

- ¿Quien eres? ¿Es que quieres tomar el lugar de él para morir?—se burló Faetón.

- Yo soy el Fénix y estoy aquí para enviarte al infierno Faetón—le contesto Ikki sorprendiendo al caballero de armadura plateada.

- ¿Sabes quién soy?—pregunto sorprendido Faetón ya que él no llegaba a reconocer al caballero de bronce.

- Así es. Tú eres uno de los 4 guerreros del viento Kalibos, Gamar, Dédalo y tu. Ustedes entrenaron en la isla de la Muerte poco antes que yo llegara—le informó Ikki.

- Si creo que te recuerdo, pensé que no habías sobrevivido, pero si piensas enfrentarme, acabaras deseando haber muerto allá—se burlo el caballero de los vientos.

- ¡Que tonto eres! No se a quien sirves pero hicieron mal sus cálculos y tus compañeros ahora están muertos—.

- ¿Que dices? Eso no es posible… ustedes los caballeros de bronce no tienen oportunidad frente a nosotros—dijo enojado Faetón al pensar que era una mentira de mal gusto.

- A estas alturas deben haber concluido su trabajo, ¿Acaso sientes sus cosmos?—incitó Ikki al caballero. Faetón se concentró, y era cierto… No los sentía

- "que habrá pasado, quizás los caballeros dorados..."—trato de hallarle lógica ante la posibilidad de sus compañeros derrotados.

- Y para terminar ahora, sigues tú—dijo el caballero del Fenix.

- Si piensas eso estas equivocado, ¡Ahora verás!—le grito en contestación el caballero de los vientos quien atacó vertiginosamente pero sus ataques fueron eludidos por Ikki quien devolvía los golpes, entrando en un intercambio de ataques. Finalmente Faetón se eleva y lo ataca a distancia – ¡Tormenta del Este!—.

- ¡Puño Fantasma!—grito Ikki al eludir el ataque y contraatacar, el ataque dio resultado, el cerebro de Faetón se vio afectado y se paralizó al visualizar en su cerebro que los vientos lo rodeaban y lo destrozaban – ¡Enfréntate a tus propios temores Faetón y sucumbe ante ellos! – Ikki iba a dar el golpe definitivo pero en eso recibe un ataque que lo derriba. Al recobrarse ve una figura que esta frente a él – Pero… ¡¿tú eres...?— dijo sorprendido al descubrir quién era el que lo había atacado.

- Así es, yo soy Dédalo, que bueno que nos recordaste Ikki, así por lo menos sabrás quien te mató—le dijo el recién llegado caballero, Ikki se puso de pie y se plantó frente a él.

- Debí suponer que estarías aquí, los buitres nunca vienen solos—respondió el caballero de bronce.

- No presumas de tu condición de Fénix, Ikki. El que hayas obtenido la armadura no te hizo especial—le contesto Dédalo burlándose del caballero.

- No gastes palabras, supongo que has venido a tomar el lugar de Faetón para morir—se burló Ikki.

-No… solo he venido a ocasionar la tuya ya que te interpones—.

- Se quién eres, pero te equivocas referente a mi muerte porque yo significo la tuya—respondió el Fénix ante la provocación de las palabras del enemigo.

- Eres un tonto al enfrentarnos, dejaste de lado todo lo aprendido en la Isla de la Muerte para convertirte en un remedo del Caballero Fénix, pudiste haber llegado lejos Ikki.—le dijo Dédalo burlándose de la condición de Ikki al ser un caballero de bronce.

- Rechazo ese destino que pude haber tenido de haber seguido esa tradición del Fenix, me di cuenta de ello cuando serví al Santuario y a Arlecs. Todos aquellos que siguieron esa senda están muertos y nosotros los caballeros de bronce salimos airosos de las 12 casas—dijo Ikki.

- No pienso discutir eso contigo Fénix, ¡Es hora de que mueras!— dijo Dédalo que sin perder el tiempo atacó con una sucesión de golpes, pero Ikki esquiva los ataques y lanza su puño fantasma que Dédalo también evita, y este a su vez lanzaba una serie de ráfagas de energía que Ikki contiene con un rápido movimiento de sus manos, para luego preparar su ataque

- ¡Ave Fénix!—grito Ikki su técnica. En eso Dédalo fue alcanzado por el ataque que lo derribó. Ikki aprovechó para conectarle un golpe de puño en el rostro de Dédalo e Ikki también aprovecha que este queda desorientado y le lanza un nuevo ataque del fénix. Dédalo hace un supremo esfuerzo y elude el ataque pero Ikki rápidamente se coloca detrás de él lanzándole un golpe que lo alcanza, dejándolo indefenso, pero en ese momento, Ikki es alcanzado por un fuerte ataque que lo lanza contra los muros de la residencia Kido, derribándola. Lastimado ikki se incorpora y encara a su nuevo atacante –¿Quién eres?—.

-¿No me reconoces Ikki? ¡Me sorprende!—se burla la nueva persona, Ikki miró bien al recién llegado, era alto y corpulento, vestía una armadura azul y una capa purpura.

-"no puede ser!" – Pensó descubriendo quien era el recién llegado – ¡Tu eres Eolo!, también fuiste mi maestro en la Isla de la Muerte—.

- ¡Así es!, veo que has progresado Ikki, controlas bien la técnica del Ave Fénix, que fue la que te enseñé. Quizás tu hubieses tomado el lugar de Dédalo, Faetón o los otros, aunque ahora hay vacantes... – le dijo Eolo admirando lo fuerte que se había vuelto su discípulo.

- Porque estás aquí?—pregunto Ikki sin entender el por qué su maestro se encontraba ahí.

- Yo represento el poder del viento, es lógico que yo dirija a los guerreros del viento, además que también soy su maestro, la idea es que uno de ellos pueda tomar mi lugar cuando me supere—le informo Eolo sorprendiendo al caballero de bronce.

- No creo que tu dirijas esto, ¿Para que atentar contra Atena y los caballeros dorados?—pregunto el Fénix sin entender por qué lo hacía.

- Tienes razón, yo obedezco a fuerzas superiores que no es el caso mencionártelas. Te ofrezco la oportunidad de unírteme y conocer de lo que te estoy hablando. Lo hago en consideración a que fuiste mi mejor alumno lo que ahora has demostrado—trato de convencer Eolo a su antiguo aprendiz.

- Tengo una deuda contigo, podría pensarlo, siempre y cuando me cuentes mas sobre esto—dijo Ikki tratando de que Eolo le contase mas sobre el asunto.

- Me alegra que pienses así, antes de decírtelo y como señal de nuestro pacto, sube y trae a Atena—dijo feliz Eolo pensando que su antiguo discípulo estaba con él, Ikki hizo el ademán de subir pero en vez de eso se lanza contra Eolo, atacándolo con el Ave Fénix, pero para su sorpresa, Eolo la había contenido con una mano – Eres un tonto Ikki, al pensar que me engañarías,…. sabía muy bien que intentabas sorprenderme, además ¿cómo se te ocurre atacarme con el Fenix?, ¿acaso olvidaste que fui yo quien te la enseñé?— Diciendo esto Eolo le devuelve el ataque a Ikki, lanzándolo lejos y estrellándolo contra los muros de la residencia – Es obvio que no deseas pertenecer a los guerreros del viento, así que terminaré contigo rápidamente – dijo preparando su ataque.

- ¡Espere mi señor!—grito Faetón deteniendo el ataque de Eolo.

- Que quieres Faetón?—.

- Soy consciente que fallé al enfrentar a Ikki, déjeme acabar con él para enmendar mi error—dijo Faetón tratando de convencer a su señor.

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres?, es tuyo entonces, pero no demores— Diciendo esto Eolo se elevó por los aires seguido de Dédalo hacia el segundo piso, quedando solo Faetón frente a Ikki, que se incorporaba  
>- Continuemos Ikki, no insistas en detener a Eolo, es demasiado para ti, confórmate en enfrentarme y morir en mis manos—dijo altaneramente Faetón.<p>

- ¡Cobarde! ¡Todos los son! Tuvieron que esperar a Eolo para hacerme a un lado, pero si no puedo salvar a Atena… ¡Me conformaré con hacerte pagar por ello!—Diciendo esto Ikki se lanzó contra Faetón iniciándose la batalla, esta vez Faetón esquiva los ataques de Ikki y contraataco derribándolo de un golpe.

Mientras tanto Eolo y Dédalo llegan hasta Saori, quien impasible los esperaba solo protegida por Tatsumi

- Atena… es un honor estar ante ti, he venido a llevarte conmigo—le dijo Eolo ante la presencia de la diosa.

- ¿Quienes son ustedes? ¿Que es lo que quieren?—dijo Saori al ver a los recién llegados.

- Yo soy Eolo, somos los guerreros del viento y ya te dijimos lo que queremos, lo demás lo sabrás más adelante, por favor no te resistas—le dijo el comandante de los vientos.

- ¡No se atrevan a acercársele o se la verán conmigo!—grito Tatsumi dándoles a entender que él estaba ahí, Eolo sonríe y mira a Dédalo, quien con un movimiento de su mano lanza a Tatsumi por la ventana

- Tatsumi!—grito Saori al ver a su mayordomo ser lanzado a la ventana.

- Es una pena que la diosa Atena este protegida por incompetentes, de ahora en adelante nosotros te protegeremos…. Así que ven conmigo.—trato de hacer razonar a Atena.

- Si prometen no lastimar a nadie más, iré con ustedes—le dijo la chica buscando una mejor forma para que sus caballeros no saliesen lastimados.

-Nooo—grito alguien, todos voltearon y en eso vieron a Seiya y Goku que se aproximaban al grupo, Saori descubrió que quien había gritado era su caballero de Pegaso.

- ¡Seiya!—grito Saori sorprendida de ver ahí a su caballero junto con el Sayajin.

- ¡Aléjense de ella!—dijo Seiya poniéndose enfrente de su diosa y poniéndose en posición de ataque.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Quieres jugar niño?—dijo divertido Dédalo ante la posibilidad de pelear.

Seiya no dijo mas y atacó con sus meteoros a Dédalo y Eolo quienes esquivaron los ataques, pero en ese momento, Seiya elevo su cosmo intensamente consiguiendo elevar la velocidad de su ataque alcanzando a Dédalo quien cae derribado, esta vez Pegaso no quiso dar ninguna oportunidad, y atacó otra vez a Dédalo haciendo estallar su cosmo e impactó en Dédalo abatiéndolo esta vez.

- Vaya!, si que sabe pelear, creo que le dejare el siguiente también—dijo Goku al ver como peleaba el caballero de bronce.

- ¡Goku! ¿Donde está Shiru?—le pregunto Saori al peli negro.

- Se quedo con su maestro por si tenía que protegerlo, cuando nos dimos cuenta de lo que estaba pasando aquí traje a Seiya. Supongo que ya sabes lo que pasó allá—le informo Goku.

- Si pero...—trato de decir Saori pero no pudo terminar la frase, en ese momento Seiya atacó a Eolo incrementando fuertemente su cosmo.

Mientras tanto en ese momento Yoga, Chun y Sheena subían presurosamente al avión para ir directo hacia en donde se encontraba su diosa Atena.

- ¡Maldito Vegeta! Pudo muy bien llevar a alguno de nosotros—gruñía enojado Yoga al recordar como se había ido el mencionado.

- Pero en cierto modo tenía razón, en el avión no llegaremos a tiempo, aunque... —no pudo terminar de decir Shun al concentrarse y descubrir muchos cosmos reunidos a donde ellos irían.

- ¿Que sucede?—pregunto curioso el caballero del Cisne al ver a su amigo no terminaba su oración.

- Siento muchos cosmos allá que combaten. ¡Son Seiya y mi hermano!—informo el caballero de Andromeda al descubrir de quienes eran los cosmos.

- ¿Estás seguro?, si es así me siento un poco más tranquilo—dijo el rubio.

- Si, estoy seguro que son ellos, eso quiere decir que ese tal Goku está allá también—razonó Shun, al pensar en algo lógico para que su amigo castaño estuviera allá.

- Bueno, si es tan fuerte como Vegeta creo que no debemos preocuparnos… a propósito, estás segura de venir con nosotros Sheena?—le pregunto Yoga a la guerrera.

- Si, creo que puedo ayudar— contesto la peli verde, Yoga se preguntaba porque el interés de ir, sabiéndose menos fuerte que ellos, además que ahora trataba de evitar en lo posible a Seiya

- "Sea lo que sea, espero que no tenga que ver con Vegeta".—pensó mirando a la chica y después a la ventana ya que el avión empezaba a elevarse con dirección a la mansión Kido. Recordaba que Vegeta le había visto el rostro cuando se le cayó la máscara en medio del combate. Mientras Marin luchaba con Kalibos y el se recuperaba pudo ver a Sheena que ocultaba su rostro y a Vegeta observando...

Mientras tanto en Japón, el caballero de Pegaso combatía con Eolo quien a su vez eludía sus golpes con facilidad, en eso Seiya decide incrementar su cosmo haciéndolo estallar, lanzándole una serie de ataques a Eolo que este elude, pero en ese momento Seiya alcanza un mayor nivel consiguiendo ver los movimientos de Eolo e impactándolo en el pecho con un fuerte golpe que lo derribo. Eolo rápidamente se incorpora sorprendido por la acción del caballero de Pegaso.

- ¡Vaya! No esperaba eso de un caballero de bronce… tú debes ser Pegaso ¿No es cierto?—inquirió el señor de los vientos.

- Así es y te advierto que...—trato de decir Seiya pero Eolo lo interrumpe terminando su frase.

- Ya se, ya se,…. pelearas hasta el final por proteger a Atena… muy bien, es obvio que no puedo jugar contigo, así que terminemos… ¡ATAQUE DE LOS 4 VIENTOS!—.

Una serie de ondas energéticas emergieron del cuerpo de Eolo, Seiya trató de eludirlos pero fue atrapado por ellas, comprimiéndolo fuertemente

- "No puedo liberarme!"—pensó, de pronto un disparo de energía se dirigió hacia Eolo quien por esquivarlo soltó a Seiya, cayendo este exánime al suelo

-¡Quien se atrevió!—grito enojado Eolo al verse atacado de la nada.

-Fui yo—dijo Goku apareciendo

-Como te atreves a atacarme mientras estaba peleando con Pegaso, ¡Eres un cobarde!—.

-Lo siento, pero no podía permitir que mataras a Seiya, además ese ataque fue solo para que lo soltaras no para dañarte… yo seré tu oponente—contesto el sayajin.

-Bien, no sé quién eres, pero pareces un reto interesante—dijo Eolo mirando fijamente al peli negro.

Diciendo esto Eolo atacó con una serie de disparos que Goku esquivaba y contraatacaba pero Eolo también los eludía, el señor de los vientos decide lanzar varios disparos de energía hacia Goku que este contiene. Mientras tanto Ikki la estaba pasando mal a manos de Faetón.

-Que lástima Ikki, te creí mejor rival, me sorprendiste con tu puño fantasma pero parece que es lo mejor que tienes—se burlo Faetón.

-No pienses que esto ha terminado. ¡Alas del Fenix!—grito Ikki, pero el ataque fue eludido por Faetón quien decide lanzar un contraataque.

- ¡Ventisca Mortal!—grito Faetón en contestación al ataque de su enemigo.

Ikki recibe el ataque derribándolo, en ese momento Faetón se lanza contra el dispuesto a dar el último golpe pero en ese momento recibe un ataque sorpresivo que lo derriba. Faetón se incorpora lastimado y se encara con el recién llegado

- ¡Quien eres!—grito el caballero de los vientos que al voltearse descubre a un pelinegro.

- Vaya, tú debes ser uno de los amigos de Kalibos, por lo menos ambos tienen el mismo disfraz de payaso, o tenían por qué el de él ya no sirve ni para hacer conservas—se burló Vegeta

- ¿Te atreves a burlarte de los guerreros del viento? ¡Ventisca Mortal!—grito Faetón enojado ante la insolencia del recién llegado.

Faetón lanza su ataque hacia Vegeta que lo contiene y contraataca lanzándole una serie de disparos que Faetón recibe en su mayor parte, cuando quiso dar otro golpe una voz lo contiene

- ¡Detente!—grito Ikki dándole a entender que el estaba también ahí.

- ¿Que es lo que quieres?—inquirió Vegeta observándolo detenidamente - ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?

- No sé quién eres, pero esta no es tu pelea ¡Apártate! ¡No necesito tu ayuda!—le contestó Ikki.

Vegeta lo miró burlonamente, pero en ese momento vio la mirada de Ikki, su determinación y se sintió en cierto modo reflejado en el

- "Quizás en su lugar yo haría lo mismo"—pensó al verse a él mismo en los ojos del caballero del Fenix – ¡Parece que una de estas sabandijas enlatadas tiene orgullo!, de acuerdo te lo dejo, por lo menos ya te lo ablandé—le dijo burlón Vegeta, y sin decir más decide ponerse a un lado mientras Faetón se incorporaba e Ikki le encara

-Esta pelea es entre tú y yo Faetón no lo olvides—le dijo Ikki a su enemigo.

-De acuerdo Fenix, pero una vez que acabe contigo, ¡seguirás tú, enano!—contesto Faetón al verse completamente humillado por el peli negro.

Vegeta en ese momento no le presta atención, se había percatado que algo pasaba en el interior de la casa y decide volar hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Saori...

Mientras tanto Goku combatía con Eolo quien nuevamente se prepara a lanzar su ataque especial

- ¡Poder de los 4 Vientos!— grito el señor de los vientos, pero se sorprende cuando Goku elude los ataque usando la tele transportación – ¡Buen movimiento! Pero mi ataque sigue tu cosmo adonde quiera que vayas – le informo mientras se burlaba de lo que veía, y es que Goku no se daba cuenta pero el ataque rápidamente lo alcanza – ¡Esta vez no escaparás! ¡Prepárate! ¡Fuerza Máxima!— El ataque se hizo más potente comprimiendo con mayor fuerza a Goku ...

Mientras en el interior de la casa Kido, Saori encaraba a una persona que vestía una armadura negra con cornamentas emergiendo de ella y del casco

- Espero que no te resistas Atena, ven conmigo—le dijo la persona tras la armadura.

- Está bien… solo quiero que esto termine de una vez—le dijo Atena completamente seria.

Pero en ese momento Vegeta aparece volando y entra por la ventana encarando al recién llegado.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Otra basura viene por mas! Aunque ... – Vegeta sintió que el recién llegado era diferente a los otros—"su poder es diferente"—pensó mirando al caballero de armadura negra.

-Atena, será mejor que le digas a ese gusano que no interfiera—dijo el misterioso caballero.

-Te atreves a...—dijo enojado Vegeta al verse completamente ignorado, pero no pudo terminar su frase, ya que el desconocido movió un dedo y Vegeta salió volando atravesando la pared.

En ese momento Goku comprimido por al ataque de Eolo incrementa su poder alcanzando el nivel de Supersaiyajin.

-¡AHHHHH!—grito Goku poniéndose en una pose de piernas separadas y los brazos junto al torax.

-¿¡Que es eso!—pregunto sorprendido Eolo al ver lo que pasaba ante sus ojos.

En ese momento Faetón e Ikki detienen su pelea para ver lo sucedido, el desconocido y Saori también prestan atención. Goku consigue liberarse del poder de Eolo. En eso, Vegeta se recupera y contraataca, lanzándose furiosamente a darle un golpe al desconocido pero para su sorpresa el caballero de armadura negra lo contiene con su mano y le lanza un golpe al estomago y otro en la nuca derribándolo. Para ese entonces Goku lanza un Kamehameha contra Eolo quien sorprendido tarda en reaccionar recibiendo el impacto de lleno y dejándolo fuera de combate.

Mientras tanto Ikki aprovecha la duda de Faetón al ver a su jefe derrotado para atacar con el Ave Fénix pero consigue hacer estallar su cosmo dando de lleno a Faetón liquidándolo. En cambio Vegeta yacía derribado a los pies del desconocido

-Lo siento Atena, pero su insolencia debe ser castigada—le dijo la persona desconocida, diciendo esto lanza sus dedos contra el cuerpo de Vegeta quien en una rápida reacción mueve su cuerpo esquivándolo. Rápidamente se incorpora y se prepara nuevamente a luchar

- ¡Insolente! ¡Te hare pagar por esto! ¡Ahhhhh!—dijo Vegeta quien se transforma en Super Sayajin. El desconocido no se inmuta ante eso

- Tú debes ser uno de los recién llegados. Si crees que su transformación me impresiona te equivocas, yo ni siquiera me he esforzado para abatirte antes, ahora solo debo expulsar algo de poder para reducirte a nada— dijo el desconocido, en ese momento eleva su poder pero inmediatamente la baja – ¡Lástima! Me han ordenado irme, pero no te preocupes saiyajin ya nos veremos de nuevo-

Diciendo eso, el desconocido desaparece...

Fin del capítulo 10

* * *

><p><strong>Un nuevo capitulo!... YEA!... XD.. jejeje... espero les guste... jejeje... n.n... se esta poniendo interesante... X3... asi que esperenlo con ganas!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Este finc es de Eduardo Castro,... NO MIO!,... Yo solo le pedi permiso para poder publicar este grandioso finc en esta genial y hermosa comunidad de Fanfiction.**

****Bueno, Dragon Ball es de Akira Toriyama y Saint Seya es de Masami Kurumada.****

**Aclaraciones:**

-Hablar normal—

-"pensamientos"-

***NOTA:Este finc cambio de categoria de Dragon Ball... a Dragon Ball Z... la razon, es por que aun que no salen mucho ya estan Videl, Pan, Trunks, Goten y Bra (pero no los pondre en Dragon Ball GT, por la razon de que Pan todabia es pequella...)**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 11<p>

Incertidumbre

Ambos Saiyas regresan a la normalidad y contemplan el panorama, vieron que habían varios caídos, Goku se acerca a Seiya para ayudarlo, sacando una bolsa de su bolsillo

-Come esto, te hará bien—le dijo Goku al caballero de Pegaso.

-¿Que es? No, no quiero—dijo desconfiado el castaño al mirar la semilla que le ofrecía el peli negro.

- Cómelo, no tengas miedo, es la semilla del ermitaño, te curará tus heridas—le informó el Sayajin, aun con desconfianza el castaño decide ingerirlo y para su sorpresa sus dolores cesan y siente su cuerpo en buenas condiciones

- ¡Increíble!, es como si no hubiese peleado, ¿qué cosas son?—pregunto sorprendido Seiya al verse sin ningún rasguño

- No lo sé exactamente, aunque son semillas que crecen en la Torre Karin allá en mi mundo, pero será mejor ver a tus compañeros—le dijo Goku mirando a los caídos, en eso el peli negro y Seiya se acercan a Jabu a quien le dan una semilla, inmediatamente Jabu se recupera

- ¿Que pasó? ¿Dónde está Atena?—dijo el caballero de Unicornio una vez recuperado.

- Ella está bien, no te preocupes, vencimos a los intrusos, más bien hay que ayudar a Geki y los demás—le respondió Seiya, y diciendo eso se acerca a los cuerpos caídos de sus compañeros. Estaban en muy mal estado, especialmente Geki.

- ¡Debemos llevarlo a un hospital, de prisa, tiene el cuello roto!—dijo Jabu alterado por ver a su amigo en esas condiciones.

- Hay que darle primero esto—le dijo Goku mientras le hacía comer la semilla a Geki quien inmediatamente se reanima y se pone de pie.

-Increíble, pero si estaba...—trato de decir Jabu ante lo que había pasado.

- ¡Me siento bien!, por un momento pensé que estaba muerto ¿Que me diste?—le pregunto Geki a Goku al verse totalmente recuperado.

- Una semilla del ermitaño, cura toda herida o daño, siempre y cuando no sea por causas naturales. Hay que darles a los demás—le dijo el Sayajin.

Acto seguido comienzo a darles las semillas a los caídos, pero Ikki no quiso recibirla.

- ¡No la necesito!—le dijo Ikki una vez que el peli negro estuvo enfrente de él.

- No pareces en buen estado, tómala, te hará bien—le dijo Goku tratando de animarlo a ingerir la semilla.

-No es asunto tuyo… estoy contento con mis heridas, dásela a Tatsumi que sigue tirado allá—le gruño en contestación el caballero de bronce volteando la mirada y fijarla en el guardaespaldas.

- ¡Es verdad! Por eso no lo veía por ningún lado, pero si cambias de opinión dímelo—le dijo Goku mientras se iba hacia el guardaespaldas, mas Ikki no respondió y siguió mirando los alrededores, como buscando algo.

- ¡Hola Ikki!, me alegro que hayas venido, ¿Buscas algo?—le pregunto Seiya apareciendo a un lado del caballero del Fénix.

- Si estoy tratando de sentir a Eolo, pero parece que sobrevivió y se fue—respondió Ikki.

- Si, así es, pero los dos que lo acompañaban están muertos ¿Porque ese interés en él?—le pregunto extrañado el castaño al ver a su amigo interesado en el enemigo.

- El fue mi maestro en la Isla de la Muerte—.

- ¿Qué?, eso quiere decir que sabes quién es y lo que quería—pregunto sorprendido Seiya mirando a su amigo fijamente.

- Se lo que fue, no lo que es ahora ya que sirve a otros que no me dijo ¿Atena está bien?—le pregunto al no ver a Saori.

- Si, es una suerte que Goku y Vegeta nos hayan ayudado—le conto Seiya mirando hacia el Sayajin.

- ¿Confías en ellos?—pregunto desconfiado Ikki mirando a Goku.

- No enteramente, ni siquiera me simpatizan, especialmente el tal Vegeta, pero debo reconocer que sin su ayuda se habrían llevado a Atena. ¿Cómo es que apareciste por acá?— preguntó el caballero del Pegaso.

- Shaka de Virgo se comunicó conmigo, pero no habló de esos dos ¿quiénes son exactamente?—le pregunto al no entender quienes eran esas personas, Seiya al saber que su amigo no sabía empezó a contarle sobre ellos, mientras Goku reanimaba a Tatsumi con la semilla del ermitaño.

- ¿Saca tu mano de mi boca, pero ...?, ya me siento bien!, que fue ... Un momento. ¿Donde está la señorita Kido?—grito Tatsumi una vez recuperado.

- Se encuentra bien no te preocupes, en este momento está bajando—le informo Goku, en ese momento Saori salía de la casa mostrando una gran preocupación por los caballeros

- ¿Se encuentran bien todos?—les pregunto la chica una vez estando cerca de sus caballeros.

-Si Atena, pero es tu sagrada persona lo más importante ahora—respondió Jabu inclinándose ante su diosa.

- Señorita Saori, regrese a la casa, es demasiado peligroso estar aquí. Esos tipos pueden regresar – trato de convencer Tatsumi una vez estando cerca de la chica, mas Saori no dijo nada y se acercó a Seiya e Ikki.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Seiya?... Bienvenido Ikki, me alegro que hayas venido—les dijo Saori una vez estando enfrente de sus dos caballeros

- No tienes que agradecerme nada Atena… era mi deber—le respondió Ikki

- Creo que Tatsumi tiene razón, debemos buscar un lugar más seguro para ti Atena—le informo Seiya mirando a su diosa.

- Lo sé, pero creo que será inútil—dijo la chica desanimada.

- ¿Porque dices eso?—pregunto extrañado Seiya mirando a su diosa por una explicación.

- Es una amenaza muy grande a lo que enfrentamos, es evidente que hay alguien detrás de todo esto y debe ser la persona que robó esa esfera del dragón, sea quien sea es un poder mayor que cualquiera que hayamos enfrentado—respondió Atena mirando a sus caballeros y a los dos Saiyajin.

- Sea quien sea lo derrotaremos—respondió con convicción el caballero de Pegaso.

- No lo sé Seiya, es a mí a quien quiere. Quizás sea mejor que me entregue. Esto es demasiado peligroso para todos—opinó Saori pensando en sus caballeros antes que nada.

- ¡No digas eso! No permitiremos que nada te pase ¿Verdad caballeros? – les pregunto Seiya a sus amigos.

- Estamos aquí para protegerte a costa de nuestras vidas si fuera necesario – respondió de inmediato Jabu.

- Tu eres la garantía para la paz en el mundo ¡no podemos perderte!—contesto Geki mirando a Saori.

- ¡Así es! Estaremos listos para seguir luchando contra cualquier adversario—dijo Ichi.

- Nuestra amistad y amor hacia ti nos permitirá salir airosos—contesto Nachi.

- Si… es maravilloso ¡y creo que voy a vomitar de la emoción! – dijo Vegeta aburrido de ver todo ese cariño y dedicación de los caballeros hacia su diosa. Todos en ese momento voltearon a ver a Vegeta, quien los miraba con furia, Goku también estaba sorprendido y Vegeta continua – ¡Pero qué partida de idiotas sentimentales! ¡Cuánta devoción hacia su diosa que parece tan dispuesta a abandonarlos! Por un momento llegue a pensar que valían la pena pero ahora me doy cuenta que no sirven ni para ayudar a lustrarse las botas a Kakaroto – dijo con indiferencia el príncipe de los Sayajin.

- ¡Cállate! ¿Cómo te atreves a...? – trato de decir Jabu pero Vegeta lo interrumpió.

- ¡Cierra la boca insecto! De no haber sido por nosotros en este momento solo serían carroña y su diosa estaría haciendo quien sabe que con sus enemigos—respondió furioso Vegeta.

- ¡Por favor Vegeta! No hables así… ellos son nuestros anfitriones, estas actuando muy descortés con ellos, además pelearon bien—trató de calmar Goku a su compañero, mas eso no funciono.

- ¡Cállate! Tú eres tan idiota como ellos. Si tanto te gustan puedes quedarte aquí. Yo vine a buscar la esfera del dragón y no a solucionarles sus problemas a estos incompetentes. Hasta el más tonto de los Kaiosamas sería más útil que esta diosa. Yo no los necesito. Si esas sabandijas que vinieron antes son los que tienen la esfera, se las quitaré después de aplastarlos. ¡Tú puedes quedarte aquí y seguir jugando a la niñera!—respondió Vegeta, y sin decir más que decir decide elevarse y salir volando lejos de allí.

- ¡Regresa maldito cobarde! Repite de nuevo todo lo que has dicho—le grito Jabu, mas Vegeta ya se había marchado.

- Disculpen por lo que dijo. Vegeta es muy temperamental y por lo general es muy agresivo con los demás, pero él no hablaba en serio. Solo piensa que siendo duro puede hacer que la gente actué como él quiere – trato de justificar Goku.

- ¿Ah sí? Pues le agradecería que no vuelva. No lo necesitamos a él ni a ti—respondió bruscamente Seiya.

- Seiya ¡Por favor! Goku es un amigo y está dispuesto a ayudarnos y ya vieron que tiene mucha capacidad para eso, además de no ser por él, ese tal Eolo te hubiera matado. Discúlpanos Goku, sabemos que eres sincero y no te preocupes por Vegeta supongo que ya se le pasará y sigue siendo bienvenido entre nosotros – respondió Saori entendiendo al Sayajin.

- Tienes razón, estoy seguro que volveremos a pelear juntos ya que a quienes buscamos son enemigos de ustedes. Vaya ¡es emocionante! Si son tan fuertes como dices, será una pelea interesante. Estoy impaciente por enfrentarlos—dijo animado Goku ante la posibilidad de volver a pelear.

- ¿Escuché bien? Nuestro mundo y Atena están en peligro y tu pareces disfrutarlo – le grito enojado Seiya al ver la emoción de pelear en el peli negro.

- No es por eso… solo que me gusta pelear contra enemigos muy fuertes – respondió Goku tranquilo como siempre.

- ¿Que te gusta? Si no fuera porque eres extraterrestre, pensaría que eres un humano loco – respondió cansado Seiya.

- Bueno, siento que te parezca malo, pero aunque me considero un terrícola soy de la raza saiyajin y esta es así… el gusto por la pelea está dentro mío – le contesto el Sayajin sin enfadarse.

- Bueno, ahora me explico porque tu raza fue exterminada. Lo que me sorprende es que tu y Vegeta sigan vivos con la vida que llevan—pensó en voz alta Seiya al tratar de imaginarse la vida de los dos Sayajin.

- Pero tú también eres un guerrero... – le contesto extrañado Goku.

- ¡A mí no me gusta pelear! Si lo hago es porque me veo obligado a ello, no ando por el mundo buscando camorra—respondió enojado Seiya.

- Bueno, ahora me explico porque peleas con tantas dudas y le das oportunidad a tus adversarios de superarte desde el inicio – respondió Goku entendiendo al fin por que el castaño hacia eso en sus peleas, aunque lo dijo mirando hacia arriba con el dedo en el mentón como pensando en voz alta y sin intención de ofender

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso? – pregunto entre extrañado y enojado Seiya al escuchar lo dicho por el saiya

- ¡Ya fue suficiente Seiya! No arruinemos esto… hemos logrado una victoria aquí y estamos discutiendo tontamente. Tienen razón, debemos irnos a otro lugar y por favor Goku, nos gustaría contar con tu compañía y ayuda – le pidió Saori al Sayajin.

- Estaré con ustedes, no te preocupes – le contesto con una sonrisa Goku.

Diciendo esto Saori se encaminó a la casa seguida de Tatsumi y los caballeros. Goku se quedó mirando inocentemente a Seiya pero luego se dio vuelta y siguió a Saori y los demás. Fue en ese momento que una voz sonó en su interior.

- ¡Goku, Goku! – trato de llamar la voz.

- ¿Eres tu Supremo Kaioshin? – preguntó Goku al reconocer la voz.

- Si, tonto… baja la voz… o mejor dicho, no hables. He visto lo sucedido, y las cosas se complican, además he hablado con el caballero dorado de Libra, creo que hay algo que debes saber pero antes de decírtelo debo pedirte que seas discreto, ya que esto no le he dicho al caballero de Libra – le respondió el Supremo Kaioshin.

- ¿Que es? – pregunto seriamente Goku.

- Resulta que... – y así el Supremo Kaioshin le contó todo lo que quería decirle.

Mientras tanto después de unos instantes de vacilación Seiya empezó a encaminarse a la casa Kido.

- ¿No vienes Ikki? – le pregunto Seiya al no ver al nombrado avanzar.

- No… tengo algo que hacer – le respondió Ikki dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

- Pero necesitamos estar juntos para proteger a Atena – le respondió sorprendido el castaño al ver a su amigo retirarse.

- Yo estaré cerca, no te preocupes. Además Shun y los demás no tardaran en llegar. Adiós—dijo el caballero del Fénix mientras se alejaba rápidamente.

- "Ikki, porque tienes que ser así?"—pensó Seiya, mientras caminaba hacia la casa – "creo que fui grosero con Goku, aunque no me simpatice parece estar verdaderamente de nuestro lado, además que me salvó la vida, deberé disculparme"—y con esos pensamientos entro a la mansión.

- "no parece que te has ido muy lejos, voy por ti Vegeta ..." – pensó Ikki cambiando de dirección y yéndose por un lado.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar lejos de allí, dentro de un templo de diseño heleno, se erigía un trono donde un ser se encontraba sentado. Vestía una armadura roja y una capa púrpura. Su rostro aunque afable despedía una gran firmeza que hacía difícil sostener su mirada. A su lado, una espada estaba descansando en un pedestal. Frente a él, varios hombres con armaduras estaban inclinados. Uno de ellos, herido y maltrecho se adelantó si dejar de inclinarse

- Eolo, dime, como les fue a ti y a tus hombres? – le pregunto el ser que estaba en el trono.

- Mi ... señor ... siento decir ... que ... – trataba de decir Eolo mas fue interrumpido por su Señor.

- ¿Que fallaste? Ya lo sabía ¿Es que acaso algo puede ocultarse a los ojos de un dios? La pregunta era como es que ellos no están aquí y tu sí. No hace falta que me respondas, están muertos claro está. Lo sorprendente es que tu aún vivas y te atrevas a venir aquí a hablarme de tu fracaso – decía enojado el ente.

- Mi señor... yo... – trato de justificarse Eolo más no tenia salvación.

- ¡Cállate! No hay excusas, no puede haberlas. Todo esto es producto de tu incompetencia y falta de criterio para actuar. Era una misión sencilla para cumplir mis designios y no para tu lucimiento, pero no sopesaste los riesgos y el resultado es ese –.

- Podría volver a... – Eolo trataba de hacer que su Señor le volviese a dar otra oportunidad mas no funcionó.

- ¿Intentarlo? Claro que no y a partir de ahora has perdido mi confianza y pasará mucho tiempo antes de que la recuperes. Ya no te necesito y serán ellos los que se ocupen de eso – dijo su Señor, en eso se levanta y con una mano alzada exclamo – ¡Que vengan a mí los descendientes de los héroes legendarios!

En ese momento, cinco figuras se acercaron al trono, vistiendo armaduras diferentes y denotando un gran poder para luego hincarse de rodillas ante la figura en el trono

– De pie Jare, descendiente de la casa de Teseus, vencedor del Minotauro – dijo, el guerrero con quien había peleado antes Vegeta se puso de píe – De pie Abadon, descendiente de la casa de Perseo, vencedor de Medusa – en eso un guerrero de armadura resplandeciente se puso de pie – De pie Alcibe, descendiente de la casa de Jasón, vencedor del guardián del Vellocino de Oro – siguió un guerrero de armadura dorada – De pie Sarak, descendiente de la casa de Belerofonte, vencedor de la Quimera – dijo mientras un guerrero de armadura oscura se yergue – Y tu, mi guerrero más poderoso… Kaetrón, descendiente de la casa de Hércules el indestructible héroe legendario, ponte de pie – exclamo jubiloso mientras un coloso de armadura azul se levanta orgulloso – Ustedes, los héroes legendarios, han sido consagrados a mi desde tiempos inmemoriales, por eso han sido bendecidos ahora con las sagradas armaduras que representan la gloria de sus antepasados. A partir de ahora comienza la tarea de construir un nuevo orden sobre la tierra, donde la divina guerra será desatada para borrar los males del mundo. Para ello Atena debe ser traída ante mí y sus caballeros guardianes exterminados –.

- Mi señor, eso dalo por hecho, hoy incluso tuve la ocasión de distraerme un poco con uno de ellos y no representan ninguna amenaza, pero fiel a tus ordenes no lo extermine – le respondió Jare mirando fijamente a su Señor.

- Tranquilo Jare, se que eres fiel, pero no autoricé tu participación en esa misión que era de Eolo y preferí dejar que fracase solo. Aunque perdimos el factor sorpresa eso no cambia las cosas. Pero déjame decirte que quería observar a esos recién llegados, esas bestias parlantes llamadas saiyajin. Podrían resultar interesantes, especialmente sabiendo que no son de esta dimensión – respondió su Señor.

- Pero ¿Porque han venido aquí? – pregunto Sarak extrañado de que dos personas no fueran de esa dimensión.

- Aunque soy un dios, ahora no lo sé, pero quiero averiguarlo, puede ser que los haya traído Atena aunque eso sería extraño, porque entre los dioses también tenemos reglas y no podemos perturbar el equilibrio de las dimensiones – respondió igualmente curioso el ente.

- Sea lo que sean podemos destruirlos, no los considero rivales y luego podemos ir a su dimensión y destruirla por atreverse a atentar contra nuestro dios y señor – dijo Jare.

- Gracias Jare, pero debes ser menos impetuoso. No cometas el mismo error de Eolo, retírense ahora, cada uno sabe qué hacer, pero esperen mis órdenes – despidió a sus hombres. Al quedarse solo, se levanta y camina por el salón —"¿porque estarán aquí? ¿Tendrá que ver con lo que me dijo el oráculo sobre esas extrañas esferas del dragón que debería tomar en cuenta?, debo saberlo"—pensó mientras contemplaba el cielo – "o si, te alcanzare, llegaré mas allá de las estrellas una vez que venza aquí. Dejemos que Poseidón siga con sus intrigas de niño manipulando Asgard, ya le llegará su turno, ahora es el de Atena, mi hermosa Atena ..." – pensó con una sonrisa macabra plantada en sus labios.

Fin del capítulo 11

* * *

><p><strong>Siento la demora, pero al parecer me equivoque... XD... y publique este cap por otro (bueno es el mismo... pero este tiene la aprovacion de Eduardo Castro... X3... al parecer me revolvi con los cap y no se lo mande... n.n.. ademas de que a este le hice unas pequeñas correcciones que me llegue a dar cuenta)<strong>

**ENSERIO!... siento la Demora... T.T... pero en serio...pero la uni me toma mas de la cuenta... (entre a verano, mi horario era horrible... T.T... clase en la mañana y en la tarde... de 7 a 8:30 am... y d pm... u.u... y para acabarla el profe de la ultima hora NUNCA VINO!... en todo el maldito verano... lo siento... u.u... pero es cierto... solo dejo un mensaje a un compañero ya en la ultima semana diciendo que la otra semana le entregaramos 3o ejercicios... XD... lo bueno es que 20 ya los tenia... de otra materia... XD... al ultimo pase con 10... u.u... pero me siento tan mal por haberlo sacado y no haberme esforzado nada... u.u... *suspiro*... pero que se le va a hacer)...**

**Despues de eso me fui de Vacaciones... y estube mareada por varios dias... XD... soy pesima ara viajar... por eso no me gusta salir mucho... Si ya con media hora ya estoy mareada... T.T... u.u... en tal caso... ya regrese a mi casa... y me pondre las pilas para continuar con este finc... n.n... dentro de unos Dias publicare el cap 12... n.n... (aprovado por Eduardo Castro... n.n...) asi que esperenlo!... n.n... **

**A menos que quieran que lo publique antes... emmm... si recibo 10 reviews... en menos de tres dias o cuatro lo publico... si no entonces se tendran que esperar hasta la otra semana... n.n... **


	12. Chapter 12

**Este finc es de Eduardo Castro,... NO MIO!,... Yo solo le pedi permiso para poder publicar este grandioso finc en esta genial y hermosa comunidad de Fanfiction.**

**Bueno, Dragon Ball es de Akira Toriyama y Saint Seya es de Masami Kurumada.**

**Aclaraciones:**

-Hablar normal—

-"pensamientos"-

***NOTA:Este finc cambio de categoria de Dragon Ball... a Dragon Ball Z... la razon, es por que aun que no salen mucho ya estan Videl, Pan, Trunks, Goten y Bra (pero no los pondre en Dragon Ball GT, por la razon de que Pan todabia es pequella...)**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 12<p>

Interludio y Miedo

Goku ingresó a la casa Kido con un rostro de preocupación, inconscientemente entró al salón donde estaban Saori y los demás caballeros

- Goku, sucede algo?—pregunto preocupada Saori al ver la cara del Sayajin,

- Si..., digo no, lo que pasa es que ... – trato de buscar una excusa Goku, ya que no podía decir nada de lo que había platicado con el Supremo Kaioshin.

- Lo sé, estás triste por lo que te dijo Seiya, no lo tomes a mal, el es muy temperamental—trato de animar Saori pensando que era eso lo que molestaba al peli negro.

- Oh, no tiene importancia, eso ya se lo escuche muchas veces a Milk—dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

- ¿Milk? – pregunto extrañada la chica ante la mención del nombre.

- Mi esposa – dijo el peli negro.

- ¡Ahhh! ¿Así se llama?, ya había olvidado que eres casado, es algo que aún me sorprende – respondió con una sonrisa Saori, en ese momento Seiya entraba al salón.

- ¿Me pareció escuchar que eres casado? – pregunto sorprendido el caballero de Pegaso una vez estado enfrente de su diosa y del Sayajin,

- Así es - respondió el peli negro.

- ¿Y como hiciste? Digo, con la vida que llevas me parece una temeridad – exclamo más que sorprendido al saber que el Sayajin estaba casado.

- No lo creo, es bueno tener familia, tener hijos y verlos crecer es algo reconfortante, te da un motivo para vivir y para luchar – respondió Goku feliz de recordar a quienes lo esperaban, mas Seiya se imaginó al peli negro con hijos y esposa, le parecía improbable ya que tenía una misión en la vida.

- Nosotros los caballeros de Atena hemos consagrado nuestra vida a su servicio – contesto Seiya, ya que su vida era solamente a su diosa.

- Pero no creo que eso signifique que te olvides de vivir, ¿no te parece? – le pregunto Goku.

-¿ A que le llamas vivir?, soy feliz estando al lado de Atena – respondió inmediatamente Seiya, en ese momento Goku se aparta a un lado haciéndole señas a Seiya.

- Pues a mí me parece que tú tienes otro interés, tu amas a Saori verdad? – pregunto Goku una vez teniendo cercas al castaño.

- ¡¿Queee?! – grito sorprendido Seiya al escuchar lo que le había dicho el peli negro.

- vamos, no lo niegues, se te nota, solo que no quieres decírselo y... – empezó a decir el Sayajin mas fue interrumpido por el caballero de Pegaso.

- ¡Basta! ¡No digas tonterías!, mira solo vine a disculparme por lo de hace un rato, ¿está bien? No quiero que te conviertas en mi confesor – contesto Seiya tratando de salir de esa escena.

- Esta bien, no te enfades, no quise molestarte – trató de disculparse Goku al ver lo alterado que estaba el castaño. En ese momento Yoga, Shun y Sheena entran al salón.

-¡Amigos!, ¡que bueno que están aquí! ¿Que paso en Grecia? – les pregunto Seiya al ver a sus amigos.

-Por lo que veo, lo mismo que aquí. Vinieron a matar a los caballeros dorados mientras estaban indefensos, eran dirigidos por un tal Kalibos, pero los derrotamos, aunque fue más bien gracias a Vegeta. A propósito, ¿dónde está el? – pregunto Yoga al no ver al príncipe de los sayajin.

- Se fue después de tratarnos groseramente, dijo que prefería recuperar la esfera solo – informo Ichi enojado al recordar cómo fueron tratados por el peli negro.

- Es un cretino, espero que lo hagan pedazos – opino Jabu al no gustarle la actitud del mencionado.

- Por favor, no hablen así, no creo que el Señor Vegeta hablara en serio – trato de calmar las cosas Saori.

- Tu debes ser Goku, ¿no es cierto? – le pregunto Sheena al sayajin una vez acercándose al peli negro.

- Si, así es, ¿quién eres tú? – Preguntó curioso el sayajin – " porque se oculta el rostro?"—pensó al mirar la máscara.

- Mi nombre es Sheena, La Apoteósica – se presento la guerrera.

-" vaya nombre" – pensó al escuchar la presentación de la peli verde – Mucho gusto, yo soy Son Goku – se presento – "mejor se lo doy completo" – Goku le estiró la mano pero Sheena no se movió.

- Me imagino que eres muy fuerte Goku, como tu compañero, pero yo también lo soy, que no se te olvide – le informo la chica.

- "vaya me ha soltado un discurso parecido al de N°16 antes de enfrentar a Cell, ¿porque todos serán tan hostiles conmigo?, ¿no será que las sospechas del Supremo Kaioshin son ciertas? Quizás será mejor buscar a Vegeta"—pensó pero en ese mismo momento cambió de opinión, recordar a N°16 le hizo recordar también su destrucción a manos de Cell, por ser un robot no pudieron hacerlo volver a la vida y a él le hubiese gustado conocerlo más.

- Espera Sheena! – trato de detener el pelinegro al ver que la chica se empezaba a retirar.

- Que quieres?—pregunto la guerrera al verse detenida.

- Solo quiero decirte que... es un placer conocerte, ya que estamos en el mismo bando podemos ser amigos – trato de entablar una amistad Goku.

- No te lo podría asegurar, no confío en ti – le informo Sheena.

- Quizás con el tiempo te des cuenta que no soy malo –.

- "parece tan sincero y es totalmente opuesto a Vegeta, por lo menos en su forma de ser" – pensó la guerrera sorprendida al ver las diferentes personalidades de los dos peli negros – ¿En donde esta Vegeta? – le pregunto.

- El no quiso quedarse, pero regresará, lo conozco – le informo Goku.

- ¿Realmente eres su amigo? – pregunto sorprendida al pensar que el príncipe de los Saiyajin tuviera amigos.

- Si, creo que sí, aunque él no lo admita – dijo con una sonrisa el peli negro sabiendo como era su amigo.

- Pero... – trato de decir Shenna pero en ese momento entra Shiru.

- Shiru!, que bueno que has regresado, ¿como lo hiciste? – pregunto sorprendido Seiya al ver a su amigo ahí.

- Es un favor que me hizo Mu. El se quedo en China con mi maestro, pero antes de enviarme acá me contó las conclusiones a la que han llegado los caballeros dorados – informo el caballero Dragon.

- ¡Espera!, creo que esto debemos discutirlo con calma, vengan todos y reunámonos en la sala de conferencias ahí sacaremos conclusiones. Goku, puedes participar si deseas – informo Atena dirigiéndose hacia la sala.

- Gracias, no sé si seré de ayuda – agradeció el sayajin diriguiendose con los demás a la sala de conferencias, una vez todos adentro y sentarse alrededor de una enorme mesa circular Saori decidio hablar.

- Bien, te escuchamos Shiru – le dijo Atena a su caballero para que este hablara sobre lo que su caballero Dorado de Aries le había dicho.

- La verdad es que todo les ha resultado confuso a los caballeros dorados, trataron de visualizar a la esfera del dragón pero no sacaron nada en claro, tan solo lo que ya nos dijo Goku acerca del equilibrio de las dimensiones, pero que nuestra dimensión no será tan afectada o por lo menos los cambios no serán tan bruscos – informo Shiru viendo como todos escuchaban con atención lo que decía hasta Goku.

- "la verdad es que me está dando hambre" – pensó el Sayajin.

- Pero lo que los confunde son 2 cosas, la primera es que no ha encontrado ninguna relación entre los atacantes y la esfera, y lo otro es que un gran poder ha aparecido y este les ha impedido ir más allá. Trataron por todos los medios pero sin resultado, pero lograron alcanzar un nivel de elevación que los hizo llegar a lo que ellos llamaron "esencia divina" lo que les permitió sentir una gran conmoción en el cosmo universal, según ellos es que se han liberado varios poderes que han estado durmiendo, lo que significa el renacimiento de las casas legendarias – prosiguió Shiru al ver que nadie lo interrumpía.

- El despertar de las casas guerreras... – susurro Sheena, mas fue escuchada por todos.

- Sabes lo que significa? – pregunto Yoga al escuchar el susurro de la guerrera amazona.

- Una vez escuché hablar a Giste con el que conocíamos como el Gran Maestro Arlecs acerca de despertar los poderes legendarios para luchar contra ustedes, pero él se opuso, reaccionó violentamente y no quiso oír mas del asunto, creo que en el fondo tenía miedo. Eso lo confirmé cuando hablé con Marin sobre eso, ella había escuchado una antigua leyenda de boca del anterior Gran Maestro acerca de lo que llamó 'el despertar de las casas guerreras y los poderes legendarios' y que eso no debía de suceder ya que su poder era superior al de los caballeros dorados – conto Sheena.

- Las casas guerreras... – susurro Saori tratando de recordar algo.

- Un momento! Creo que yo encontré algo en la biblioteca, esperen aquí – grito Jabu al recordar que hace tiempo había leído algo acerca de eso en un libro de la biblioteca de la mansión, al poco rato apareció el caballero de Pegaso con un viejo libro – Me parece que aquí dice algo interesante, pero yo no leo bien el griego, hazlo tu Sheena – le pidió el caballero pasándole el viejo libro que la guerrera tomo con cuidado.

- Veamos..., si, acá dice algo sobre las casas guerreras, donde sacaron esto? – pregunto la guerrera amazona sorprendida.

- Era del Sr. Kido, el lo consiguió, me parece que en Roma en una casa de antigüedades, el dueño parecía muy conocedor sobre la Antigua Grecia y leía ese libro fluidamente, la verdad es que el Señor Kido quiso pagarle más de lo que pedía – informo Tatsumi recordando cómo habían adquirido el libro.

- Esta escrita en un dialecto antiguo, hay algunas cosas que no entiendo, creo que deberé revisarlo mejor, pero lo que entiendo es que cada cierto tiempo los poderes de los antiguos héroes legendarios renacen en sus descendientes, lo que los convierte en depositarios de un poder inmenso ya que este proviene del propio Zeus, el padre de los dioses – les informo Sheena un poco decepcionada al no poder traducir por completo el libro.

- Ya recuerdo, había un viejo en el Santuario que solía cantar las hazañas de los héroes legendarios, eran aquellos valientes que en su mayoría descendían del propio Zeus o de algún otro dios y que habían hecho proezas increíbles y que sus descendientes debían volver pero... – recordó Seiya.

- Pero qué? – inquirió Yoga al ver como su amigo se detenía.

- había de tener cuidado de quien invocaba esos poderes, al igual que los soldados nacidos de los dientes del dragón, estos obedecían a quien los venciese o sometiese. Cuenta la leyenda que un hombre llamado Cadmo sembró los dientes del dragón y de ella emergieron terribles guerreros pero que Cadmo los sometió y los utilizó en sus batallas. Debido a ello el Santuario jamás los utilizó y asigno el honor a los guerreros más distinguidos los que luego se convertirían en los caballeros dorados – relato el caballero de Pegaso recordando las sabias palabras del viejo.

- Eso explica la presencia de Eolo, si él representa al viento, este siempre ha estado al servicio de los héroes legendarios – opino Saori, pero en ese momento se escuchó un CRRRROACK y todos voltearon a ver a Goku.

- Oh! Lo siento es que me ha dado mucha hambre – dijo el saiyajin mientras ponía una mano en su cabeza y se reía a la vez.

- ¿Como puedes pensar en comer en un momento como este? – pregunto enojado Seiya al escuchar lo que el visitante de otro universo había dicho.

- Es que nunca he podido controlar mi apetito, pero quería preguntarte Saori. ¿Como se llamaba aquel guerrero que golpeo a Vegeta? – pregunto Goku curioso.

- No lo sé... no me lo dijo – le informo Saori al recordar que nunca se había presentado.

- Yo creo que debemos sacar a Atena de aquí y llevarla a un lugar seguro – opino Shiru al recordar que no era seguro en donde se encontraban.

- Podríamos llevarla a un refugio en Okinawa, hay una casa con todas las comodidades – opino Tatsumi.

- Me parece bien. Seiya, Shiru, Shun y Jabu me acompañaran. También me gustaría que vinieras Goku. Una buena forma de pasar desapercibidos es que nos tele transportes hacia allá – opino Saori.

- Pero no sé dónde está… Ah ¡ya se! Utiliza tu ki para guiarme allá – opino Goku.

-Pero... –.

-Vamos, es la única forma—le animo el Sayajin.

- Esta bien, los demás quédense aquí y estén atentos. Tatsumi llama a Okinawa y que preparen todo allá – les ordeno la chica.

- Esta bien, pero que es eso... – trato de decir Tatsumi pero fue interrumpido por Jabu quien se asomaba por la ventana y miraba hacia fuera.

- Oh no! Es la policía y también hay un montón de reporteros – les dijo el caballero de unicornio mirando las personas que se reunían afuera de la mansión.

- ¡Que contrariedad!, Tatsumi encárgate de eso – le pidió Saori.

- ¡¿Que les digo?! – pregunto sorprendido el mayordomo al no saber que decir para salir de ese gran problema.

- No lo sé, piensa en algo – Saori no sabía que hacer, no se le ocurría nada para ese problema.

- Dile que están haciendo la remodelación del lugar y que querías ahorrar mano de obra, utilizándonos – opino Seiya pensando en esa posibilidad.

- ¡Tenía que ser Seiya! Aunque no es mala idea – opino Tatsumi sorprendido ante esa idea.

- Bueno vámonos, Sheena ¿quieres venir con nosotros? – le pregunto la diosa a la guerrera.

- No, quisiera ver esto más detenidamente y utilizar la biblioteca – pidió Sheena mirando detenidamente el libro que tenía en sus brazos.

- De acuerdo, Tatsumi dale todas las facilidades. Bien, ¿estás listo Goku? – Atena al ver que todo estaba arreglado decidió irse de una vez.

- Si, ahora ¡cójanse de las manos! – pidió Goku y en un instante ya no estaban allí, desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

- Bueno, parece que me dejaron lo más difícil, acompáñame Yoga – le dijo Tatsumi al rubio quien lo siguió para salir del lugar para enfrentar a la jauría de afuera...

Mientras tanto en China el Antiguo Maestro Docko se encontraba meditando en compañía de Mu, ambos estaban aún débiles para movilizarse al Santuario. Kiki a lo lejos observaba en compañía de Sunrei.

- No lo sé Mu, esto es muy extraño y creo que el peligro es mucho peor de lo que imaginamos – dijo el antiguo Maestro.

- Lo sé, pese a que de por si el despertar de las casas legendarias es bastante peligroso, siento que hay algo mas y estoy seguro que tiene que ver con quien ha despertado a las casas – opino Mu.

- No Mu, es algo más y debo reconocer que tengo miedo tanto así que dudo en ir al Santuario, es más, preferiría que te quedaras aquí y decirle a los caballeros dorados que se mantengan juntos en el Gran Salón. – le respondió el antiguo caballero de Libra.

-"pese a que soy un Supremo Kaioshin, tengo miedo" – pensó el Supremo Kaioshin quien se encontraba sentado en la Habitacion del Tiempo.

En ese momento se sintió mas solo que nunca y quiso por un momento abrir la puerta para dejar entrar a Kiwishin, Picoro o quienquiera que este del otro lado, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo, ya que alteraría el espacio - tiempo de las dimensiones y no podía abandonar a Goku y Vegeta, menos ahora después de que sintió eso-

- "Supremo Kaioshin, ¿estas ahí?" –.

- "Si Goku que es lo que quieres, te dije que no me llamaras!"—le regañó el Supremo Kaioshin al descubrir de quien era la voz que le hablaba.

- "es que ya encontré la esfera del dragón, creo que debemos irnos, sácame de aquí"—.

- "que extraño, no siento a la esfera" – pensó el Supremo Kaioshin sospechando algo y decidió probar una cosa – "¡Goku!, ¿sabes qué? Justo acaban de entrar a la Habitación del Tiempo tu esposa Bulma y tu hija Videl, ¿quieres decirles algo?"—.

- "Si, que no se preocupen ya estaré allí y la pasaremos bien, ¡apresúrate! Guíame hasta allá"—.

El Supremo Kaioshin cortó la comunicación pero no pudo evitar escuchar dentro de su cabeza una risotada espantosa y una presencia ominosa que lo aterraron. Cerró el contacto con la otra dimensión pero sabía que no sería suficiente. De ser necesario destruiría la Puerta para que aquella abominación no pueda llegar a su Universo

- "Después de todo soy un Supremo Kaioshin, una vez me sacrifique y quizás tenga que hacerlo de nuevo"—pensó para sus adentros mirando otra vez el lugar desolado de la habitación.

Fin del Capítulo 12

* * *

><p><strong>Genial!,... otro cap... n.n... espero que les guste... y lo disfruten por que sera el ultimo!... XD.. naa... es broma, es broma... (Siempre quise decir eso... XD... jajaja), aun faltan muchos capitulos... n.n...<strong>

**Se esta poniendo interesante la historia!... X3... no se preocupen descubriran muchas cosas si siguen leyendo el finc... XD... aun que la advertencia seria si yo sigo publicando seguido... XD.. jajajaja...**

**Bueno nos vemos el sig sabado!... PERO si recibo 10 review´s antes... n.n... lo publicare antes... n.n... jejeje... (y el sabado publicaria el sig cap... n.n...)**

**Gracias a todas las personas que leen este finc, a Eduardo y a Mi nos complace que les guste... n.n... asi como tambien a las personas que dejan y no dejan Review´s... n.n...**

**Matta-ne!... n.n...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los Personajes y este Finc no me pertenecen... le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y Masami Kurumada respectivamente,... y este Finc le pertenece a Eduardo Castro... repito este finc NO es MIO!... yo solo le pedi permiso para poder publicar este grandioso finc en esta genial y fabulosa comunidad de Fanfiction.**

**Aclaraciones:**

-Hablar normal—

-"pensamientos"-

***NOTA:Este finc cambio de categoria de Dragon Ball... a Dragon Ball Z... la razon, es por que aun que no salen mucho ya estan Videl, Pan, Trunks, Goten y Bra (pero no los pondre en Dragon Ball GT, por la razon de que Pan todabia es pequella...)**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 13<p>

Revelaciones

Saori, Goku y los demás aparecieron en Okinawa en la casa de descanso de la familia Kido.

- Vaya, no conocía esta casa, Tatsumi si que sabe ser discreto – soltó Seiya al ver la casa y pasar adentro con todos los demás.

-Tenía razón aquí tienen todas las comodidades y la despensa está llena – dijo Shun mirando en la cocina. En ese momento una persona ingresa a la sala donde estaban.

-Hola Kaworu – dijo Saori al reconocer a la persona.

-Señorita Saori!, ¿que está haciendo aquí? ¡Nadie me dijo que vendría! – dijo el mencionado sorprendido de ver a la dueña de la casa ahí.

- Muchachos, el es Kaworu, cuida esta casa en nuestra ausencia. Ellos son los caballeros de bronce y el es Goku, un amigo – presento la chica.

Después de las presentaciones Kaworu se fue a la cocina a preparar algo para los recién llegados, mientras los demás se quedaban en la sala, la casa era pequeña pero cómoda, en una de las paredes estaba un enorme retrato de Mitsumasa Kido.

- ¡Que serio es!, ¿Quién es? – pregunto Goku mirando el retrato.

- Es mi abuelo, Mitsumasa Kido – le informo Saori mirando también el retrato.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Así que es él? A decir verdad se parece a mi abuelito, solo que el mío siempre sonreía – dijo con una sonrisa el Saiyajin recordando a su difunto abuelito-

- Cuéntanos de tu familia Goku, ¿tienes alguna foto? – pregunto Atena mirando al peli negro y querer saber más sobre él y su familia.

-No creo, nunca cargo alguna, pero siempre me dan y nunca me fijo donde las pongo, a ver..., si aquí hay una, que suerte, están casi todos mis amigos – dijo Goku una vez encontrado una fotografía en su chaleco, colocó la foto en la mesa para que la vieran todos, aunque Seiya no estaba muy interesado en la vida de Goku no pudo reprimir la curiosidad. Era una foto en la playa y en ella se veían a varias personas, algunas muy raras – A ver..., el es mi hijo Gohan y su esposa Videl, aquí estoy yo cargando a mi nieta Pan y esta es mi esposa Milk – dijo mientras señalaba a las personas nombradas en la foto.

- ¡Queeee! ¿tienes una nieta!?, pero si ... – grito sorprendido Shun mirando la fotografía y viendo a la feliz familia.

- Ya se, lo que pasa es que los saiyajin envejecemos más lento. Mira el es mi hijo Goten. El es Trunks el hijo de Vegeta ….

- ¿Vegeta también es casado? ¿Y quien es la desafortunada? – pregunto Seiya mirando a las personas que salían en la fotografía.

- Es ella, mi mejor amiga, se llama Bulma – señalo Goku a una mujer mayor de cabellos azules.

- Es hermosa – dijo Saori al mirar a la mujer.

-Aquí esta su hija Bra –señalo a una versión más joven de la mujer.

- Su hija también es muy hermosa. Me sorprende que alguien como Vegeta tenga familia. ¿Como hacen para soportarlo? – le pregunto Shiru mirando sorprendido la familia del Príncipe Saiyajin.

-No juzguen a Vegeta tan apresuradamente, ¡si vieran cuanto ha cambiado desde que lo conocí! Hasta creo que es mejor padre que yo – soltó Goku defendiendo a su amigo.

- ¿Que es esa cosa tan rara? – pregunto Seiya mirando a una extraña bola rosa.

- Ah! El es Maijin Boo, es muy simpático y también muy fuerte, tanto como Vegeta – dijo sonriendo Goku al mirar a Maijin Boo.

- ¿Hay cosas así en tu mundo? – pregunto sorprendido el caballero de Dragón al imaginarse más personas así.

- No, el fue creado mediante magia por un mago malvado llamado Bibidi. Al principio era malo pero se volvió bueno. Bueno, el que aparece aquí es mi mejor amigo Krilin, su esposa Número 18 y su hija Maron – señalo a una nueva familia, en donde el hombre era de baja estatura y pelos parados, la mujer era rubia y tenía el ceño fruncido y la chica parecía feliz.

- ¿Número 18? ¿Tantas esposas tiene? – pregunto sorprendido Shun al pensar en las esposas del amigo del Saiyajin.

- ¡Jaja! No, lo que pasa es que ella es un androide y le dieron ese nombre – soltó Goku con una sonrisa al escuchar la pregunta del peli verde.

- ¡Un androide! ¿Es que en tu mundo se mandan hacer esposas? – Ahora Seiya no sabía que pensar del mundo de donde provenía el Saiyajin.

-¡Ah no! Bueno, no sé, pero ella fue creada por un científico malvado para destruirme – les contó.

- ¿Destruirte? Y bueno, ¿que paso? – pregunto interesando en la historia el caballero de Pegaso.

- Ella tenía buenos sentimientos, al final de la batalla contra Cell se casó con mi amigo Krilin – resumió Goku.

- ¿Cell? – pregunto extrañado Shiru ante el nombre.

-Si, el era un androide también, creado por el mismo científico, pero su objetivo era ser todopoderoso absorbiéndola a ella y a otro androide, pero pudimos derrotarlo – les informó el peli negro.

- Hablando de tipos raros, ¿el quién es? – dijo Seiya mientras señalaba a otra persona de color verde.

-El es Pikoro, también es uno de mis amigos, aunque su historia es un poco larga... – .

Mientras Goku contaba la historia de Pikoro, en otro lado Vegeta se encontraba observando el panorama de la ciudad, en ese momento ya anochecía y las últimos destellos del sol se dejaban ver. Vegeta en ese momento pensaba que hacer para buscar la esfera pero de pronto se dio cuenta que era observado.

- ¡Quien quiera que seas sal de ahí! O prefieres que te vaya a buscar – En ese momento una figura emergió de entre los árboles, mostrando su identidad – ¡vaya! Tu eres uno de los enlatados que estaba peleando en esa mansión de inútiles – Dijo al reconocer quien lo observaba.

- Si y tu eres el saiyajin que mete las narices donde no lo llaman – respondió el caballero del fénix.

- ¡ Ja! No puedo negar que tienes orgullo, pero de no haber sido por mi te habrían liquidado – le contestó Vegeta mirando con burla al caballero.

- ¡Ja! Si ese intruso no se hubiese ido después de darte una paliza yo habría tenido que ayudarte – se defendió Ikki mirando enojado al guerrero Z.

- ¡Viniste aquí a tratar de molestarme! ¿Es que quieres que te demuestre que ese cobarde huyó porque se dio cuenta que no podía conmigo? – le respondió Vegeta tratando de provocar al caballero para una pelea.

- Nada me causaría mayor placer, pero no es el momento... aun. Vine a buscarte porque necesitamos hablar y pese a todo lo que dijiste hace un rato, debes ayudarnos – le respondió el caballero consagrado a Atena

- ¿Bromeas?, ¿Que te hace pensar que debo ayudarlos? – le contesto el príncipe de los Saiyajin.

- Lo que dijiste allá en la casa Kido, no puedo negar que hay algo de razón, eso me hace pensar en lo que pasó y que de repente no estabas tan equivocado en tus apreciaciones con respecto a Atena, de todos modos fuiste el único que se dio cuenta – le respondió Ikki aceptando lo que había dicho antes el peli negro.

- ¿te refieres a que no ayudó en nada?, es porque es una inútil –.

- No es así, creo que Saori sabe más de lo que nos ha dicho y que de repente está a punto de ocurrir algo grave, por eso necesito de tu ayuda – trato de defender Ikki a su diosa.

- Ya dije que sus problemas no me interesan – le respondió Vegeta enojado al no querers ayudarles a los caballeros.

- Entiende Vegeta. Si quieres la esfera que buscas nuestros caminos se cruzaran inevitablemente. Estoy seguro que la respuesta a esto nos llevara a todos por el mismo camino – trato de convencer el caballero del fénix.

- ¿Y porque acudes a mi sabiendo que no me importa? – le pregunto el Saiyajin.

- No puedo negar que eres fuerte, además ambos compartimos la misma sospecha, los demás caballeros se cortarían un brazo antes de desconfiar de Atena y no me escucharían – admitió el caballero del Fénix.

- ¡Ja! No pareces ser tan devoto a tu diosa – se burlo Vegeta.

- No lo creas. Pese a todo mi misión es proteger a Atena, para eso debo averiguar lo que pasa, pero esto por el momento quedará entre los dos—le contesto Ikki mirando fijamente al Saiyajin sin saber que eran escuchados.

- Querrás decir entre los tres – dijo una voz femenina, Ikki y Vegeta se sorprendieron cuando vieron emerger a Sheena de entre las sombras.

Mientras tanto en el refugio Saori, Seiya y los demás habían terminado de escuchar la historia de Pikoro, les resultó sorprendente, pero más le impresionó ver a Oolong en la foto.

- ¿Qué? ¿Esto no es un cerdo con ropa? – grito sorprendido Seiya al vero.

- Ah! El es un Oolong, es uno de mis más viejos amigos, si vieran como le gustan las mujeres – decía alegre Goku recordando como era su amigo.

- ¿Como que es tu amigo? ¿Acaso habla? – volvió a preguntar sorprendido el caballero de Pegaso mirando extrañado al peli negro.

- ¡Claro! Allá hay muchos cerdos que hablan, bueno, la verdad es que no solamente hay humanos sino también varias especies que conviven juntas. Incluso el rey de la Tierra es un perro – decía alegre el Saiyajin.

- ¡QUEEEE! – gritaron todos al escuchar lo dicho por el Saiyajin.

- Claro ¿Acaso no es así aquí? – pregunto extrañado Goku.

- ¡Claro que hay animales pero no hablan ni son inteligentes y mucho menos los elegimos como gobernantes! – le decía el castaño a Goku dándole a entender que eso era imposible.

- ¡Que aburrido! Un mundo solo de humanos – pensó en voz alta el guerrero Z al pensar en un mundo así.

- ¿Estoy viendo mal o este gato está volando? – pregunto Shun pensando que tal vez estaba alucinando ante lo que veía en la fotografía.

- El es Pua, también es mi amigo – le decía al ver a quien apuntaba.

- Déjame adivinar, también habla y seguramente tienen otro gato como primer ministro –decía sarcásticamente Seiya.

- No, es un oso – le contesto Goku sin prestarle atención al sarcasmo del caballero de Pegaso.

- ¡Vaya! Debí suponerlo. Discúlpame pero tu mundo es un manicomio – le contesto Seiya burlándose del mundo de donde provenía el guerrero Z.

- ¡Vaya! Y yo que creía que era normal, por lo menos es divertido y el rey es un buen gobernante, no hay guerras, ni países peleándose – le decía Goku pensando en su mundo.

- Seiya, ¡por favor! Lo que es normal aquí no necesariamente debe ser normal allá – le decía Saori defendiendo al Saiyajin al ver lo descortés que se comportaba su caballero de bronce, en ese momento entra Kaworu anunciando que la comida está servida

- ¡Que bien! Me muero de hambre – decía alegre el Saiyajin al escuchar las palabras Comida y Servida, en eso todos siguieron a Kaworu para sentarse a comer, pero antes de que se acomodaran, Goku ya había despachado el suyo – ¡Que rico! ¿Hay más? – decía alegre el Saiyajin.

-Bueno si... – decía Kaworu sorprendida ante la rapidez del invitado.

- Kaworu, sírvele lo que desee al señor Goku. Disculpen pero los Saiyajin comen así – decía con una sonrisa la diosa ante el voraz apetito del guerrero.

- Creí que los buenos modales en la mesa era normal en todos los mundos, perdón pero he perdido el apetito – decía Seiya mientras apartaba su platillo.

- ñammmm, Seiya, si no vas a comerlo, ¿me lo podrías dar? – le pregunto Goku con su sonrisa al ver que el caballero había apartado su platillo, Saori y los demás (a excepción de Seiya) no pudieron reprimir una sonrisa. A Shun y Jabu les había empezado a simpatizar Goku y a Shiru le había caído bien desde el primer momento...

En las cercanías de Tokio, Vegeta, Ikki y Sheena estaban frente a frente.

-Ah! Es la bonita guerrera del Santuario, ¿que te trae por aquí? – le dijo Vegeta al aparecer Sheena.

- Tú – decía enojada la guerrera al ver al guerrero.

- ¿Que dices? – le pregunto Vegeta al no entender lo que decía la mujer, mas Sheena no contesto sino que se lanzó contra Vegeta en una rápida sucesión de golpes que lo tomaron desprevenido, pero que pudo esquivar aunque difícilmente. Un golpe final fue contenido por la mano de Vegeta

- ¡Sheena! ¿Que haces? – le pregunto Ikki mirando a la amazona.

- ¿Es que tienes prisa por morir muchacha? – le dijo Vegeta.

- No saiyajin, quería probarte, veo que eres la persona que necesito – le contesto segura Sheena mirando de arriba abajo al Saiyajin.

- ¿A que te refieres? – le pregunto curioso el príncipe aun que no se notaba su curiosidad.

- ¿Acaso olvidaste que viste mi rostro cuando pelee con Kalibos? – le preguntó la guerrera esperando que recordara su rostro.

- Si, eres bonita ¿y qué? – le contesto indiferente Vegeta al no entender su punto.

- ¡Jajaja, vaya tu suerte Vegeta! – se burló Ikki al entender lo que Sheena quiso decir.

- ¿Que quieres decir? – gruñó en contestación el peli negro al ver como el caballero del fénix se reía de él.

- "Aquel que vea el rostro de una caballero femenina, esta deberá amarlo o matarlo" es la ley del Santuario. Es obvio que Sheena no puede contigo así que deberás convertirte en su marido jajaja! – le respondió el caballero de bronce ante la duda del príncipe.

- ¡Queeee! Estás loco. ¡Yo no sé nada de esa ley y no la obligue a mostrarme su rostro!, ¿Que edad tienes muchacha? – decía Vegeta sonrojado ante eso, aun que trato de disimularlo con enojo lográndolo por poco.

- Dieciseis – le respondió la mujer mirando fijamente al Saiyajin.

- Ja, tengo una hija casi de tu edad y además mi esposa aunque no sea una guerrera nos mataría a ambos. Pero debo reconocer que serías una digna esposa de un saiyajin – le respondió Vegeta.

- Gracias, pero se confunden ambos. No vine por marido Ikki , vine por ayuda, la de ambos – le respondió Sheena sorprendiendo tanto a Ikki como a Vegeta al ver que no venía a buscar un esposo.

- ¿Nuestra ayuda? – pregunto extrañado e interesado el guerrero de bronce.

- Parece que todos quieren que les ayude, pero me sigo preguntando por qué debo hacerlo – le contestaba Vegeta aburrido de que le buscaran por ayuda sin tener algo a cambio.

- Escúchenme, si están aquí conversando es porque han llegado a la misma conclusión que yo y es ahora que debemos estar unidos – le contesto la peli verde mirándolos fijamente. Sheena les cuenta la conversación que tuvo con Shiru y los demás acerca del despertar de las casas legendarias.

- Si una vez escuché sobre ellos, pero fue en la Isla de la Muerte. Debió ser uno de ellos el que te golpeó Vegeta – pensó Ikki ante esa posibilidad.

- Bah! ¿Por eso se preocupan? No me impresionó, ni siquiera había empezado a pelear – decía orgullosamente Vegeta, dando a entender que no eran fuertes adversarios de su estatus.

- Miren esto. Es un libro sobre los mitos y leyendas de la Antigua Grecia, pero es muy raro, este libro no hay en el Santuario. Lo compró el Señor Kido en Roma y está escrito en un dialecto muy antiguo, pero he podido leer algunas cosas y entendí el porqué este libro no estaba en el Santuario, es un libro proscrito, habla mucho sobre ocultismo, cosas que estaban prohibidas antes y ahora – les dijo Sheena mientras les mostraba un viejo libro.

- ¿Y porque habla entonces de las casas guerreras? – le preguntó extrañado Ikki mirando el libro de la guerrera.

- No habla muchas cosas, tan solo lo que ya conocemos, pero hace una mención sobre algo muy interesante. "La maldición de Medea" – les dijo resaltando la última frase.

- ¿Medea? – pregunto extrañado el caballero de Atena mirando fijamente a la peli verde.

- Es una historia que involucra a un héroe legendario: Jason, el que encontró el vellocino de oro. Cuando este lo fue a buscar reclutó a varios héroes legendarios para que lo ayudaran y se hicieron llamar los Argonautas. Llegó a un reino, donde se encontraba el vellocino y el rey lo puso a varias pruebas con el fin de que fracase, pero tuvo una ayuda inesperada, la hija del rey, Medea. Ella se enamoró de Jason pero era una bruja entrenada por la hechicera Circe hermana de su padre, por lo que sabía muchos trucos. Gracias a ella Jason no solo superó las pruebas sino que además encontró al vellocino de oro y pudo llevárselo y como agradecimiento se llevó a Medea para hacerla su esposa – relato Sheena.

- Eso fue un final feliz – decía extrañado Ikki al no entender el por qué la maldición.

- No fue así, ya a bordo del barco Medea reveló su verdadera naturaleza monstruosa. Su padre al enterarse de lo sucedido salió en su persecución pero Medea había previsto eso, llevó consigo a su hermano menor y cuando vio la galera de su padre a punto de alcanzarlos, mato a su hermano y fue arrojándolo en pedazos al mar para que su padre se demorase recogiéndolos y así poder escapar. Claro que Jason se horrorizo ante tamaño crimen pero debía cumplir su promesa. Se caso con Medea y tuvo dos hijos. Pero los horrores que siguió cometiendo Medea acabaron por cansar a Jason quien la abandonó. Ella furiosa por ello, asesinó a sus propios hijos y le envió las cabezas a Jason – término de relatar para que entendieran la verdadera naturaleza de Medea.

-: ¡Vaya! Si que era rencorosa, pero por lo que dices creo que no es todo – le respondió Ikki pensando que ese no era el final.

- Si, obviamente siendo ella una hechicera debió haber planeado otras cosas más y este libro nos da una pista. Es evidente que alguien invocó a las casas guerreras, debemos averiguar quién, pero me temo que eso es solo el hilo de la madeja, hay algo más que debemos averiguar también y evidentemente tiene que ver con Medea – le relato sus sospechas la peli verde mirando fijamente el libro que tenía en brazos.

- Déjame entender este enredo. Lo que dices es que han aparecido unos guerreros que ustedes llaman "héroes legendarios" y que han sido invocados por alguien que no sabemos quienes pero aparte de eso hay algo más que es lo que tiene que ver con esa tal Medea – sintetizo Vegeta ante toda la historia.

- Exactamente. Es por eso que ustedes deben ayudarme – respondió Sheena al ver que entendían su punto.

- ¿Y porque yo? Ya les dije que sus problemas no me interesan – le respondió Vegeta arto de las palabrerías.

- Por que ustedes también sospechan algo sobre Atena, ella sabe más de lo que nos ha dicho y es necesario averiguarlo y creo que tú tienes algo que ver en ese asunto Vegeta – le respondió Sheena mirando fijamente al Saiyajin.

- ¿Insinúas que yo sé todo sobre este entrevero? – le preguntó/gruñó Vegeta ante esa acusación.

- No, solo que tu eres una clave en esto también junto con Goku, por algo es que se robaron la esfera – le dijo la amazona tratando que entendiera su punto.

- ¿Cual es tu plan entonces? – preguntó interesado Ikki.

- Irnos a Roma y averiguar sobre esto, debemos ir donde un anticuario que le vendió el libro al Señor Kido, tal vez tenga algo más que nos sirva. – les dijo Sheena mientras se alejaba hacia una dirección.

- ¿Partiremos ahora? – pregunto extrañado el caballero del fénix al ver como la amazona se marchaba hacia una dirección.

- Si, el avión de la corporación Kido nos está esperando – le respondió sin dejar de caminar.

- ¡Un momento! Yo no he dicho que quiero acompañarlos, además no pienso viajar en esas cosas inservibles – gruñó Vegeta al ver que lo incluían en el plan.

- Velo así Vegeta. Tal vez nos encontremos con ese tipo que te golpeó y eso te agradaría, ¿verdad? – trato de chantajearlo Ikki esperando que diese resultado.

- Además ¿no puedes volar de noche, no es así? – le contesto Sheena al ver el plan de Ikki.

- Este bien los acompañaré, pero ustedes se cuidan solos – gruñó en contestación el Saiyajin caminando cierta distancia de los caballeros.

- de acuerdo vamos, el aeropuerto no está lejos – les dijo Sheena mientras tomaba rumbo hacia el aeropuerto.

Fue así que los inesperados aliados se pierden en la oscuridad de la noche...

Fin del capítulo 13

* * *

><p><strong>Lo siento!... en verdad LO SIENTO!... por apenas publicar... pero la Uni me tiene completamente ocupada... y mientras revisaba una Tarea descubri este cap... XD... al parecer se me habia olvidado publicarlo por toda la precion que tengo... y es que ya falta casi un año y medio para que termine la uni... asi que... XD... ya comprenderan... n.n... en verdad lo siento... una vez que me desaga de las cosas que tengo seguire con la publicación!... n.n...<strong>

**Gracias a todos por leer este finc!... y tambien por tener paciencia.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los Personajes y el Finc no me pertenecen,... Dragon Ball Z le pertenece a Akira Toriyama y Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada,... este finc le pertenece a Eduardo Castro,... repito... ESTE! finc... NO! me pertenece, yo solo le pedi permiso a Eduardo si me daba la autorización de poder subirlo a fanfiction.**

**Aclaraciones:**

-Conversaciones-

-"Pensamientos"-

***Nota: Este finc cambio de categoria de Dragon Ball a Dragon Ball Z... la razón, es por que aun que casi no salgan, ya están Videl, Pan, Goten, Trunks y Bra (pero no se pondra en Dragon Ball GT por que Pan aun es muy pequeña... al igual que Trunks y Goten)**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 14<p>

Coloquio y búsqueda

Al llegar al aeropuerto, Sheena se escurrió por las zonas no vigiladas del aeropuerto, seguida de Vegeta e Ikki.

- Sheena!, que estamos haciendo, porque simplemente no entramos por la puerta – le pregunto extrañado Ikki mirando a la guerrera amazona al ver que evitaban a los guardias y cualquier cámara.

- No te das cuenta?, nos pedirían documentos – le respondió Sheena como si con eso el caballero del fénix pudiera entender la razón por la que lo hacían.

- Y qué? Yo tengo mi pasaporte – le respondió aun sin entender el caballero de bronce.

- Y Vegeta que tiene?, Algún documento que lo acredite como ciudadano de otra dimensión? – le regreso el comentario mordaz ante la densidad del chico.

- Tienes razón, lo había olvidado, pero cuál es el plan? – le pregunto Ikki mirando por donde pasaban sin ser vistos.

- El avión de la Corporación tiene órdenes de llevarnos a Grecia. Le dije a Tatsumi que me dejara en el aeropuerto de Atenas. Pero de allí nos iremos a Roma – le explico la mujer.

- Porque allí? – le volvió a preguntar Ikki sin entender las razones de la chica.

- Es el lugar donde Mitsumasa Kido compró este libro, quiero hablar con la persona que se lo vendió – le respondió.

En un momento llegaron hasta la pista donde estaba el avión y subieron sin ser vistos. Pero adentro el piloto les salió al paso.

- Señorita, tengo órdenes de llevarla a Grecia, pero no me dijeron nada de sus acompañantes – le dijo el Piloto mirando a los dos hombres que se encontraban atrás de la peli verde.

- No los reconoces? El es Ikki, también trabaja en la Corporación y a Vegeta lo llevaste en la mañana a Grecia – le contesto la amazona señalando a cada uno de los hombres.

- Ah sí! Oiga como hizo para regresar hasta aquí – le pregunto el Piloto a Vegeta mirándolo fijamente.

- Que te importa, insecto! – le gruño el Príncipe de los Saiyajin al pobre hombre que se había encogido de temor ante el gruñido del hombre.

- por favor, no haga caso y llévenos pronto – le pidió la mujer mirando al Piloto.

- Esssta bien…. "Que genio" – pensó lo ultimo el Piloto dándose la vuelta para entrar a la cabina – llegaremos en 2 horas – les dijo por los comunicadores una vez estando sentado preparando todo para partir.

El avión partió, e Ikki y Sheena se sentaron juntos. Vegeta se sentó solo contemplando el aeropuerto por la ventanilla ...

Mientras, en Okinawa. Todos habían terminado de comer. Los caballeros quedaron en hacer turnos. Seiya y Shun se fueron a dormir, mientras Shiru y Jabu salieron a inspeccionar los alrededores. Goku y Saori se quedaron en la sala charlando

- Tienes una bonita familia Goku! Te felicito – le dijo Saori recordando la foto del Saiyajin.

- gracias, aunque he estado muy distante de ellos últimamente, debido a los entrenamientos – le respondió Goku recordando a su familia.

- Entrenas continuamente?, Pensé que después de la batalla contra Maijin Boo ya estarían mas tranquilos – le dijo extrañada Atena recordando la pelea, que gracias al Kami-sama del mundo del Saiyajin le había dado la habilidad para ver las peleas del peli negro con solo pensarlo.

- Es que a mí me fascina entrenar! Además que estoy entrenando a Uub – le respondió con una sonrisa el peli negro recordando a su discípulo.

- Uub? – pregunto extrañada la peli lila.

- Si, el es la reencarnación del malvado Maijin Boo, pero nació como un niño y lo he estado formando para que no emerja su parte maligna y desarrolle sus poderes – le respondió Goku.

- Eres muy bueno Goku, tu familia debe estar orgullosa de ti – le trato de animar la chica viendo la felicidad del Saiyajin.

- Bueno a decir verdad no están muy contentos conmigo, especialmente Milk – le contesto Goku recordando la cara enojada de su esposa.

- porque? – .

- Es que me acusa de no interesarme por ella, pero eso no es cierto, a mi me importa Milk y mis hijos y ahora mi nieta, pero es que ... – trato de justificarse el Saiyajin.

- Qué? –.

- Para mi entrenar y hacerme más fuerte es vital, debe ser por mi sangre de saiyajin, pero he tratado siempre de ser un buen padre. Eso es lo que admiro de Vegeta. El pese a todo, esta con su familia, le cuesta desprenderse de ella, aunque aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para entrenar – le conto Goku.

- Pues deberías pensar más en eso. A mí me hubiese gustado tener un padre y una madre. Si los tuve pero no los conocí, me separaron de ellos y ni siquiera sé si están vivos o no. Mitsumasa Kido asumió el papel de "mi abuelo" cuando Aioros me entrego a él. Fue una casualidad pero el asumió ese papel y trato de hacerlo bien, no me quejo, me dio una buena educación y cariño, pero siempre tuvo en mente que algún día sería Atena y me preparó para eso. Por eso no puedo decir que tuve una infancia normal – le relato su vida la diosa pensando que con eso ayudaría al visitante de otro mundo.

- Si, Shiru me contó la historia. En cierto modo nos parecemos. A ti te entregaron a un anciano que se convirtió en tu abuelo. En mi caso me encontró otro anciano que se convirtió en mi abuelito. Pero el siempre me trato como un niño normal, aunque vivíamos lejos de la ciudad y teníamos poco contacto con la gente – le relato el peli negro recordando a su abuelito.

- A veces pienso que hubiese sido mejor ser una persona como cualquier otra. No me sentí preparada para asumir este papel al principio, cometí errores, uno de ellos fue "El torneo intergaláctico"? – le contesto Saori.

- "El torneo intergaláctico" – pregunto extrañado Goku.

- Si, Aioros cuando murió, le dejo la armadura dorada de sagitario para que la usara alguien realmente digno. Yo no tuve mejor idea que obligar a Seiya y los demás a que pelearan por ella en un torneo. Casi se matan, cuando a lo que se refería Aioros era que la persona realmente digna no necesariamente era la más fuerte sino alguien que estuviera capacitada mentalmente para usarla. En ese momento ellos estaban demasiado lejos del nivel de un caballero dorado. Nunca le he dicho esto a ninguno de ellos, pero el decirte esto me quita un peso de encima – decía la chica mientras sentía que un peso se le quitaba de los hombros.

- Porque no se los dices? – le pregunto extrañado, pensando que eso sería lo mejor.

- Es que acaso no te has dado cuenta? Todos los que me rodean viven reverenciándome. Hace un tiempo antes de que ellos volvieran de sus entrenamientos yo era Saori Kido, Seiya no me tenía ningún respeto e incluso me levanto la voz en más de una ocasión. Ikki me odiaba y los demás eran indiferentes. Ahora soy Atena y todos se inclinan ante mí, me consideran sagrada e infalible. Si me acercara a decirles que me equivoque ellos se inclinarían y me dirían que no, que lo que sucedió fueron cosas del destino y que yo soy Atena – le respondió triste ante los recuerdos que venían a ella, de cómo sus caballeros eran ates y después de regresar de sus entrenamientos.

- pero es eso lo que quieres? – .

- Por Dios no! Yo quiero ser una persona normal, aunque sea de vez en cuando, pero vivo rodeada de gente que no me deja dar un paso sin asegurar el suelo que piso. No tengo oportunidad de hacer amigos porque Tatsumi se encarga de espantarlos, quiero que Seiya y los demás sean mis amigos pero me tienen demasiado respeto para serlo – le respondió Saori.

- Yo creo que no deberían olvidarse de vivir. La vida nos ofrece muchas cosas bellas para poder disfrutarlas y ser felices. Si bien no he estado todo el tiempo con mi familia, disfrutamos los momentos juntos. Cuando estábamos a punto de pelear con Cell, el nos dio diez días de plazo para prepararnos. En ese tiempo yo no quise entrenar sino que la pasamos bien con mi familia y mis amigos ya que era posible que Cell nos venciera entonces todo acabaría y nos lamentaríamos de los momentos que no aprovechamos mientras estábamos juntos – le relato el Saiyajin a la diosa.

- Eso es algo que me gustaría, poder disfrutar unos momentos como Saori y olvidarme que soy Atena, pero es un sueño! En este momento nos enfrentamos a un peligro bastante grande – decía la chica pensando que su sueño de ser una chica normal era simple eso….. un sueño.

- Y qué?, Acaso estamos peleando?, el enemigo quienquiera que sea de repente está durmiendo sin pensar en nosotros. Creo que podemos aprovechar ese momento – le consejo Goku contento ante su idea.

- Que dices?, Acaso bromeas? – le pregunto sorprendida Atena ante la idea del peli negro.

- Claro que no! Mira desde acá puedo ver las luces de la ciudad, que te parece si vamos a ver que hay por allá – opino Goku viendo por la ventana las luces de la ciudad a los lejos.

- No, no creo que sea correcto, además tendríamos que decirle a los demás – opino la chica siento tentada por probar la libertad por primera vez.

- vamos! Lo primero que dirán será que no, que es demasiado peligroso, además no nos demoraremos. Toma mi mano – le animo el peli negro emocionado con salir, mientras que la chica se le quedaba viendo.

(NOTA ULTI_SG: Ajua! primero la cintura, ahora la mano... esto va medio lento :p (ntk))

-"por que no?, ellos están durmiendo y es probable que ni se den cuenta, además no creo que nos tardemos"— y con la sonrisa franca y la seguridad de Goku la convencieron, tendió su mano al peli negro y este llevó sus dedos a la frente y ambos desaparecieron de la habitación...

Mientras tanto Sheena, Ikki y Vegeta estaban en el avión rumbo a Grecia.

- Ikki, cuando estábamos en el Santuario peleando, pensé que aparecerías ya que Shun estaba en peligro – le dijo Sheena mirando al chico.

- Supuse que el enemigo aparecería también en la Mansión Kido, mis sospechas no eran infundadas – le contesto Ikki mirando el paisaje de la ventana.

- Eso te llevó a pensar que Atena sabe más de lo que nos ha dicho? – le pregunto interesada la amazona.

- No, recuerdo que cuando peleábamos en las 12 casas siempre sentimos la fuerza y energía de Atena pero ahora nada. Además Vegeta fue testigo de que iba a irse con el desconocido que apareció después. Por otro lado yo he sentido una gran conmoción en mi cosmo como si este hubiese sido perturbado, es ilógico que ella no lo haya sentido – le contesto Ikki mirando a la amazona a la máscara.

- Ikki, puedo hacerte una pregunta? – le pregunto la chica mirando fijamente al caballero del fénix atreves de su máscara.

- Que quieres? – le contesto el caballero extrañado.

- Porque eres siempre tan reservado con todos, vives apartado y no puedo decir que eres amigo de los demás, solo apareces cuando se te necesita – le respondió interesada ante la respuesta del chico.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia – le gruño en contestación el caballero de bronce.

- Lo siento, no quise ser indiscreta – se disculpo Sheena ante el tono de su acompañante.

- Disculpa, no quise ser grosero, pero me es difícil, me entiendes?. Yo entrené en la Isla de la Muerte, perdí allí a mi ser más querido y sufrí hasta lo indecible para convertirme en el Fénix y no tienes idea de los horrores que cometí. Una vez logrado eso yo odiaba a todo y a todos porque los consideraba responsable de mis sufrimientos y decidí servir a Arlecs para destruirlos. Después me di cuenta lo equivocado que estaba pero es difícil cambiar. Sencillamente me forje así – le contesto Ikki apenado ante como le respondió a la chica.

- pero es que puedes superar los momentos terribles que pudiste haber pasado. Yo también serví a Arlecs por mi deseo de vengarme de Seiya y cometí muchos errores e hice mucho mal, tú lo sabes, pero eso terminó. Fue un capítulo de mi vida y ya lo supere – le contesto Sheena mirando al caballero.

- Tu lo dices fácil!, pero acaso sabes lo que ocurrió en mi vida?, No somos iguales, no puedes compararnos. Lo que sucedió me destruyó por dentro y cuesta trabajo reconstruir a la persona que fui antes – le respondió Ikki pensando que reconstruir al que era antes era imposible.

- Y quién te ha pedido que seas el de antes?, Que clase de guerrero eres que no puedes superar sus traumas de niño – le respondió indiferente Vegeta, pero muy adentro de él enojado ante la debilidad del caballero.

- No estaba hablando contigo Vegeta! – le gruño Ikki al ver que se metía en una plática a lo que él llamaba privada.

- pero yo si contigo!, Tienes razón no podemos compararnos, mucho menos tu conmigo. Crees acaso que eres el único que sufrió en su vida o que eres el único que paso por momentos desagradables? Pero pareces ser uno de tantos que se pone a llorar por lo que fue o no pude ser y no se encarga de hacerlo posible – le gruño en contestación Vegeta.

- No tengo que hablar de mis asuntos contigo, que puedes entender tu, ya que tienes una familia y vives felizmente gozando de tus poderes? – le dijo sarcásticamente el caballero del fénix pensando que él no sabía nada sobre el dolor de perderlo todo y los sentimientos de ira y de desesperación que había sufrido él.

- Eres un imbécil!, Crees acaso que todo lo tuve fácil. Yo nací como príncipe de los saiyajin, pero no era más que un objeto a los ojos de mi padre, tanto así que me regalo a Freezer para que sea su sirviente, pero siempre quise que mi padre y mi madre estuvieran orgullosos de mí y me esforcé para ello pero mi madre un día partió a una misión y nunca volvió y mi padre me entregó a Freezer, Freezer exterminó a mi raza y yo tuve que exterminar otras para complacerlo! – le grito el peli negro, pero ante la afirmación que había hecho hiso que tanto Sheena como Ikki se quedaran mudos.

- Que tu que!? – le grito Ikki una vez recuperado del shock.

- Lo que oyeron!, No tienes idea de la cantidad de gente que mate en otros planetas!. Ese era el imperio del Gran Freezer! Aniquilaba con sus guerreros planetas enteros y luego los entregaba a otras razas a cambio de sometimiento. Para él era como un juego y yo era una ficha, yo el príncipe de los saiyajin! Por eso lo odiaba y odiaba a esas razas débiles que no tenían la fuerza para resistirme. Estiraba la mano y miles desaparecían y yo no sentía nada por ellos, no me importaban, para mí era como acabar con una plaga, ni siquiera recuerdo sus rostros... – relato mientras trataba de recordar a quienes mato por años, pero recordó algo que siempre estuvo con él – Pero fue la primera vez que mate, la que recuerdo más. Yo solo tenía 6 años y acompañe a mi madre a una misión. Ella me había recordado cual era mi papel como príncipe y lo que se esperaba de mi. Ella y los otros saiyajin atacaron un planeta y en unos días no quedo nada. Yo solo observaba lo que ellos hacían pero en eso la vi, era una pequeña niña*. Acudió a mí para protegerme!, me había confundido, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de su error. Suplicó por su vida y yo quise dejarla ir, sentí pena, hasta algo de ternura, pero en ese momento llegó mi madre y los demás y me vieron. No dijeron nada pero sabía que es lo que esperaba que hiciese. Estire mi mano y le dispare, mientras ella lloraba y suplicaba que no lo haga. Trate de que no sufriera. Solo sentí después la mano de mi madre en mi hombro diciendo que estaba orgullosa. Yo no quise ver lo que quedo de la niña, pero su mirada me persiguió y durante todo este tiempo jamás lo olvide. En las batallas era el más despiadado, siempre fui el más duro porque quería olvidar. Pero no lo hice – relato, Ikki y Sheena seguían en silencio escuchando atentamente la historia del Saiyajin – Después comprendí todo lo que yo había sido, fue difícil, pero el ser derrotado por Kakaroto me abrió los ojos, porque fue ahí que me di cuenta porque él, un soldado de clase baja pudo superar al príncipe de los saiyajin, porque el luchaba por otros y yo por mi mismo!. Luego conocí a Bulma, mi esposa y ella me hizo comprender que no era imposible cambiar. Yo me di cuenta lo terrible que fui, que representaba lo que ella y Kakaroto habían combatido toda su vida, pero aún así ella creyó en mí, que podía superar mi pasado y aprendí a ser su esposo y al final me dio 2 hijos con los cuales aprendí a ser padre. Ahora esa mirada si bien aún me persigue me indica por qué debo luchar – Vegeta miró a Ikki y Sheena. Ellos estaban mudos contemplándolo, mas al último el peli negro recordó algo – Y otra cosa más. Si le cuentan a Kakaroto o a alguien sobre esto. Los matare!... – amenazo avergonzado al pensar en cómo el otro Saiyajin se le pegaría con solo decirle que él, el príncipe de los saiyajin estaba agradecido de corazón con él por hacerlo cambiar y de darle una vida con su esposa y sus hijos, ya que fue gracias a su ayuda que el tenia una esposa y dos hijos que lo querían aun cuando el se volvía gruñón.

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones de Eduardo:<strong>

Fin del capítulo 14

* Esta historia de la niñez de Vegeta lo tome de un fanfic cuyo autor no me acuerdo. Me pareció demasiado bien hecho para inventar otro que reflejara lo que quise expresar. A Alondra, cuyos fanfics me han ayudado muchas gracias

* * *

><p><strong>Mi rincon:<strong>

Hola!, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo!... y en verdad lo siento... hontoni gomenasai!... y hubiera dejado pasar mas tiempo, (la razon, es por que aun que le he mandado un mensaje a Eduardo este no me a contestado...) pero se me hace feo el dejarlos esperando... por eso aqui les dejo el cap 14... espero que lo hayan disfrutado!...


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes y el Finc no me pertenecen,….. Dragon Ball Z le pertenece a Akira Toriyama y Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada,….. este finc le pertenece a Eduardo Castro,…. Repito… ESTE! Finc!... NO! me pertenece, yo solo le pedi permiso a Eduardo si me daba la autorización de poder subirlo a fanfiction.**

**Aclaraciones:**

-conversaciones-

-"pensamientos"-

***Nota: Este finc cambio de categoría de Dragon Ball… a Dragon Ball Z,… la razón es porque salen o se mencionan personajes… y dependiendo de su edad no se pucieron en Dragon Ball GT.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 15<p>

Diversión y búsqueda

En el Santuario de Grecia. Milo de Escorpio se encontraba en la Octava Casa (justamente la de Escorpio). Había dejado a Aioria y Shaka descansando en el Gran Salón. Aunque no entendía la preocupación de Mu y su insistencia de permanecer juntos hasta su llegada, el también estaba preocupado. Era evidente que las cosas no estaban bien. Pero el tenía mayores motivos para estar preocupado. Fue que de pronto sintió una presencia bastante fuerte que se acercaba a la Casa de Escorpio

- "Pese a todo sigo siendo un caballero dorado, no dejare que nada me intimide" – pensó el caballero dorado – Quien eres?, Manifiéstate – grito, mas fue en ese momento que una figura vistiendo una armadura dorada pero con diseños diferentes se apareció frente a él – No! Tu eres... – decía sorprendido al saber quién era.

- Así es, yo soy Alcibe, gusto de verte hermano – le dijo el intruso.

- Eso quiere decir que es cierto, las casas guerreras han despertado – le dijo Milo mirando a su hermano.

- Así es querido hermano, como ves soy el depositario del poder legendario que nuestra familia a mantenido por siglos. Ahora yo como primer descendiente de Jason he recibido el gran poder – le respondió Alcibe alardeando su poder.

- Hermano, podría alegrarme por ti, pero no creo que hayas venido solo a darme la buena noticia –.

- Si Milo, consideré un deber moral ponerte de sobre aviso. Una gran batalla se aproxima en la que nos veremos involucrados. Los caballeros de Atena serán derrotados y exterminados y un nuevo orden se establecerá. Por eso quería pedirte que no te involucres, mantén tu neutralidad y salvaras tu vida – le contesto su hermano esperando que pudiera mantenerse a salvo, después de todo era su hermano.

- No se a que nuevo orden te refieres pero soy un caballero al servicio de Atena, jamás podría dejar de pelear por defenderla. Si pensabas que iba a abandonarla te equivocaste – le contesto Milo mirando fijamente a su hermano.

- Sabía que era inútil, siempre fuiste un tonto Milo, te vengo a ofrecer la vida y la rechazas. Muy bien, cuando nos volvamos a ver seremos enemigos y no dudaré en destruirte si te interpones – le contesto Alcibe furioso al ver que su hermano pelearía.

- Tu que ahora has renegado de nuestra sangre, ten por seguro que te enfrentaré. Pero a todo esto, a quien sirves? – le pregunto Milo pensando que podría tener más respuestas.

- A un dios más fuerte que Atena y que gobernará la tierra con sabiduría pero que será implacable con aquellos que se opongan a la Gran Obra – le respondió su hermano, sin decir ningún nombre.

- Quien es? – le volvió a preguntar Milo esperando por el nombre.

- Ya lo sabrás a su tiempo – le respondió Alcibe entendiendo lo que quería hacer su hermano.

- Espera!, Yo tengo que advertirte también que hay algo más que nos amenaza a todos. Nos hemos dado cuenta de ello y tu eres su instrumento – le dijo Milo tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su hermano.

- Te consideraba más inteligente Milo. Nadie puede manipularnos, nosotros servimos al mayor poder que hay y tu solo eres un patético guardián de una diosa más patética aún – le respondió con enojo al ver que su hermano había dicho, en ese momento Alcibe se da media vuelta y se retira pero antes de salir de la Casa de Escorpio se detiene para decirle una última cosa a su hermano – Y no te confíes en el poder de los saiyajin para salvarse, ellos no son nada ante nosotros – Sin decir más se retiró del Santuario.

Milo volvió al Gran Salón para hablar con Aioria y Shaka sobre lo que había pasado.

En tanto en Okinawa, Goku y Saori aparecieron en medio de la ciudad, había mucho movimiento.

- Bien por donde empezamos, a ver mira allí hay juegos, que te parece si vamos allá – le dijo Goku al ver a lo lejos juegos que se veía eran divertidos.

- Bien! Traigo algo de dinero y una tarjeta de crédito – dijo animada la chica pensando en lo que podría hacer.

Goku y Saori entraron a los juegos. Ambos llamaron la atención por el estrambótico peinado de Goku y el vestido de Saori, pero aún así subieron a varios juegos, comenzando del carrusel hasta la montaña rusa. Saori en medio de uno de los juegos lanzó un grito asustando a su acompañante que la miro rápidamente.

- Que te sucede! – le dijo Goku viendo por todos lados pensando que habían sido descubiertos o era el enemigo en el peor de los casos.

- Nada, solo tuve ganas de hacerlo – decía avergonzada la chica al ver la preocupación del peli negro, después fueron a comer dulces, o mejor dicho a que Goku devore lo que encontraba a su paso – Goku? – le pregunto la chica llamando la atención de su acompañante.  
>- Que – le pregunto el castaño divertido por lo que hacían.<p>

- Que te parece si entramos allí – le pregunto la diosa apuntando hacia una dirección.

- Ese lugar donde dice MOTEL? – le pregunto extrañado Goku ante el lugar que apuntaba la chica.

NOTA: ULTI_SG: Ya me había asustado!

- NOOO!, me refería allá donde dice discoteca – le dice la chica avergonzada ante eso, pero diciéndole con el dedo que apuntaba el lugar a donde quería se encontraba a un lado del Motel.

- Y que es eso? – le pregunto el peli negro viendo a un lado del "MOTEL" donde decía "Discoteca"

- Es un lugar para bailar, solo lo sé pero nunca he entrado a alguno, me gustaría verlo por dentro – le dijo la chica una vez más tranquila al ver que su acompañante había visto el mismo establecimiento que ella quería visitar.

- Bueno vamos – decía animado el Saiyajin dirigiéndose hacia el lugar siendo detenido en el momento por la chica.

- Espera! No puedo entrar vestida así. – le dice la diosa mientras señalaba su ropa - Mira! Allá hay un lugar donde venden ropa. Vamos! – le decía mientras arrastraba al saiyajin con ella.

Ambos entraron a esa tienda y Saori eligió un bonito conjunto color azul, aunque de falda corta

- Que te parece? – le pregunta modelando su atuendo.

- Bueno no lo se, solo he acompañado a mi nieta Pan a comprar ropa pero ella se viste no muy femeninamente, pero te queda bien. Eres muy bella – le responde algo inseguro al principio, pero con una sonrisa al final.

En eso la vendedora se acerca a ambos - "este tipo pareciera su padre, ojala lo sea" – piensa algo desconfiada.

-Señorita, lo va a llevar? – le pregunta con una sonrisa a la chica.

- cárguelo a esta cuenta, por favor – Saori le da una tarjeta de crédito.

-Tiene documento de identificación – le pregunta mientras tomaba la tarjeta.

- Creo que sí... aquí está – le dijo la diosa mientras rebuscaba primero su bolso hasta encontrar su identificación.

La vendedora vio el nombre - "Saori Kido!, no puede ser!" – pensó sorprendida al ver a quien tenía enfrente de ella. - Perdone, usted es ... – decía algo insegura, pero tenía que confirmarlo.

-Mi nombre es Saori Kido. Por favor tenemos prisa – le responde mientras miraba a la vendedora esperando que se diera prisa para poder salir.

- Por supuesto señorita Kido, es un honor para nosotros que usted la honorable heredera del honorable Sr. Kido haya venido hasta nuestra humilde tienda. Tiene crédito abierto, no desea algo más?. Quizás el señor que la acompaña desea algo – pregunto servicialmente al tener a tan alta figura en su tienda.

- Que puede comprar el en una tienda para mujeres? No gracias, ya nos vamos – le dice mirando a la empleada algo harta, en eso, Saori y Goku salieron presurosamente de la tienda - ves a lo que me refiero? Para los que no me conocen como Atena soy la "famosa Señorita Kido". Bueno vamos allá – decía exasperada la diosa, deseando poder divertirse como una chica normal lo hacía.

Mientras tanto Vegeta, Sheena e Ikki aterrizan en Atenas. Aunque bajan del avión, rápidamente se escurren por los lados del aeropuerto.

- Y bien, que hacemos ahora? – pregunta Ikki mirando a los alrededores por si se encontraban algún guardia.

- Ahora depende de Vegeta. Quisiera que voláramos contigo hasta Roma, solo debes seguir esa dirección, una vez en altamar no habrá problemas que te choques con algo – le dice Sheena mientras alzaba su mano y le indicaba qué dirección tomar.

- Acaso crees que voy a llevarlos a los dos sobre mis espaldas?!, pueden mejor empezar a nadar – les dice el príncipe de los saiyajin mirando con el seño fruncido a sus acompañantes.

- Es que acaso no puedes hacerlo – le reto la guerrera de ofiuco.

-Por supuesto que puedo pero me vería ridículo, no pienso hacerlo – le respondió Vegeta.

- Sheena, Yo seguiré por tierra, además es absurdo que los tres vayamos a Roma, creo que puedo averiguar algo por acá – le dice el guerrero del fénix mirando tranquilamente a sus compañeros.

- No es mala idea. Podrás llevarme a mi Vegeta? O tienes más prejuicios? – le volvió a retar Sheena con burla.

- Claro que no, puedes subir a mi espalda, pero a la menor majadería te lanzo al mar – le respondió el peli negro saiyajin enojado.

Sheena se sube a las espaldas de Vegeta y este se eleva por los aires, perdiéndose en la oscuridad del cielo. - No necesitas ir tan rápido prefiero llegar cuando anochezca – le dice mientras se agarraba de Vegeta.

-No me digas como volar muchacha – le respondió enojado el peli negro.

- Como es que puedes volar? – le pregunto interesada la guerrera ante esa sorprendente capacidad.

- Mi ki me permite levitar, mientras más fuerte seas, mas rápido puedes volar. Me extraña que ustedes no puedan – le explica mientras sigue volando.

- Ni siquiera entiendo que me has dicho. Oye, me pareció interesante lo que contaste en el avión. Ya que estamos solos y somos compañeros de viaje podrías contarme algo más sobre ti – le pregunta interesada Sheena queriendo saber más sobre el príncipe Saiyajin.

Vegeta tuvo la intención de arrojarla al mar, pero se dio cuenta que pese a todo se sentía bien con ella.

- Que quieres saber?—le pregunto después de unos segundos que parecían minutos en silencio.

- Cuéntame sobre ese tal Freezer, tan poderoso era? – le pregunto después de unos segundos en hacer su pregunta.

-Ja, comparado conmigo era una basura, sucede que ... – dice orgulloso Vegeta quien empezó a contarle su vida a Sheena mientras volaban sobre el Mar Adriático ...

En Okinawa, Goku y Saori estaban bailando en la discoteca. Llamaban la atención porque Goku bailaba estrafalariamente y Saori no sabía bailar. Finalmente se cansaron y se sentaron en unas de las mesas. Saori pidió algo de tomar para ambos.

- Puajjj, que es esto? – dijo asqueado Goku después de haber tomado un sorbo de su vaso.

- Es whisky, no te gusta? – le pregunto curiosa la Diosa tomando otro sorbo de su recién traído baso.

- No, sabe horrible – le dijo el peli negro mientras alejaba su vaso de él.

- Que quieres tomar? – le pregunta con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- Algún refresco bien helado—le responde rápidamente.

Saori pidió uno y luego se quedó contemplando a Goku mientras sonreía

- Eres feliz Goku?—le pregunto la chica.

- Si, en este momento también lo soy, como en todo momento – le respondió sinceramente el saiyajin.

- Disfrutas mucho de la vida aun con esa responsabilidad de proteger al mundo? – le pregunto queriendo saber, corrección tenía que saberlo.

- Claro, porque no, si viviera pensando en ello estaría lamentándome todo el tiempo – le respondió mirando a la chica extrañado.

-me imagino que amas a tu familia, y tu esposa, como te llevas con ella? – le pregunto realmente interesada por saber más sobre la familia del guerrero de otra dimensión.

- Podría decir que bien, solo que Milk es muy impositiva – le responde con una sonrisa amplia, aun que algo nervioso al saber cómo era su esposa.

- Ella es una guerrera? – siguió preguntando curiosa la diosa.

- No aunque sabe pelear, pero casi nunca lo hace, prefiere cuidar la casa y atendernos.—le responde al recordar el pasado.

- Es una vida que me gustaría tener de vez en cuando – responde suspirando al desear tener una vida así.

-Pero si puedes hacerlo. Si sabes como es mi mundo, sabrás que los Kaiosamas se divierten mucho la mayor parte del tiempo, solo debes quitarte algo de solemnidad de encima – le responde simplemente al no entender como ella se mortificaba así.

Fue en ese momento que un grupo de hombres uniformados entraron a la discoteca y empezaron a pedir documentos. Uno se dirigió a ellos

- A ver muéstrenme sus documentos! – le dijo uno de los policías una vez enfrente de ellos.

- Bueno yo ... – decía algo inseguro Goku.

- Yo respondo por él, agente – dijo rápidamente Saori mirando al oficial.

- Jajaja y quien eres tú, niña? Su mama? Tal parece que encontramos aquí a un corruptor de menores. Tú debes tener 40 años y ella no más de 15. A ver, levántense, están detenidos! – le dijo el policía al ver al adulto y a la adolecente.

- Que hacemos ahora? – le pregunta a la chica sin miedo.

- Creo que escapar – le dijo al ver que no podría librarse del policía, en eso Goku toma la mano de Saori y se tele transporto al refugio.

- QUEEEE! Adonde se fueron? – decía el policía sorprendido al ver que ya no estaban ahí los detenidos.

Goku y Saori llegan a la casa justamente cuando Jabu y Shiru volvían de su ronda

- justo a tiempo, seguramente dentro de un rato vendrán a vernos los chicos, será mejor que vayamos a dormir. Goku te agradezco lo que has hecho por mi esta noche y siempre la recordaré. Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer por ti dímela. – le dice completamente agradecida la chica hacia el saiyajin quien había hecho que solo por un poco de tiempo se volvió una chica simplemente normal.

- No tienes nada que agradecerme yo también la pase bien. Pero... – le dijo el peli negro.

- Si? – le pregunta interesada por si podía ayudar al guerrero Z enfrente de ella. En ese momento Saori se acercó más a Goku, lentamente tomo su mano entre las suyas - Dime ... -

- Quisiera pedirte algo ... y no sé como lo tomarás – decía inseguro sin saber si decirle o no.

Saori se acercó más a él hasta que casi sus cuerpos se tocan.

- Por favor ... dímelo – le decía casi rogando con su voz.

- No te enfadarás? – le pregunta inseguro mirando a los ojos de la diosa Athena.

-Tonto...claro que no – le dijo divertida al ver la inseguridad del viajero.

- Bueno, ahí va... Podrías decirme porque robaste las esfera del dragón del templo de Kamisama? – le dijo serio mirando a la chica.

NOTA ULTI_SG: Este Eduardo... hace pensar cosas que no son :(

Fin del capítulo 15

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui esta el cap 15!...<strong>

**Siento la demora.. pero de ultimo momento tenia que hacerme cargo de mi seminario... u.u... bueno... he decidido que empezare a subir un cap por mes.. y si me da tiempo tal vez dos o mas... siento la molestia... pero para mi esta forma seria la mejor ya que no me precionaria por subirles cap.. y hacer mi seminario...**

**Bueno, que les parecio?... dejen un review!... denme sus opiniones!... n.n..**


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes y el Finc no me pertenecen,….. Dragon Ball Z le pertenece a Akira Toriyama y Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada,….. este finc le pertenece a Eduardo Castro,…. Repito… ESTE! Finc!... NO! me pertenece, yo solo le pedi permiso a Eduardo si me daba la autorización de poder subirlo a fanfiction.**

**Aclaraciones:**

-conversaciones-

-"pensamientos"-

***Nota: Este finc cambio de categoría de Dragon Ball… a Dragon Ball Z,… la razón es porque salen o se mencionan personajes… y dependiendo de su edad no se pucieron en Dragon Ball GT.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 16<p>

El Cambio

Saori se quedo mirando a Goku y empezó a abrir los ojos desmesuradamente, soltó sus manos y empezó a retroceder

- Queeeee...dijiste? – decía sorprendida la diosa.

- Lo siento Saori, sabía que te ibas a molestar, pero yo se que tu robaste la esfera del dragón, solo quiero saber por qué y que me digas donde esta – le decía el guerrero Z sabiendo que ya no había vuelta atrás.

- Nnnnno... No es cierto ... – trato de decir, pero Saori bajo la mirada y se quedo inmóvil.

- El ki o cosmo es único en una persona, nosotros sentimos esa energía en el templo y es la que uso el Supremo Kaiosama para guiarse a esta dimensión, pero yo también la sentí y ambos las sentimos cuando los caballeros dorados estaban tratando de averiguar la verdad. Tú los bloqueaste para que no llegaran a ti, sabías que ellos se confundirían y no pensarían que tú fuiste, pero hubo alguien que si sospechó: el maestro de Shiryu y el habló con el Supremo Kaiosama. El ya estaba sospechando porque cuando entró en tu mente tú intentaste bloquearlo para que no se diera cuenta, pero él es un viejo muy hábil y se dio cuenta de tu maniobra. – le explico Goku - Después se comunicó conmigo y me contó sus sospechas, fue cuando te pedí que me guiaras hasta aquí para usar la teletransportación, usaste tu ki muy ligeramente pero lo suficiente para darme cuenta e identificarlo como el mismo ki que sentí antes y en el templo de Kamisama -.

Las lagrimas de Saori empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas y lentamente levanto la cabeza

- Perdóname Goku... yo no quería causar esto – le dijo la peli morada arrepentida.

- Tú no eres mala, pero me imagino que debes haber tenido una buena razón – le respondió el saiyajin.

Saori se sentó mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos.

- Es una larga historia Goku, lo he estado ocultando a los demás caballeros para que no murieran en vano... por mí, por una diosa que no quiere ser tal y no vale la pena defender... Dentro de mi hay una terrible lucha, siento que ya no puedo resistir mas ... todo lo que he hecho ha sido para tratar de salvar lo que se pueda mientras pueda... por eso estas tu aquí ... pero el tiempo se acorta ... – le trato de explicar Athena.

- A que te refieres?, Hay algo que no nos has dicho? – le pregunta preocupado el peli negro.

- Son muchas cosas que ya no puedo decirte... Debes irte ... ve a la Mansión Kido ... en la caja fuerte ... encontrarás lo que necesites saber ... Es el caos que debe llegar... – le da instrucciones Saori al guerrero.

- Allí está la esfera?—

- No ... tan solo escritos ... ya no puedo contarte más ... debes irte ... ya viene ... la oscuridad – le dijo entrecortadamente como si estuviera reteniendo algo realmente fuerte que quería salir, pero eso causaba que tuviera un gran dolor en su cuerpo.

- Que te sucede?, Dime qué pasa? – le pregunta preocupado Goku al ver la cara de sufrimiento que ponía Saori.

- No puedo... Vete... mientras puedas... – decía Saori con dolor - yo no te daré la oportunidad... Suéltame! – Goku se sorprendió al escuchar esto ya que la voz de la chica era diferente, era una llena de maldad que prometía dolor.

- Saori! – dijo preocupado el peli negro, por un instante Goku pensó tener a una persona completamente distinta a la de Saori con quien había estado tratando. Esta lo miró por un momento, pero esa mirada era completamente distinta... había maldad en ella.

Pero de pronto la mirada cambió, volvió a ser la misma Saori quien miró suplicante a Goku

- Goku... Por favor... ayúdame... Tu eres... La única... esperanza – decía con dificultad Athena. Pero casi inmediatamente la mirada volvió a cambiar y de pronto aquella hermosa muchacha cambió su expresión y esbozó una sonrisa irónica hacia Goku - Tu! Miserable saiyajin, guerrero de clase baja, estás preocupado por mi?, Pues haces mal, mira como acabo contigo! -

Goku de pronto sintió una increíble fuerza que lo rodeó y empezó a quemar su cuerpo. No le quedo mas remedio, elevó su ki alcanzando el nivel de supersaiyajin, librándose de ese poder, pero fue lanzado lejos de la habitación rompiendo la pared. En ese momento Shiryu y Jabu entran a la habitación, más atrás aparecieron Seiya y Shun

- Que sucede, Saori! – dijo entrando el caballero del dragón al ver a su diosa.

- Athena, te encuentras bien? – le pregunto el caballero de bronce del unicornio mirando a su diosa.

Saori volvió a mirarlos, tenía una mirada suplicante - Caballeros!, Es el, Goku, es nuestro enemigo, vino a destruirnos, intentó matarme! – les grito señalando al saiyajin.

Eso fue suficiente para Seiya y Jabu, quienes dirigieron su mirada a Goku, quien pese a haberse librado del ataque, estaba lastimado. Seiya y Jabu se lanzaron contra él...

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Vegeta y Sheena habían estado volando y el saiyajin había estado contándole sobre su vida. En eso Sheena avistó una pequeña isla y le propuso esperar el anochecer. Vegeta no contestó, simplemente aterrizó, debía reconocer que esa idea le gustaba, pero le preocupaba el hecho de que Sheena le estaba empezando a parecer demasiado atractiva. Apenas bajaron, Sheena encendió un fuego y se sentó frente a el

- Siéntate Vegeta, sigamos conversando—invito la amazona.

- Estoy bien así – le respondió simplemente el príncipe saiyajin.

- Cualquiera diría que me tienes miedo! – se burlo Sheena mirando al peli negro.

- Te dije que a la menor majadería te tiraría al mar! – le contesto el guerrero.

- Cálmate! No es para tanto, solo que... – la amazona de oficuo no pudo terminar de decir ya que miro las llamas del fuego pensativa.

- Que cosa? – le contesto Vegeta con el seño fruncido.

-Es la primera vez que salgo con un hombre. Sabes? En el Santuario, una vez que entrabamos ya no podíamos salir, la vida era más dura para una caballero femenina, debíamos ocultar nuestros rostros y renunciar a todo, solo vivir para pelear – le conto la peli verde.

- Ja!, Parece que estuvieras hablando de las mujeres saiyajin, solo que ellas si podían procrear. En realidad tenían más libertades y privilegios, solo que estas se ganaban en el combate. – le informo Vegeta recordando a las mujeres de su raza.

ULTI_SG: Si, las mujeres saiyas pueden ser más interesantes que los hombres :p

- Casi como nosotras... Tuviste novia entre los tuyos? – le pregunto curiosa mirando al príncipe.

- No, yo era muy niño cuando Freezer destruyó el planeta – le informo recordando a su destruido planeta Vegita.

- No recuerdas a tu madre entonces – prosiguió Sheena.

-Es la persona que más recuerdo – le respondió más calmado al recordar a su difunta madre.

- Era buena luchadora? – pregunto curiosa al querer saber más sobre la madre de su acompañante.

- La mejor de su clase – hablo con orgullo al hablar sobre ella.

- Como se llamaba? -.

- Kaissa – respondió lentamente recordando como era su madre.

- Bonito nombre. Tu padre la amaba? – dijo Sheena viendo como el guerrero z hablaba de su madre.

- Amarla?, No lo creo. Entre los saiyajin esos sentimientos parecían no existir, él la seleccionó para darle un heredero. El saiyajin solo amaba las peleas, pero... – le informo pero dejando la frase a medias

- Qué? – pregunto interesada la amazona.

- Mi madre me legó un diario, los sentimientos que expresó allí me hacen pensar que no solo era una gran luchadora sino una persona de sentimientos muy fuertes, creo que fue la única persona que hasta ese entonces realmente me amo, pese a que me vio poco – le relato recordando ese diario.

- Porque? -.

- Creo que te estoy contando demasiado!, Ya que tanto quieres hablar porque no me cuentas de ti, me imagino que te gusta ese tal Seiya, no es así? – contesto al ver que estaba hablando de mas sobre su vida.

- Como lo sabes?, Quiero decir... Que te hace pensar eso? – Sheena al entender lo que dijo rápidamente cambio la pregunta.

- La conversación que tuviste con Ikki, hablaste de tu venganza contra Seiya, recordé sobre su estúpida ley. El también te vio el rostro no es así? – Vegeta había deducido del por qué la venganza contra el castaño.

- Si... pero – trato de decir la peli verde.

- Que previsible eres! No pudiste ganarle y lo odiabas, dicen que del amor al odio hay un paso. Lo que no entiendo es como una hermosa guerrera como tú puede fijarse en ese imbécil bueno para nada. Si vieras como babea por su diosa. – le contesto al recordar a esa sabandija de caballero.

- Cállate! Que sabes tú de él. El dirigió a los caballeros de bronce en la batalla de las 12 casas y salió airoso, antes había vencido a los caballeros de plata y ha sido el único que ha podido portar la armadura dorada de Sagitario! En cambio tu eres un tonto orgulloso que... – empezó a decir Sheena, y hubiera seguido si no fuera porque se calló, se dio cuenta que Vegeta no la escuchaba y se encontraba mirando hacia el mar, fue cuando ella también lo sintió... -Que ocurre? -.

- Es Kakaroto... está peleando – fue la simple respuesta que dio el príncipe Saiyajin.

.

.

.

En ese momento, Goku había sido lanzado de la habitación, luego los caballeros se lanzaron contra él. Goku se incorpora y trata de encararlos

- Seiya, Jabu! No es lo que creen. Algo malo le pasa a Saori! – trato de decir Goku al ver que los caballeros no se detenían en atacarlo.

Pera Seiya no escuchó, ataco ferozmente a Goku con sus meteoros impactándolo fuertemente, pero pudo esquivar la segunda andanada, pero ya Jabu se colocó para darle un golpe en el rostro, cuando quiso incorporarse las cadenas de Shun le sujetaron los brazos. Goku intentó teletransportarse pero se dio cuenta que algo bloqueaba esa habilidad.

-"Saori"—pensó Goku al no poder teletransportarse.

- Prepárate! Puño de Pegaso! – grito su técnica el caballero de bronce.

El impacto fue de lleno hacia Goku que alcanzó a protegerse con sus brazos, haciendo un supremo esfuerzo, venciendo la resistencia de las cadenas. Todos los caballeros, a excepción de Shiryu hicieron estallar su cosmo. Fue en eso que Saori le gritó a Shiryu

- Que estás esperando Dragón! Atácalo! Mátalo! – le ordeno Saori a Shiryu.

Shiryu volteó a ver a Saori y se asustó de su mirada, jamás había visto tal violencia en ella, fue en eso que su atención se dirigió a la pelea. Seiya alcanzó un nivel cercano al séptimo sentido, Goku estaba ya muy lastimado y se dio cuenta que ese ataque acabaría con él. No le quedaba otra opción...

- AHHHH! – grito el saiyajin incrementando su ki.

Shiryu no pudo evitar abrir la boca de asombro, había visto antes el poder de Goku y había sentido el poder que desplegó contra Eolo. Seiya ya había visto su transformación pero esto lo sobrepasaba. Goku se había transformado en SSJ2. Las cadenas de Shun se quebraron, liberándolo.

- No me intimidas! Yo te enseñaré a respetar a Athena! – le grito Jabu al transformado saiyajin.

- No Jabu, espera! No lo ataques solo! – le grito Seiya impresionado por la cantidad de energía que desprendía esa transformación.

Pero Jabu se lanzó contra él y le lanzó un puño contra su rostro. Goku lo detuvo con la palma de su mano.

- Escúchame Jabu! No quiero pelear con ustedes – le dijo el pele rubio mirándolo fijamente.

- No quiero escucharte! Cuerno de Unicornio! – grito el caballero.

Pero su ataque es fácilmente superado. Goku solo movió su mano y Jabu es impulsado lejos de allí. En ese momento Seiya lo ataca con el puño de Pegaso, haciendo estallar su cosmo. Todo alrededor de Goku estallo, pero para su sorpresa cuando el humo se disipo, Goku permanecía allí. En un instante volvió a la normalidad

- Es obvio que no puedo razonar con ustedes!,….. Tayoken! – dijo con una voz derrotada para después de unos segundos gritar una de sus técnicas.

De pronto una enorme luz deslumbró a todos, dejándolos ciegos momentáneamente. Cuando recuperaron la visión (al cabo de unos minutos), Goku ya no estaba allí.

- Que pasó?, Adonde fue?!, No siento su cosmo – grito sorprendido mirando a todos lados y tratando de rastrear al guerrero z.

- Cobarde!, Escapó! – grito el caballero de unicornio con enojo.

- Tienen que encontrarlo!, Comuníquense con Tokio!, Adviertan a los demás, que no saque nada de la casa – grito enojada Saori a sus caballeros.

- Que es lo que puede llevarse? – pregunto interesado el caballero de Dragón empezando a sospechar de su diosa, Saori miró con furia a Shiryu

- Shiryu!, porque no peleaste?!, Es que acaso estas de su parte? – le contesto enojada Athena mirando a su caballero de bronce evitando así la pregunta del caballero de bronce.

- No Saori, solo que esto me sorprendió. Hasta este momento Goku era nuestro amigo y tu parecías confiar en él – le informo mirando detenidamente a la peli morada.

- Tonto! Solo fingí para saber exactamente que se proponía. Es que ninguno se dio cuenta? Estamos al borde de una guerra santa! Entren! Les explicare todo... – les dijo Athena mientras daba la vuelta, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta sonrió macabramente.

.

.

.

- Shaka! – grito Ikki buscando al caballero dorado.

- Hola Ikki, es un placer volver a verte. Lo sentiste verdad? – le dijo el recién aparecido caballero dorado de virgo.

- Así es, era ese saiyajin, pero estaba peleando con los caballeros de bronce – le contesto extrañado el caballero del fénix.

- Debo confesarte que me impresionó el poder que desplegó. Es obvio que ahora es nuestro enemigo. No lo crees así Ikki? –.

- Porque lo dices?, Mas bien ahora creo que él está de nuestro lado. Pensé que ustedes serían los primeros en darse cuenta – le contesto mirando fijamente al peli rubio.

- Somos los guardianes de Athena, es nuestro deber protegerla y ese saiyajin estaba peleando contra tus compañeros que son sus guardianes también – le dijo Shaka atento a las reacciones del caballero de bronce.

Ikki tuvo un momento de temor, sabía que los caballeros dorados cumplirían estrictamente las órdenes de Athena. El no sabía exactamente que pasó en Japón, pero estaba seguro que tenía que ver con Athena.

- No se qué pasó allá, pero debemos averiguarlo antes de actuar. No lo crees? – le dijo Ikki mirando fijamente al caballero dorado.

- No estarás pensando traicionar a Athena, Ikki? – le contesto el hombre queriendo saber en qué bando estaría.

- Soy uno de sus guardianes. No luché contigo acaso para salvarla a ella? –.

- Mientes! Peleaste conmigo para apoyar a tus compañeros, especialmente a tu hermano. Athena no te importaba... – le contrarresto el caballero de virgo.

- Me importaba menos de lo que te importaba a ti?, Sabes Shaka, yo no soy un perro guardián que muerde solo por obligación. No soy traidor a Athena, pero si quiero protegerla realmente, debo saber exactamente lo que está pasando – el caballero de bronce miro fijamente al hombre que estaba enfrente de él.

- Aunque eso signifique que te consideremos un traidor y deba matarte? – respondió al final Shaka.

- Quieres pelear conmigo otra vez?, Qué te parece si antes hablamos y te explique mis razones –.

- No hace falta... se lo que quieres decirme... piensas que algo no está bien... que hay demasiadas mentiras de por medio... Lamentablemente tienes razón – le informo el peli rubio.

- Acaso sabes algo? – pregunto interesado el caballero de bronce.

- Olvidas quien soy Ikki?, Puedo sentir mucho más allá, puedo ver el pasado, presente y futuro. El pasado es oscuro y el futuro ya no existe, solo tenemos el presente para remediar el pasado y salvar el futuro. Te he visto a ti Ikki luchando en el presente, debes seguir el rumbo que has escogido – le contesto enigmáticamente.

- No te entiendo – dijo exasperado Ikki mirando al caballero dorado.

- Las casas guerreras han despertado y es una lucha que debemos librar los caballeros dorados... los que quedamos, pero el verdadero enemigo se oculta en la oscuridad donde pertenece. Esa lucha es tuya Ikki – le informo dando por terminada la charla.

- Shaka... – le grito Ikki queriendo saber más.

- Vete Ikki. No busques tus respuestas, ellas te encontraran - Sin esperar respuesta Shaka se dio media vuelta y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche...

Fin del capítulo 16

* * *

><p><strong>Y aqui esta!... el cap 16! Yei!... se pone mas y mas interesante verdad?... n.n... bueno... con esto termina mi trabajo!... ahora esperen por el cap 17.. X3...<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes y el Finc no me pertenecen,….. Dragon Ball Z le pertenece a Akira Toriyama y Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada,….. este finc le pertenece a Eduardo Castro,…. Repito… ESTE! Finc!... NO! me pertenece, yo solo le pedi permiso a Eduardo si me daba la autorización de poder subirlo a fanfiction.**

**Aclaraciones:**

-conversaciones-

-"pensamientos"-

***Nota: Este finc cambio de categoría de Dragon Ball… a Dragon Ball Z,… la razón es porque salen o se mencionan personajes… y dependiendo de su edad no se pucieron en Dragon Ball GT.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 17<p>

La confesión de Eolo: Ares

En Italia, Vegeta y Sheena conversaban sobre lo ocurrido.

- Tu amigo, estaba peleando con Seiya y los demás! – le dijo Sheena al saiyajin

- Peleando? No seas estúpida! Si hubiese estado peleando ya los habría matado, el solo se defendió. Y no es mi amigo! – le dijo esto ultimo gruñendo al pensar en Kakaroto como su amigo.

- Incremento su poder mucho mayor que el tuyo cuando peleaste con Kalibos! – dijo sorprendida al sentir el cosmos del guerrero Z.

- Ja! Eso te impresiona? Alcanzó el nivel de SSJ2, yo puedo llegar facilmente a ese nivel – le dijo sin importancia, presumiendo de su poder. Sheena ya estaba bastante sorprendida y lo que le dijo Vegeta la llenó de temor. Hizo bien en confiar en él?. - Parece que tienes miedo muchacha – le dijo divertido al ver la cara que ponía la amazona.

- No lo se Vegeta ... tu ami... quiero decir Goku estaba peleando con mis compañeros – le dijo perturbada ya sin saber si podía o no confiar en ellos.

- Déjame decirte algo. Acaso que estoy aquí porque pedí acompañarte? Fuiste tú quien me lo pidió. Si escuchaste la conversación que tuve con Ikki, sabrás que él tenía dudas respecto a su diosa. Kakaroto, aunque sea un guerrero es demasiado amable con los demás, el no provocaría una pelea, lo demuestra el hecho que él se escapó – le respondió, mas parecía una información que le brindaba el orgulloso príncipe Saiyajin.

- Como lo sabes? – pregunto insegura la peli verde.

- Porque tus compañeros siguen vivos y el apagó su ki repentinamente. Bueno si desconfías de mí me voy, prefiero buscar a Kakaroto y no perder el tiempo contigo – le respondió mientras se preparaba para emprender el vuelo con la intención de buscar al otro saiyajin.

- Espera!, Entiéndeme, es muy importante el paso que voy a dar. No sé qué sucedió, pero si sigo contigo podría ser considerada traidora a Atena y decretarían mi muerte – le informo mirando directamente al peli negro.

- Que estupidez! Por lo que dices si tu diosa se tira a un barranco, todos ustedes sus guardianes deben de seguirla. Creo que el más cuerdo entre ustedes, con todos sus traumas es Ikki – le dijo ceñudo mirando a la caballero femenina.

- No entiendes! Atena es la guardiana de la paz solo ella ... – trato de decir, mas Vegeta la interrumpió.

- Pamplinas!, Hasta ahora solo ha sido un estorbo. Mira si quieres realmente ayudarla llega a la verdad, tú misma encontraste una pista. Solo sigue y sabrás qué camino tomar. No te diré mas, lo que les pase a tu diosa y sus latas guardianas no me interesa – le contesto el orgulloso guerrero.

ULTI_SG: Hasta que alguien lo admite.

Sheena tuvo el impulso de golpearlo en la boca pero se dio cuenta que en cierto modo tenía razón, además Vegeta estaba demostrando que no era un enemigo porque pese a sus maneras, denotaba sinceridad.

- Mira, seguiré tu consejo, tan solo espero que no nos convirtamos en enemigos – Sheena había tomado una decisión y esperaba no equivocarse.

- No te convendría, no eres rival para mí – le contesto Vegeta divertido al escuchar lo que decía la mujer.

- No me refiero a eso, es que me estas empezando a caer bien, espera aquí... – le dijo más relajada mientras desaparecia por unos momentos

-"que quiso decir con eso" - pensó Vegeta a la vez que se sonrojaba. Al poco rato Sheena apareció con un traje juvenil (entiéndase jean y pullover) y sin máscara... - "se ve muy bien…" – mas al pensar eso decidió pensar en otra cosa - Que es lo que tienes en mente! – le pregunto al verla llegar.

- Acaso crees que voy a ir como guerrera a Roma!, Quiero pasar desapercibida. Vamos! – le dijo resaltando lo obvio mientras emprendía el camino.

- Pero tu rostro... tu ley... – le dijo sin entender Vegeta, mas lo había dicho como si no le importara.

- Si nadie sabe quien soy no hay problema... solo lo sabes tú... nos vamos? – pregunto Sheena mirando fijamente al guerrero por si este volvia a preguntar algo más.

-"por suerte estamos en otra dimensión" - pensó Vegeta antes de que se elevara por los cielos con Sheena en su espalda...

.

.

.

En tanto en Japón, Tatsumi se había despertado al oír el teléfono, eran como la 01.00 a.m. y todos estaban durmiendo a excepción de Geki, quien se quedó de guardián. Cuando salió vio a Hyoga que estaba dando vueltas

- Porque no estás durmiendo? – le pregunto Tatsumi mirando al caballero del cisne.

- Sentí una explosión de un cosmo bastante fuerte, pero ahora no lo siento, me levanté a contestar el teléfono – le conto el rubio.

- Yo lo haré... espera aquí – le informo el mayordomo mientras el contestaba la llamada.

- "juraría que era Goku, pero también sentí el de Seiya con un cosmo muy alto" – pensó Hyoga sin comprender que había pasado, en ese momento salió Tatsumi muy agitado.

- Ya me lo imaginaba! Había algo raro en esos tipos! No debimos confiar en ellos! – grito Tatsumi diciendo que él tenía la razón.

- De que estás hablando? – pregunto el oji azul tratando de que el mayordomo le contara algo.

- Ese saiyajin... Goku... trató de matar a la señorita Saori! – le grito con ira contenida al caballero de bronce.

- Quuueeee! No es posible ... – grito sorprendido al enterarse.

- Me lo acaba de decir ella misma. Seiya lo detuvo – le informo el mayordomo.

- "Por eso sentí lo que sentí, pero ... me parece increíble, pensé que era nuestro amigo" – el caballero del Cisne no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

- Me acaba de ordenar que no lo deje sacar nada de esta casa. Pronto, despierta a los demás! Vamos a prepararnos – le ordeno mientras él entraba por una habitación para ir a preparar todo.

Hoga avisó a los demás y bajaron presurosamente al primer piso a buscar a Geki.

- Que sucede?, Parecen muy alterados – le pregunta el caballero del Oso.

- Se trata de ese tal Goku, debemos evitar que entre a la casa – le informo entrando Tatsumi.

- Pero ... si el está aquí – le dijo simplemente Geki.

- QUUEEE! – gritaron todos al escuchar lo dicho por el caballero de bronce.

- Si vino y me saludo, me dijo que Saori le había pedido que le llevara algo de su caja fuerte, le dije donde estaba... – le informo desorientado por tremendo grito.

Todos bajaron al sótano a la carrera, dejando a Geki. Cuando entraron, solo vieron la caja con la puerta arrancada y ni rastro de Goku...

.

.

.

En Grecia.

-"que habrá querido decir Shaka?, Aunque es evidente que sabe lo que está pasando o por lo menos lo intuye" – pendo Ikki mientras se retiraba del santuario, cuando de pronto una figura se apareció cortándole el camino - Eolo! -.

- Como has estado Ikki? – le pregunta Eolo.

- Que demonios estás haciendo aquí? – le pregunta sorprendido el caballero del fénix.

- Lo mismo que tu... buscando respuestas – le contesta simplemente, mas en ese momento Ikki se puso en guardia y empezó a encender su cosmo. - Espera Ikki! No quiero pelear contigo, si me manifiesto ante ti es para hablar -.

- Habla entonces!, Pero no esperes que confie en ti – le dijo Ikki mirando fijamente a Eolo.

- Escúchame con atención Ikki. Quizás no me creas pero lo que ha venido sucediendo es parte del curso normal de las cosas, todo esto ya estaba escrito, pero diversos acontecimientos han cambiado todo, eso es lo que me ha hecho venir a buscarte. Te conozco, tienes dudas respecto a Atena como yo las tengo también, porque nosotros también hemos sido traicionados y por eso mis discípulos están muertos – le dijo mientras apretaba fuertemente su puño al recordar a sus discípulos muertos.

- Que estás diciendo? - pregunto sorprendido.

- Ese ataque al Santuario y a la Mansión Kido fue preparado... por la misma Atena – le contesto Eolo.

.

.

.

Mientras en Okinawa, Saori hablaba con Seiya, Jabu, Shun y Shiryu.

- Esos dos saiyajin han sido enviados por los Supremos Kaiosamas con el fin de apoderarse de nuestro mundo exterminándonos. Sin dioses tutelares la tierra será controlada por ellos. Su intención era ganarse nuestra confianza para preparar su ataque. Ese era el trabajo de Goku, su amigo Vegeta atacaría mientras teníamos al enemigo adentro – les desia Saori inventándolo todo.

- Pero... porque nos ayudaron?, Quienes eran los que nos atacaron antes? – pregunto el caballero del dragon aun no totalmente convencido, sintiendo que algo estaba oculto.

- Ellos eran los guerreros del viento, seguramente engañados por los kaiosamas. Simplemente están haciéndonos pelear entre nosotros para debilitarnos – le dijo Athena mirando a su caballero.

- Sigue sin tener sentido... Porque no dejaron que nos mataran a nosotros y a los caballeros dorados?, Que me dices de las casas guerreras? – volvió a preguntar Shiryu sintiendo que algo no estaba bien.

- Esa era su estrategia, con la derrota de los guerreros del viento ellos forzarían a despertar a las casas guerreras, con eso desatarían una gran guerra para poder tenerlos distraídos enfrentando a los caballeros dorados, así no tendrían rivales de quien preocuparse - respondió Saori rápidamente sin mostrar su fastidio hacia el guerrero y sus preguntas.

- Quien entonces despertó a las casas guerreras? – volvió a preguntar el caballero de bronce mirando fijamente en su diosa.

- Solo puede ser una deidad, seguramente ha caído también en la trampa, lo que debemos hacer es entablar contacto para advertirles y luchar juntos contra los saiyajin. Escúchenme caballeros!, Se que es difícil de asimilar esto pero debemos estar unidos para enfrentar esta amenaza. Están dispuestos a eso?, Si lo están no debe de haber dudas en sus corazones... ya sabemos quién es el enemigo – dijo Athena para terminar el interrogatorio que tenia de su caballero de bronce.

- No te preocupes Atena, estamos contigo, luchamos en las 12 casas para salvarte a ti y a este mundo, no dudaremos en volver a hacerlo – respondió rápidamente Seiya creyéndose la historia.

- Cuenta conmigo también, triunfaremos! – grito Jabu

- Y conmigo! – prosiguió Shun.

Shiryu en cambio se quedo callado, provocando que los demás y la misma Saori se quedaran mirándolo.

- Que sucede Shiryu!, Acaso tienes dudas?, Crees que miento? – le pregunto con una mirada afligida como si le doliese que su caballero dudara de ella.

Shiryu se quedo mirándola. Era la misma Saori, pero había algo en su mirada que la hacía diferente, luego vio a sus compañeros que no disimularon el reproche en sus miradas, de pronto se percató de algo ...

- Estoy con ustedes... pero dime Saori. Porque estás vestida así? – le pregunto el caballero del Dragon mirando la vestimenta de su diosa.

De pronto todos se dieron cuenta que Saori usaba minifalda y una ropa que resaltaba su figura,

- Es que ... me estaba probando este vestido, cuando Goku intentó matarme – respondió con lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

- Te estabas cambiando en la sala? – pregunto extrañado Shiryu.

- Esta es mi casa y puedo cambiarme donde quiera! Shiryu, estamos en medio de algo grave y tú te preocupas por trivialidades. Me comunicaré con los caballeros dorados para advertirles. Seiya y Jabu, vengan conmigo. Ustedes no se muevan de aquí – ordeno Saori mientras se marchaba con ambos caballeros. Shun se quedó mirando a Shiryu

- Que pasa contigo Shiryu?, Es que acaso consideras que Saori nos miente – le pregunto el caballero de Andromeda

- No es eso... solo que todo esto es tan extraño. Ya vuelvo... – le dijo con las intenciones de salir del lugar.

- Espera!, Atena nos dijo que no nos movamos – le dijo mientras veía retirarse a su amigo.

- Solo dare una vuelta por los alrededores – le dice Shiryu mientras salía de la casa,

- "Shiru, por favor, podrías ser declarado traidor y tendríamos que luchar contigo" – pensó Shun preocupado por su compañero.

.

.

.

En China, el Antiguo Maestro y Mu recibían la orden de Atena de ir al Santuario y quedarse cada uno en la casa que les corresponde

-No piensas ir Antiguo Maestro? – le pregunto el caballero dorado de Aries.

- No he dicho eso, solo que iré después ... Mu, hay algo raro en todo esto, quiero averiguar un poco más. Aún no puedo creer que Goku sea un enemigo – le dijo el Maestro pensando que algo faltaba.

- De acuerdo, yo iré al Santuario para no llamar la atención. Buena suerte, estoy contigo – le dijo Mu antes de desaparecer, mientras el Antiguo Maestro se quedaba meditando unos instantes.

- Gusto de verte de nuevo. Acércate. Creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar – dijo al levantar la vista viendo a su visitante.

A paso tranquilo, acompañado de Sunrei, se fue acercando Gokú...

.

.

.

En tanto en Grecia, Ikki y Eolo estaban frente a frente. Ikki aún no había asimilado lo dicho por Eolo

- "No... yo tenía dudas pero esto es demasiado" – pensó el caballero de bronce - Estás mintiendo!, Como puedes pensar que me tragaría eso. Atena no haría una cosa así! – le grito en contestación.

- Escúchame Ikki. Yo serví al Santuario y siempre fui leal como caballero pero yo nunca fui consagrado a Athena, porque mi destino era servir a otro dios que aparecería. Todos aquellos que han sido reunidos como guerreros de los vientos lo sabían y solo esperaban el momento para ponerse a su servicio, el destino hizo que yo sea el llamado. – le respondió Eolo mirando fijamente a Ikki. - Ahí me enteré de cuál era mi labor, todo se remonta a mucho tiempo atrás, en la que Athena se convirtió en la diosa tutelar de este mundo, pero debía conducir a la humanidad por el camino que ella había trazado, en caso contrario cuando este dios volviera tomaría el control de todo y empezaría una nueva era bajo su dominio. Ya sabes cómo está la humanidad, es por ello que la profecía debía cumplirse. Athena se sometería a este dios y el Santuario destruido. Los caballeros que no se sometiesen deberían morir – le empezó a relatar el caballero - Cuando fui llamado se me ordenó disponer de todo. Envíe a Kalibos a hablar con Athena. Sabíamos que los caballeros dorados estaban debilitados después de la conspiración de Saga, ustedes se recuperaban de la batalla de las 12 casas y Athena estaba desprotegida. Kalibos regresó y trajo el mensaje de total sometimiento pero bajo ciertas condiciones. Una de ellas era que el Santuario debía ser destruido con la menor violencia posible y ustedes los caballeros de bronce debían jurar lealtad al nuevo orden. Para acabar con los caballeros dorados ella se encargaría de que no opongan resistencia, ya que estaba escrito que de todos modos debían morir. Nosotros seguimos las ordenes al pie de la letra de acuerdo a la charada que había planeado Athena y al final ya sabes lo que pasó, caímos en una trampa. La aparición de los saiyajin no estaba prevista por nosotros, pero mi dios ya estaba prevenido porque el Oráculo de Delos se lo había advertido, por eso realizó la invocación de llamado a las Casas Guerreras"

- Quien es ese... dios ? – pregunto sintiendo un escalofrio recorrerle por todo su cuerpo.

- Su nombre es Ares, el dios de la guerra... –.

Fin del capítulo 17

* * *

><p><strong>Genial!,... ya esta aqui el cap 17... =3... espero que les haya gustado!... n.n...<strong>

**gracias por los review que me dan.. T-T... me hacen tan feliz... por cierto, ya cambie el nombre del ataque de Goku de Kaio Ken a tayoken... gracias por la correción... n.n...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes y el Finc no me pertenecen,….. Dragon Ball Z le pertenece a Akira Toriyama y Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada,….. este finc le pertenece a Eduardo Castro,…. Repito… ESTE! Finc!... NO! me pertenece, yo solo le pedi permiso a Eduardo si me daba la autorización de poder subirlo a fanfiction.**

**Aclaraciones:**

-conversaciones-

-"pensamientos"-

-converacion a travez de la mente- (esta en cursiva)

[Diario de Saori]

***Nota: Este finc cambio de categoría de Dragon Ball… a Dragon Ball Z,… la razón es porque salen o se mencionan personajes… y dependiendo de su edad no se pucieron en Dragon Ball GT.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 18<p>

El diario de Saori

Ares!, Ikki había escuchado de él, el dios de la guerra, uno de los más poderosos e incontrolables.

-"por eso puede controlar a las casas guerreras"—pensó el caballero de bronce.

- Ya te he contado la verdad, ahora responde mis preguntas. Sabían de esto?, Athena no se los dijo? – le dijo el caballero del viento.

- Claro que no! Yo no sabía de esto, ni de Ares, ni la emboscada ni de los saiyajin. Yo acudí cuando sentí el ataque!, si esto estaba planeado me lo hubieran dicho los otros caballeros, estoy seguro que no sabían nada – le respondió Ikki.

- Por lo que me dices, Athena actuó por su cuenta, pero no entiendo porque. Si quería protegerlos, porque no les advirtió?, Porque traer a los saiyajin desde otra dimensión – era algo que no entendía Eolo.

- Porque crees que ella los trajo?, Ellos vinieron a buscar algo que ellos llaman la "esfera del dragón" que es muy importante para ellos y que aseguran fue robada de su mundo. Ellos fueron enviados por una de sus deidades. Supusimos que la esfera había sido robada por ustedes y ahora que me has contado esto supongo que por Ares ya que solo un dios puede traspasar las barreras dimensionales – le responde el por qué estaban los guerreros Z en esa dimensión.

- Porque habría de hacer eso?, Con qué objeto?, Te aseguro que él no ha sido porque él estaba intrigado del porque habían aparecido esos dos saiyajin, incluso el Oráculo le dijo que la respuesta estaba relacionada con lo que tu acabas de mencionar sobre esa esfera. Casi estaba seguro que había sido Athena ya que la estaban ayudando. Por eso despertó a las casas guerreras. – respondió aun mas confundido Eolo, sin entender que estaba pasando realmente.

- Espera... si Athena pensó que los saiyajin nos podían ayudar, nos lo habría dicho. Porque mantenerlo en secreto?, Según tu, su aparición forzó a Ares a despertar a las casas guerreras, pero ahora uno de ellos peleó contra Seiya y los demás. Si debo tomar por cierto lo que dices Athena jugó un doble juego, en la que evidentemente todos hemos sido fichas, incluso Ares. – le dijo Ikki ante su teoría, pero aun no sabían el por qué lo había hecho.

- Pero porque?, Es como si... – empezó a decir cuando vio la cara sorprendida del caballero del fénix

- Hubiera algo más... oh no! – dijo empezando a comprender algo que Shaka le había contado.

-que pasa? – le pregunta Eolo al entender que Ikki sabía algo más.

- Maldición! Eso es lo que me quiso decir Shaka… - le dijo – el verdadero enemigo está en la oscuridad donde pertenece... – le dice lo que le había dicho el caballero dorado – tiene que ser esa la respuesta. Hay alguien más involucrado! – esa era la única teoría a la que Ikki, caballero de bronce había llegado.

- No entiendo... quien se atrevería a involucrarse en una guerra entre los dioses? – pregunto extrañado.

- Alguna vez escuchaste hablar de la "maldición de Medea"... –.

- No... pero se quien fue Medea, la esposa de... Jasón!, Lo ayudo a obtener el vellocino de oro, pero fue repudiada por él debido a sus maldades, ella se vengó matando a sus propios hijos. Es una coincidencia? – le pregunta extrañado Eolo, aun sin comprender el por qué había mencionado dicha maldición.

- Te diré otra, los argonautas... los que acompañaron a Jasón, eran en su mayoría héroes legendarios. – le conto Ikki.

- Si, aparte de Jasón, estaban Hercules, Teseo, Perseo y Jenofonte... ellos formaron luego las casas guerreras, sus descendientes son depositarios de ese poder... mas que una coincidencia? ... aunque yo puedo decirte otra – le dijo empezando a comprender de que iba todo.

- Cual? – pregunto interesado.

- Recuerdas quien era la deidad que guió a los argonautas hasta el vellocino, e incluso su figura formaba el mascarón de la nave? – le conto para que su acompañante recordara la historia.

- Fue... Athena!, Un momento, tenemos a todos los actores de aquella vez juntos nuevamente, Jasón, Teseo, Perseo, Jenofonte, Hércules, Athena y... quien falta? – le dijo entendiendo un poco mejor las cosas.

- Medea... pero eso es imposible, ella no era una divinidad ni inmortal, más bien una bruja, como podía aparecer después de miles de años? – le respondió empezando a comprender, pero aun no entendía el cómo Medea estaba en ese tiempo, siendo que ella no era una deidad.

- Quizás la respuesta está en la llamada "maldición de Medea" – termino de decir Ikki llamando la atención de Eolo.

- Que sabes tú de eso? – le pregunto interesado el caballero de los vientos, en eso Ikki le cuenta sobre el manuscrito hallado en la Casa Kido y la búsqueda de Sheena y Vegeta en Roma – Evidentemente el despertar de las casas guerreras desencadenó algo que no esperábamos – ahora todo se complicaba. – Sheena tal vez encuentre esa respuesta. Podemos confiar en ese saiyajin? – pregunto desconfiado.

- Yo creo que sí, el tan solo es una ficha mas en este asunto, no creo que sepa nada – le termino de decir, creyendo un poco en la inocencia de los saiyajin que no tenían nada que ver con lo que pasaba en ese mundo.

- Mas bien te propongo que les demos alcance en Roma. Ya va a oscurecer y aún puedo volar hasta allá. – Eolo espero la respuesta de Ikki, esperando que aceptase su propuesta.

- Estoy de acuerdo, creo que ya hemos atado suficientes cabos. Además haremos una tregua – le respondió el caballero del fénix mientras estrechaba la mano del que antes era su enemigo. Enseguida Eolo se eleva por los aires con Ikki sobre sus espaldas...

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en Okinawa, Shiryu caminaba. Demasiadas cosas habían pasado ese día. Dentro de unas horas amanecería y se sentó a esperar la salida del sol. Trató de dormir un poco pero no pudo. Estaba demasiado preocupado porque sentía que las cosas no encajaban. Los saiyajin..., Goku..., Saori.

-"parece una extraña ahora"—pensó, no era la misma persona por la que había luchado contra Saga. Recordó a Mascara Mortal, cuando peleó con él y fue afectado por el Sequishiki y Saori lo ayudó, había sentido su hermoso cosmo, pero ahora le daba escalofríos. Pensó después en como era su vida. Estaba contento con ella?, Había logrado un gran nivel como caballero, pero ahora no tenía sentido, no se sentía cómodo, que mas debía sacrificar?... Sunrei... – "una chica tan bonita como Sunrei llamará la atención" – es lo que le dijo Seiya... debía de sacrificar una vida de felicidad al lado de Sunrei?... si, él la amaba y Sunrei a él, estaba seguro... casi se sacrifica ante Máscara Mortal... – "por mí" – él no quería dejarla, algo en su interior se lo decía, en eso recordó una conversación que había tenido con Goku.

Flash Back

- A ver..., el es mi hijo Gohan y su esposa Videl, aquí estoy yo cargando a mi nieta Pan y esta es mi esposa Milk – dijo presentando la fotografía Goku.

Fin Flask Back

Cuando el sayajin había dejado la foto sobre la mesa, el la había cogido. La sacó para observarla... vio a Goku, su expresión tan alegre, rodeado de seres queridos, el tenía familia y luchaba por ellos y su mundo .. o era otra mentira. La verdad es que después de eso le costaba imaginarse a Goku como lo había pintado Saori

-"mi maestro me dijo que Goku era una persona noble y que podíamos confiar en él. El entró en su mente, como es posible que lo hayan engañado?" – De pronto sintió una voz en su interior – _Shiryu_ – escucho – _Maestro, eres tú?_ – dijo atreves de su mente.

-_Así es Shiryu... necesitamos hablar ... es urgente_ – le dijo el Antiguo Maestro.

- _Te escucho Maestro_ – respondió el caballero del dragon.

- _No, tiene que ser personalmente, te teletransportaré hasta aquí... _– le respondió algo urgente, pero sin dejar el tono de voz amable y pasible como lo era.

-_No puedo irme... Athena ha prohibido que nos separemos de ella_ – le respondió el peli negro inseguro.

- _Por favor Shiryu, lo que tengo que decirte tiene que ver con ella... por favor apresúrate, no tenemos mucho tiempo ... si queremos salvar a Attena debemos hablar ahora_ –.

- _Que debo hacer?_ – le respondió su alumno al comprender el tono urgente que había empleado su maestro.

- _Solo concéntrate en los Cinco Picos y estarás aquí_ – le respondió más tranquilo el caballero dorado.

Shiryu sintió que era absorbido por una fuerza que no pudo resistir, cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió, se vio frente a frente con su Maestro, en el horizonte se avistaban los primeros rayos del sol.

- Maestro, nos volvemos a ver... ya casi había olvidado cómo eran los amaneceres aquí – dijo Shiryu al ver la vista que tenía enfrente de él.

- Que bueno que aceptaste venir, tenemos que hablar seriamente – le dijo el Antiguo Maestro viendo a su alumno fijamente.

-No sabía que usted tenía esa habilidad para teletransportar a alguien a distancia – le dijo sorprendido el caballero de bronce.

- No, no la tengo, solo proyecté mi pensamiento y utilicé mi cosmo para que alguien te pueda traer – le respondió con una sonrisa que transmitía tranquilidad.

- Quien?, Mu? – pregunto al recordar al caballero dorado de aries quien podía teletransportarse.

- No... él – le respondió mientras señalaba con tranquilidad atrás de él.

Shiru volteó para ver a quien se refería y no pudo reprimir un grito de asombro. Goku y Sunrei le miraban sonriente ...

- GOKU! ... – grito sorprendido – Inmediatamente Shiru elevó su cosmo y adoptó la posición del dragón – Apártate Sunrei! – le dijo el caballero de bronce preparándose para atacar al sayajin.

- No Shiryu!, El no es nuestro enemigo – le dijo la chica interponiéndose entre los dos

- Detente Shiryu!, Apaga tu cosmo! – le ordeno el caballero dorado a su alumno al ver que este se disponía atacar.

- pero maestro... el quiso matar a Athena! – le respondió sorprendido Shiryu al ser detenido por su maestro.

- No Shiryu yo no hice eso... es necesario que hablemos para que sepas la verdad – le respondió con tranquilidad Goku mirando al caballero de bronce.

-Escúchalo Shiryu... lo que te dice es la verdad... Saori te mintió como a los demás – le respondió el antiguo maestro mirando a su discípulo.

- Maestro!, Está hablando de Athena!... somos sus guardianes! – dijo shokeado el peli negro de cabellos largos al escuchar lo que decía su maestro.

- Y lo sigo siendo Shiryu... pero en este momento estoy en rebeldía, se me dio la orden de ir al Santuario, pero no obedeceré. Cuando el nuevo día esté en su cenit seré declarado traidor a Atena y se decretará mi muerte – le contesto el caballero dorado de libra sin arrepentirse de su decisión.

-Porque?, Maestro, Ud., no puede... – Shiryu trataba de entender el por qué su maestro aria tal acto.

- Puedo Shiryu y como caballero dorado de Libra y guardián de Athena es mi obligación... no puedo obedecer esa orden porque quien la dio... no fue Athena –.

- Que está diciendo?!, es eso lo que le acaba de decir Goku? – le pregunto mas y mas confundido el chico.

- No... me lo ha dicho la misma Athena – ante lo dicho se formo un gran silencio en el lugar, en eso sacó unos papeles de su manto y se los extendió a Shiryu – Toma, lee... si después de eso no me crees, puedes irte, pero yo continuaré al lado de Goku, porque él ha sido designado por la propia Athena para sobrellevar esta lucha –.

Shiryu recibió los papeles, lo que estaba escrito en ellos era con letra de Saori... sin decir más empezó a leer...

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Vegeta y Sheena llegaban a Roma, bajaron en un edificio para visualizar la ciudad.

- La verdad aunque soy italiana, no sé donde estará la dirección de esa tienda que vendió esto a Mitsumasa Kido, aunque podríamos preguntar – dijo Sheena mirando el lugar.

- Mientras buscas yo iré a comer algo... – le respondió Vegeta indiferente de la situación.

- Así?, Y dime con qué dinero vas a pagar la comida? – le pregunto divertida la amazona mirando al peli negro

- No, tienes tu? – le pregunto mirando a la chica.

- Muchas gracias!, Encantada de acompañarte a comer – respondió sarcástica ante lo dicho por su acompañante

-Si querías comer porque no lo dijiste! – le gruño enojado el príncipe guerrero al no entender que si quería comer también se lo hubiera dicho.

- Esperaba que me lo pidieras – respondió simplemente la peli verde

- Y porque habría de hacerlo? – pregunto simplemente el oji negro.

- Lo siento, no tienes porque hacerlo. Solo que... yo quería que me lo pidieras. Creo que ya te dije que es la primera vez que salgo con alguien. Trate de aproximarlo lo más que pude a una cita, pero tienes razón estamos en misión – dijo algo apenada Sheena empezando a caminar.

- Tu estas en misión!, Yo solo te acompaño por si aparece alguno de esos guerreros legendarios – le responde ya que él quería enfrentarse a personas fuertes, y pensaba que estando con ella podría hacerlo, iban caminando por la ciudad cuendo en eso ambos entraron a un restaurante y se sentaron. Vegeta cogió la carta pero luego se la dio a Sheena – Tu primero –.

- Vaya, gracias Vegeta, veo que realmente eres un príncipe – dijo sorprendida al ver que el peli negro dejaba que pidiera ella primero, pero Sheena se dio cuenta que dijo algo inapropiado porque Vegeta puso una mirada dura — lo siento, no quise molestarte – dijo apenada.

- No tiene importancia – le respondió Vegeta sin prestarle atención realmente.

- En el avión dijiste que lo eras – le respondió pensando que el sayajin la insultaría o algo por el estilo

- Así es... pero... ahora solo es un título hueco, no quedan mas saiyajin, solo Kakaroto y yo – le contesto mientras se recargaba en su silla.

- No quedo nadie más? – pregunto extrañada mirándolo.

- la verdad sí. Conmigo sobrevivieron dos mas Nappa y Raditz que era hermano de Kakaroto – le conto Vegeta.

- Que pasó con ellos? – pregunto curiosa por esas dos personas.

- Están muertos – fue la simple respuesta que dio el peli negro.

- Peleando me imagino... – respondió Sheena al pensar que los sayajin solo peleaban.

- Asi es – asintió Vegeta al ver lo acertado que estaba su compañera. – Vegeta, no quiso decir que el mató a Nappa en castigo por su fracaso y en parte por venganza, temía la reprobación de Sheena. – "Que raro, ni siquiera temía la reprobación de Bulma" – pensó extrañado ante ese sentimiento.

- No hubo otros? –.

- Si, otros que estuvieron por su cuenta, seguramente deben quedar más. Uno de ellos era Tarrel, que fue destruido por Kakaroto y otros dos, uno llamado Paragatxo y su hijo... – recordó el guerrero Z.

- Su hijo? – pregunto interesada la peli verde queriendo saber más.

- Broly –.

- parece que lo recuerdas especialmente. Tu lo mataste? – pregunto mirando la a los ojos del peli negro.

- Fue Kakaroto, aunque con nuestra ayuda... – respondió al recordar la pelea que habían tenido.

- No pareces muy feliz Vegeta... – le dice al ver el rostro que ponía el hombre.

- Estaba solo pensando en él, sabes?. Te hablé de que ser príncipe de los saiyajin ya no significa nada, pero creo que nunca significó algo. Mi padre esperaba más de lo que pude dar, cuando nació Broly fue quizás su mayor decepción. El esperaba que yo marcará el inicio de la evolución saiyajin, todo hacía pensar que era así porque mi poder era superior incluso a muchos saiyajin adultos. Mi padre consideraba que su estirpe era la mejor, por eso eligió a mi madre, la mejor de su clase para procrearme a mi... – empezó a decir al recordar su infancia – Pero cuando nació Broly, hijo de un guerrero de clase media, se dio cuenta de su error, Broly tenía un nivel de poder más alto que el mío pese a ser un recién nacido. Fue un golpe muy duro para mi padre. Supo que Broly era el supersaiyajin legendario, destinado a desarrollar la raza saiyajin como guerrera, el súper guerrero que tanto temía Freezer. Su humillación fue tan grande que se olvido de su deseo de vencer a Freezer. Asesinó a todos aquellos que sabían de Broly, luego hizo lo mismo con Broly y su padre, o por lo menos eso pensó... – al recordar lo que hiso su padre solo hiso que frunciera el seño – Broly y su padre solo estaban heridos y escaparon cuando Freezer destruyó el planeta. Luego Paragatxo se dedicó a entrenar a Broly, pero pronto se dio cuenta que era un sicópata asesino, que cuando liberaba su enorme poder se volvía incontrolable. Utilizó un dispositivo mental para dominarlo y luego cuando se enteró de mi existencia decidió vengarse de mi padre a través mío, me condujo a una trampa, pero su plan falló porque Broly se descontroló cuando vio a Kakaroto. En la batalla murieron Paragatxo y él, pero me quedó la duda del porque me había ignorado y no a Kakaroto. Después supe porque, ambos habían nacido el mismo día, ambos representaban las dos caras de una misma moneda!, Broly era todo maldad, pero Kakaroto era lo contrario, un tonto niño bueno de corazón puro, el único que puede liberar los poderes de supersaiyajin sin maldad en su corazón. Cuando nació no tenía ningún poder, pero él, un soldado de clase baja fue quien derrotó a Freezer –.

- Te expresas muy duro de él, pero sabes qué? Creo que en el fondo lo admiras y lo aprecias – sonrio mirando como rápidamente reaccionaba Vegeta.

- Si y eso me enfurece! – gruño el sayajin.

.

.

.

Mientras en China, Shiryu leía los escritos de Saori y no daba crédito a lo que leyó. Le costaba entender lo que había pasado, pero si eso era cierto su lugar estaba al lado de Goku y su maestro.

[Escribo esto mientras aún tengo conciencia de lo que hago, la verdad no sé cómo he llegado a esto, como es que me dejé llevar. Tanta era mi inmadurez?, Mi inseguridad al darme cuenta quien era?, Mi abuelo... él me lo advirtió, que tuviera cuidado. Intentó convertirme en Athena pero no se dio cuenta si lo quería realmente. Por Dios!, Solo tengo 14 años!, de pronto supe quien era, que había pasado conmigo, lo que sucedió cuando nací, la conspiración de Saga. Yo tuve que asumir de un momento a otro mi papel de Athena y enfrentar eso. Por Dios!, Hubiese querido que todo terminara allí, pero era solo el comienzo! Cada reencarnación de Athena debe enfrentar un peligro pero yo he sido la designada para enfrentarlos todos.]

[Fue después de la pelea contra Babel que empecé a tener esos extraños sueños, una hermosa mujer me llamaba y trataba de infundirme confianza en mí misma, luego empezó a advertirme de los peligros, fue como si ella me protegiese, me advirtió de Arlecs y el Santuario, me dijo que depositara mi confianza en los caballeros de bronce. A veces la veía en la biblioteca de mi abuelo y me mostraba algún libro. Yo acudía despierta a la biblioteca y ahí estaba el libro que me daba más luces sobre mí y la lucha que debería llevar. No sabía quién era esa mujer pero por un momento creí que era mi madre.]

[Fue poco antes de la batalla de las 12 casas que la volví a ver en sueños, me contó la historia de hace miles de años cuando la humanidad fue confiada a Athena, pero para ello tuvo que competir con un dios quien quería hacer de la humanidad lo que se le antojara, pero al final Athena se impuso, pero la condición es que al cabo de 3000 años la humanidad y Athena debían estar preparadas al resurgimiento de este dios y que este viera que la humanidad haya dejado lo malo atrás olvidando la violencia y la intolerancia, el Santuario debía estar fuerte o en caso contrario sometería a la humanidad a sus deseos y Athena debía convertirse en su consorte. Me rebelé ante esto, ella me abrazó y me dijo que me ayudaría pero que a partir de ahora debía confiar enteramente en ella.]

[A partir de ese momento sus apariciones fueron más frecuentes y empezó a guiarme como debía a actuar, fue ella quien me aconsejó que fuera al Santuario para enfrentar a los caballeros dorados y Arlecs, después de ello me dijo que solo ayudara a los caballeros de bronce a sobrevivir, que los caballeros dorados estaban pagando sus culpas por haber seguido a Arlecs, fue después de la muerte de Saga, que las cosas empezaron a cambiar. Seiya y los demás estaban heridos y sus armaduras destruidas, el Santuario debilitado, lo peor era como estaba la humanidad, no hemos progresado, seguimos rindiendo culto a la violencia, la espiritualidad no ha progresado, no escuchamos a aquellos que nos hablan de amor y paz y preferimos odiar en lugar de amar. Yo misma tuve que someter al Santuario con violencia, yo que ni siquiera quiero ser Athena!. Ella volvió a aparecerse en sueños y me dijo que debía seguir sus instrucciones porque los plazos habían concluido y ese dios aparecería, me habló de las casas legendarias que despertarían y destruirían el Santuario. Yo acepté, ella me dijo que usara mi cosmo para guiarla desde su mundo a este, lo hice pero de pronto sentí miedo porque por algunos instantes tuve contacto con su mundo, sentí miedo, asco, horror y... maldad. Intenté dar marcha atrás y corté lo que había empezado.]

ULTI_SG: Estas es una posible respuesta de que ¿por qué en la batalla de las 12 casas solo revivió a los de bronce y a los dorados que se vayan al infierno ¿verdad?

[De pronto me di cuenta que había fallado, estaba en mi cuarto cuando de pronto la vi mirándome por el espejo, sentí miedo, pero las apariciones continuaron hasta que un día yo entré a mi cuarto y la vi frente a mí. La encaré, pero ella me sonrío y me dijo que no temiera de ella, que no podría hacerme nada porque yo era Athena, que la ayudara a vengarse de aquellos que la habían sometido al suplicio y que luego se iría, dicho esto me dijo que recibiría una visita de un enviado de ese dios y que escuchara lo que tenía que decirme.]

[Fue así como conocí a Kalibos, el me dijo el nombre de quien venía, de Ares, el dios de la guerra, el mayor poder según él y que exigía el cumplimiento de lo pactado. Fue cuando de pronto, no me sentí dueña de mi misma, salieron palabras de mi boca que no quería pronunciar, acepté todo lo que me pidió Kalibos y que yo cooperaría en la destrucción de los caballeros dorados y en el sometimiento de los demás, luego me recuperé, pero Kalibos ya se había marchado y trate de expulsar a aquella entidad, pero no pude, sentí su burla y algo que me decía que yo le había abierto las puertas y debía afrontar las consecuencias, que tomaría posesión de mi en el momento que le plazca y que si le advertía a alguien de lo ocurrido ella se ocuparía que los caballeros de bronce sean también destruidos, ya que como me podía controlar a mi podía hacerlo con Ares.]

[Yo provoque esto pero. No podía ser!, Debía haber una forma de solucionarlo!, Busqué y la encontré en los escritos antiguos que mi abuelo recogió hace tiempo. 'Solo la pureza podrá recoger el bien que será tu espada'. Yo no sabía a lo que se refería, pero hablaba de que esa era la única forma de salvación, hablé con el maestro de Shiryu, sin contarle todo, el me dijo que a cada reencarnación de Athena surgía un caballero cuya pureza de corazón lo iba a convertir 'en la espada de Athena', por un momento creí que era Shura, caballero dorado de Capricornio a quien todos llamaban 'el favorito de Athena, quien porta la espada', pero él murió en la batalla de las 12 casas porque había seguido a Saga en su conspiración, aunque después se dio cuenta del engaño y sacrificó su vida para salvar la de Shiryu, luego pensé que era Seiya, pero ante mis dudas el Maestro me dijo que ese caballero era Aioros!, el era un hombre de corazón puro, dispuesto a los más grandes sacrificios por otros, tanto así que se sacrificó por mí. Algún maligno designio hizo que el muriera a manos de Shura.]

[Desesperada fui a consultar al Oráculo de Delos, sabía que existía, y que respondía a las preguntas a través de una serie de imágenes, fue así que consulté para saber que podía hacer, si existía otra salida, las imágenes que recibí me hablaron de que 'existen lugares donde encontrarás lo que buscas, pero para encontrarlo debes dejar que te encuentre, y ambos deberán guiarse con las estrellas que no se encuentran en el cielo, pero que tampoco pueden tocarse aunque estén al alcance de la mano']

[Decidí confiar en alguien, ese fue Shaka de Virgo, el me ayudó en la meditación que necesitaba y con su cosmo me protegió de la maligna influencia de "ella", fue así que mi mente viajó a lugares ignotos, buscando las respuestas y fue cuando lo sentí, sentí esa aura hermosa, esa presencia poderosa y supe que encontré lo que buscaba. Visualicé aquella misteriosa esfera, y vi que tenía estrellas que no podían tocarse. Instintivamente la cogí y regresé aquí.]

[Escribo estas últimas líneas, cuando siento perder cada vez más el dominio de mi misma, no sé quien es "ella" pero sé que es el mal que acecha y me domina, me obligará hacer cosas que no quiero, me murmura al oído lo que hará con las personas que quiero, Seiya y los demás, van a morir de manera horrible, no tengo ya fuerzas para enfrentarla y resistirme se que tarde o temprano ella tomará mi lugar, no sé si cuando eso suceda tendré esperanzas pero por lo menos debo de tratar de salvarlos a ellos, ellos merecen una mejor diosa que yo, quizás la muerte sea una bendición para mí.]

[Siento desfallecer día a día, pero han aparecido!, dos seres llamados saiyajin. Uno es violento y mal encarado, el otro es noble y bondadoso, es él!, la presencia que sentí. Traté de decírselos, pero "ella" cada vez más se interpone. He conocido también al Supremo Kaiosama, ante su presencia ella se retorció como una víbora, impidió que pudiera contarle lo que estaba pasando y lamentablemente ahora sabe de los saiyajin todo lo que necesita saber para destruirlos y ha jurado hacerlo, así como con todos y que yo la ayudaré, quiera o no y que la presencia de Goku y Vegeta solo favorecerá sus planes de despertar a las casas guerreras legendarias para sus propósitos. La esfera del dragón le ayudará a trascender esta dimensión y destruir también a los kaiosamas.]

[Ahora todos se han marchado a enfrentar el destino, ella ha preparado la muerte de los caballeros dorados, pero confío en que eso no suceda. Oh Dios, ayúdame!, por favor!. Ahora me dirijo a ti Goku, si lees esto es porque en ese momento ya seré tu enemiga. Solo tú puedes derrotar la maldad que me domina, trata de que los caballeros te apoyen, sálvalos a ellos, no temas destruirme. La esfera del dragón se encuentra en los laboratorios de la Corporación Kido, custodiada por los caballeros de acero. Si decides tomarla e irte lo entenderé, no es tu lucha ni la de Vegeta, perdóname por lo que te haya podido causar a ti y tu mundo pero lo hice para salvar el mío. Tu eres la única esperanza... Adiós.]

Shiryu se quedo en silencio después de leer aquellos papeles, Goku se acercó y lo tomó del hombro.

- Lo siento Shiryu... – le dijo con tristeza el saiyajin.

- No puede ser... – decía consternado, aun sin creerlo pero, en ese diario estaba todo.

- Tú debes decidir Shiryu, si no crees en nosotros cree en la propia Athena, ella necesita nuestra ayuda y para ello debemos luchar contra ella para liberarla – el Antiguo Maestro miraba a su alumno esperando que este tomara la decisión correcta.

Shiryu se quedó contemplándolos, luego se acercó hacia Goku y le extendió la mano.

- Lo siento Goku, perdónanos por lo que pasó, te juzgamos mal. Estoy con ustedes! – dijo entendiendo que su deber era proteger a Athena de ese ente que vivía dentro de ella.

Fin del capítulo 18

* * *

><p>Hola!, hoy les traje otro capitulo!.. n.n... espero que les haya gustado esta sorpresa inesperada...<p>

Bueno!, ahora quiero adecirles algo... apartir de que subi el cap 17 he estado empezando a tener problemas con los capitulos que subo en FF... y es que.. no puedo modificar los capitulos que subo, me refiero a que si quiero poner negrita o subrayar una frase o algo no me deja hacerlo, bueno si lo hace pero es como si le diera otro click para cancelarlo... cosa extraña, la razón por la que lo digo es que cuando Shiryu lee el diario de Saori supuestamente debia estar subrayado... pero cuando lo subi puff.. ya no estaba y no me deja subrayarlo por aqui... u.u... por lo que decidí subirlo entre corchetes [].

Bien!, dejando eso de lado... me regalan un review?... me arian muy feliz!.. n.n..


	19. Chapter 19

**Los personajes y el Finc no me pertenecen,….. Dragon Ball Z le pertenece a Akira Toriyama y Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada,….. este finc le pertenece a Eduardo Castro,…. Repito… ESTE! Finc!... NO! me pertenece, yo solo le pedi permiso a Eduardo si me daba la autorización de poder subirlo a fanfiction.**

**Aclaraciones:**

-conversaciones-

-"pensamientos"-

***Nota: Este finc cambio de categoría de Dragon Ball… a Dragon Ball Z,… la razón es porque salen o se mencionan personajes… y dependiendo de su edad no se pucieron en Dragon Ball GT.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 19<p>

La Maldición

En ese momento, en Okinawa. Seiya se levantaba, había dormido poco pensando que Goku volvería. Athena les dijo antes que Jabu y el eran sus guardianes a partir de ahora y que desconfiaran de todos. Eso le preocupaba, ya que no se podía imaginar desconfiando de sus amigos, Yoga, Shun, ... Shiryu!, que habría pasado con él, porque se negó a pelear?, Y luego a interrogar a Athena, como si ella fuera capaz de mentirles!

-"aunque yo tampoco le veo sentido que haya ido a cambiarse a la sala". – pensó al recordar la explicación que había dicho su diosa. Quizás sería mejor buscar otro lugar más seguro para Athena – "su seguridad ante todo"— pese a que no le había simpatizado Goku, le costaba pensar que era su enemigo.

Seiya salió al patio. Kaworu había estado escondido después de lo sucedido y se demoró en levantarse para preparar el desayuno. Fue cuando vio a Shun parado en el patio.

- Que haces Shun? – le pregunto el castaño mirando a su amigo.

- Estoy esperando a Shiryu. No ha vuelto en toda la noche – le dijo preocupado el caballero de Andromeda al recordar cuándo se había ido este.

- Donde crees que pueda estar? –.

- En China... con su maestro – dijo una voz que reconocieron automáticamente, los dos se voltearon repentinamente y vieron a Saori asomándose a la terraza, a su lado estaba Jabu.

- Como que en China?, Acaso no le ordenaste que no se moviera de aquí – el caballero de Pegaso no comprendía el por qué el peli negro se había retirado.

- Por eso te dije que tuviéramos cuidado con él. Es un traidor, el ha decidido seguir a su maestro en su rebeldía. El Antiguo Maestro Dokho es ahora aliado de Goku! – le respondió la peli morada enojada.

- QUE! – gritaron al unisonó Seiya y Shun al escuchar lo que había dicho la chica.

- A partir de ahora son declarados traidores a Athena y al Santuario. Cuando el día llegue a su cenit se decretará su muerte si es que no se arrepienten! – ordeno mirando a sus caballeros sorprendidos.

- No es posible!, Debe haber algún error. Shiryu no nos traicionaría – dijo convencido Seiya abogando por su amigo y compañero.

- Dudas de mi acaso!, En este momento también espero que Ikki y Sheena se reporten de inmediato o de lo contrario tendré que declararlos traidores! – dijo enojada Saori al ver como su caballero se imponía ante ella.

- Que estás diciendo?, Mi hermano no es un traidor! – esta vez abogo Shun ante su hermano.

- Así?, Y porque no viene entonces. Estuvo en el Santuario y se ha negado a regresar aquí!, Si estas preocupado por él, comunícate como sea y que venga a ayudarnos – Athena sentía como sus caballeros empezaban a revelarse contra ella.

- Saori, por favor!, Yo creo que estás exagerando – le dijo el caballero del pegaso mirando a su diosa y empezando a sentirse incomodo ante ella.

- Cállate!, Como te atreves a dudar de Athena, eres un traidor también?! – le grito Jabu mirando al castaño con enojo.

- Cálmate Jabu!, Como te atreves a hablarme así! – le respondió Seiya mirando enojado al caballero de unicornio.

- Silencio! No discutiré más. Crees que exagero Seiya?, Pues te diré algo que no sabes. El Antiguo Maestro pertenece a la raza de los Kaiosamas*... – Saori tenía que lograr que sus caballeros estuviesen con ella sin desconfiar, por lo que decidió revelarle el origen del caballero de Libra.

.

.

.

En China...

- QUEEE! – grito sorprendido Shiryu al enterarse de esa noticia de su maestro.

- Así es Shiryu, tenía que decírtelo ahora para que solo haya verdad entre nosotros, yo pertenezco a la raza de los Kaiosamas, las deidades de la dimensión de Goku – le respondió el Antiguo Maestro mirando la cara sorprendida de su discípulo.

ULTI_SG: Pues por lo menos se da la respuesta de por qué es de color ¿purpura? :p

- Ja!, Ya lo sabía desde el momento que lo vi, se parece mucho al Gran Kaiosama, aunque el usa ropa chillona y le gusta escuchar música todo el tiempo – decía alegre Goku al tener razon sobre el origen del caballero dorado.

- Ya lo sabías? – pregunto sorprendido, mas no lo aparentab, solo miraba con una sonrisa al sayajin.

- El Supremo Kaiosama me lo dijo, por eso entabló contacto con usted verdad?, Desde que llegamos a este mundo el sintió la presencia de un pariente – respondió el guarrero mirándolo.

- Yo no soy su pariente, y el Supremo Kaiosama pertenece a una escala superior a la mía. – Respondió el caballero de Libra – Les contaré,…. Sucedió cuando era muy joven. Los futuros kaiosamas éramos entrenados para cumplir nuestra misión en la vida que nos tocara vivir, y recibir el don de la inmortalidad. Para ello ya habíamos vivido muchas vidas y al aprender de ellas evolucionábamos aspectualmente. Goku no exagera cuando habla del comportamiento de los kaiosamas, mientras más evolucionamos somos más como niños ya que ellos se acercan más a la pureza del corazón que es la esencia del amor puro y que a su vez es cuando más nos acercamos a la esencia divina – relato el antiguo Maestro mirando como tenia la atención de los presentes. – Donde estaba, el tiempo era superfluo, no lo sentíamos, éramos entrenados por el Gran Kaiosama, pero fue cuando recibimos la visita de un ser que representaba a los Supremos Kaiosamas, sabíamos poco de ellos ya que estaban por encima de nosotros solo conocíamos la historia cuando habían enfrentado a un ser malvado llamado Maijin Boo para salvar al universo –.

- Maijin Boo, jaja, conoce la historia? – dijo sorprendido el sayajin pero con una sonrisa al saber algo del antiguo Maijin Boo.

- No me digas que es este gordo sonrosado!, El es tu amigo? – dijo sorprendido Shiryu mirando al guerrero de otra dimensión.

- Ese es el lado bueno, el lado malo fue destruido – contesto Goku recordando a su amigo rosa.

- Terminaron? – pregunto con una sonrisa mirando a los dos peli negros.

- Si lo siento – dice apenado el caballero del dragon al interrumpir el relato de su maestro.

- Bueno, este ser que vino a vernos se llamaba Kiwito y... – empezó a relatar, para después volver a ser interrumpido.

- Kiwito! Jaja, eso fue antes que se fusionara con el Supremo Kaiosama y... – interrumpió otra vez Goku antes de ser callado.

- SHHHHHH! – le callo Sunrei mirando a Goku queriendo saber mas sobre el caballero dorado de Libra.

- Lo siento... – se disculpo el peli negro avergonzado.

- ... nos dijo que había recibido una llamada de auxilio de un lugar que se encontraba en otra dimensión, donde se libraba una batalla y las fuerzas del bien estaban a punto de ser derrotadas. Necesitaban a alguien que se ofreciera de voluntario para ir y yo me ofrecí. Me enviaron a esta dimensión, a este mundo, fue allí donde supe que pasaba. Era una batalla entre el Santuario con la Athena de aquel entonces y un ser infernal llamado Leviatán. Ya habían sucumbido todos los caballeros de bronce, 18 caballeros de plata y 2 caballeros dorados. Fue así que me presenté ante la Athena de aquel tiempo y me puse a su servicio. – ante ese relato el caballero de libra empezó a recordar su llegada a ese mundo – Libramos la batalla final, murieron allí 6 caballeros dorados pero pudimos derrotarlo, para ello usamos la Exclamación de Athena, y sorprendentemente pudimos hacerla conmigo. Luego de ello yo debía irme pero los caballeros dorados y Athena me pidieron que me quedara, yo al principio no quería pero me di cuenta que me necesitaban. Hable con el Gran Kaiosama y él lo consultó con los Supremos Kaiosamas. Ellos aceptaron pero me dijeron que apenas perdiera el contacto con ellos perdía también mi inmortalidad – relato viendo que los chicos que tenía enfrente de ellos estaban escuchando su historia – Athena me unió como el caballero dorado de Libra. Como era tiempo de paz me dediqué a entrenar a los jóvenes que debían volverse caballeros, fue así que por mi pasaron futuros caballeros de bronce, plata y oro. Al correr de los años mi origen fue olvidado y me convertí en parte de este mundo, claro mi fisiología es diferente por eso puedo vivir muchos años más, y al final solo me conocieron como Antiguo Maestro – termino de relatar mirando como Goku quería decir algo.

- Y cuál es su verdadero nombre – pregunto interesado el sayajin.

- Docko ... Docko Kaioshin – respondió Antiguo Maestro.

.

.

.

En Italia, Vegeta y Sheena después de comer buscaron la dirección que tenían, no les costó trabajo ya que un taxista los llevó hasta allí.

- Aquí los dejó, no puedo entrar más allá, me desarmarían el carro. Están seguros de quedarse aquí? – pregunto inseguro el taxista mirando a sus clientes, extrañado de que quisieran entrar a un lugar peligroso.

- No hay problema, sabemos cuidarnos, tenga, vayase ya – le dijo Sheena entregándole el dinero al taxista.

- Que dijo? - pregunto Vegeta, ya que el no entendía el italiano.

- Que tuviéramos cuidado, ven por acá – le responde mientras entran por unas calles que estaban semi-desiertas, pero de pronto aparecieron cinco figuras que los rodearon.

- Vaya, vaya, pero que linda muñequita!, No creo que tu papa se moleste si jugamos un rato contigo – dijo lascivamente uno de los hombres quienes los rodeaban.

- Agárrenla, yo primero, pero antes será mejor quitarle su dinero al viejo y… - contesta mirando con lujuria a la chica, pero en eso solo pasaron 3 segundos desde esa última frase y Vegeta había acabado con cuatro y Sheena con uno.

- La próxima vez, déjame mas – le dice frustrada al ver que solo le había dejado el peli negro un oponente.

- la próxima vez quédate con todo, esa basura ensucia mis manos! – le gruñe enojado al tocarle simples e insignificantes insectos como oponentes

No tardaron mucho en encontrar la dirección, los demás maleantes que vieron lo sucedido se apartaron de su camino. Tocaron la puerta y salió un anciano mal encarado

- Que es lo que quieren? – pregunta el anciano con una cara de enojo a las dos personas que estaban afuera de su tienda.

- Lamentamos molestarlo, pero queríamos hablar con usted – le responde amablemente Sheena mirando al señor.

- No tengo tiempo... Largo! – dijo enojado el señor corriéndolos teniendo la intención de darles un portazo pero cuando iba a hacer eso Vegeta contuvo la puerta y no lo dejo cerrarla.

- Escucha vejete!, Yo no tengo tiempo para aguantar las majaderías de un carcamán como tú. Sal y responde a lo que ella te pregunte – el peli negro fulminaba al anciano realmente enfadado.

- Si no se van llamaré a la policía! – dijo asustado ante la mirada el hombre que le miraba con una promesa de dolor.

- Puedes llamar a todo el ejército si quieres pero no te salvarán – le responde fríamente Vegeta.

- Por favor Vegeta!, discúlpenos solo queremos hablar sobre esto – le dice Sheena mostrándole el libro y ve como el anciano cambia de expresión y se asusta.

- El libro oscuro!. Como es que ustedes lo tienen? – dice asustado mirando a la muchacha.

- Venimos de la Corporación Kido – responde simplemente la peli verde al ver que el señor sabia más de lo que aparenta.

- Adelante... – el anciano los deja pasar a su tienda, al entrar veían una sala llena de libros, amontonados, algunos estaban en libreros pero se notaba que eran continuamente sacados. Sheena traducía lo que no entendía Vegeta – Disculpen el desorden, es que leo todo el día. A mi edad no hay mucho por hacer y este barrio es peligroso por eso soy desconfiado y grosero a veces. Pero no tengo dinero aquí y lo único que tengo de valor son estos libros, pero los maleantes de afuera no le ven ningún valor, por eso no me molestan, pero nunca se sabe... – decía nervioso.

- Que sabe de esto? – le pregunta mostrándole el libro.

- Ah!, El libro oscuro, uno de los mejores de mi colección, pero a veces me daba miedo leerlo. El Sr. Kido estaba tan interesado que decidí vendérselo. Fue lo único que me compró. Ese secretario suyo no dejaba de sacar cuentas... Ese libro habla de sortilegios y maldiciones que los antiguos nigromantes hacían. Algunos eran tan terribles que nadie se atrevía a invocar. Todo eso fue rescatado del olvido por un sacerdote de Athena durante el imperio romano. Aunque quizás debió dejarlo así – responde al recordar ese libro que sostenía la chica.

- Sabe algo de la maldición de Medea – Sheena quería saber más sobre esa particular maldición.

- Como sabes de eso? – le pregunta sorprendido el anciano mirando a la jovencita enfrente de él.

- Lo leí en el libro – le responde simplemente la peli verde viendo la sorpresa del señor.

- Vaya!, Que interesante, lees el griego antiguo!, Y eres tan joven!, No había conocido a nadie aparte de mi que leyera ese dialecto – le pregunta complacido el viejo mirando con admiración a la chica.

- Sabe algo de eso – volvió a preguntar esperanzada.

- Oh si!, Medea, mucho de ella se perdió en el tiempo, pero cuando estaba más joven recopile alguna información. Yo trabajaba para la Universidad en el departamento de Historia Griega, por eso tuve acceso a fuentes para obtener información. Claro cuando leí sobre eso me interesé. Conocen su historia verdad? – le pregunta interesado al recordar sus investigaciones sobre Medea.

- Así es – responde Sheena con esperanza de que el anciano pudiera saber más sobre la maldición.

- Pues verán, Medea era sobrina de Circe, esta se dio cuenta que Medea tenía actitudes para la magia y le enseñó sus artes, pero no se dio cuenta que su sobrina al final acabó superándola, pero ella se orientó hacia la magia negra. Después de lo ocurrido con lo del vellocino, Jasón la desposó y en realidad muy a pesar suyo. Ella siguió ejerciendo sus malas artes, pero amaba a Jasón hasta la locura, por eso cuando la abandonó ella se desquició, ya saben que hizo después... – dijo viendo como Sheena asentía ante la historia – Todos pensaron que Medea usaría su poder para vengarse de Jasón, ya que quienes la conocían lo que hizo no bastaba, pero curiosamente Medea desapareció y no fue vuelta a ver, nadie se explicó aquello y todos suspiraron aliviados. Todos excepto dos personas, sus esclavas personales. Una de ellas era totalmente adicta a Medea, la otra le temía pero le era leal, ambas fueron testigos del terrible hecho. Participaron en un terrible conjuro, donde Medea invocó a las fuerzas del mal. La que le temía perdió la razón después de eso y escribió todo lo sucedido en una tablilla, antes de ser asesinada por la otra esclava para proteger el secreto de su señora, pero luego esta fue ejecutada por Jason ya que ella había ayudado a Medea a matar a sus hijos, por lo que esa tablilla se perdió. La esclava que lo escribió dejó pistas para encontrarla pero Jason no supo interpretar, pasaron los años, luego de las invasiones dorias, eso se perdió, pero un ateniense, interesado en las historias de los héroes legendarios, pudo encontrar las pistas y gracias a eso encontró la tablilla – relato al recordar sus investigaciones cuando era joven y trabajaba en la Universidad – Este hombre destruyó la tablilla, pero escribió lo que tradujo en un papiro, esta fue llevada a la Biblioteca de Alejandría y se quemó durante el asedio de Julio Cesar, pero esta fue rescatada dañada por un legionario de origen griego quien lo transcribió cuanto pudo y lo llevo a Roma, para luego obsequiarlo a un coleccionista quien lo mantuvo en su biblioteca. Fue así como llegué a ella, durante unas excavaciones, donde más o menos sabíamos que había estado su casa, fue una casualidad, cuando lo encontramos solo yo pude leerlo. El original se destruyó en un incendio pero había tomado la precaución de hacer una copia – dijo orgulloso de su descubrimiento, para después diriguirse a un mueble y de ahí sacar un papel algo amarillo y se lo entregó a Sheena.

- Puedo leerlo? – pegunto la chica mirando el papel.

- Claro!, Será un honor – dijo animado el anciano mirando entusiasmado a la chica. Sheena empezó a leer el escrito, Vegeta se dio cuenta que lo que estaba allí no era muy agradable por la expresión que empezó a aparecer en la cara de la chica.

.

.

.

En China mientras tanto, Goku y Shiryu deliberaban con el Antiguo Maestro.

- Esto es una sorpresa!, Pero dijo Saori que los kaiosamas quieren destruirla para apoderarse de la tierra – dijo sorprendido aun por el origen de su maestro.

- Los kaiosamas son los guardianes del universo, seres bondadosos que ayudan a evolucionar a las razas del universo – le explico el caballero dorado.

- Creo que lo más importante es saber que le pasó a Saori – dijo Goku preocupado por la diosa.

- Es evidente que una entidad maligna se ha apoderado de ella, ha seguido todo el procedimiento de una posesión. Primero se ganó su confianza dándole seguridad, protección y luego ayuda. Poco a poco ha ido apoderándose de su voluntad. Aunque lo curioso es que la haya utilizado para salir... de donde?, Quizás un limbo, que se abrió con el cosmo de Athena. Sea como sea, logró una presencia etérea aquí y ha estado acechando todo este tiempo. Maldición, si tan solo hubiese confiado en mí!, yo la habría ayudado. Debí haberlo presentido cuando habló conmigo – dijo sintiéndose culpable el antiguo Maestro.

- Eso tiene que ver con las casas guerreras – dijo Shiryu mirando preocupado a su maestro.

- Si, pero quien ha despertado las casas ha sido Ares el dios de la guerra, y es muy poderoso. No creo que él tenga que ver con la posesión de Athena, el solo ha aparecido porque así estaba escrito. En la carta de Saori, habló que esa "mujer" quiere venganza, pero contra quien. Contra Ares?, Contra Athena?, Contra los héroes legendarios? – dijo aun sin entender contra quien se quiere vengar.

- tenemos que averiguarlo – el caballero de bronce estaba preocupado tanto por su diosa como por sus amigos.

- No hace falta, cuando leí esto hable con Shaka, el me aclaró lo que sucedió con Athena cuando hablaron, pero no sabía exactamente que era. Pero llegó a decirme que Ikki está tras la pista para saber quién es esta entidad, pero que evidentemente no es Ares – respondió esperando que el caballero del fénix encontrara la pista.

- Que debemos hacer? – le pregunta el peli negro de largos cabellos mirando a su maestro sintiendo que no era de ayuda.

- La batalla contra Ares la libraremos los caballeros dorados, esta es una guerra entre dioses, pero el verdadero enemigo espera la oportunidad de destruirnos a todos, esa pelea es de ustedes – le responde el antiguo maestro a su discípulo viendo el sufrimiento de no poder hacer nada, pero eso era por el momento.

- Creo que primero debemos encontrar la esfera, es necesario ponerla en un lugar a salvo. Si Saori sabe donde está es lógico pensar que esa entidad también y ya saben lo que dijo de utilizarla – dijo preocupado Goku por la esfera del dragón.

- Es verdad, vamos al laboratorio de la Corporación, quizás los caballeros de acero no saben nada todavía y podamos advertirles para que nos den la esfera sin problemas. – dijo esperanzado el caballero del dragón esperando que su suposiciones fuera ciertas.

- Bueno, puedo teletransportarme hasta allá. Esta cerca de la Mansión Kido? – le pregunta mirando al caballero de bronce.

- Puedes aparecer algo cerca?, de repente pueda hablar con Yoga – le pregunta esperanzado queriendo hablar con si amigo y aclararle varias cosas.

- Si claro, vamos – dijo animado Goku para después sentir como su acompañante lo tocaba en el hombro y en unos instantes ambos guerreros desaparecieron.

.

.

.

Mientras en Roma, Sheena terminaba de leer el papel visiblemente impresionada.

- Y bien, que decía el dichoso papel? – le pregunta al ver que la amazona ya había acabado de leer el papel.

- Es horrible... lo que ella hizo – dijo sorprendida y horrorizada la peli verde al terminar de leer el papel que tenía en manos.

- Que pasó? – pregunto interesado al ver la cara que ponía su compañera.

- Hizo un conjuro macabro. Ella mató a sus hijos no para vengarse de Jason, sino para ese conjuro!. Uso sus cuerpos, ese era el sacrificio que ella necesitaba para que se le diera el poder que pedía! – dijo horrorizada al ver lo que había hecho esa mujer.

- Así es. Horrible verdad? Lo que se vio allí fue tan terrible que enloqueció a esa esclava, describió las apariciones que sucedieron en esa habitación, creo que abrieron un portal al infierno. Lo más terrible fue lo que paso con Medea – le dijo interesado por esa historia, pero horrorizado por lo que había hecho esa mujer.

- Que pasó? – pregunto interesado el peli negro.

- Abrió su propio cuerpo con sus manos y luego... – dijo asqueada al recordar lo que había leído.

- Bueno, no seamos tan truculentos, lo que paso al final es que el cuerpo de Medea se consumió allí mismo, asumiendo otra forma pero su risa se siguió escuchando en toda la casa. Aun después del conjuro, Jason la escucho cuando fue a vengar a sus hijos. Nadie quiso quedarse en la casa, por eso la derribó y allanó – termino de decir el viejo al ver como la chica se había detenido al contar lo que le había pasado.

- Y al final que fue lo que pasó con esa loca? – dijo indiferente el príncipe saiyajin.

- No se sabe realmente, pero de acuerdo al testimonio de la esclava, ella lo hizo para esperar. Esperar que?, Evidentemente algo y eso está en el libro – dijo extasiado con lo que contaba.

- El libro no dice nada – dijo extrañada Sheena al recordar que el libro no decía nada cuando lo leyó.

- No lo creas, hay que tener buen ojo... Mira – le dijo emocionando tomando el libro y abriéndolo en unas páginas le mostró unos grabados – Al sacerdote romano no le interesaba el conjuro ni lo que pasó con la tablilla, a él le interesaba saber que pensó Medea hacer y... aquí está. Los grabados lo muestran, ves... – le dijo mientras le mostraba los grabados,… Aquellos grabados mostraban al Santuario, a Athena y unos hombres que evidentemente eran caballeros de Athena, opuestos a ellos estaba una figura masculina rodeado de otros hombres – Esta es Athena y sus guardianes, este es el otro dios que controla a las casas legendarias y como deben saber a las que pertenecen héroes como Jason, Perseo, Teseo, Jenofonte y Hércules. Los mismos que con Jason encontraron el Vellocino de Oro y que evidentemente tienen alguna relación con Medea – le dijo orgulloso de su descubrimiento.

- Y ese dios quién es? – le pregunta ahora interesado Vegeta pensando que podía pelear contra él.

- Ares el dios de la guerra, cuyo poder controla a las casas legendarias. El debía despertar en algún momento y con ello a las casas legendarias. Curiosamente quien guió a los argonautas al vellocino fue Athena – le respondió el anciano.

- Pero este grabado lo he visto antes en el Santuario, no tiene nada de especial – le dijo extrañada la amazona aun sin entender.

- Eso crees?, Hay que tener buen ojo, mira, nadie se fija en este porque es pequeño, pero date cuenta de un detalle. Este sacerdote fue tan hábil que escondió el significado en el mismo grabado... – El anciano busco algo en su escritorio y de ahí sacó una lupa y le mostró a Sheena – Como te dije, ese sacerdote era un verdadero artista, solo así pudo dibujar esto. Mira, el grabado así esta normal, pero te das cuenta que lo dibujo no sobre tierra firme sino sobre agua, el reflejo en el dibujo del agua apenas se ve pero si lo volteamos, ponemos una vela atrás o un foco y usamos la lupa nos daremos cuenta de algo – le dice haciendo los procedimientos.

Sheena observó el dibujo y ciertamente, en el dibujo del agua se veía el reflejo del dibujo superior, pero era diferente, fue en ese momento que su piel se erizó. Los rostros, eran esqueletos, el de Athena esbozaba una sonrisa horrible y al lado de ella agazapada había una figura monstruosa que también sonreía...

.

.

.

Mientras en la costa italiana, Ikki y Eolo bajaban a tierra.

- Si que pesas Ikki – le dijo Eolo moviendo su cuello cansado por el viaje.

- Vamos a seguir a pie? – le contesta ignorando lo que le decía ahora su aliado temporal.

- No, Roma no está lejos, además no podemos pasear por la ciudad con estas armaduras – le responde simplemente el caballero del viento.

- Porque sirves a Ares, Eolo?, acaso crees que es correcto lo que va a hacer? – le pregunta Ikki mirando a su acompañante.

- Porque sirves tu a Atena entonces?, además que... – empezó a decir, pero no llegó a terminar la frase, en ese momento una descarga de energía cayó sobre ellos. Ikki y Eolo apenas tuvieron tiempo de protegerse

- Jajaja!. Buen movimiento, pero eso fue solo de juego – dijo una nueva voz apareciendo en el lugar.

Cuando Ikki y Eolo se recuperaron pudieron ver a su atacante. Era Jare de la casa de Teseus...

Fin del capítulo 19

* * *

><p>Nota de Eduardo:<p>

*Quizás estoy siendo bastante osado, la verdad el origen del Antiguo Maestro es un misterio en la serie, asi que me animé, después de mucho pensarlo, pero díganme. Qué ser humano vive más de 300 años, tiene la piel azulada y las orejas puntiagudas? (no creo que sea papa pitufo). En realidad se parece mucho a los personajes kaiosamas de Dragon Ball, así que me anime a convertirlo en uno.

* * *

><p><strong>Mi rincon:<strong>

**Bien!, otro capitulo!... n.n… espero que les haya gustado ya que en este se explica el "origen" del Antiguo Maestro Docko!. Y se sabe un poco mas sobre Medea y ese horrible ritual!.**

**Gracias a las personas que me dejan un review!, enserio que me animan mucho!.. n.n...**

**Si me dejan un review me arian muy feliz… =3.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Este Fic no me pertenece,... repito este Fic NO! me pertenece,.. le pertenece a Eduardo Castro, yo solo le pedi permiso para poder publicar esta genial historia en fanfiction.**

**Los Personajes tampoco me pertenecen,... le pertenecen a sus creadores... Dragon Ball Z le pertenece a Akira Toriyama y los Sain Seiya le pertenecen a Masami Kuramada.**

**Aclaraciones:**

-conversaciones-

-"pensamientos"-

**Nota: Este fic cambio de categoria de Dragon Ball a Dragon Ball Z,... la razon es por la que salen o se mencionan personajes que por su edad no se pucieron en Dragon Ball GT.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 20<p>

La batalla comienza

Goku se materializó con Shiryu frente a la casa Kido, pero el caballero del dragón no quiso entrar.

- Aquí hay un teléfono cerca, hablaré primero con Hyoga, aunque antes le sacaré copia a esto – le dice mostrándole la carta y sacando una copia de la carta de Saori y luego fue a hablar por teléfono. Llamaba la atención porque no se había quitado la armadura

- Hola, eres tu Hyoga, que suerte que contestaste tu – dice aliviado el caballero de bronce del dragón al reconocer la voz de su amigo.

- Si, quien es?, ... Shiryu!, que demonios está ocurriendo contigo, Athena nos ha dicho que nos has traicionado – dice extrañado y preocupado el rubio al descubrir que del otro lado del teléfono estaba su amigo.

- Ya me lo imaginaba, mira no quiero contártelo aquí, por favor sal y ven, estoy a 5 calles de aquí, en la cafetería donde siempre nos encontramos – le pidió Shiryu esperando que

- No puedo...mira Shiryu, lo mejor es que vengas y te entregues, así podrás contarme lo que quieras – le pide el caballero del cisne, tal vez así Athena perdonaría a su amigo.

- Por favor Hyoga es muy importante... la vida de Athena depende de lo que te voy a decir, somos amigos, por favor confía en mí – le ruega el peli negro esperando que Hyoga aceptase.

- De acuerdo iré pero te aconsejo que te entregues y arrepientas – dijo al último viendo que tal vez si fuera, podría convencerlo mejor para que se entregase.

- Bien, va a venir, pero mejor que no te vea – le dice Shiryu al sayajin, sabiendo que si su amigo lo veía probablemente pelearían y eso era algo que no quería.

Hyoga llegó en 5 minutos. Vio a Shiryu que lo saludaba y se acercó.

- Shiryu, dime que pasó contigo, no puedo creer que traicionaste a Athena – le contesta esperando que el caballero de dragón le dijese que estaba pasando.

- Escúchame Hyoga, no es lo que piensas, algo terrible ha sucedido con Saori, ya hemos averiguado la verdad – le dice el peli negro mirando fijamente al oji azul. Shiryu le cuenta lo sucedido en los 5 picos y sobre la carta de Saori.

- No puedo creerte Shiryu!, Esto debe ser una mentira de Goku y tu maestro, sabías que es un kaiosama? – le responde sin poder creerse lo que le decía y tratando de hacerle ver que a él le habían mentido.

- Si, me lo dijo hace poco, pero el no miente ni Goku – le responde sinceramente el caballero del bronce.

- Haré de cuentas que no escuche lo que me dijiste – le dijo enojado no pudiendo creer que su amigo se creyese toda esa mentira que le había contado su maestro y ese sayajin.

- Por favor Hyoga, hay una doble amenaza, la de Ares que nos quiere muertos y la de esa entidad que controla a Saori para un oscuro propósito, tú no la has visto, está totalmente cambiada. Mira si no me crees, lee esto, lo escribió la propia Saori, fue lo que Goku sacó de la caja fuerte, la propia Saori se lo pidió – le dijo pasándole el cuaderno que tenia oculto en sus ropas. Hyoga recibe el papel, pero en ese instante se escucha un grito.

- Quédate donde estas Shiryu! – grito Tatsumi quien había aparecido en la entrada del establecimiento.

Shiryu se dio cuenta que Tatsumi estaba corriendo hacia ellos, pero que además los otros caballeros lo estaban rodeando

- Me engañaste! – le dijo sorprendido el caballero del dragón a su amigo el cisne.

- Es por tu propio bien, Shiryu. Si algún caballero dorado te encuentra te matará, mejor ríndete ahora – le trato de explicar el rubio preocupado por su amigo.

- No... yo.. – empezó a decir Shiryu cuando en eso Hyoga en ese momento libero un viento gélido que lo paralizó, fue en ese momento que aplicó su técnica de congelamiento de piernas

- No te resistas Shiryu, no te haremos daño – le dijo el caballero de bronce mientras se acercaba a su amigo congelado.

- Cierra los ojos Shiryu!, Taio ken! – dijo Goku apareciendo en el momento al ver que el caballero del dragón había sido atacado.

- QUEEEE – gritaron sorprendidos todos al ver al pelinegro aparecer de un momento a otro, cuando una luz fulgurante encegueció a todos. Cuando recuperaron la visión, Shiryu y Goku habían desaparecido...

En el aire, ya lejos de allí, Goku llevaba a Shiryu quien se encontraba sorprendido de lo que había pasado segundos antes.

- vaya, no terminas de sorprenderme. Será mejor ir al laboratorio del doctor Mamoru, seguramente los caballeros de acero ya están advertidos, ve por esa dirección – le indico Shiryu hacia una dirección en específico.

- No sé si alegrarme de pelear, no quiero lastimar a tus amigos, ellos no tienen la culpa – dijo confuso y arrepentido, a él le encantaban las peleas y mientras más fuerte el contrincante mejor pero esto era confuso ya que los caballeros de Athenea no sabían nada y eran manipulados por alguien que se hacía pasar por su diosa.

.

.

.

En Italia, Ikki y Eolo se enfrentaban a Jare, quien los miraba sonriente.

-Jaja!, Así que Eolo y Fenix están unidos. Maestro y discípulo, que ironía, porque van a morir juntos – rio con gracia Jare mirando a sus oponentes con diversión.

- Que estás diciendo Jare?. Los caballeros de bronce no son tu blanco y yo sirvo a Ares! – le dijo Eolo mirando al otro caballero.

- Mientes!, Eres un traidor desde el momento que fracasaste, he venido a exterminarte. Ares ha decretado tu muerte – le dijo el caballero de la casa de Teseus mirándolos con furia.

- Eres tú quién miente!, Ares me lo habría dicho!, No estoy haciendo nada malo, estamos tratando de averiguar la verdad, hay algo que no está claro ni para Ares – le trato de explicar Eolo queriendo explicarle mejor a su compañero.

- La única verdad es que este lugar será tu tumba. Preparate! – le grito Jare quien atacó con otra descarga que fue eludida por Eolo e Ikki, pero ya Jare a la velocidad de la luz se había colocado en otra posición golpeándolo esta vez en la espalda a Eolo y luego en el pecho a Ikki, lanzándolo lejos

- Poder de los 4 vientos! – exclamo el caballero de Ares realizando su ataque a Jare quien recibe el ataque pero fácilmente lo deshace. Para luego dispara un rayo a Eolo que no puede eludir recibiendo el impacto, derribándolo

- Ave fenix! – grito Ikki, el golpe da de lleno en Jare pero este parece imperturbable, un nuevo ataque de Jare derriba a Ikki pero a punto de recibir otro ataque Eolo ataca a Jare desviando su ataque.

- jaja! Ya me cansé de jugar con ustedes insectos, morirán ahora! – exclamo el caballero mientras su cosmo se encendía y rápidamente alcanzado un gran nivel...

.

.

.

En ese momento en Roma. Sheena y Vegeta seguían hablando con el anciano, cuando de pronto el príncipe de la raza guerrera siente un aumento de energía.

-Vaya! Ya empezaron – dijo Vegeta algo celoso ya que él también quería pelear contra alguien fuerte.

- Que sucede? – pregunto extrañada e interesada la amazona mirando al peli negro.

-No lo sientes? Es Ikki, está peleando, con ... Parece que esta ese tal Eolo, pero... no está peleando con Ikki, más bien están luchando juntos con... Esa sabandija! El que apareció en la casa de tu diosa. Jaja! Por fin, ya me estaba impacientando – dijo con una gran sonrisa queriendo pelear contra ese enemigo.

- Es cierto! – dijo sorprendida la peli verde al sentir el cosmo que desprendían una vez se concentró en sentirla.

- De que están hablando? – dijo confuso el pobre señor mirando a los dos jóvenes que se encontraban en su tienda.

- Lo siento debemos irnos, le agradezco infinitamente, nos ha ayudado mucho—le dijo Sheena al señor agradecida…. Ahora sabían más que antes.

- Acaso piensas que te llevaré?, esta es mi pelea! – le dijo enojado Vegeta… él no sería tratado como mula de carga

- Por favor Vegeta, yo también soy una guerrera, debo estar allá – le dijo con convicción la amazona mirando al peli negro.

- Esta bien, pero no intervengas! – le dijo gruñendo en desacuerdo… ambos empezaron a correr saliendo del lugar.

- Sigue leyendo el libro muchacha! Encontrarás mas respuestas allí. Ven cuando quieras! – le grito el anciano cuando estaban por irse los dos jóvenes.

Vegeta se remontó al cielo con Sheena a gran velocidad...

.

.

.

En Japón Goku y Shiryu llegaban al laboratorio del Dr. Mamoru en la Corporación Kido...

- Estos caballeros de acero son fuertes? – le pregunta curioso y emocionado el Sayajin.

- Sí, pero sus poderes son diferentes, ellos no hacen estallar su cosmo o ki. Ellos utilizan las habilidades mecánicas que le dan las armaduras que tienen – le explica el caballero de bronce mirando con simpatía a su amigo extraterrestre.

- Quizás tengamos problemas, es muy difícil contener los ataques si no sentimos su ki – Goku se encontraba preocupado por ese problema.

- Si es una ventaja para ellos, pero debemos evitarlos. Vamos, allí están las oficinas del Dr. Mamoru. Él debe saber dónde está la esfera. Espero persuadirlo. Crees poder teletransportarte hasta allí? – Shiryu enserio esperaba poder persuadir al Dr. No quería pelear contra sus amigos y compañeros.

- Seguro! Sujétate – le responde con una sonrisa Goku mientras tomaba el hombro del caballero y en un instante aparecieron en una habitación, donde 2 hombres conversaban. Ambos se sobresaltaron, pero antes que hagan algún movimiento Shiryu los intercepta

- Shiryu! Que significa esto? – le pregunta el Dr. Mamoru al ver a los intrusos.

- No tema doctor, no le haremos daño, necesitamos su ayuda – le pide con un poco de esperanza, era necesaria su ayuda.

- Lo siento Shiryu, La señorita Kido ha prohibido tu ingreso aquí. No sé lo que ha pasado y no puedo ayudarte – le dice el Dr. mirando al caballero de bronce, se encontraba confundido pero seguía ordenes de la chica.

- Escúcheme bien. Algo malo le ha pasado a Saori. No es la misma, esta poseída por una entidad que la manipula. Los demás no lo saben y no quieren escuchar, es preciso que me entregue esa esfera que le dio a guardar. En manos de ella es un instrumento peligroso – le trata de explicar el chico, pidiendo que al menos el entendiera lo que pasaba.

- Lo que dices no tiene sentido, como científico no puedo creer en lo que dices. Por favor retírate – le pide el Dr. Mamoru no quería tener que mandar a los caballeros de acero a enfrentarlo... quería que se retirara por sí mismo.

- Lo siento doctor, debe darme esa esfera. El es el verdadero dueño de la esfera – le dice mientras señalaba a Goku quien se había quedado al lado suyo sin decir nada dejándole a el las explicaciones.

- Eso yo no lo sé, escúchame Shiryu, esa esfera de la que hablas está bien protegida aquí, estamos estudiándola y emite una rara energía y a petición de la misma señorita Kido la estamos analizando, no me importa quién sea el dueño. En este momento es un objeto de estudio. Soluciona tus problemas con la señorita Kido y luego hablaremos – le dice el no entregaría la esfera le parecía fascinante la energía que provenía de dicho objeto.

- Shiryu – interrumpe Goku mirando a su amigo caballero.

- Que? – pregunta algo ido mirando al guerrero, se encontraba tan distraído pensando en varias formas para que el Dr. Mamoru les creyese y entregase la esfera.

- Algo está pasando. Están peleando en algún lugar, son 3, uno de ellos es Ikki y el otro es Eolo, el otro no sé quién es y... – empezó a decir el guerrero Z algo inseguro por continuar.

- Y...? – dijo Shiryu alentando a que siguiera para terminar la frase.

- Según creo eso que está ahí es una cámara de video. O me equivoco? – le señalo hacia una parte con una cámara que los enfocaba en ese momento.

- Es cierto... Oh no! – dijo al fin el caballero de bronce al entender que pasaba y lo que pasaría. En ese momento algo atravesó la pared y golpeo a Shiryu, otro ataque entró por la ventana y derribó a Goku – Sho, Shio. Basta! No queremos pelear con ustedes –.

- Ríndanse entonces! Traidor! – grito Sho mirando a los intrusos con enojo. Sho el tucán, atacó a Shiryu quien se protegió con su escudo. No quiso pelear allí por no querer lastimar al Dr. Mamoru y saltó por la ventana – Shio, encárgate de ese, yo seguiré a Shiryu – le dijo antes de salió por la ventana siguiendo al caballero traidor.

Shio se lanzó contra Goku, quien eludió ese ataque y también salió por la ventana. Se mantuvo en el aire esperando que el caballero no lo alcance

- "No puedo pelear con él, es solo un niño" – pensó Goku mirando al caballero – Espera, no soy tu enemigo! – le trato de explicar.

- Cállate y pelea! – le grito Shio sin creerle ninguna palabra al enemigo, en eso Shio ataca a Goku, pero este eludió su ataque

- "no debo perderlo de vista no siento su ki, debo neutralizarlo sin lastimarlo" – piensa el Sayajin mirando al caballero de acero.

.

.

.

En tanto en Italia, Jare lanzaba sus ataques a una mayor intensidad. Ikki y Eolo, se estaban quedando sin opciones. De pronto Ikki hace estallar su cosmo, consiguiendo eludir el ataque de Jare y alcanzándolo con su puño, pero Jare lo contiene con la palma de su mano.

- Crees acaso que tus débiles ataques significan algo para mí. Prueba esto! – le dijo mirándolo insignificante Jare, una serie de destellos salieron de su mano rodeando a Ikki. De pronto los destellos estallan lastimando al caballero del Fénix – Eso solo fue para divertirme Fenix. Prueba esto también! – a la velocidad de la luz cayó sobre Ikki, golpeándolo fuertemente haciéndolo caer lastimado a tierra – Y para terminar. Recibe la Espada de Teseus! – grita estirando su mano pero antes de lanzar su ataque, recibe un impacto de Eolo que lo derriba – Idiota! Ahora morirás antes que el – le grita una vez se recompuso del impacto.

- No, serás tu quien muera! Torbellino Mortal. Ataque Total! – grita Eolo ocacionando una onda de energía rodeando a Jare comprimiéndolo. El caballero de Teseus es elevado por los aires, pero de pronto Jare eleva su cosmo mas allá del séptimo sentido y se lanza con torbellino y todo contra Eolo

- Espada de Teseus! – grita realizando su ataque, el golpe impacta en Eolo, atravesándolo de lado a lado destruyendo su armadura

- Eolo! Noooo! El Fénix Bate sus Alas! – grito Ikki al ver lo que había pasado. El ataque con un nivel muy alto, impacto en Jare quien es lanzado lejos. –Ikki Eolo! – grito mientras corría hacia donde se encontraba el caballero de Ares.

-Ikki... lastima... estaba disfrutando... de tu compañía... pero el... camino... llegó a su ... final... Perdóname... no debí obedecer... a Ares. Derrótalo... Ikki... Jare...derrótalo. Tu... eres... el Fénix – le decía con dificultad Eolo mas diciento esto ultimo inclino su cabeza y lanzando su último aliento. Jare en ese momento aparece cerca

- Gusano! Pagarás por esto! – le grita Jare apareciendo cercas de donde se encontraban.

- No serás tú quien pague. Asesino! – le contesta Ikki mirándolo con furia.

- Que sentimental! Si tanto te apena te reunirás con el muy pronto – Jare se encontraba divertido ante lo dicho por el caballero de Athenea, como si ese debilucho pudiera contra el gran caballero de la casa de Teseus.

.

.

.

En Japón, Goku recibia el ataque de Shio, pero lo elude y en eso se mueve rápidamente dándole un golpe que lo derriba. Pero en eso un disparo le impacta.

- Daichi! – grita Shio con felicidad al ver al caballero del zorro aparecer y encarar al intruso.

- Pelea conmigo grandulón! – le grita Daichi mirando al Sayajin.

- No quiero lastimarte! – le contesta Goku con una tranquilidad que irrito al caballero del zorro.

- No lo harás! Toma! – grita Daichi atacándolo pero su ataque es eludido por Goku, quien contraataca, pero Daichi al ver el contrataque se eleva y lo elude. Intenta atacar pero en eso un fire ball de Goku impacta en su armadura quebrándola. Daichi cae al suelo y se incorpora lentamente

- Eso es! Tu poder reside en tu armadura, si la destruyo no podrás pelear bien – dijo contento al descubrir la debilidad de los caballeros.

- No tendrás esa oportunidad! – le grita Shio corriendo hacia él.

Shiru en cambio tenía dificultades con Sho. Pero al ver lo que había descubierto Goku, centro su ataque a la armadura. Cuando Sho lo golpeo, se cubrió con su escudo y con sus manos atravesó el costado de la armadura donde sabía que estaban los controles de la misma.

- Maldición! – grita Sho al ver como su armadura era destruida.

- Ahora que están en desventaja quizás ahora me escuchen! – dijo Shiryu mirando al caballero con esperanza de que esto acabase.

- Polvo de diamante! – grito una voz conocida.

El ataque cogió por sorpresa a Shiryu que apenas tuvo tiempo de protegerse. Al voltear ve a Hyoga y a los demás caballeros de bronce

- Hyoga! No, no quiero pelear contigo! Acaso no has leído lo que te di? – le grita el caballero del dragon mirando a su amigo.

- Sí, pero eso es mentira, eres tú el engañado, vuelve en ti Shiryu! – le contesta Hyoga sin creer en nada de lo que había leido.

- No, eres tu quien no quiere ver la realidad – le responde Shiryu con resignación y enfado, es que acaso nadie veía lo que pasaba?, nadie se daba cuenta de nada?.

- Ichi, Ban, Nachi ayuden a Sho. Geki nosotros pelearemos contra Goku, ten cuidado, es poderoso – le contesta Hyoga olvidándose de su compañero al quien empezaba a considerar traidor poniéndose enfrente de Goku con Geki y Shio.

- Yoga! Distráigalo, él no me puede sentir, puedo atacarlo por sorpresa – les dice Shio mirando a sus compañeros caballeros.

Hyoga lanzó su polvo de diamante que Goku eludió, pero en eso Geki se lanzó contra él. Goku contiene su ataque pero en eso el ataque sorpresivo de Shio lo impacta de lleno. Cuando se incorpora, Hyoga congela sus piernas para inmovilizarlo.

- Quizás tenga contemplaciones con Shiryu, porque esta engañado, pero no las tendré contigo! Prepárate. Ejecución Aurora! – le contesta enojado contra la persona a quien hacia responsable de lo que consideraba un lavado de cerebro a su compañero.

Pero en eso Goku eleva su poder, alcanzando el nivel de Supersaiyajin 2, pero decide recibir el impacto porque aquel ataque era muy poderoso y había gente allí. Al final Goku, semicongelado cae al suelo, volviendo su pelo a la normalidad

- Increible contuvo mi ataque y sigue vivo! – dijo sorprendido de ver al peli negro aún con vida – "pero porque no lo esquivo?" – pensó muy confundido ya que había podido eludir su ataque facilmente

- Es el momento! Acabemos con el – grita Geki al ver al enemigo caído.

- No se atrevan! – grita Shiryu apareciendo ante ellos derrotando rápidamente a los 3 caballeros de bronce y al de acero corriendo en auxilio de Goku

- No se dan cuenta?, !Detuvo la Ejecución Aurora porque hay gente aquí, si la hubiese esquivado habrían muerto muchos inocentes! Alguien malvado habría hecho eso? – les grita esperando que con lo que hubiera dicho hiciera recapacitar algo a sus compañeros viendo como con alivio como los caballeros se quedaron inmóviles, tenía razón, pero Athena había dado órdenes.

- De acuerdo! Solo ríndanse y conversaremos – les dijo algo inseguro Hyoga sin saber a quien creerle.

- Cuidado! – grita Goku incorporándose al sentir una fuente de energía dirigirse hacia ellos.

Un disparo de energía cae sobre ellos. Al disiparse el humo, los caballeros lastimados se incorporan, en eso una figura desde el aire los observaba. Llevaba algo en la mano...

- Es la esfera del dragón! – grita sorprendido Goku al ver la esfera que tanto había buscado.

- Quien eres tú? – le pregunta Shiryu ante una nueva amenaza.

- Mi nombre es Sarak, de la legendaria Casa de Jenofonte. Son unos tontos y por eso morirán... – les contesta el recién llegado mirando a los que consideraba inferiores a él.

.

.

.

Mientras en Italia Ikki se preparaba elevando su cosmos enormemente… para después lanzar su ataque contra Jare, quien lo elude pero en eso Ikki alcanza el séptimo sentido, elevando el poder y velocidad de su ataque

- Golpe del Fenix! – grita ejecutando su ataque. El impacto da de lleno en Jare quien recibe el golpe lanzándolo por los aires y estrellándolo contra las rocas – El golpe final! Ave Fenix! – dice pero antes de poder lanzar su ataque, Jare se había recobrado y elude el ataque pero contraataca y golpea a Ikki con fuerza lanzándole una descarga de energía que lo deja fuera de combate

- Tonto! Creíste poder vencerme usando el séptimo sentido? Acaso olvidas que somos superiores a los caballeros dorados. Nuestro poder va mas allá de eso! Muere ahora! – le dice Jare ante el tonto intento del caballero de bronce. Pero antes de lanzar su ataque un golpe lo derriba, lanzándolo lejos de allí, cuando se recobró se vio frente a una figura conocida – Tu! – dice con resentimiento al mirar al recién llegado.

- Así es sabandija. Se te acabó la fiesta. Es hora de que arregles cuentas con el príncipe de los saiyajin! – dice Vegeta entrando a la acción con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

.

.

.

Fin del capítulo 20

* * *

><p><strong>Perdon por la tardanza! pero aqui esta el capitulo!... ya he salido de vacaciones asi que espero tener el tiempo para terminar este fic!... para todas las personas que leen y dejan reviews (y tambien para los que no dejan!)... gracias en serio gracias... me alegra que leean este genial fic de Eduardo Castro!... <strong>

**Y una vez mas siento por el retrazo!.. tratare de ponerme al dia con ello!.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Este Fic no me pertenece,... repito este Fic NO! me pertenece,.. le pertenece a Eduardo Castro, yo solo le pedi permiso para poder publicar esta genial historia en fanfiction.**

**Los Personajes tampoco me pertenecen,... le pertenecen a sus creadores... Dragon Ball Z le pertenece a Akira Toriyama y los Sain Seiya le pertenecen a Masami Kuramada.**

**Aclaraciones:**

-conversaciones-

-"pensamientos"-

**Nota: Este fic cambio de categoria de Dragon Ball a Dragon Ball Z,... la razon es por la que salen o se mencionan personajes que por su edad no se pucieron en Dragon Ball GT.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Capítulo 21

El poder de los Guerreros Legendarios

.

.

.

Jare se incorpora lentamente y encara a Vegeta. Cerca de ellos, Sheena acude a ayudar a Ikki.

- Te encuentras bien? – le pregunta a Ikki mirando las heridas que había sufrido al pelear contra el caballero de Teseus.

- Me recuperaré... – respondió simplemente el Fénix sin ninguna emoción mirando hacia donde se encontraban el caballero y el guerrero.

- Jaja! Así que me estabas buscando hombrecito?, Pues te arrepentirás, ya te dije que tu poder no significa nada para mí – le dice Jare sintiéndose superior ante esos que se le oponían.

- Si crees que repetirás lo mismo de la otra vez, te equivocas – le espeto enojado Vegeta con su pose mostrando el orgullo del príncipe Saiyajin.

- Tienes razón, esta vez te arrancaré la cabeza y la pondré de adorno. Es lo que se hace con los animales no? – le dice el caballero mirando como a un simple bicho al peli negro.

Vegeta en ese momento se transforma en Super Sayajin.

- Yo no hare eso, lo que quede de ti lo arrojaré a un muladar. Es lo que se hace con la basura no? – le responde con una burla y voz de un príncipe orgulloso hacia su contrincante.

- Ya basta de charla. Has venido a fanfarronear o a pelear? Pelea! – le dice enojado ante el tono de voz que había usado Vegeta hacia él,… hacia él, un caballero de la noble casa de Teseus.

Fue en ese momento que ambos guerreros se lanzan el uno contra el otro y ambos poderes chocan entre sí...

.

.

.

En Japón los caballeros de bronce, de acero y Goku observaban a Sarak, quien los mira burlonamente.

- Con quien deberé pelear primero? Aunque da igual que me ataquen todos juntos – dijo con soberbia Sarak mirando a sus insignificantes oponentes.

- Primero te bajaré de ahí! – le grito Shio ante un nuevo enemigo.

- No Shio, no lo ataques! – le grita Shiryu preocupado por el caballero de acero.

Pero Shio voló hacia el nuevo enemigo y le disparó una serie de ráfagas y luego quiso golpearlo, pero Sarak recibe los disparos inmutable y solo estira la mano sujetando el cuello de Shio

- Pero que insolente enano! Serás el primero en morir – le espeta el caballero de Jenofonte, fue en eso que Goku débil aún por el ataque de Hyoga, se transforma en Súper Sayajin y vuela hacia Sarak pero este solo mueve su mano y lo golpea en el rostro con tal violencia que lo lanza lejos a estrellarse con unos edificios – Así que ese es el poder del Súper Sayajin?! Jaja! Para mi es solo basura – dice desilusionado y divertido.

- Dragón Naciente! – ejecuto Shiryu su ataque coge por sorpresa a Sarak quien suelta a Shio y esquiva el ataque.

Después de esquivar el ataque Sarak baja y encara a los caballeros de bronce.

- Sientes! Su cosmo es muy fuerte, y ni siquiera lo ha encendido al máximo – dijo sorprendido el caballero del cisne mirando al nuevo adversario.

- No dejes que te intimide. Primero será mejor hablar. Escúchame Sarak!. Antes de que ataques hay algo que debes saber. Todos somos víctimas de un juego macabro, incluso tu amo Ares – le grito el caballero del dragón mirando al caballero Jenofonte

- Que dices? Como sabes de Ares? – le dijo sorprendido Sarak mirando al peli negro de pelo largo con curiosidad enorme.

- Ya lo sé todo. Además de cosas que no sabe ni el propio Ares. Hay otra entidad, es diabólica. Controla a Athena y hará lo mismo con Ares para destruirnos a todos – le dijo para que entrara en razón, esa entidad era peligrosa y tenían que pararla todos o sería demasiado tarde.

- Jaja!, Es un buen chiste el tuyo dragón!, Acaso quieres hacerme creer que los dioses son solo títeres de alguien?, Ares es el mayor poder del universo. Además Athena ya los ha abandonado. Si sabes tanto, sabrás que lo que sucede ahora es lo que debe suceder, porque así está escrito. Ustedes hubieran tenido la oportunidad de formar parte de la Gran Obra pero su traición a Athena los ha condenado – les dijo Sarak ellos se perderían la nueva era que se acercaba.

- De que estás hablando?, Nosotros no hemos traicionado a Athena! – le dijo sorprendido Hyoga sin entender lo que decía el caballero enemigo, él no había traicionado a su diosa.

- No es lo que ella me dijo... – dijo sin importancia, el solo se encontraba ahí para acabar a los traidores y era lo que aria… los eliminaría.

.

.

.

En China, el Antiguo Maestro se encontraba con Sunrei y Kiki que había llegado, y estaba conversando con Sunrei de los últimos acontecimientos y del origen del maestro Docko pero fue cuando de pronto el Antiguo Maestro que había estado en meditación abre los ojos de repente.

- Kiki, Sunrei! Váyanse ahora! – les ordeno el antiguo caballero mirandolos

- Que sucede? – pregunta preocupada Sunrei mirando a su cuidador.

- No pregunten! Huyan de aquí ahora! – les volvió a ordenar esperando que se marchasen pronto. Fue cuando Kiki sintió una presencia que se acercaba y cogiendo la mano de Sunrei salió corrieron hacia la casa – Así que eres tú! – exclamo al descubrir de quien era esa energía.

Una figura se acercó a él, vestía una armadura dorada...

- Es un placer volver a verte maestro – le responde Alcibe mirando al viejo hombre sentado en la roca.

- Sabía que tenías un potencial tan grande como Milo cuando los entrené, pero no sabía que descendían de Jasón – respondió el antiguo caballero de libra contemplando a su viejo estudiante.

- Eso es algo que nadie debía saber. Milo tuvo su elección cuando se convirtió en caballero dorado de escorpio. Además no soy el único que tenía secretos, no es verdad kaiosama? – le contesto con una sonrisa mirando como su antiguo maestro le miraba fijamente.

- Como lo sabes? – pregunto mirando al caballero que se encontraba enfrente de él.

- Lo que sé es que ha traicionado al mundo que lo acogió. Estuvo aquí esperando instrucciones de sus amos, fue usted quien trajo a los saiyajin para destruirnos, pero su plan falló y le juro que matarlo no me traerá ningún remordimiento – le respondió con enojo, él había creído en su antiguo maestro... y enterarse de lo que realmente era y por qué se encontraba ahí había sido algo que nunca personaría por haber tomado y desechado su confianza.

- Lo que me acabas de decir solo te lo pudo decir Athena. Hay algo que no sabes. Athena ahora no es Athena. Está controlada por una entidad diabólica que... – trato de explicar el antiguo maestro pero un disparo lo hizo callar y que a duras penas pudo moverse y esquivarlo.

- No escucharé más mentiras! Prepárese a morir! – le grita Alcibe encendiendo su cosmos quien se enciende intensamente y se lanza contra su antiguo maestro.

.

.

.

Mientras en Okinawa. Seiya y Shun, entran a la casa. Sabían ya de la pelea en Japón y acudieron a Saori en busca de instrucciones, pero no estaba en su habitación, tampoco encontraron a Jabu. Fue en eso que en la cocina encontraron a Kaworu mal herido.

- Kaworu! Que te ha pasado? – le pregunta preocupado Seiya.

- La... señorita Kido... Jabu – trato de explicar Kaworu pero su agotamiento por las heridas era mayor que no el permitía hablar o decir lo que realmente quería.

- Está mal herido, debemos... – empezó a decir Shun mas no pudo terminar la frase, de pronto sintieron una extraña energía que hizo temblar la casa. Los vidrios saltaron sobre ellos, hiriéndolos. Corrieron cargando a Kaworu...

- Athena! Saori! ... dónde estás? – gritaba el caballero de Pegaso preocupado por su diosa.

- Debemos salir de aquí? Pero... – empezó a decir pero a Shun le pareció ver el rostro de Saori en el espejo que los miraba burlonamente. Instantáneamente el espejo estalló. Los vidrios fueron directo hacia ellos pero el logro alcanzar a poner las cadenas como barrera evitando así el daño.

- Que está pasando?! – dijo exaltado Seiya sin comprender que era lo que pasaba ahí.

- Esto es una locura! Salgamos de aquí! – le grito el peli verde sintiendo que ese lugar se podría venir abajo en cualquier momento.

- Meteoro Pegaso! – ejecuto su ataque, la descarga derribó parte de la pared por la que salieron. Casi inmediatamente la casa entera estalla.

- Qué pasó? Eso fue una descarga de energía – dice sorprendido al ver los restos de la mansión Kido, si hubieran dudado un poco más lo más seguro es que ellos hubieran sido enterrados vivos.

- Asi es Pegaso! – dijo una voz desconocida apareciendo en el lugar.

Ambos voltearon y vieron una figura de armadura plateada y resplandeciente que se dirigía hacia ellos.

- Quién eres? – exigió Seiya mirando al caballero que nunca antes había visto poniéndose en posición de ataque.

- Mi nombre es Abadon, de la casa legendaria de Perseo. He venido a destruirlos Pegaso y Andrómeda – dijo el recién presentado caballero mirando a sus oponentes.

- Que le has hecho a Athena? – le grito pegaso mirándolo queriendo saber si su diosa se encontraba a salvo

- Ella está donde le corresponde, en la diestra de mi señor. Ares el dios de la guerra – les contesto Abadon mirándolos fijamente.

- Ares!, Así que fue el quien invocó los poderes legendarios – contesto Shun ahora entendiendo que había sido el dios de la guerra quien había despertado a los caballeros quienes les habían atacado antes.

- Así es y ustedes pagarán caro su traición! – les respondió el caballero de Perseo sin sentimientos hacia los traidores.

- Traición?, De que traición hablas? – dijo extrañado Seiya sin comprender lo que le decía a quien había traicionado.

- De nada sirve sus mentiras. Son traidores a Athena, a quien juraron lealtad y morirán por ello! – Abadon empezó a incrementar su cosmo frente a unos sorprendidos Shun y Seiya quienes no entendían y creían lo que le decía...

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar del Mar Egeo, una figura con una armadura y una espada entra a un gran salón. 2 figuras se inclinaron ante el

- Vaya!, Este será un gran día, que será por siempre recordado, no es así Athena? – le dijo divertido mirando a la diosa presente.

- Así es mi señor Ares, la conspiración de los caballeros ha sido descubierta, destruiremos la amenaza de los saiyajin y los kaiosamas e iniciaremos una nueva era en la Tierra – dijo pasivamente mirando al dios de la guerra.

- Me extrañó esa actitud de los caballeros de bronce. Traicionar a la diosa a quien consagraron su vida. Por suerte te diste cuenta, pero es necesario acabar con el peligro de los kaiosamas. Según tu es posible llegar a ellos con esa esfera del dragón? – pregunto interesado le excitaba el pensar en una nueva guerra.

- Así es mi señor, solo debemos esperar. La esfera por si sola abrirá un portal y llegaremos a una dimensión custodiada por el Supremo Kaioshin. Solo debemos destruirlo a él para que la puerta de las dimensiones pase a nuestro control. Luego enfrentaremos a los guerreros Z, aliados de los kaiosamas. No creo que sean rivales para los guerreros legendarios – recito Saori mirando con firmeza a Ares quien se veía complacido ante lo que había dicho.

- Yo tampoco, pero sé que Poseidón también ha despertado, controla a los dioses guerreros de Asgard y a los 7 Generales Marinos. Solo es un niño tonto enfermo de ambición. Quizás podamos persuadirlo a que nos ayude, pero en caso contrario podríamos someterlo también – decía con una sonrisa pensando en someter a Poseidón consiguiendo así a nuevos peones.

- Una nueva guerra santa. Eso te hace feliz verdad? – le pregunta mirando al dios sin ningún sentimiento que expresara en su rostro ya que no quería que Ares se fiera cuenta que ella en realidad no era Athenea.

- Soy el dios de la guerra no?, Descansa ahora Athena, aquí estarás a salvo. Pronto celebraremos nuestra unión que marcará el inicio de la Nueva Era de los dioses. Estás contenta? – le dice sonriéndole con una gran sonrisa orgullosa y soberbia mirado a la que pronto seria su esposa.

- No podría estar más feliz. Solo que... – empezó a decir sin terminar la frase queriendo que el dios de la guerra le preguntase…

- Que? – pregunto curioso Ares mirando a la peli morada interesando en lo que quería.

- Quisiera que cuando eso suceda las cabezas de los saiyajin adornen el recinto – le dijo al fin con una leve sonrisa… viendo que Ares aun caía en sus manipulaciones.

-"no sabía que Athena tuviera esos gustos"—pensó Ares con una sonrisa pero de pronto se percató de su penetrante mirada y tuvo que desviar la suya

- Como digas, mis guerreros legendarios se encargarán de eso. Lo que no entiendo es porque has querido conservar a ese caballero de poder tan bajo – le dijo sin comprender el por qué había conservado a ese caballero de nivel tan bajo.

- Jabu?, Él es leal y tiene mucho potencial, ya verás que nos será útil. Quisiera que sea mi escolta personal – le explico Athena teniendo planes para el caballero del unicornio.

- Está bien, siempre y cuando no se me acerque mucho, no me gusta tener guerreros tan bajos rodeándome. Descansa ahora, ve a tus aposentos – le ordeno mientras el contemplaba la vista del lugar en donde se encontraba.

Una vez en sus aposentos, seguida por Jabu, Saori lanzó una estridente carcajada

- Disfruta Ares!, Disfruta tu momento de triunfo mientras sigas pensando que es tuyo. Muy pronto yo tomaré tu lugar cuando reúna las 7 esferas del dragón, por ahora solo sigue siendo el tonto útil que siempre has sido! – dijo con una sonrisa tenebrosa al pensar en lo que obtendría y lo que aria después.

Mientras tanto Jabu, con la mirada perdida contemplaba la escena.

- Mi querido Jabu. Sigue así. Un fiel perro. No es lo que querías ser?. Ven lame los pies de tu ama – dijo una divertida Saori sentada en una silla mirando al caballero de bronce mientras alzaba su pierna levantando su vestido para el cometido que le había ordenado a su perro fiel.

Jabu completamente dominado hizo lo que se le ordenó. Quizás si hubiese visto el espejo en ese momento hubiera despertado del trance. Porque en el reflejo, el lugar que debía ocupar Saori era ocupado por una criatura informe.

.

.

.

Fin del capítulo 21

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! hola!,... ya se.. ya se... nuevo capitulo! yei!... aplausos!.. no?.. bueno.. aqui tienen un nuevo capitulo!,.. tratare de subri un capitulo cada dia.. o dos dias... la razon?.. es que ya estamos por final!.. bueno aun faltan mucho capitulos! pero ya estamos a la mitad!<strong>

**Gracias por leer este fic!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Este Fic no me pertenece,... repito este Fic NO! me pertenece,.. le pertenece a Eduardo Castro, yo solo le pedi permiso para poder publicar esta genial historia en fanfiction.**

**Los Personajes tampoco me pertenecen,... le pertenecen a sus creadores... Dragon Ball Z le pertenece a Akira Toriyama y los Sain Seiya le pertenecen a Masami Kuramada.**

**Aclaraciones:**

-conversaciones-

-"pensamientos"-

**Nota: Este fic cambio de categoria de Dragon Ball a Dragon Ball Z,... la razon es por la que salen o se mencionan personajes que por su edad no se pucieron en Dragon Ball GT.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Capítulo 22

Una Terrible Batalla

En Italia, Jare y Vegeta habían iniciado su pelea. Vegeta le lanzaba golpes que Jare esquivaba fácilmente, pero de pronto Vegeta incrementó la velocidad de su ataque y consiguió asestarle un golpe en el pecho, pero para su sorpresa Jare se mantuvo en su posición quien aprovecha esa sorpresa para sujetar su brazo.

- Jaja!, Muy bien mi querido príncipe de los saiyajin. Es lo mejor que tienes?, Prueba esto! Destello Dorado! – ejecuta su ataque Jare, el impacto fue terrible, dándole a Vegeta quien caé al suelo...

.

.

.

En Japón, Shiryu, Hyoga y los demás se miran asombrados

- Que Athena te dijo que? – decía sin poder creérselo Hyoga,… como era posible que hubiera dicho eso Athena.

- No finjan!, Ustedes se han aliado a los kaiosamas para destruir a Athena y controlar la tierra. Pero no contaron con Ares y nosotros. Ahora los guerreros legendarios tomaremos el lugar que ustedes rechazaron para proteger a los dioses – le espeto con enojo ante lo que él creía la falsa inocencia que decían tener al no saber de lo que hablaba

- Qué tontería estás diciendo?, Nosotros no nos hemos aliado con nadie. Athena nos ha engañado a todos. Fue lo mismo que nos dijo de ustedes! – le respondió Shiryu esperando que recapacitara.

- No vine a hablar dragón, vine a destruirlos. Mueran! – grito en contestación Sarak.

El ataque vino sorpresivo, pero pudieron esquivarlo, pero quedaron lastimados Sho, Daichi y Ban. Sarak los atacó dándole un fuerte golpe a Ban lanzándolo lejos y destruyendo su armadura. Shio interviene y le lanza un golpe, pero Sarak ni lo siente y le propina un fuerte golpe que destruye su armadura y lo deja fuera de combate.

- Polvo de diamante! – grita el peli rubio realizando su ataque.

- La Furia del Dragón! – ejecuta también Shiryu ayudando a su amigo.

Ambos ataques combinados impactan en Sarak pero no le hacen nada. Más bien el choque dejó en peor estado a Sho y Daichi.

- Maldición!, Así no lograremos nada, tenemos que pensar en algo – dice Hyoga preocupado al ver que sus ataques no lograban ni hacerle ningún rasguño.

- Me crees ahora Hyoga? – le dijo mirando a su compañero de bronce esperando que con todo esto le creyese.

- Maldita sea! Sí, pero aún me cuesta aceptarlo – le espeta Hyoga aun sin poder creérselo del todo… pero todo esto apuntaba a que Shiryu tenia razón.

- Bueno, debemos concentrarnos en él. Quizás si podemos distraerlo para que alguno de nosotros logre darle un buen ataque – pensó en voz alta planeando un plan el caballero del dragón.

- Hazlo tu Shiryu. Nosotros lo distraeremos. Geki, Nachi, Ichi, prepárense! Atacaremos a un tiempo – grito Hyoga mientras se preparaba para atacar.

Los mencionados atacaron tratando de rodear a Sarak, atacaron fuertemente, pero en forma sorprendente, Sarak no cambio de posición, solo con simples movimientos de su cuerpo esquivó los golpes a una velocidad sorprendente. A esa misma velocidad aplicó sus golpes, tan fuertes de destrozaron las armaduras de Ichi y Nachi, quienes cayeron fuera de combate. Geki aplicó un golpe de puño a la nuca de Sarak, pero él ni se movió.

- Caballero del Oso, no solo tienes la fuerza de un oso, sino el cerebro de uno – le espeta el caballero de Jenofonte. Un movimiento y dio una patada trasera que tuvo las mismas consecuencias que con los demás, pero en eso Hyoga lanzó su ataque contra el cogiéndole las piernas y congelándoselas.

- Ahora Shiru! – le grito el caballero del cisne una vez realizado su ataque.

- Dragón Naciente Monte Rozán! – ejecuto Shiryu el ataque dió en el blanco pero para su sorpresa, Sarak lo contuvo con la mano y lo dirigió hacia Hyoga que apenas tuvo tiempo de protegerse. El impacto fue terrible. Hyoga fue lanzado lejos de allí, estrellándose contra la pared.

- Buena jugada, lástima que no te resultó. Quieres intentarlo de nuevo o esperamos a otros que vengan a ayudarte? – le contesta divertido Sarak ante los nulos intentos de lastimarlo.

Shiryu no contestó, empezó a encender su cosmo nuevamente, esta vez sería de otra forma...

.

.

.

En ese momento en Okinawa. Seiya y Shun se preparaban para enfrentar a Abadon

- Porque dices que somos traidores a Atena!, Nosotros somos sus guardianes, le somos leales! – le contesto enojado Seiya ante esa falta que decía Abadon con respecto a su lealtad.

- Pegaso, Athena misma nos contó que ustedes se han aliado con los kaiosamas. Uno de sus compañeros, Jabu, escuchó cuando ustedes conspiraban y Athena leyó en sus corazones su traición – le contesto el caballero de Perseo al de Pegaso sin creerles ninguna palabra.

- No es posible, Jabu mintió! – le grito Shun sin creer que Athena les considerara traidores pensando que Jabu había mentido.

- No importa lo que digan, en este momento morirán al igual que sus compañeros que ahora están siendo ejecutados! – Abadon solo mueve su mano y el piso estalla. Shun y Seiya son impulsados lejos, en ese momento un movimiento rápido de Abadon y se pone al lado de Seiya dándole un golpe que lo incrusta en el piso

- Cadena de Andromeda! – ataco Shun sus cadenas se dirigen a Abadon quien las esquiva y se lanza contra él quien utiliza sus cadenas como escudo y detiene el golpe, pero el caballero de Perseo lanza un nuevo ataque

- Golpe Cortante! – grita Abadon utilizando su ataque.

Un destello de energía corta las cadenas dejándolo al descubierto. Abadon le lanzá un disparo que lo derriba, cuando Abadon prepara un nuevo ataque, Seiya lanza el suyo.

- Puño de Pegaso! – grita Seiya mas ve como Abadon no se mueve y recibe los meteoros.

- Escudo Resplandeciente! – el caballero de Ares realiza un escudo que hace que los meteoros regresaran hacia Seiya, impactándolo fuertemente, dañando su armadura

- Jaja. Con esta técnica puedo devolver cualquier ataque, lo mismo que hizo Perseo con Medusa. Ahora de igual forma te cortare la cabeza y se la daré de regalo de bodas a Ares y Athena! Golpe Cortante! – grita ejecutando una vez más su ataque pero en ese momento un relámpago se interpuso desviando el ataque y protegiendo a Seiya. De pronto una figura se puso entre los dos – Quien eres tú? – grita al ver la figura femenina aparecer.

- Marin! – dijo sorprendido el caballero de Pegaso mirando a la recién llegada.

- Muchachos, reanímense, debemos luchar juntos o no lo venceremos. Prepárate Abadon! – le grita Marin mirando a su adversario.

- Que tierna! Viniste a salvar a tus amigos. Sé que entrenaste a Pegaso en el Santuario. Ya que te les unes en su traición, seguirás el destino de tu discípulo! – dice el caballero de Perseo

Marin empieza a encender su cosmo, debía dar tiempo a Seiya y Shun a liberar su máximo poder aunque en eso perdiera la vida...

.

.

.

En Italia, Jare aterrizaba junto a Vegeta.

- Estúpido mono! Creíste poder vencerme con tus patéticos poderes? – le dice Jare burlándose del que se consideraba un príncipe de una casta guerrera.

En eso Vegeta se incorpora y se pone frente a Jare.

- Insolente! Crees acaso que es todo lo que puedo hacer? Ahora verás AHHHHH! – le dice enojado el Sayajin mirándolo con furia por atreverse a burlarse de él.

- Pero... Que es esto? – decía sorprendido Jare al sentir de pronto una fuerte energía que era el ki de Vegeta que se eleva enormemente, alcanzando el nivel de Súper Sayajin 2

- Era cierto... él también tiene ese nivel! – dijo sorprendida Sheena al notar la energía que desprendía el sayajin.

- Aun así no creo que lo derrote... – le contesto Ikki mirando a Vegeta transformado.

- Debo reconocer que me sorprendiste pero aun así eso no te servirá – le contesto Jare mirando fijamente a vegeta pensando que lo que había pasado era simple un truco algo para hacerlo desconcentrar.

Jare ataca con violencia pero esta vez Vegeta lo esquiva y le lanza varios fireball, que Jare esquiva y le devuelve con su Destello Dorado, pero Vegeta lo elude y lo ataca rápidamente. Esta vez Vegeta le acierta un golpe que lo derriba, momento aprovechado por Vegeta para lanzarle varias ráfagas que estallan con gran estruendo.

- Lo logró! – dijo sorprendida y con felicidad la peli verde mirando la batalla.

- No es así... – dice Ikki sabiendo que con eso no era suficiente para derrotar al caballero de la casa de Teseo.

En ese momento Jare aparece repentinamente al lado de Vegeta.

- Queee! – grita sorprendido el peli negro.

- Buen movimiento! Pero no fue suficiente, ahora te mostraré mi poder – en ese momento el cosmo de Jare comienza a elevarse enormemente ante un sorprendido Vegeta...

.

.

.

En China, el Antiguo Maestro contiene los ataques de Alcibe, pero este eleva su nivel haciendo que el kaiosama elevara el suyo. Fue cuando el Antiguo Maestro haciendo un acopio de fuerzas eleva su cosmo al séptimo sentido, consiguiendo rechazar a Alcibe

- Tiene un cosmo muy fuerte maestro! Pero no le será suficiente, voy a destruirlo ahora! Lanza de Furia! – grita Alcibe realizando su ataque que quiebra la defensa del antiguo caballero dorado que a duras penas logra esquivar el ataque.

- Mas no puede hacer maestro, deje de resistir y afronte la muerte con la poca dignidad que le queda – le dice el caballero de la casa de Jasón sabiéndose vencedor se ese encuentro.

- Detente! – grito alguien nuevo.

- Quién es? Quien se atreve a intervenir – grito Alcibe enojado ante la interrupción.

Una figura fue caminando hacia ellos, vestía una armadura dorada y una capa purpura

- Milo! – reconoce Alcibe al recién llegado mirándolo con desconfianza.

- Detente Alcibe! No tienes por qué matar al maestro Docko, él no es traidor a Athena – le dijo Milo tratándole de explicar que el verdadero enemigo se encontraba detrás del telon

- Te atreves a interferir a una orden dada por la propia Athena?, Eres un traidor Milo y doblemente tonto. A partir de ahora dejas de ser mi hermano y me sentiré satisfecho cuando te mate – le respondió Alcibe mirando al que ahora consideraba un traídos

- No quiero pelear contigo hermano, tú no sabes la verdad – Milo quería hacer que entrara en razón,… quería que dialogará con él.

- No te escuchare Milo! La palabra de un traidor no tiene valor. Muere! Lanza de Furia! – espeto con furia Alcibe realizando su ataque pero Milo esquiva el ataque pero no puede evitar que con un rápido movimiento Alcibe lo golpee fuertemente derribándolo – Jaja! Ahora te das cuenta que el poder de los guerreros legendarios es superior al de los caballeros dorados. Prepárate a morir! –.

Milo se incorpora y comienza a elevar su cosmo, lo mismo que Alcibe...

.

.

.

En tanto en el Santuario. Mu se encontraba en la Casa de Aries.

- "esto no puede estar pasando. La propia Athena ha decretado la muerte de los caballeros de bronce y nos ha ordenado permanecer aquí. Con la partida de Milo él se convierte en un traidor también, pero algo me dice que ha tomado la decisión correcta, aquí me siento como un cordero en espera al matadero" – pensaba Mu de Aries cuando de pronto siente una presencia que se aproximaba – Quien eres? – le pregunta al extraño.

- No me recuerdas Mu? – le dice Kaetron presentándose enfrente del caballero dorado.

- Kaetron! De modo que tú eres un guerrero legendario – dijo Mu al verlo por completo.

- Así es! Yo soy descendiente de Hércules y por lo tanto soy el más fuerte de los guerreros legendarios – respondió con júbilo ante su herencia.

- A qué has venido?, A matarme? – le pregunta ante el intruso que se había presentado a la primera casa del zodiaco.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo Mu, recuerdo cuando éramos niños y jugábamos en el Santuario, ante la mirada de nuestros tutores. Solo vine aquí a recordar y... a evitar que vayas en ayuda de los caballeros de bronce – le contesto el caballero de la casa de Hércules mirando las reacciones de Mu.

- Porque? – le pregunta curioso pero sin expresar más que simple curiosidad ya que no quería que viera más que eso.

- Porque de lo contrario me veré obligado a matarte, lo mismo que a los demás caballeros dorados. Sabes que puedo hacerlo – Kaetron sonrio ante eso después de todo era el más poderoso.

- Porque lo haces? – Mu se le quedo viendo,… queriendo saber las intenciones de al parecer su invitado.

- Digamos que soy algo sentimental, pero eso no evitará que cumpla con mis deberes. Además, estoy intrigado con respecto a todo esto, podríamos conversar mientras esperamos el resultado de las batallas. Quieres apostar quién gana? – le contesta con una sonrisa mientras se recargaba en un pilar.

- De qué quieres hablar? – el caballero de Aries se le queda viendo queriendo saber que pretendía el caballero.

- Háblame de Athena... – empezó a decir Kaetron interesado al respecto.

.

.

.

Mientras en Japón, Shiryu alista su ataque, elevando su cosmo enormemente

-"debo sorprenderlo" – piensa Shiryu para después lanzarse contra Sarak a gran velocidad pero este permanece imperturbable esquivando el ataque y golpea a Shiryu quien se protege con el escudo, pero ante su sorpresa el escudo se quiebra, lastimándole el brazo – No es posible! – dice sorprendido mirando en donde antes estaba su escudo.

- Pobre Dragón!, Tu escudo no era tan fuerte como creías. Me sorprende que hayas vencido a Mascara Mortal en la Casa de Cáncer – y es que era verdad… Sarak estaba sorprendido de como el caballero había derrotado a Cáncer.

- No has vencido aún. Ultimo Dragón! – grito Shiryu, el ataque sorprende a Sarak quien es sujetado por Shiryu por la espalda. La energía que desprende el caballero del dragón los rodea a ambos y de pronto empiezan a elevarse, en eso Sarak pone sus manos en forma de triángulo sobre su frente.

- Rayo Celeste de Zeús! – ejecuta Sarak ocasionando un gran estallido quiebra el cosmo de Shiryu ocasionando que ambos caen, solo que Shiryu cae estrepitosamente y Sarak de pie.

- Gran técnica Dragón! Pero ya estaba prevenido, fue con esa técnica que doblegaste a Shura de capricornio. Es una pena que el séptimo sentido solo sea chispazos para ustedes. Sera mejor que te liquide de una vez. – le dijo el caballero de Jenofonte empezando a prepararse para cabarlo.

- Aun no! – grito alguien apareciendo enfrente de ellos vestido con una armadura dorada.

- Aldebarán! – dijo sorprendido Saral al ver al caballero dorado.

- Así es Sarak, he venido y yo seré tu rival ahora – le dice el recién llegado Aldebarán, el Guerrero Legendario y el Caballero Dorado de Tauro quien empieza a encender su cosmo y a prepararse para luchar...

.

.

.

Mientras en Okinawa. Marin ataca a Abadon quien esquiva sus meteoros y le lanza un ataque rápido pero para su sorpresa Marin lo esquiva y contraataca.

- Golpe de Aguila! – dice Marin realizando su ataque.

- Escudo Resplandeciente! – grito Abadon ejecutando su escudo.

El ataque al chocar contra el escudo de Abadon se lo devuelve a Marin, quien recibe el impacto, pero antes de caer, es salvada por alguien que la coge en sus brazos.

- Aioria! – dijo sorprendida la amazona mirando a quien la había salvado.

- No creíste que te dejaría sola, no es así? – le responde con una sonrisa mirando a la máscara de la guerrera amazona.

- Aioria, caballero dorado de Leo!, Como te atreves a intervenir. Tu también eres un traidor a los dioses! – le grito enojado Abadon al toparse con más y más traidores.

- No Abadon, no soy un traidor a los dioses, ni tu tampoco, solo eres un idiota!, Te has dejado engañar, tú y Ares. – le respondió Aioria mirando con algo de lastima a su oponente aunque no lo culpaba tanto sus compañeros como el también habían caído.

- Blasfemo!, Pagarás tu insolencia!, El poder de un caballero dorado no es nada para mí! Se dice que la batalla entre caballeros dorados es la de los mil días, a mí no me tomara ni una hora acabar contigo – Abadon estaba realmente furioso al escuchar insinuar a Leo sobre su dios Ares y el que eran idiotas, eso no se lo perdonaría nunca!.

Diciendo esto ambos caballeros se alistan para la batalla...

.

.

.

Fin del capítulo 22

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón<strong>** por la tardanza!,... pero aqui esta ya el cap nuevo!.. yei!... espero que sea de su agrado!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Este Fic no me pertenece,... repito este Fic NO! me pertenece,.. le pertenece a Eduardo Castro, yo solo le pedi permiso para poder publicar esta genial historia en fanfiction.**

**Los Personajes tampoco me pertenecen,... le pertenecen a sus creadores... Dragon Ball Z le pertenece a Akira Toriyama y los Sain Seiya le pertenecen a Masami Kuramada.**

**Aclaraciones:**

-conversaciones-

-"pensamientos"-

**Nota: Este fic cambio de categoria de Dragon Ball a Dragon Ball Z,... la razon es por la que salen o se mencionan personajes que por su edad no se pucieron en Dragon Ball GT.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Capítulo 23

La lucha de los Caballeros Dorados

.

.

.

En Italia, ya era de noche, pero el poder de ambos guerreros brillaba en la oscuridad. La gente de los alrededores se encontraba huyendo de sus casas. Alguien había llamó a la policía avisando del extraño fenómeno

Jare incremento su poder atacando a Vegeta, quien en una rápida acción incrementa su poder también y realizan un rápido intercambio de golpes y disparos. Jare se elevaba por los aires pero es alcanzado por Vegeta realizando una serie de intercambios de golpes. Cada golpe retumbaba la tierra. El caballero de la casa de Teseo lanza una serie de disparos que es esquivado por Vegeta quien en un rápido movimiento se pone encima de Jare y lo golpea pero este se protege con su brazo y contiene el golpe. En ese momento Vegeta vuelve a elevarse y prepara un nuevo ataque

- Big Bang Atack! – grita ejecutando su ataque el sayajin.

- Queeee! – grita sorprendido Jare al ver el disparo dirigirse hacia él contendiéndolo pero al hacerlo es empujado a tierra, luego incremento su cosmo haciendo que lo elevara más allá del séptimo sentido y consigue expulsar el disparo.

Jare: Vaya, vaya!, Debo reconocer que eres fuerte, nunca nadie ha resistido tanto a un guerrero legendario y ese disparo tuyo sí que estuvo cerca de vencerme. Creo que es hora de que pruebes algo diferente – le dice el caballero de Ares mientras se preparaba, en eso su cosmo empieza a cambiar.

Esa noche había luna que iluminaba el campo de batalla, pero de pronto empezó a oscurecerse.

- Que está pasando? – pregunto algo asustada Sheena al no comprender el que pasaba.

- Es Jare, está generando una fuerza desconocida – dice Ikki sorprendido al ver tan cantidad de cosmo que tenía el caballero mirando como tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

- Laberinto Astral! – grita Jare para luego abrir los brazos. Al hacerlo Vegeta se vio rodeado de una inmensa oscuridad que no lo dejaba ver ni su nariz – Jaja! Prepárate saiyajin, esta técnica te impide verme, pero yo a ti si! – grito con una gran sonrisa el caballero de la case de Teseo.

.

.

.

Mientras en Japón. Aldebarán se prepara para pelear con Sarak.

-Tauro! Así que eres un traidor también. Muy bien, me evitaste el trabajo de buscarte. Pese a tu tamaño eres el más débil de los caballeros dorados. Tu vergonzosa derrota ante Seiya así lo demuestra – le dijo Sarak mirando al caballero dorado como si se tratara de simple basura.

- Esta pelea era inevitable Sarak. Tarde o temprano Ares te habría mandado a matarnos. Solo nos estamos adelantando ahora que están separados, Aioria y Milo también combaten ahora – le contesto Aldebarán mirando al caballero de la antigua casa guerrera.

- Tienes razón, tarde o temprano los habríamos buscado. Solo no sabía que estaban tan impacientes por morir – le respondio el caballero de Jenofonte.

En ese momento alguien llega volando y aterriza junto a los combatientes. Era Goku!

- Goku! Estas vivo! – dijo sorprendido y aliviado Shiryu al mirar al sayajin.

- Fue un golpe fuerte pero no lo suficiente, ahora las cosas serán distintas – contesto ahora serio Goku mirando al caballero que le había tacado.

- Saiyajin! No quiero que interfieras, esta es mi pelea – le dijo el caballero dorado de Tauro, ahora era su turno de pelear.

- Pero... – empezó a decir Goku al ver que le quitaban a su contrincante.

- Ya me escuchaste!, Si quieres interferir, primero pelearas conmigo! – el caballero de Athenea se le queda mirando esperando a ver si llegaba a intervenir.

En eso un montón de vehículos llegaron. De los vehículos bajaron hombres armados y con cámaras.

-"policias y periodistas" – pensó Shiryu al verlos a todos ahí pensando que esto no podría ser peor.

- Ustedes, los de los disfraces! Salgan con las manos en alto – grito un policía apuntándolos con un arma.

- Imbéciles!, No me gusta el público!, Largo! – le grito Sarak al ver el público que se había reunido, movió una mano y una ráfaga de viento empujo a la gente y vehículos hacia atrás. Fue en eso que lanzó un disparo pero, en una milésima de segundo, Goku convertido en Super Sayajin lo contiene.

- Te dices un descendiente de héroes, pero eres un cobarde que ataca gente que no se puede defender! – le espeto Goku con enojo al ver que atacaba a inocentes.

- Eres muy sentimental saiyajin!, Son seres inferiores, su vida no interesa. En la era de Ares solo los elegidos sobrevivirán, lo único que haces es aplazar su muerte, aunque antes vendrá la tuya! – le contesto el caballero de Jenofonte, para el esas personas eran simplemente seres inferiores que no merecían nada.

- Ya basta de charlas, prepárate. Gran Cuerno! – Aledebaran ataca ya arto de las pláticas. La postura de ambos era igual. El ataque de Aldebarán es esquivado por Sarak quien le devuelve el ataque que es contenido por él.

- Aldebarán! Nuestras técnicas son parecidas, con la diferencia que las mías son más poderosas. Siente esto ahora. Rayo Celeste de Zeus! – felicita con poco animo para después ejecutar su ataque.

Aldebarán cambia de postura y esquiva el impacto, pero sorprendentemente el rayo desvía su curso y va directo al caballero dorado quien eleva su cosmo al séptimo sentido para contener el ataque. Momento aprovechado por Sarak para moverse hacia él, golpearlo y derribarlo.

- Te felicito Aldebarán! Me has hecho moverme más de la cuenta, pero ya el juego se acaba. Si bien dominas el séptimo sentido, el cosmo de los guerreros legendarios es parecido al de los dioses, estamos muy cerca del octavo sentido, al que ustedes no pueden llegar! – le felicito Sarak al ver que al menos tenía un oponente algo digno de él.

- Sabes algo! Eso no es suficiente. Después de la batalla de las 12 casas me di cuenta que si una causa noble te respalda puedes vencer cualquier obstáculo. Eso paso con los caballeros de bronce. Nosotros estábamos engañados, como tú lo estás ahora! – y era lo que creía el caballero de Tauro,… había abierto los ojos ante ese poder ante una causa noble.

- Crees entonces esa patraña que me contó Dragón?, No solo eres débil Aldebarán, eres estúpido. Prepárate! – Sarak no podía creer cuan estúpidos eran los caballeros al crees sobre la verdad que la misma Athena le había contado, incremento su cosmo y atacó. Aldebarán volvio a esquivarlo y alcanzó el séptimo sentido para atacar que fue nuevamente esquivado por Sarak.

-"Son buenos peleadores, pero no creo que el caballero dorado pueda ganar. Sarak no está usando todo su poder, debo pensar en algo" – piensa Goku al verlos pelear y entender que para Sarak, esa pelea era un simple juego.

.

.

.

Mientras en China, Milo era derribado por Alcibe, quien lo atacaba fuertemente.

- Lanza de Furia! – grito Alcibe realizando su ataque.

- Aguja Escarlata Antares! – contrataco Milo al ver el ataque del caballero de Jasón. Ambos ataques chocan neutralizándose. Milo logra elevar su cosmo al séptimo sentido y atacar – Aguijón mortal! – recito el ataque que logra alcanzar a Alcibe pero ante su sorpresa permanece incólume.

- Jaja!, No solo conozco tus técnicas Milo, sino que me protege la armadura legendaria. Golpe de Argos! – le dice con una sonrisa de suficiencia al verse invencible ante su hermano. Su ataque con un cosmo superior alcanza a Milo estrellándolo contra las rocas –

Alcibe: Querido hermano, no creo que puedas ganar. Pero no hagas el esfuerzo de rendirte, ya es tarde. Lanza de Furia! – le grita el caballero de Ares realizando su técnica que Milo lo recibe pero alcanza a protegerse y elevar su cosmo pero aun así lo logra lastimar.

"el poder de los guerreros legendarios es terrible, además que Milo duda porque está peleando con su hermano, debo hacer algo" – piensa el Antiguo Maestro observando la pelea en eso escucha una voz que lo llama reconociéndola en el acto – "Supremo Kaioshin!" – responde al llamado telepático.

- Así es, viejo! Me parece que ya no estás en edad de pelear, estos jóvenes no saben respetar a sus mayores – le contesta con resignación el Supremo Kaioshin.

- Su poder es bastante grande, los caballeros dorados ni los saiyajin pueden contra ellos – comento el antiguo caballero dorado preocupado por sus compañeros y amigos.

- No estoy seguro de ello. Sabes una cosa, no se dé Vegeta, pero Goku siempre ha sabido salir adelante, estoy seguro que se le ocurrirá algo, aunque tenga cara de tonto es buen peleador. Pero ocupémonos de ti, creo que hay una forma para que puedas luchar más efectivamente. Solo concéntrate y veremos qué pasa... – le contesto de una forma misteriosa el ser de otro mundo con una sonrisa que prometería una sorpresa, sorpresa que no esperaría el caballero retirado.

.

.

.

Mientras en Okinawa, Aioria combatía con Abadon.

- Cápsula de poder! – gritaba ejecutando su ataque Aioria mas el caballero de Perseo lo esquiva.

- Golpe Cortante! – ataca Abadon una vez esquivado el ataque de Aioria.

El ataque es también esquivado por Aioria, pero el caballero de Perseo rápidamente eleva su cosmo y alcanza a Aioria y lo derriba, pero cuando Abadon se lanza nuevamente Aioria se reincorpora esquivándolo

- Colmillo de León – grita Aioria realizando su técnica.

- Escudo Resplandeciente! – contrataca el caballero de Ares al ver el ataque del caballero dorado, mas Aioria en un supremo esfuerzo esquiva su propia técnica pero de pronto el disparo se desvía y lo alcanza cayendo lastimado.

- Jaja! No importa cuánto te esfuerzos, ante esa técnica no hay defensa posible. Sé que los caballeros dorados pueden defenderse de un ataque cuando ya los han usado contra ellos pero con esta técnica eso no es posible. – decía con orgullo Abadon ante una técnica tan sorprendente y que solo le pertenecía a él.

- Aun no cantes victoria que esto no ha terminado! – le respondio el caballero de Athena mirando a su contricante.

Mientras tanto Marin, Seiya y Shun, observaban la pelea.

- Tenemos que ayudar a Aioria, pese a su enorme poder no es rival para un guerrero legendario – dijo con pesar Marin al ver el combate entre los dos caballeros.

- Mientras use esa técnica es prácticamente invulnerable! – dijo con pesar y enojo Seiya mirando al caballero de Ares.

- Debe haber una forma de quebrar esa defensa... – pensó Shun mirando y analizando al enemigo.

.

.

.

En tanto en Italia, Vegeta se encuentra encerrado en la trampa astral de Jare quien en eso lanza su ataque a Vegeta que lo contiene. Los ataque se repiten pero Vegeta consigue contenerlos, aunque a duras penas.

- Idiota cobarde!, no importa que no te vea, puedo sentir tus ataques – le espeto Vegeta enojado ante la osadía de usar ese bajo ataque.

- Mono estúpido! No lo aguantarás mucho tiempo porque ni siquiera estoy usando todo mi poder. Muere! – le grito Jare mientras esta vez le lanza una serie de ataques veloces que Vegeta apenas contiene, pero en eso recibe una serie de disparos que si lo alcanzan – jaja! Te das cuenta, no tienes oportunidad. En el laberinto astral, todos los caminos conducen a ti. Ni siquiera me muevo. Solo tengo que atacarte a cualquier dirección y llegara a ti. En cambio tú no puedes hacer eso. Todos tus ataques se pierden en el limbo – sabía que el ganaría después de todo su técnica era invencible.

- Eso lo veremos! – le contesta el príncipe sayajin quien lanza una serie de disparos a toda velocidad y a todas direcciones

- Jaja! Sigue así, es muy divertido – se ríe al ver lo que intentaba el extraterrestre, en eso una serie de ataques se dirigen a Vegeta quien los esquiva a duras penas, pero en eso Jare lanza otro ataque – Espada de Teseus! – ejecuto el ataque que impacta a Vegeta y lo atraviesa. Su pelo vuelve a la normalidad. En eso alrededor de él vuelve también a la normalidad y cae pesadamente al suelo.

- Vegeta! – grito preocupada la amanoza al ver caer al orgulloso príncipe.

- Maldito! Lo mato! – exclamo con enojo el caballero de bronce mirando al otro caballero.

- Jaja! Debo reconocer que me dio algo de trabajo, pero no dejó de ser una simple bestia que aprendió quien es el amo – se jacto Jare al ver en el suelo a Vegeta que pensaba que era simple basura.

- Maldito! Lo pagarás – le contesto la peli verde mirándolo con furia.

- Cuanto sufres!, No me digas que te gustaba ese mono parlante?. Las mujeres son raras – le dijo con burla al verla actuar asi.

- Él era mejor guerrero y tenía más nobleza que tú! – le enfrento Sheena mirándolo sin ningún temor.

- No te preocupes pronto te reunirás con el – fue la simple respuesta que le contesto el representante de Teseo.

- No te confíes, hemos visto lo suficiente de ti para saber cómo pelear contigo – Ikki le miro, pensando que con la forma en la que había peleado tendría una oportunidad contra él.

- lamento informarte que aún no has visto todo de mí – y como si fuera una señal los 3 caballeros encienden enormemente sus cosmos.

Era evidente que esta pelea era la definitiva...

.

.

.

Mientras en Japón, Aldebarán yacía en el suelo, herido del último golpe de Sarak. Reincorporándose y nuevamente enciendiendo su cosmo, atacándolo.

- Golpe de Tauro! – grito el caballero dorado ejecutando su técnica.

Pero Sarak lo esquiva y contrataca con su Rayo Celeste, esta vez Aldebarán recibe el impacto y es lanzado lejos estrellándose contra un muro derribándolo

- Ya está débil Tauro, solo ríndete y te prometo una muerte rápida en homenaje por ser un buen rival – le dijo el caballero de Jenofonte al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su contrincante.

- Nunca! – respondió Aldebarán, tenía orgullo como caballero dorado de Athena como para rendirse ante un oponente como Sarak

Mientras tanto Shiryu, Hyoga y Goku observaban la escena.

- Tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos permitir que mate a Aldebarán – dijo Hyoga mirando el estado del caballero dorado.

- Tengo una idea, pero para eso debemos sacarlo de la ciudad y necesito su ayuda – respondió Goku al tener un plan que podrían ejecutar.

- Que necesitas? – respondió rápidamente el caballero del Dragón sabiendo que el único que tenía probabilidades de derrotar al caballero de Jenofonte era el visitante de otro mundo.

- Atáquenlo con todas sus fuerzas. Yo sé que ustedes pueden usar eso que llaman el séptimo sentido, eso le dará una oportunidad a Aldebarán. Pero deben ser lo más rápidos que puedan. Deben esperar que Aldebarán ataque, esa será la señal. – conto su plan a los chicos esperando que lo aceptasen

- Y tú que vas a hacer?, Como sacarás a Sarak de la ciudad – le pregunta Shiryu curioso mirando al sayajin.

- Eso déjenmelo a mí – les respondió con su típica sonrisa tranquilizando sin saber a los dos caballeros de bronce.

Shiryu y Hyoga se prepararon para atacar. Se movieron con rapidez rodeando a ambos combatientes, tratando de aparecer a los lados de Sarak. Elevaron su cosmo haciéndolo estallar en una fracción de segundo, Aldebarán ya muy lastimado lanza su Gran Cuerno, pero en ese instante Shiryu y Hyoga atacan alcanzando el séptimo sentido

- Dragon Naciente Monte Rozán! – realizo su ataque Shiryu ejecutándolo hacia Sarak.

- Ejecución Aurora! – también ejecuto Hyoga mientras apuntaba hacia el enemigo.

Sarak no se esperaba eso haciendo que se distrajera y por esquivar el ataque de Hyoga y Shiryu fue golpeado por el Gran Cuerno. Los ataques de Shiryu y Hyoga hicieron su parte.

- Les dije que no se metieran! – les grito Aldebarán al ver a los dos caballeros de bronce meterse en su pelea.

- Corrección. Se lo dijiste a Goku no a nosotros – le contesto el peli negro de pelo largo, mirando como Sarak se levantaba todo golpeado y en especial enfurecido.

Sarak: Malditos! Tomen! – grita realmente furioso empezando a realizar una técnica, perp antes de que lanzara su ataque, Goku lo sorprende por detrás transformado en Super Sayajin, pero en lugar de golpearlo mete su mano en una parte de su armadura y extrae... La esfera del dragón!, Sarak intenta reaccionar pero Goku se eleva por los aires.

- Bellaco! Trae aca eso – le grita enojado ante su descuido.

- Jaja! Ven por ella – le contesta Goku golpeándose el trasero y mirándolo con una sonrisa para después sin decir mas vuela velozmente lejos de la ciudad, siendo seguido por Sarak.

- Eso no fue muy ortodoxo pero, lo logró!, Pero porque no lo golpeo cuando tuvo la oportunidad? – pregunto extrañado el caballero del cisne mirándolos marcharse.

- El solo quería sacarlo de la ciudad para pelear con el – le recuerda el caballero del dragón mirando hacia el horizonte.

- Porque?, No lo entiendo... – seguía sin entender Aldebarán.

- Yo sí... – le respondió con simpleza y con una sonrisa Shiryu.

Goku volaba rápidamente pero Sarak eleva su velocidad y trata de alcanzarlo. En una zona despoblada Goku aterriza.

- Insolente mono!, Devuélveme eso – le grito Sarak aterrizando a una cierta distancia y encarando al infeliz que le había robado algo bajo su cargo.

- Esto no te pertenece. Le pertenece a mi mundo, me lo regalo mi abuelito, no te lo daré – le contesta Goku mirando al caballero fijamente.

- Crees que eso me importa?, Ares me ordenó llevárselo y así será, así que te lo quitaré, tú no eres nada! – Sarak aún se encontraba enojado con ese tipo por atrevérsele a robar algo que se encontraba dentro de su armadura.

- Tendremos que pelear entonces, no quise hacerlo en la ciudad porque a diferencia tuya yo si me intereso por la vida de las personas – respondió el peli negro mirando fijamente mientras se guardaba la esfera en su traje.

- Jaja! Tú no tienes oportunidad contra mí – se burló el caballero de Jenofonte al saber que podría derrotarlo, al derrotarlo antes.

- Te equivocas!, Si me venciste antes fue porque me deje vencer. Verte pelear me hizo observar como son tus técnicas. Además no has visto todo mi poder – le contesto el sayajin mientras se ponía en posición para atacar.

- Así?, Que más me puedes mostrar?. Te volviste muy fuerte para contener el ataque de Signus pero te afectó, a mí no, porque esta armadura es la más fuerte de los guerreros legendarios y mientras la tenga puesta nada puede lastimar mi cuerpo – se jacto jubiloso sabiendo que su armadura era la mas poderosa.

- Eso lo veremos. AHHHHHHHHHHH! – grito Goku empezando a estallar su ki, de prondo la tierra empezó a temblar, una gran luz iluminó el firmamento y la apariencia de Goku cambió. Sarak se quedó atónito, no había visto tal despliegue de poder y por un instante su gélido corazón descubrió el miedo...

.

.

.

A lo lejos Aldebarán, Hyoga y Shiryu sintieron el despliegue de poder.

- No había sentido nada igual! – dijo impresionado Hyoga ante tal despliegue de poder.

- Pero... Que es eso?! – decía casi sin palabras Aldebarán sin poder creerse que tal poder estuviera reunido en un mortal a excepción de un dios.

- Eso... eso es Goku! – respondió con una sonrisa el caballero Shiryu sabiendo que ese despliegue de poder solo podría provenir de alguien.

Goku se había transformado en Supersaiyajin 3...

.

.

.

Fin del capítulo 23

* * *

><p><strong>Genial!,... nuevo capitulo! y se empieza lo que para mi serian las verdaderas batallas que hacen que se te suba la adrenalina... hahaha... x3... espero que les guste!...<strong>

**Y gracias a los que leen este fic y dejan reviewa... y tambien para los que no!... n.n**


End file.
